Not for you in the Radio
by Deed-Bluer
Summary: La vida de un simple locutor detrás de la Radio.EPÍLOGO:La vida suele ser terriblemente cruda, pero algunas veces es tan apacible que nos brinda una Segunda Oportunidad...
1. El punto rojo: Un nuevo Hanamichi

"Not for you in the Radio"  
  
By. Deed Bluer  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en este fic, no me pertenecen (ya  
quisiera que me perteneciera Hanamichi o Kaede, uh!! que cute! ) bueno,  
como decía Slam Dunk es propiedad de Takehito Inue y los derechos de  
Iwaki y Katou, es decir Haru wo Daiteita son de mi estimada y muy buena  
dibujante Youka Nitta.  
  
Capítulo I. "El Punto Rojo: un nuevo Hanamichi"  
  
Click!... se enciende la radio automáticamente...  
- Hola!, Buenos Días Radioescuchas... después del duro invierno que  
cubrió todo Tokio, no encontramos en los 16°C, una temperatura bastante  
cómoda para esta mañana... son exactamente las 7:40 a.m., demasiado tarde  
y más para aquellos flojos que aún se encuentran hundidos en sus camas,  
y ciertamente los envidio ja ja ja... bueno soy el Gran Tensai JA JA JA  
desde en el fabuloso programa el Punto Rojo, donde como saben todos, que  
nuestro único objetivo es poner a sudar a las grandes celebridades  
invitadas con preguntas demasiados íntimas y que deseamos saber todos ja  
ja ja ja... – la voz sonó sarcástica - ...eso haremos en algunos  
momentos, ya que tendremos como invitado especial a nada menos y nada más  
que a... –  
El radio despertador se encuentra a un volumen demasiado alto, la voz  
gruesa del conductor del programa resuena en toda la habitación,  
despertando lentamente al joven que yace aún tendido sobre su cama, se  
remueve molesto entre las sabanas obscuras, odiaba despertar oyendo esa  
maldita estación de radio, por el simple hecho de que el conductor le  
caía demasiado mal, pero siempre olvidaba por algún motivo re-programar  
el despertador y así fue como poco a poco se le hizo habitual despertar  
con la voz del "Doa'ho", así lo denominaba, ya que él se comportaba de  
una manera demasiado bruta al estar con sus artistas invitados, demasiado  
directo haciéndoles preguntas a veces muy personales sin ningún tacto o  
agrediéndolos, les hacia perder la paciencia hasta llegar a los insultos  
y golpes... era un joven demasiado descarado hasta casi llegar a la  
hipocresía, extrovertido, hablador y entrometido, su actitud algo  
violenta y demasiado vulgar les agradaba a sus fan's radioescuchas que  
simplemente se divertían al escuchar esas peleas de los famosos con aquel  
joven conductor... pero en sí, fue gracias a estas riñas provocadas, que  
el programa y él mismo adquirieron una fama espectacular, todo debido a  
que su auditorio, en su mayoría jóvenes deseaban ver a sus artistas de  
moda en situaciones demasiado candentes y comprometedoras, o quizá por  
que la personalidad del auto-nombrado Tensai era demasiado atrayente para  
estos, siempre despreocupado del que dirán, ignorando las opiniones  
ajenas o que no surgieran de él, cada día adquiría más ambición, solo  
deseando ser conocido por todo el mundo, siendo escuchado por todo el  
mundo... y eso era admirado por los chicos...  
El estudio R-2 que realizaba este programa auditivo, tenía los rating's  
más altos; a pesar de que la hora en la que se transmitía era un poco  
inusual pero esto no les importo demasiado, ya que consideraban al joven  
conductor apodado el Tensai una joya que tenían que explotar lo más que  
pudieran... y esto para los famosos que eran los más preocupados, ya que  
no podían darse el lujo de rechazar las invitaciones del estudio, debido  
a que en cierta forma a ellos también les beneficiaba causar  
controversia y obtener sus 15 min. de fama teniendo así como única  
opción tachar al Tensai como un punto rojo del que debían tener mucho  
cuidado...  
Perezoso, el joven de cabello color ébano se estiraba totalmente en su  
cama, provocando una rica sensación al instante, estaba en parte  
despierto, abrió los ojos color mar, observó el techo por unos momentos  
mientras permanecía atento a las palabras dichas por el Doa'ho...  
- Como saben este joven actor al que invitamos participo en la serie que  
causo mucha controversia en este país, y que tuvo como antecedente un  
libro y una película que de igual manera causó estragos en la sociedad  
nipona, llena de costumbres tradicionalistas... sí! Amigos, ustedes saben  
a que me refiero jajaja – sonó un poco burlón – y si no, pues en que  
mundo viven!? jaja, para los inadaptados les diré que me refiero a la  
obra de la autora Sawa Nagisa, "Haru wo Daiteita", obra tan aclamada y  
querida por las jóvenes revoltosas de nuestra época, no es así chicas?...-  
en el estudio el chico llamado el Tensai hablaba coquetamente, mientras  
permanecía sentado en su típico y ya amoldado sillón, siempre teniendo a  
su derecha una taza roja llena de café negro, se veía muy cargado, y una  
caja semi-vacía de cigarrillos mentolados... todo aquello se le volvió  
una mala manía, vivir de café y cigarros por las mañanas, Es un ligero  
precio por la fama él decía habitualmente. -... miren el tema de la  
homosexualidad en nuestro tiempo ya esta añejo y gastado, pero este actor  
al que invitamos hoy, si que lo ha hecho popular de nuevo, todo debido a  
la relación que lo une con el co-protagonista de esta serie... me han  
comentado las chicas que les agrada mucho este tema y en especial esta  
pareja, además si a todo hombre una de nuestras fantasías es ver follar a  
dos mujeres... de igual manera creo que ver que dos hombres tienen una  
relación muy íntima debe también prender a las mujeres o solo a las  
adolescentes pubertas, no es así?... o me desmentirán?...-  
"Es un idiota..." pensó el joven que aún permanecía en la cama, con la  
atención totalmente puesta en la radio... él también recordó todo aquel  
revuelo que ocasionó la relación de los jóvenes protagonistas de esa  
serie televisiva, todo mundo hablaba de aquello, hasta sorpresivamente  
sus compañeros de equipo comentaban en los vestidores la serie... llego  
un momento en el que la curiosidad lo llevo a prender el televisor y ver  
por toda una hora la tan mencionada serie... le pareció tonto al  
principio que por aquello se hiciera semejante embrollo; pero todo eso  
desapareció cuando imaginó a los dos jóvenes realmente tener una  
relación, que se mezclo tanto en la ficción como en la realidad, pensando  
en sí ellos vivirían y hablaban entre ellos como lo hacían en el programa  
televisivo o si hacían el amor de igual manera, en parte era morboso  
pensar en eso, pero... ¿qué no lo hacían todos los que veían ese  
programa?...  
- Vaya, vaya... al parecer nuestro invitado a llegado... esperemos en lo  
que toma asiento y se acomoda... – del otro lado, en el estudio... un  
atractivo chico de cabello claro, brillante sonrisa y de un porte tan  
varonil, se colocaba los audífonos en tanto acomodaba el micrófono a la  
altura de su rostro...  
- Buenos Días Katou!...- saludo cortésmente el Tensai – bueno, como todos  
lo esperábamos, ya se encuentra con nosotros el actor Katou Youji... dime  
estas listo para la masacre? Jajaja – río maliciosamente el joven  
conductor.  
- Mhh... bueno antes de todo Buenos Días a todos los que nos escuchan, y  
espero que esto realmente no sea una masacre je! – hablo en respuesta,  
Youji parecía un poco nervioso y tenso, todos le habían dicho que tuviera  
cuidado con el Tensai, ya que no era para nada agradable a la hora de  
hacer sus preguntas...  
- Ok!, Katou... dime como anda tu vida personal?... – hablo suavemente,  
mientras daba un sorbo a su café.  
- Mhh... mi vida personal esta muy bien... al igual que la profesional,  
tu sabes con mucho trabajo debido a estamos en una constante pelea por el  
rating, los de la televis... – es abruptamente cortado por la voz grave  
del Tensai, Katou se siente incomodo ya presiente lo que vendrá...  
- Ok, ok , esta muy bien tu vida profesional, todos sabemos de la nueva  
película en la que estas, pero... te seré sincero... en lo que me  
respecta eso me parece aburrido, a mi como a todo el auditorio nos  
agradaría saber más de Katou como ser humano, no como una estrella  
inalcanzable, lo entiendes?... – lo mira fijamente, se siente demasiado  
seguro de sí mismo, pero el joven actor esta a la defensiva...  
- Esta bien... lo que deseas saber... pero en sí como todos saben soy  
común y sencillo, tengo mis imperfecciones y mis lados buenos, que son la  
mayoría jaja – comenta divertido, el mismo se siente modesto  
- Bueno como todo ser humano tienes tus lados débiles, no?... -  
- Claro, como todos, como tú!... – hay tensión en el ambiente – Ja ja ja  
eso es cierto, pero dime... ¿Puedo ser directo contigo?,no me agradan los  
rodeos... dime Katou, como va tu relación con Iwaki? – la sonrisa  
triunfante se posa en el conductor.  
- Mhhh... Iwaki y yo, estamos en muy buenos términos, aunque casi ya no  
nos vemos tan seguido por el trabajo tan duro- finaliza.  
- Pero escuche rumores y he visto muchísimas imágenes, de que tú te  
mudaste con Iwaki después de acabar de grabar la serie de Haru wo  
Daiteita, no es así?... entonces como es que no se ven?... – lo tenía,  
estaba a punto de caer en toda la trama y manipulación del Tensai.  
- Si, lo acepto, pero eso no índica de que nosotros estemos todo el  
tiempo juntos... – protestó, al parecer el conductor se había informado  
bien sobre su vida...  
- Bueno... y dime puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco más atrevida? – sonó  
pícaro, prosiguiendo a la obtención de afirmación de Katou – Soy hombre  
como tu lo vez... me gustan demasiado las mujeres, las adoro, me encanta  
hacerles el amor y que ellas griten desesperadas de placer, pero  
simplemente verme con un hombre me enferma, ahora dime tú!... se por  
muchas fuentes que a ti también te agradaban muchísimo las mujeres antes  
de conocer a Iwaki... dime acaso te aburriste tanto de tener sexo con  
ellas cuando fuiste actor de películas XXX y por ello decidiste probar la  
homosexualidad?, tal cuál como la trama de la serie que te hizo famoso?,  
o ya lo eras y lo escondías?, un gay de closet??, ó desde que apareció  
Iwaki en tu vida te convertiste en Homosexual? – hablo demasiado, pero  
siempre calmado  
- Son muchas preguntas... y solo era una, pero te diré la verdad, no sé  
que paso desde que le conocí, todo fue tan rápido, la audición para  
obtener el papel de la película, la serie que fue lo siguiente y es  
cuando conocí más a Iwaki, no me consideró Homosexual por que simplemente  
y anteriormente no me había fijado en ningún otro hombre, solo en Iwaki,  
nunca he ocultado nada de mi vida, ni me avergüenzo de mis inicios como  
actor de películas porno, así que simplemente yo jamás escondí mis  
preferencias sexuales, solo que... cuando estoy con él me siento de una  
manera extraña, diferente, feliz, como si el hueco vacío de mi vida se  
llenará por completo... – habla ilusionado, hasta que...  
- Ja ja ja ja ja y supongo que otro hueco de tu cuerpo también es llenado  
por las noches, no? Ja ja ja ja – ríe descaradamente, la rabia y sonrojo  
de Katou aumenta – Que tontería... pero por lo menos tengo algo que  
llenar, dime tu con quién pasas las noches, eh?... acaso con tus grandes  
amigas drogadictas? – habló enojado Katou, él también iba preparado para  
todo... sabía del escándalo en el que estuvo involucrado el conductor  
hace pocos meses...  
- Mh... me halagas, al haberte tomado la molestia de informarte de mí...  
créeme que no me falta con quién pasar las noches, y de mis amigas, me  
siento orgulloso de ellas, a pesar de lo que hacen... pero continuemos la  
entrevista no trata de mí... ahora háblame de Iwaki, quién de los dos le  
hace el amor al otro?, debe ser difícil saber cuando te toca, no?, o  
ceder a quién tiene el poder en la cama... ja – la burla acontece - Eres  
un idiota! – dice con desagrado el actor – Lo sé, y créeme cuando digo  
que no serás el último en decírmelo... Acaso es mejor hacer el amor con  
un hombre, que con una mujer, dímelo?... tengo curiosidad- el brillo de  
sus ojos aún enfureció más a Katou – Si tanto deseas saberlo, por que  
no lo experimentas? – el odio vislumbraba en sus pupilas claras  
- Como te dije, no me agradan los hombres, solo como amigos... pero  
coméntame del escándalo que se armo entre Iwaki y tu?, por culpa de un  
paparazzi, que te tomo una foto junto a una chica en una situación muy  
comprometedora, y que todos vimos la resolución del problema en un  
programa televisivo, aquello fue tierno, según las mujeres... y lo fue  
más por la carta que te escribió tu papito para defenderte... como te  
sentiste al saber que Iwaki no te creía cuando desmentiste aquel  
escándalo, hasta que intervino tu padre?... mira que muchas fan's tuyas  
se sintieron decepcionadas... – comenta rápido  
- Iwaki y yo resolvimos muy bien aquello, y solo nos fortaleció más...  
ella era solo un amiga... -  
- Si!... mira que yo también tengo amigas como las tuyas y son  
sencillamente increíbles en la cama, ja ja, pero dime es cierto lo que  
dicen las malas lenguas por ahí, de que... - la mirada se volvió burda y  
cruel, sus palabras directas y controversiales -violaron a Iwaki?... ese  
rumor me llego de una persona poco fiable, pero nosotros, es decir el  
público y yo deseamos saber aquello!... o quizás solo fue un engaño? – la  
paciencia y falta de tacto al comentar las cosas era dominado por él,  
perfectamente pero para el actor esto fue el tope, todo aquello era  
amarillista y sin ninguna profesionalidad, además de que sabía muchas  
cosas que eran confidenciales... – Aquello es absurdo, ya no sabes ni que  
diablos inventar para obtener popularidad!?- le mira desafiante, si su  
mirada fuera una daga, ya hace mucho que se hubiera clavado en el cuerpo  
del conductor  
- Vaya Katou, pero que mentiroso eres... hace poco me reuní con uno de  
los ayudantes de utilería de la película que estabas realizando junto con  
Katsuya Kikuchi donde me comentó, que el aclamado actor veterano  
reconocido mundialmente y tú; tuvieron demasiadas diferencias por un  
asunto privado que paso con Iwaki, creo que fue la violación ó  
infidelidad de este con Kikuchi, no?... al parecer en venganza tu exigías  
que despidieran al Sr. Kikuchi , ó tu renunciarías...y fue ahí cuando un  
reportero amigo tuyo llamado Kazunari Urushizaki llego en tu auxilio y  
así manipularon al director para exigir una nueva cláusula en el contrato  
del actor veterano, y creo que esta trataba de que no les siguiera  
molestando, a Iwaki y a ti por supuesto; no es así?... – otra vez la  
mirada segura, ahora si que aquello fue un escándalo, el Tensai sabía que  
era un rumor no infundido, pero deseaba saber si era verdad, cuál fue su  
sorpresa al ver el rostro de Katou apesumbrado, obscurecido, serio y  
distorsionado... al parecer todo lo dicho era verdadero  
- Eso... eso es mentira... nada paso entre Kikuchi e Iwaki... – la cara  
de Katou parecía triste, la mirada sombría, "¿que decir?", en ese momento  
se preguntó, como decir algo no comprometedor... – Iwaki, solo sentía una  
gran admiración por ese hombre...-  
- En serio??... Sentía??, tiempo pasado o ya no sabes conjugar amigo  
Katou?, eso confirma que algo paso, pero te diré que también hable con el  
Sr. Kikuchi, acerca de este rumor, él no me dijo nada directamente, pero  
al parecer en cierta forma me confirmo un poco mis sospechas acerca de su  
molestia y llamada de atención por culpa de un incidente con ustedes dos,  
eso es serio... mira que meterse y molestar de esa manera a magnifico  
actor, cuya experiencia y talento es mucho mayor al de ustedes... debe  
ser grave... – todo era perfecto, pronto estallaría Katou, haciendo un  
gran escándalo con aquel rumor ahora verdadero...  
- Solo hablo... de que... de que es diferente admirar a alguien a quién  
no has conocido personalmente, a si ya sabes y conoces su personalidad,  
eso paso con Iwaki, cuando conoció a Kikuchi se decepcionó por su forma  
de actuar... además de que sirve ser un gran actor, si no se es un buen  
ser humano... - Katou se mostró herido, trato de defenderse ante tal  
acusación, pero recordó por unos momentos la lamentable situación en la  
que se encontró su amigo Iwaki por su culpa, por haberlo dejado solo en  
aquella reunión, las lágrimas derramadas, las huellas dejadas por ese  
cretino de Kikuchi en el cuerpo de su Iwaki, aún dolía aquello... y el  
Tensai se aprovecharía de aquella debilidad mostrada...  
- Entonces dices, que todo fue un rumor?... Iwaki, no se le ofreció al  
Sr. Kikuchi, en aquel restaurante japonés tradicional?, que no fue  
culpable de todo el embrollo en la producción de la película? Y que tus  
locos celos te llevaron a creer que Iwaki no te sería infiel con otro  
hombre y por ello crees que fue forzado a tener sexo con Kikuchi-san?,  
dímelo Katou... dime que Iwaki, que tu pareja no es un promiscuo y que te  
engaño?... – hablo fuerte, cada interrogante más alta que la anterior,  
y... victoria, el volcán estallaría ante su sonrisa de triunfo, la sombra  
en sus ojos almendrados era perversa...  
- Eres un maldito bastardo!!!... Como te atreves a decir que Iwaki es  
semejante cosa... eres un idiota mentiroso... ni siquiera sabes como  
ocurrieron las cosas, imbecil...- enfurecido Katou se levanta  
abruptamente tirando el sillón en el acto, solo para lanzarse sobre el  
Tensai, deseaba golpearlo hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera, hasta que  
cometiera homicidio con aquel idiota... pero con lo que no contaba fue  
que el Tensai también se defendería, se había levantado a la par que él,  
sorprendiendo al joven actor... aquel chico no mayor de los 23 años, era  
mucho más alto que él... pero aún así la furia seguía fluyendo...golpeo  
al Tensai en la mandíbula, dejándolo fuera de combate por un instante,  
que aprovecho para golpearlo nuevamente en el abdomen... el enojo de  
Katou se apaciguaría cuando golpeará lo suficiente a el conductor... pero  
el Tensai, que fue un chico de mala fama en la Preparatoria estaba  
acostumbrado a ese tipo de peleas, el hilillo de sangre que corrió por la  
comisura de sus labios mostraba que si había sido fuerte el impacto  
recibido...  
- Ok... niño bonito... si deseas pelear, lo haremos! Ja ja ja... – burla  
en su rostro, escupió y limpio la sangre que brotaba...el Tensai se  
aproximo Katou, este se puso en guardia y lanzo un golpe que fue evitado,  
tomando este error en su beneficio, el conductor tomo de la cabeza a  
Katou... – Cabezazo mortal!...- grito, mientras estrellaba su frente con  
la del actor, que cayo al suelo malherido, mareado y sangrando... – Ja ja  
ja ja ja gane! – río estrepitosamente sobre su rival.  
  
En tanto los radioescuchas permanecían inquietos, la transmisión se corto  
abruptamente cuando el Tensai se río del joven actor... quedando un  
silencio enorme en la estación, los jóvenes permanecían murmurantes,  
atentos... la discusión fue más allá de lo rutinario, ahora había  
especulaciones de una supuesta violación... – Ahora si que se le fue  
la mano al Tensai, no lo crees? – comentó serio un joven a su compañero  
de clases  
- Oye Reiko... tu crees que sea verdad lo que le sucedió a Iwaki-san? –  
dijo preocupada otra chiquilla a su compañera, el auditorio de todo el  
país se sentía sumamente intrigado ante lo sucedido...  
  
En el estudio...  
los dos hombres eran sujetados por los empleados de la cabina... la furia  
contenida era excesiva, ambos deseaban matarse a golpes... – Suéltenme  
idiotas, no quiero que me agarren... déjenme matar a ese estúpido  
pelirrojo... – exigía Katou visiblemente molesto, a pesar de sentirse  
algo mareado y que la sangre aún emanaba se la herida, desde su frente  
hasta la mejilla... dos hombres del estudio, sujetaban mordazmente al  
actor, que denotaba suficiente energía y fuerza para matar al locutor  
impertinente... a lo que el chico apodado el Tensai permanecía  
intranquilo, también tenía ganas de pelear y romper el rostro de Katou –  
Vamos!, inténtalo niño bonito y créeme que saldrás deforme por mis  
golpes... – río burdamente, el ajetreo siguió, hasta que...  
- YA CÁLLENSE!!!!!! – grito con furia un hombre de gran altura y vestido  
de manera muy formal... – Que acto tan deplorable han hecho enfrente de  
todo nuestro auditorio, acaso en vez de ser reconocidos por su talento,  
desean ser los payasos de los que se divierten... díganme??... – Pregunto  
sumamente enojado, aquel hombre que era el jefe del estudio...  
- Mhh... Sr. Akagi... se quitaría esa molestia si usted contratara  
verdaderos profesionales, no payasos como los que tanto habla...- hablo  
Katou en su defensa, mirando fijamente al Tensai al recalcar la palabra  
payasos – Ahora les puede decir a sus empleados que me suelten...- miro  
su traje Armaní hecho bolas y con pequeñas gotas de sangre...  
  
El chico de cabello ébano, que siguió atento a la discusión en la radio  
desde que se levantó y dirigió a la ducha, también extrañamente se sentía  
atraído por lo que había acontecido... pero él, no! por aquel rumor  
absurdo de los actores, al contrario, el se preguntaba mientras secaba  
con una toalla su cuerpo blanquecino, el por que llego hasta ese punto el  
joven locutor... "¿por que siempre te comportas de esa forma arrogante y  
cruel ante las desgracias de los demás?, Solo te importa tu persona?...  
que te habrá pasado para que actúes de esa manera tan malévola y  
egoísta...?" – En realidad eres todo un Doa'ho... – dijo como única  
respuesta, en tanto recogía y vestía con el conjunto deportivo negro  
representativo de su Universidad... miró la hora, eran las 8:32 a.m.,  
amarro las agujetas de sus tenis Nike-Air Jordan... – Es demasiado tarde,  
el entrenador se enojará nuevamente... – musitó, aún somnoliento, tomo  
las llaves de su automóvil junto con su bolsa y marchó hacia su práctica  
diaria en la Universidad de Tokio...  
  
La práctica para los jugadores del equipo de basketball de la  
Universidad, se extendían hasta los sábados, todos deberían estar a las  
8:00 en punto, pronto serían convocados para el campeonato Nacional de  
Universidades, y ellos ciertamente deberán estar en perfectas  
condiciones... él, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azul profundo y de un  
cabello color oscuro y despeinado, era la estrella del equipo, todos le  
decía el Super Rookie, los que lo conocían hablaban de su gran futuro  
como basketbolista profesional en la grandiosa liga de la NBA y de hecho  
ese era su más preciado y deseado sueño... siempre luchando para mejorar  
sus técnicas, su estilo y ser el mejor jugador, forjarse un camino  
primero en Japón para seguir en Estados Unidos... y así fue, la fama  
adquirida seguía aumentando hasta ser reconocido como el mejor Novato en  
Japón, todo debido a que en la cancha era simplemente fenomenal, sus  
sentidos totalmente entregados incondicionalmente a aquel esférico de  
cuero naranja, era demasiado activo y agradable, con una personalidad  
carismática y emprendedora, se le veía usualmente siempre alegre, feliz,  
sonriendo... donde en sus ojos nacía y brillaba esplendorosamente una  
llama de pasión al jugar pero que era apagada únicamente al regresar a su  
vida habitual, era un cambio totalmente radical el que adquiría fuera de  
la cancha, se comportaba de forma algo huraña y fría con las personas que  
eran sus admiradoras, incluso hasta con sus propios compañeros, su rostro  
se tornaba serio sin ninguna expresión, era tan callado que el silencio  
mismo sentiría miedo de que ningún ruido proviniera de él, en cierta  
formas parecía autista, durmiendo siempre a todas horas y en todos los  
lugares posibles, cuyo atractivo físico atraía a muchas jovencitas...ese  
era el famoso Kaede Rukawa...  
Llego al entrenamiento 45 minutos tarde... saludo descaradamente a su  
capitán, sin importarle las protestas que este le daría luego por su  
falta de responsabilidad... y simplemente se unió a sus compañeros en el  
juego de práctica, el Señor Anzai, director y entrenador de la  
Universidad asistía a todos los entrenamientos sabatinos, los observaba y  
daba ánimos vigorosamente mientras los supervisaba junto con el capitán  
Sendoh Akira... este último era otro orgullo del equipo de la  
Universidad, mucho más hábil y con más experiencia que el propio Rukawa  
debido al año de diferencia en sus edades, su técnica en el basketball  
era refinada y excelente, de gran atractivo, poseedor de un color violeta  
en sus ojos y cuya sonrisa cautivaba a toda alumna de su escuela...  
- VAMOS CHICOS... CON MÁS ENERGÍA, DEBEMOS ESTAR PREPARADOS PARA LA  
COMPETENCIA DE UNIVERSIDADES... MITSUI PASA EL BALÓN A RUKAWA... VAMOS,  
MUÉVANSE... KOSHINO, MAKI, CUIDADO CON SU DEFENSA...NO DEJEN ENTRAR A  
KYOTA... - gritaba entusiasmado Sendoh, él tanto como sus compañeros de  
equipo deseaban ganar el próximo partido, ser campeones nuevamente como  
el año anterior, además de que algunos rumores esparcidos decían que  
seguramente asistirían buscadores de talento de la NBA, aquello  
entusiasmaba al grupo, pero en especial a Rukawa por tener la oportunidad  
de cumplir con su sueño y a cierto capitán, debido a que esta era la  
última oportunidad que tendría para ser contratado por la NBA, ya que ese  
mismo año era el último de sus estudios...  
- Jojojo este campeonato esta bastante reñido... hay nuevos novatos, con  
un entusiasmo renovado y fresco... jo jo jo, además de que Rukawa y tú,  
han adquirido una gran popularidad jojo... – señalo el director hacia las  
gradas donde habían asistido a observar el entrenamiento algunas alumnas  
y fan's del equipo... durante el último año, los dos jugadores estrella  
de la Universidad de Tokio, habían mostrado al público su talento en el  
juego haciéndose famosos, hasta el punto de tener cada uno un club de  
admiradoras...  
- Jojojo les extrañaremos cuando se marchen al extranjero... – comentó  
divertido el Sr. Anzai, al ver como las chicas se estremecían cuando  
Rukawa hacía una jugada espectacular...  
- Director Anzai, aún no hemos recibido alguna oferta... así que no  
cantemos victoria hasta no estar seguros...-sonrío suavemente al recordar  
que posiblemente podría viajar al extranjero siendo jugador  
profesional...  
  
- ERES UN IDIOTA SAKURAGI!!- grito eufórico Akagi Takenori, jefe y  
encargado del novedoso Estudio R-2... – QUE DIABLOS DESEABAS HACER?...  
¿HUMILLARLO?, PONERLO EN RIDÍCULO?... ESTO NOS ACARREARÁ PROBLEMAS CON EL  
PÚBLICO Y TODO POR QUE NO PIENSAS EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS... – Akagi, sabía  
que todo aquel malentendido afectaría a la estación y quizás el auditorio  
los catalogaría de amarillista... así que ahora él solo temía lo peor...  
– ¿¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO SAKURAGI?? – la vena que sobresalía en su frente  
parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento por toda aquel enojo, en  
tanto el pelirrojo solo se mantenía tranquilo ante la furia de su jefe...  
  
- Lo hecho, hecho está!... y créeme jefe Gori que ya no hay solución! –  
hablo suavemente mientras encendía un cigarro...  
- ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE TARADO?... EL PÚBLICO QUE DICES QUE TANTO TE  
ADORA, AHORA TE DARA LA ESPALDA POR TU ESTUPIDEZ... MIRA QUE EMPEZAR A  
ESPARCIR RUMORES DE UN SUPUESTO QUE PASO ENTRE IWAKI Y KATOU FUE UNA  
TARUGADA TUYA, Y MÁS SIN ANTES CONFIRMARLO PRIMERO... AHORA SOLO TE QUEDA  
DARLES DISCULPAS EN EL PROGRAMA... Y NO MEDIGAS GORI!!!- hablo  
sobresaltado, mientras le daba un certero golpe en la cabeza al conductor  
rebelde...  
- Ouch!! Gori... digo Akagi eso me dolió... y además yo no pediré disculpas  
a nadie, yo no hice nada indebido... solo he hecho lo que le agrada al  
público y por lo que me paga el estudio... así que ahora no me vengan con  
que se arrepienten por las locuras que hago para que el rating sea  
alto... nunca antes se habían quejado, así que me marchó, se a terminado  
mi horario de trabajo por este día... – su mirada se torno defensiva en  
tanto caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la salida para dirigirse al  
estacionamiento, ignorando y dando por terminada la conversación con su  
jefe Akagi, que aún permanecía molesto... – Ese maldito muchacho... –  
miro con odio al pelirrojo que se marchaba.  
  
Estacionamiento...  
- HANAMICHI.... HANA... HANA... espera un momento... – gritaba exhausto  
un joven de mirada obscura como el color de su cabello y de altura menor  
al del pelirrojo...  
- Eh!! Yohei.... Y ahora que pasa??... no me digas que el jefe quiere que  
vuelva? – hablo exasperado, en tanto detenía su paso y pisaba la colilla  
de su cigarrillo ya extinto – No, Hana...ah!, ah!... es que quiero hablar  
contigo... – respiraba aceleradamente aquel joven, amigo de infancia de  
Hanamichi...  
- De que quieres hablar Yohei???, ¿que no sabes que existen los celulares  
para eso?... – el tono de su voz era aburrido  
- Vamos Hana, no tienes que actuar de esa manera cuando estas conmigo!...  
yo soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco mejor que a nadie en este mundo... –  
la voz era amigable, tanto como el rostro y era cierto lo que él decía...  
- OK, Yohei... Que pasa?, que hice para que suenes tan preocupado??... –  
se recargo ligeramente en su auto mercedez benz negro... (N/A: ya, ya, se  
que exageró con el auto, un locutor no gana tanto para comprar semejante  
cosa, pero son locuras mías, sip =) déjenme soñar) – Hana lo que  
hiciste, sabes que estuvo muy mal, no es así?... Sé que haces todo esto  
por el programa, pero hoy... No!, desde hace unos meses antes, pareces  
diferente... no eres el Hana que conozco, mi amigo alegre, el que siempre  
sonríe ante cualquier adversidad cuyo único sueño era él que fuéramos  
famosos, conocidos en todo Japón, pero ahora eres mucho más perverso,  
malvado y agresivo... y eso me a dejado helado... realmente me preocupa  
lo que te esta pasando? ...– su mirada preocupada busco a la de color  
almendra, encontrándola perdida en algún punto del vacío... – Yohei, tu  
sabes bien que eso no lo planee, las cosas se dieron así sin más... yo  
pensé que al comentar aquel rumor, Katou se enfadaría y se marcharía del  
estudio indignado... pero cuando lo dije vi su rostro, estaba dolido y  
eso me dio la pauta para seguir y confirmar que no fue un rumor... cuando  
observe su cara llena de tristeza sentí una gran necesidad de acabarlo...  
de hacerlo miserable... era como una tentación, ahí lo tenía como cordero  
al matadero y creo que lo sacrifique... Tu sabes, que últimamente no  
puedo controlarme, no se lo que hago, simplemente actuó al momento...–  
sonó simple sin ningún remordimiento y aquello dejo por un instante  
silencioso a su amigo...  
- Hana... Por que eres así?... acaso lo de Haruko te afecto tanto, para  
cambiar tan radicalmente???, el Hanamichi que escucho en las mañanas por  
la radio no es el Hana con el cuál he pasado toda mi vida, al que  
considero sincero, amigable e inocente, él que siempre se preocupa por  
los demás, no, no... en la radio eres malo, egoísta, egocéntrico...  
abominable... y eso me da miedo... mucho miedo hermano... – no deseaba  
aceptar en lo que su mejor amigo se había convertido...  
- Yohei, Haruko ya no importa... ella se ha borrado de mi mente, desde  
que pasó aquel incidente... jaja pero sabes que aún duele... duele el  
sentirte utilizado... Amigo, tu sabes que nunca he tenido suerte con las  
chicas ja... – sonrío apesumbrado – si ellas no me consideran siempre su  
amigo más confiable, me hacen su juguete, él cuál las complacería en  
todo, en cualquier momento y creo que hasta cierto punto lo tolere, pero  
ahora estoy cansado de todo aquello, yo siempre dando todo por nada... es  
hora de que tome lo que siempre he deseado, destruyendo a los que se me  
interpongan... pero en este caso será a aquellos que me den la fama ja...  
- los ojos ensombrecidos, Yohei no podía creer lo que estaba  
escuchando... aquel Hanamichi adicto al cigarro y a la fama había nacido  
después de tantas decepciones amorosas, de tantos malos tratos... su  
hermano y él sincero Hana había muerto para dar vida al Hanamichi  
aprovechado, deseo ayudarlo, pero como?... y entonces recordó las ordenes  
de su jefe...  
- Hana... Akagi, me mando a decirte que estarás aprueba... durante la  
siguiente entrevista Akagi y toda la mesa directiva evaluarán tu  
comportamiento y la forma en la que entrevistes a tu próximo invitado...  
el Gori, me dijo que esta seria tu última oportunidad para conservar el  
programa... ellos no soportarán los problemas y mucho menos las demandas  
que tu les vayas a ocasionar...debes prepararte Hana y sobre todo  
controlarte, ahora no tienes luz verde para preguntar lo que desees...yo,  
yo no deseo que te despidan... – sonaba ansioso ante el temple y la  
seriedad de su amigo...  
- Yohei... ellos no me despedirán, no dejaré que me despidan... si desean  
que parezca un perro faldero, pues lo seré... ahora no me puedo dar el  
lujo de quedar mal... jaja por el momento no! Jaja... y dime de quién se  
trata?... -  
  
Gimnasio de la Universidad...  
- MUY BIEN CHICOS... TOMAREMOS UN DESCANSO DE 10 MIN. TODOS A LA BANCA...  
– ordenó sonriendo Sendoh a sus jugadores, que se sentían totalmente  
exhaustos, a pesar de que todavía no iban a la mitad del entrenamiento...  
- Capitán Sendoh, acaso nos atormentará todos los sábados de esta manera?  
– comento cansado Mitsui.  
- Si... todos tenemos cosas mejores que hacer... como pasear con nuestras  
novias, ir a la playa... no sé!, todo es mejor que matarnos casi hasta el  
cansancio en los entrenamientos, Capitán... – protesto un poco molesto  
Kyota  
- Vamos Kyota, vas a decir que tienes novia?, jajaja – comentó divertido  
Koshino a lo que todos rieron, ya que todos sabían que este chico no  
tenía siquiera pretendienta alguna... – Por que se ríen???... acaso no  
creen que pueda tener novia?? ¬¬ -  
- De hecho no jajajaja =) - hablo claramente Maki, haciendo que todos  
nuevamente rieran... – Ah!!! Son unos mald.... – Kyota es interrumpido  
abruptamente  
- Jajaja ok, chicos... es bueno que conserven ese humor, recuerden que  
hacemos todo este esfuerzo para poder conseguir el campeonato nacional,  
es mejor esforzarnos desde el principio, además el Director Anzai le  
tiene una agradable noticia a Rukawa?... - habla entusiasmado Sendoh,  
mientras busca con la mirada a Rukawa que permanecía silencioso y quieto  
a la orilla de la banca...  
- Jojojo es cierto Rukawa, tengo magnificas noticias... Jojo... como  
todos saben la popularidad de la Universidad se ha expandido tanto  
gracias a los valiosos jugadores que tenemos... jojojo – habla  
idolatrándolos... – Jajaja claro es por que estoy yo en el equipo... soy  
muy valioso... jajaja – río Kyota de manera egocéntrica... – No lo  
creemos! ¬¬ - respondieron el resto del equipo... – Jojojo.. ok  
muchachos... como decía la fama de esta escuela ha crecido tanto como la  
de los jugadores estrella que son el capitán Sendoh y el mejor novato que  
es Rukawa... por lo que han solicitado una entrevista con Rukawa... jojo  
y es del programa llamado Punto Rojo... jojo será una magnifica  
oportunidad para ti Rukawa jojo – finaliza divertido al observar la  
expresión de Ru que al principio le fue indiferente hasta que comentó  
el nombre del programa en el que estaría... todos murmuraron  
sorprendidos, debido a que sabían que aquel programa era muy famoso y  
todo debido a lo controversial que era...  
- Como es que invitaron a ese torpe y a nosotros no???... – protesto  
Kyota – además que puede tener de interesante o sorprendente Rukawa??...  
– él sabía que preguntas eran las más frecuentes en la entrevista,  
siempre eran las que giraban en torno a algún problema personal o  
escándalos en los que se veían involucradas las estrellas, tal y como  
Katou Youji lo fue esa mañana al ser entrevistado... – y si a ti te  
invitarán, igual... que tendrías de emocionante tu?? – dijo sonriente  
Maki... – Ay!! Ya cállense... no saben con quién están tratando... –  
hablo en su defensa Kyota.... en tanto en la cabeza de Rukawa solo  
permanecía un nombre que lo había atormentado desde su despertar esa  
mañana y que ahora él podría conocer en persona... susurro ligeramente el  
apodo dado cariñosamente – Doa'ho!! -.  
  
Nuevamente en el estacionamiento...  
- Kaede Rukawa... no es muy famoso...bueno yo no había escuchado de él...  
pero Akagi piensa que es perfecto para la entrevista... no es muy  
conocido, por lo que los problemas en los que este involucrado tampoco  
serán muy reconocidos...- dijo Yohei, teniendo la esperanza de que con  
esta entrevista podría conservar el empleo su amigo...  
- Mhh... vaya, esto si que fue muy bien tramado por el Gori...  
entrevistar a un tranquilo jugador de Basket, no más bien al mejor novato  
de todo Japón... quizá no tenga mucha controversia...pero él será mi pasé  
para pasar a aguas más tranquilas jaja...– hablo pensativo Hana, su mente  
ya se encontraba maquilando las expectativas que le ofrecería ese chico  
jugador del Basketball...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Autora: Hello! a todo mundo que haya logrado llegar a este punto de mi  
fic, soy nueva en esto, así que por favor tenedme piedad... me encanta  
Slam Dunk, y alucino gacho con esta pareja, son realmente muy monos ambos  
nn eso nadie me lo negará, realmente espero sus correos, ya sean  
criticas, menos insultos es que soy sensible ;; también acepto  
cualquier idea o aportación que gusten darme, se que esta bastante largo  
y complicado mi fanfic, solo ténganme paciencia, además que esperaban de  
la imaginación de una hermosa y alocada joven como yop?? (si no me hecho  
laureles yo, quién lo hará? ==' ). Ah!, así que con confianza espero sus  
respuestas (Reviews).  
Deed Bluer 


	2. Doa'ho

"Not for you in the Radio"  
  
By. Deed Bluer  
  
Disclaimer: Bueno, como digo y seguire diciendo los personajes de Slam  
Dunk no me pertenecen (ya quisiera que Hana y Kae fueran mios nn' ),  
pero le agradezco a Takehito Inue por crearlos (Thanks!), este es un fic  
para fans sin fines de lucro (aunque no me caerian mal unos cuantos  
centavitos, soy pobre!! $.$ ).  
  
Capítulo II. "Doa'ho..."  
- Hola gente!!!... son exactamente las 8:30 a.m., hoy es un nuevo día  
para otra esperada entrevista desde el Punto Rojo, en algunos momentos  
más, como lo vine diciendo desde el comienzo del programa tendremos como  
invitado especial a uno de los futuros prodigios en el basketball de todo  
Japón, además de que muchos le han otorgado el título de Novato del Año,  
ya que su popularidad y talento ha corrido por toda la Nación, así que  
chicas permanezcan atentas a este intenso interrogatorio en el que  
pondremos al chico proveniente de la Universidad de Tokyo... en tanto que  
les parece unos cuantos cortes comerciales... – su voz sonó tranquila,  
sabía perfectamente que en esta entrevista no se podía dar el lujo de  
llegar a causar alguna riña y llegar hasta los insultos porque estaba  
siendo evaluado, no!... esta vez sería todo un chico bien portado...  
después de que su amigo y encargado de los controles del estudio, Yohei  
pusiera los comerciales, decidió fumar un cigarro por tercera vez...  
caminó hasta salir de la cabina y saludar a su mejor amigo... – Hey!  
Yohei, por que esa cara??, no me digas que estas preocupado otra vez??-  
hablo pausadamente en tanto saboreaba el humo del cigarrillo, era un  
suave placer el inhalarlo...  
- Claro que estoy angustiado y todo por que no sé si te controlarás ó  
explotaras y golpearás al niño basketbolista... debes tener siempre en  
cuenta que esta es tu última oportunidad, entiendes Hana?? – lo miro  
suplicante a los ojos...  
Leves golpes a la puerta llamaron, Toc!, Toc! - ¿Puedo pasar?- la voz era  
suave, acompasada y sumamente varonil... – Ja ya llegó el invitado...  
Yohei, amigo no te preocupes, verás como todo saldrá de maravilla con  
este niño, como tu le dices...- guiño el ojo mientras daba la última  
bocana a su cigarro... – PASA! – contestó fuertemente...  
La puerta se abrió lentamente descubriendo al susodicho niño, cuya altura  
era increíble e impresionante, casi tan alto como el autoproclamado  
Tensai, su porte muy juvenil debido a que iba vestido de un deportivo  
azul que remarcaba demasiado su tez blanca y aquellos ojos de un color  
mar profundo que mostraban una frialdad aterradora, los rasgos en su  
rostro eran muy finos mostrando una suavidad de durazno, su cabellera de  
color ébano, que mantenía despeinada remarcada aún más la palidez de su  
cuerpo... Y ambos amigos quedaron impactados por la presencia y hasta  
cierto punto atractivo de aquel joven recién llegado...  
- Buenos Días, soy Rukawa Kaede... disculpen el retraso... – inclinó  
ligeramente el rostro, tratando de disculparse ya que la cita para la  
entrevista fue programada a las 7:45 a.m., y a él, cuyo vicio era el  
dormir detestaba despertar tan temprano, a menos que no fuera por las  
prácticas, por eso se le hizo algo tarde, pero... hoy era diferente...  
hoy no despertó escuchando al Doa'ho entrevistando a alguna celebridad,  
no... hoy muchos radioescuchas despertarían escuchándolo a él junto con  
el Tensai y eso era sumamente raro e incomodo... ahora sentiría el otro  
lado de la moneda.  
- Hola Rukawa, no te preocupes por esas vanalidades... Yo soy Sakuragi  
Hanamichi, o mejor conocido como el gran Tensai y conductor del programa,  
jaja – estrecho fuertemente la mano blanquecina en forma de saludo... era  
extraño mirarlo de frente, a su altura, no como siempre solía hacerlo con  
sus invitados o con las mismas personas que trabajaban con él, bajando la  
mirada, y a pesar de que sonará absurdo, aquello le daba cierta seguridad  
debido a que se sentía superior por su tamaño, pero... ahora era extraño  
ver a alguien más de cara a cara, sin provocarle algún sentimiento de  
inferioridad, no; al contrario aquello parecía una rivalidad... - dime  
estas listo? ja– sonrío mirándole directamente a los ojos donde sintió  
hundirse en aquella profundidad mar.  
- Claro... – fue simple y directo, como siempre...  
  
Dentro de la cabina...  
- Hello, hello... ya hemos regresado a el Punto Rojo... donde nuestro  
invitado ha llegado algo retrasado, pero que importa, ustedes tienen todo  
el tiempo del mundo, no?? – cuestionó divertido – ok, como ya lo he  
repetido cientos de veces el chico invitado hoy es un deportista cuyo  
talento lo ha llevado a probar la gloria y a la obtención del Campeonato  
Nacional de Universidades, sí, sí chicas es el jugador estrella de la  
Universidad de Tokio, me refiero a Rukawa Kaede... Hola Rukawa! – por fin  
pudo respirar después de tremenda presentación...  
- Hola! – la voz era sueva pero fuerte... – Vaya este chico si que es muy  
hablador, no creen?... o es que acaso eres algo tímido Rukawa, dimelo? –  
interrogo calmadamente... tenía que controlarse y al parecer con aquel  
chico no habría mucha conversación... pero el Tensai no sabía si eso  
resultaría ser bueno o frustrante...  
- No, no lo soy...simplemente no me agradan las personas que hablan tanto  
y no llegan a nada... – hablo sinceramente y Hana se sintió confundido al  
no saber si aquello era una agresión a su persona o un simple  
comentario... quedo desconcertado... -Mhh... Bueno, y dime...  
para cuando competirán con la Universidad de Kyoto?, se dice que es una  
de las más fuertes para la competencia o tu que dices?... – bebió  
ligeramente su café negro, a lo que Kaede solo se limitaba a observarlo,  
pensando en que la voz de aquel joven pelirrojo, cuya altura le  
sorprendió también, fuera la misma con la que despertaba diariamente –  
solo nos falta el partido semifinal, además en cierta forma es casi  
cierto que cuando llegamos siempre a la final es con ellos con quienes  
siempre nos disputamos el Campeonato, en realidad Fujima, Hanagata y Jin  
son los más hábiles, en especial Fujima ya que también es entrenador del  
equipo, eso les da mucha ventaja...- explico sin ninguna expresión en su  
rostro...  
- Ja ja vaya eso suena interesante, pero... – sonrió, mirándolo fijamente  
-...como siempre les digo a las personas invitadas a mi programa,  
realmente al público y, a mi en especial, no nos interesa mucho tu vida  
profesional... nos atrae más tu vida íntima...-  
El chico jugador del basketball, sabía que mencionaría eso, de hecho toda  
la entrevista era para saber más de su vida personal, de los problemas  
que lo agobiaban o de los chismes en los que lo inmiscuían, siempre era  
igual con aquel pelirrojo de mirada cruel, cuyo único objetivo era hacer  
sentir miserable a aquellos que se dejarán... -dime Rukawa, es cierto y  
bien conocido, que tienes cientos de admiradoras... todas jóvenes, bellas  
y por sobre todas las cosas ellas te adoran e idolatran... Respóndeme  
sinceramente, nunca se te ha metido la idea de aprovecharte de alguna de  
ellas tan solo por que eres conocido??- el Tensai había investigado la  
vida del jugador, pero no encontró algo realmente relevante para poder  
explotar en la entrevista, así que decidió como única opción tan solo  
hacer preguntas un poco subidas de tono, tan solo para pasar el tiempo  
del programa...  
- No... Por que debería hacer algo tan enfermo?, acaso tu lo harías? –  
pregunto serenamente, mirando fríamente al joven conductor – Mhhh, es muy  
buena pregunta... nunca lo había pensado..pero ahora que lo mencionas, yo  
creo que yo si aprovecharía muy bien mi fama para llevarme a cualquier  
chica que me gustará a la cama, es natural o tú como verías aquello?- se  
mostraba burdamente al hablar, mientras de nuevo daba un sorbo a su café  
express.  
– Como una irresponsabilidad... si quieres ser realmente respetado y  
admirado, no debes utilizar tu fama para esas estupideces, debes pensar  
que hay muchas personas que te admiran por tu trabajo y como te verás  
decepcionándolos tan solo por tu calentura?...- hablo mucho en forma de  
protesta, era tonto aquello que le preguntaba el Doa'ho, "como alguien  
puede pensar siempre en aprovecharse de los demás, como él lo hace?...  
tanta es su obsesión con el sexo?" se preguntaba Kaede fríamente...  
- JA JA JA No es calentura, sino que simplemente yo te seré sincero...  
yo aún me encuentro en esa edad adolescente, en la que mis hormonas aún  
no son muy controlables y yo simplemente me dejo llevar por el momento o  
la circunstancia en la que me encuentre, más si es algo candente... te  
diré honestamente que me he topado con algunas chicas fan's del programa  
que coquetean muy sensualmente conmigo y hasta algunas se me ofrecen, y  
yo solo les doy lo que ellas desean... acaso no también es tu trabajo dar  
a tus admiradoras lo que desean?? – río cínicamente ante semejante  
confesión al aire...  
- A eso se le llama Aprovecharse de las personas, por si no lo sabías!? –  
recalco molesto, "Acaso alguien puede ser tan estúpido como para  
comportarse de esa manera, bueno de hecho si y ese era este..."  
-Doa'ho... – dejo escapar aquella palabra que fue respuesta a su  
incógnita... - ¿Doa'ho? – interrogo algo confundido el pelirrojo  
conductor... – me estas diciendo Torpe??- le miro rudamente, aún sin  
poderlo creer...  
- si te queda el saco póntelo Doa'ho!- el rostro blanquecino quedo  
adornada por una sonrisa burlona, ni él mismo sabía por que le dijo  
Doa'ho, al Do'aho...  
- Mhhh... vaya pero si saliste algo rudo Rukawa... pero no importa, estoy  
acostumbrado a las hostilidades de mis invitados... jaja, Okay sigamos,  
que el tiempo es corto... oye Rukawa, tienes alguna novia que te soporte  
ese humor tan agradable que tienes??, jajaja – le miró casi con desprecio  
el Tensai...  
- No, no tengo novia... – confesó sin darle alguna importancia... – Vaya  
amigo, pareciera que no tienes nada de divertido en tu vida... jajaja  
creo que tu vida social esta más enterrada que un ataúd... jajaja...  
primero me dices que eres muy respetuoso con tus admiradoras y luego con  
que no tienes novia... jaja algo me hace pensar que a tus 21 años aún  
eres virgen... jajajaja acaso es cierto??... estas guardando tu  
virginidad como una chiquilla moralista para el día de tu boda, o  
que??...jajaja – se rió fuertemente, las palabras dichas con burla iban  
directo para la exasperación de Kaede...  
- Y eso a ti que te importa Doa'ho... acaso es mejor acostarme con cuanta  
mujer se me atraviese en el camino??? Así como tu sueles hacerlo...-  
hablo es su defensa algo incomodo... – jajajaja vaya parece que mis  
sospechas son ciertas eres aún virgen, jajaja.. dime acaso nadie te ha  
acariciado íntimamente??... algún free o solo vives auto-complaciéndote  
con una mano amiga nuestra?? eh!!... respóndeme... jajaja- interrogo  
entre la burla y la incredulidad... no sabía si reírse de la desagradable  
situación del chico basketbolista, debido a que paradójicamente el tenía  
a muchísimas admiradoras que darían sus almas al demonio tan solo por  
pasar una noche con aquel bishounen y el tan solo aún seguía sin tener  
relación sexual alguna, era algo casi ridículo... ó quizá sentir  
realmente incredulidad, aunque también solo le pudiera estar  
mintiendo...no lo sabía, se sentía por primera vez divertido con aquella  
conversación un poco inusual, sin chismes de por medio, todo aquello era  
producto de una plática común y corriente de cualquier chico de su misma  
edad...  
- Eres un Doa'ho... – la mirada de volvió con odio y demasiado fría...  
aquello era una falta de respeto hacia él, pero que demonios se podía  
espesar del conductor de la emisión... – Vamos amigo, no te ofendas, es  
simple curiosidad... me imagino que debes tener por ahí alguna amante, de  
la cuál no quieras hablarnos, es natural... no te preocupes... jajaja –  
esa fue su primera vez que reía libremente en alguna entrevista, sin  
fingir ser aquel Hanamichi perverso, sarcástico y malvado... se sintió  
libre por fin de reír como lo hacia en su adolescencia, alegre, distraído  
y lleno de energía, le agradaba la conversación y peleas de aquel joven  
deportista, que se mostraba sincero, algo frío pero hasta cierto punto  
casi puro...  
Y entre burlas y peleas transcurrió el resto del programa...  
- Okay, amigos radioescuchas, me temo que el tiempo se nos ha venido  
encima, pero creo que hemos disfrutado mucho esta entrevista con el  
jugador Kaede Rukawa, es momento de despedirnos, no sin antes mencionar  
que espero que apoyen en sus próximos partidos a este chico que en  
realidad es muy talentoso, jajaja tanto como este Tensai...jajaja... –  
Río con un brillo especial en su rostro, parecía otro, diferente... -  
entonces, me despido de ti Rukawa, no sin antes darte las gracias por  
haber venido y regalarnos esta agradable conversación... bueno este fue  
el Punto Rojo, hasta la próxima...- la mirada del pelirrojo se volvió  
extrañamente cálida, algo que dejó aún más confundido al propio Kaede, ya  
que no parecía aquel chico maquiavélico que escuchaba por la radio en las  
mañanas... los cortes comerciales se escucharon automáticamente al  
terminar el programa...  
El Tensai retiro los audífonos de su cabeza, estiro su atlético cuerpo  
casi entumido por las horas en la que estuvo sentado, dejando escapar un  
leve suspiro... todo aquello solo siendo observado por el joven jugador –  
No fui tan agresivo hoy, verdad?...– le hablo directo, junto a una  
sonrisa realmente cautivadora... –Por que no terminaste el programa  
golpeándome?- pregunto curioso el moreno, ya que nunca agradecía a sus  
invitados el haber asistido al programa y menos con una sonrisa, al  
contrario el los despedía insultándolos o aún peor golpeándolos... – Hoy  
me sentí con ganas de cambiar la rutina, jaja no fue bueno?- parecía un  
Doa'ho totalmente raro...  
- Pues si lo fuiste!!- interrumpió una voz ajena, tanto como el Tensai y  
Kaede voltearon a observar al recién llegado... – Muy bien hecho  
chicos... Rukawa te agradezco que hayas aceptado la invitación que te  
hicimos, realmente te lo agradecemos tanto a ti como al director Anzai,  
además de que no hayas terminado golpeando al tonto pelirrojo... – hablo  
divertido Akagi  
- Vamos jefe Gori, no seas así... – comentó en tanto encendía un  
cigarrillo – Torpe... que no me digas Gori...- golpeo duramente como  
siempre la cabeza del conductor... – Ouch! Gori, ya no me maltrates –  
hablaba dificultosamente con el cigarro que sostenía en su labios,  
aquella era una escena repetitiva pero divertida, hasta el joven gélido  
dejo escapar una risa – te dije jefe Akagi, que no había de que  
preocuparse... el Tensai es magnífico y maravilloso... jajaja- rió  
estrepitosamente  
– Esta bien Tensai... para celebrar, el estudio hará una fiesta en tu  
honor... así que no faltes, será hoy a las 7 p.m. en el Bar ArteMaria,  
así que puedes invitar a quién desees... bueno yo me marchó aún tengo  
trabajo, solo vine a despedir a nuestro invitado... hasta luego Rukawa-  
kun!- se despidió cortésmente...  
– Adiós Sr. Akagi!- de igual forma despidió la partida del encargado de  
la emisora...  
- Que suerte tienes Hana... – habló su amigo Yohei, cuando vio  
desaparecer a su jefe... – JAJAJA LO SÉ!,. POR ALGO SOY UN TENSAI... JAJA-  
  
- Bueno, yo me marchó... Hasta lue...- es interrumpido... – Hey! Chico de  
mirada zorruna, hoy que planes tienes??- hablo de forma directa el  
pelirrojo  
- ¿Que te importa?... ya se acabo la entrevista no! – contesto de mala  
gana, pensando que se burlaría de él nuevamente....  
- Vamos, no me digas que quedaste resentido por lo de la virginidad...  
jaja, don't worry ... acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el Gori, hoy habrá  
una fiesta en honor de este Tensai, no te gustaría venir??... – dio una  
bocanada a su cigarro, mientras observaba la mirada de confusión tanto de  
su amigo Yohei, como la del chico deportista... – Por que yo??... por que  
me invitas??- interrogo desconfiado Kaede  
- Él dijo que podía invitar a quién yo quisiera, y tu en cierta forma me  
has agradado!!...- confeso sonriente – además no me dirás que tienes una  
agenda muy apretada por tu vida social eh!, jajaja – nuevamente hacia sus  
comentarios tontos... – okay, tu silencio me ha dicho que aceptas, nos  
veremos en el Bar... nos vemos chicos!...- se fue fumando el resto del  
cigarrillo, sin esperar respuesta alguna de Kaede, dejando a Yohei muy  
sorprendido por aquel acto...  
– Doa'ho!- dijo por último con cierta resignación el joven fanático del  
basketball...  
Continuara...  
  
Autora: Hola nuevamente chicas!!... realmente agradezco su apoyo a todas  
las que se tomaron un pequeño tiempo para escribirme, ya que me  
emocionaron y animaron a seguir con este fic, es que pensé que nadie  
leería mis tonterías, mil gracias a todas y por favor sigan dejando MAS  
REVIEWS!, PLEASE!!. (es que suben mi autoestima, jeje), además también  
FELICITO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA ESTE PUNTO DE MI FIC,  
si que leen mucho, se que es bastante extenso y por ello le doy las  
gracias por leerlo.  
  
Sabrina 1920: Gracias por tu reviws, creeme que no me tardare mucho en  
actualizar, es que tambien se lo horrible que es cuando te dejan con más  
ansias de leer la continuación uu.  
Hikaru Itsuko: AH!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, oye... verdad que eres  
miembro del grupo de Slam Dunk2?, yo te he visto por ahí, me alegra que  
hayas leído mi fic, bueno a mi me super fascina esta pareja, seria un  
sacrilegio separarlos, no crees?, son tan cute ambos, ay!! pero la  
actitud de mi Hanamichi tiene buenas bases para ser tan calculador...  
pero me negaras que se ve bastante sexy así!! nn , pero conforme suba  
los capítulos lo entenderás mejor, es que cambie totalmente las  
personalidades de ambos en este fic jeje.  
Blue Azul Acero: hola! Gracias por decirme que te gusto mi fic, me subes  
el animo, es que pensé que era una porquería verdaderamente... como dije  
me encantan los ru-hana o hana-ru en cualquier caso, pero no te preocupes  
actualizare rápido, es que en verdad ya tengo toda la historia  
desarrollada y escrita, es solo cosa de publicarla, pero dije cuando  
escribo me emociono y resultan tan largos mis fics que parecen libros,  
jeje y para que no les aburra tanto, actualizare poco a poco.  
  
Shadir: Gracias por decir que es interesante, aunque no lo creo (soy  
negativa de nacimiento jeje n.n) bueno una disculpa por que seguro te  
confundí con el pequeño tramo donde se supone que es el resumen de la  
historia, es que como es mi primer fic y publicación no supe muy bien  
como hacerle, pero en realidad esta historia es alternativa, es decir es  
un mundo diferente, aquí no se conocen desde la preparatoria, ni jugaron  
basket en el mismo equipo, digamos que no tienen nada que ver hasta que  
se conocen en esta entrevista... jeje, aunque si tiene mucho que ver el  
basket, de eso no hay duda, y también habrán notado que cambie un poco  
las personalidades de ambos. Sorry si te confundí.  
  
Deed Bluer 


	3. La embriaguez de mi ser

"Not for you in the Radio"  
  
By. Deed Bluer  
  
Disclaimer: Bueno, Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sus  
derechos son para Takehito Inue sensei.  
  
Capítulo III. "La embriaguez de mi ser..."  
  
Kaede vestía un elegante traje oscuro de marca, la camisa azul marino  
junto al coordinado de su corbata, le hacían parecer a su ser de una  
hermosa textura nívea resaltando aquella mirada de zafiro... caminaba  
nerviosamente desde la otra acera del Bar, había llegado desde hacia  
media hora, pero no se decidía a entrar... sus pensamientos eran  
intangibles y desconfiados por aquella actitud extraña que había decidido  
tomar ese mismo día el Doa'ho... "Mhhh... quizá solo me invitó para  
burlarse!?... o a lo mejor no me dejan entrar, ya que no soy ningún  
empleado del estudio!??... Pero su jefe dijo que podían invitar a quién  
quisiera... o peor aún me dejara plantado, yo aquí esperándolo como tonto  
y él muy divertido en su fiesta... un momento...pero que idioteces digo,  
ESTO NO ES UNA CITA!" pensó aterrorizado Rukawa, al creer un instante que  
aquello podía ser una cita especial... "Demonios que me pasa?... yo no  
soy así... será mejor irme antes de que suceda algo malo de lo que me  
pueda arrepentir...", apenas termino de pensar aquello, una mano  
bronceada se posó en su hombro asustándolo... –Eh!! Que..?? – volteo  
rápidamente encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa de Hanamichi... – Oh!!  
Me estabas esperando???- era sensual la voz, en tanto las miradas se  
encontraban y hundían en la profundidad enigmática que infundían, una  
azul y la otra de color almendra, una fría y la otra llena de ardiente  
calor...  
- Vaya pero que bien te has vestido hoy!!,si que cambias cuando no llevas  
esas ropas deportivas jaja – hablo mientras lo examinaba de pies a  
cabeza, provocando un leve sonrojo... que desapareció al observar la  
vestimenta del Doa'ho, traje igualmente oscuro pero de un corte mucho más  
juvenil, sin corbata, la camisa desabotonada color rojo carmesí dejaba  
ver parte de su bien formado y bronceado pecho, la cabellera pelirroja  
algo despeinado, le daba un toque demasiado tentador y sensual, aquel  
tensai se veía simplemente radiante...  
- Me veo genial, no?... jajaja lo sé, por algo soy un Tensai, no lo  
crees? – le guiño el ojo coquetamente a Kaede que permanecía demasiado  
confundido y silencioso...  
Hanamichi también se sentía de manera extraña, diferente, su forma de ser  
cambiaba cuando se encontraba al lado de aquel joven basketbolista, por  
alguna razón le agradaba su compañía, le hacia sentir como el viejo  
Hanamichi, alegre, lleno de vida y de un entusiasmo renovado... su actuar  
se volvía más atrevido y lleno de un magnetismo de sensualidad, que ni él  
mismo sabía de donde ó como surgía...sorpresivamente una fragancia  
demasiado varonil inundo sus fosas nasales, era una colonia demasiado  
embriagadora en la cuál se perdió por un momento, cerro los ojos y  
olfateo instintivamente el aire hasta descubrir la fuente de tan  
agradable aroma, dio tan solo un paso para acortar la distancia casi  
inexistente que se encontraba entre Kaede y él, su rostro bajo a la  
altura del cuello del joven gélido que permanecía expectante a sus  
movimientos, inhalo por sobre la blanca piel el aroma cautivador, sus  
labios semi-abiertos dejaron escapar el cálido aliento provocando una  
sensación de escalofrío y placer al contacto... permanecieron así tan  
solo unos cuántos segundos que parecieron una eternidad... el pelirrojo  
aspirando aquel perfume francés que portaba Kaede, regalo de su querida  
madre... y él lleno de un mar se sensaciones nuevas... miedo, regocijo,  
nerviosismo, deseo, excitación, en alguna forma deseaba más de aquel  
contacto casi prohibido por su condición de hombres...  
Inesperadamente Hana despertó de aquel encanto, reconociendo lo que había  
hecho inconscientemente, sus labios al incorporarse rozaron la blancura  
que tembló... – Hueles delicioso Kaede! – declaro con voz nítida que  
sedujo al joven deportista, que se encontraba sorprendido por aquel acto  
arrebatado de confianza, hace apenas unas horas le conocía y el ya le  
había llamado por su nombre... - Será mejor entrar al Bar, antes de que  
los demás acaben con las bebidas... y créeme que ellos arrasarán con todo  
je – hablo el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba lentamente la avenida para  
llegar al Bar, seguido por un Rukawa sumamente serio...  
  
Pasaron inmediatamente al interior de aquel lujoso Bar, cuya arquitectura  
diseñada a base de un juego de intercepciones de las principales formas  
geométricas, la hacía parecer algo novedoso, simple y sumamente alocado  
que asombraba a todo el visitante que acudía a divertirse en este... era  
fascinante el lugar, todo iluminado por luces de colores oscuros, que  
junto a la música acompasada creaban un ambiente sumamente erótico...  
- Vamos kitsune a la barra, deseo refrescarme un poco! - le tomo de la  
mano fuertemente, mientras lo guiaba entre el mar de gente... Rukawa se  
sintió como un niño sostenido por su madre, eso le incomodo, acaso el  
Doa'ho lo veía tan estúpido como para perderse en aquel sitio... ambos  
fueron afortunados y encontraron dos lugares vacíos, de los cuáles se  
posesionaron inmediatamente, Hana rápidamente ordeno un trago... – Me das  
un Martini y para mi amigo...- volteo a mirar a Rukawa  
- Escocés en las rocas, por favor! – intervino rápidamente...  
Al principio bebieron moderadamente cruzando alguna palabra de vez  
cuando, de hecho el pelirrojo era el que hacía la conversación... – Vaya  
no he visto a ninguno de mis amigos, es raro... – dijo mientras sacaba de  
su bolsillo una caja blanca que contenían unos cuántos cigarrillos –  
Gustas uno? – ofreció a lo que Kaede negó rotundamente  
- No deberías fumar tanto... es el segundo o tercero que te veo fumar en  
el día!!- le reprocho seriamente – Eso puede matarte, lo sabías Doa'ho? –  
finalizo rudamente  
Una llamara naranja fue la encargada de encender aquel blanco cigarro,  
inhalo Hana el humo, sacándolo de manera seductora -Jajaja acaso soy tan  
Torpe?, o por que diablos me dices Doa'ho?... que acaso no vez que soy  
todo un Tensai, jajaja y por cierto este es el quinto del día... – enseño  
cínicamente el cigarro...  
- Realmente eres un Torpe y cínico...-  
- Hey!! Hana cariño!!- una voz aguda atravesó súbitamente la  
conversación, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con una joven hermosa de  
larga cabellera rubia y de ojos negros, que se posaba al lado del  
pelirrojo, tomándolo de improvisto y besándolo descaradamente ante la  
incrédula mirada de Kaede, el beso fue intenso y las caricias de aquella  
chica se volvían mas atrevidas, hasta el punto de pasar su mano por  
debajo del pantalón de Hanamichi... pero este la evito suavemente,  
alejándola para llenar de nueva cuenta sus pulmones de oxígeno...  
- Mhh... Ryoko, cuánto tiempo sin verte?? – dijo asombrado Hana por la  
presencia de aquella joven, cuidadosamente apagó su cigarrillo recién  
encendido...  
- Ay! Hana, como si no te conociera, sabes bien que eres tu el que me  
evita, yo soy feliz teniéndote en mi cama!- hablo coquetamente mientras  
jugaba con los mechones largos de su cabellera...  
- Jajaja sabes que este Tensai esta ocupado...- no sabía que inventar de  
excusa, mientras Rukawa observaba con cierto recelo la conversación hecha  
entre ellos – Lo sé, Hana!, no tienes por que preocuparte, sabes que mi  
casa esta abierta para ti, cuando tu lo desees... y dime... quién es tu  
atractivo amigo – dio un sorbo a la bebida del pelirrojo, para después  
concentrar toda su atención el joven de mirada azul, relamió sus labios  
pintados de un color rosa pálido, mientras le miraba con sensualidad...  
- Ah!! Mira Ryo él es Kaede Rukawa... un joven basketbolista con  
bastante futuro... – añadió con algo de modestia, miró a la chica que  
alguna vez ó que todavía era su amante, ni el mismo lo sabía... sus ojos  
proyectaban deseo, pero no por él, sino por su nuevo amigo Rukawa, "Mhhh,  
seguramente Ryoko desea acostarse con él, siempre he dicho que parece una  
perra en celo, jamás esta satisfecha... pero algo en mi, siente molestia  
por esta situación..." pensó con algo de revuelo...  
- Mucho gusto Rukawa, mi nombre es Suzuki Ryoko... oye, dime eres el  
chico al cuál entrevisto Hana esta mañana?- el pelirrojo nunca se dio  
cuenta de cómo llego de manera tan rápida y felina al lado de Kaede... y  
este simplemente la veía de forma fría y penetrante... – Si! – afirmo sin  
ningún temor...  
- En serio??... eres el chico virgen??... es increíble que alguien tan  
atractivo como tú aún sea virgen... jaja, no lo tomes a mal... pero si  
quieres yo me puedo ofrecer para tu primera lección! – una mano delgada y  
fina se deslizo por la entrepierna del kitsune, que permanecía con la  
mirada fija en ella, en cierta forma aquel acercamiento íntimo lo  
incitaba... pero a él no le gustaba que una mujer fuera tan, tan...tan  
atrevida o tan zorra??, ambas le desagradaban... la mano siguió  
deslizando cada vez más profundamente, él iba a detenerla... pero otra  
mano un poco más tosca y de un color canela se le adelanto, alzando la  
fina mano de la chica abruptamente... – No creo que sea buena idea Ryoko,  
será mejor que te largues, aquí no hay nada para ti... Kaede no es del  
tipo que se acuesta con cualquier zorra...- la mirada sorprendida de la  
joven cambio a una de enojo cuando se dio cuenta de quién provenían  
aquellas palabras... –Ja ya lo veo... como es que tu amigo es tan decente  
y tu eres una lacra, me dices zorra, pero tu eres de la misma clase que  
yo Hana, o acaso no lo sabías??... ya nos veremos luego... – se despidió  
hablando con ponzoña y mirada vengativa...  
Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes... hasta que...  
- Hey barman, dame otro escocés y un tequila doble... – El joven  
pelirrojo se sentía confundido, no sabía por que había tratado así a  
Ryoko, era cierto que en su pensamiento el la tachaba de lo peor, pero  
jamás llego a exteriorizarlo, "Quizá fue la bebida... pero no he tomado  
tanto... Que diablos me paso???, Por que cuándo se acerco tanto a él me  
sentí a la defensiva, como herido o molesto??...que me pasa??", se  
reprendía mentalmente... en cuánto a Kaede, él aún estaba peor que  
Hanamichi.... -Yo quiero también un Tequila doble...- le hablo al joven  
que atendía la barra  
- Tu si que tienes amistades extrañas, acaso se llevan tan pesado, como,  
para que a una mujer le faltes tanto así al respeto??- bebió su tequila  
de un trago, mientras el líquido amarrillo dejaba un camino ligero de  
ardor en su garganta...  
- Ella no es una mujer, kitsune!... es un demonio disfrazado de una  
sensual dama que siempre tiene un enorme apetito sexual... jajaja una  
zorra... – tomó de un tiro su escocés y tequila... – No seas tonto  
Doa'ho!!. No mezcles las bebidas!! – se alarmó al observar semejante  
barbaridad y trato de detenerlo en vano... – Hey! Dame dos coñacs... anda  
rápido... hoy deseo celebrar...- poco a poco iba haciendo efecto el  
alcohol...  
- Celebrar que??, ya no tomes tanto!! – trato de quitarle las bebidas...  
en cambio Hana le dio uno... el mezclar sus bebidas de un jalón hizo que  
pronto le subiera el alcohol a la sangre, haciendo perder poco a poco la  
conciencia de lo que hablaba ó decía...  
-Toma, ahora di Salud... por que hoy celebramos que... que... – las ideas  
se le fueron y la voz poco a poco empezó a decaer también – te conocí!!!,  
Siiii!!!, por eso SALUD!!...- gritó, para después ambos beber de un jalón  
el coñac – TUUU... chico dame otros tequilas, ándale...- la mirada se  
volvió apagada, las bebidas surtieron efecto en el Doa'ho, primero...  
- Toma, brindemos con tequila, por que a pesar de que ni me conoces, tú  
estas aquí, a mi lado, emborrachándote conmigo... jajaja no como mis  
amigos, que me han abandonado...jajaja- así brindaron sin sentido alguno  
y bebiendo cuanto pudieron por un buen rato, hasta que ambos comenzaron a  
sincerarse ...  
  
-... Sabes me agradaste mucho kitsune desde el momentooo que te  
investigueee para el proograma, eres una persona que admiro, por que  
tuuuu – la mirada estaba perdida, señalo a Kaede duramente con su dedo  
índice, mientras continuaba - estasss tra...tando de cumplir tu sueñooo,  
de ser un basketbolista profesio...nal... jamás te rendiste a pesar de lo  
durooooo que fuera... te admiró... yooo, yoooo, yooo en cambio huí jajaja  
– dio un golpe a la barra – si... huí, como un cobarde... yo fui un  
Tensai también en el Basketball... lo practicaba en la Preparatoria, todo  
por una niña boba, Haruko era una tonta, pero me hizoooo amarr el  
Baskett, por eso siempre era el mejor...jajaja nadie podía ganarle al  
Tensai, en serio.... si quieres preguntale a Yohei, donde esta Yohei?? –  
miró a todos lados y grito desesperado – YOHEEEIIIII??, DONDE ESTAS??? -  
las lagrimas querían surgir de aquellos rasgos duros y ebrios, al  
recordar la penumbra de sus recuerdos amargos de antaño...  
- Nop, nop... Doa'ho... Doa'ho... hazme caso, espérateee... – Kaede para  
ser medio escuchado trato de tapar con sus manos la boca de este, pero  
estaba tan mareado que termino cubriéndole los ojos  
- Ay!!! Noo.... Mamá me he quedado ciegoooo...- gritó alzando sus manos  
al aire para tratar de tocar algo... – Snifff ya me quede ciego...-  
estaba llorando...  
-... noooo, noooo, que tonto eres Doa'ho, yo te puse mis manos, tonto...  
mirá – dejo libre el rostro para ver como Hana se veía aliviado (n/a:  
jajaja se que suena tonto... pero créanme cuando les digo que una amiga  
hizo lo mismo, jajaja =) ).  
- Si que eres un Torpe...- le dijo Kaede al pelirrojo que continuaba  
alucinando – Ahoraaa dejame seguir con lo queeee tee iba a decir... sabes  
Hana yo también te admiro a ti, por que tuuuu eres especial... tu  
personalidad es magnética, atraes a cuanta persona se te acerca, me  
agrada el calor que hay dentro de tiii – su mano se poso en el pecho del  
pelirrojo - esa fortalezaaa... a tiii... no te importaa nadaaa... yooo  
quiero ser así... serrr LIBREEEEE y FELIZZZ!!!! – finalizo alzando tanto  
la voz como pudo... ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente, hasta que...  
- YA, YA BASTA CABALLEROS... HAN BEBIDO DEMASIADO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE YA SE  
MARCHEN A SUS CASAS, DENTRO DE POCO CERRAREMOS, ASÍ QUE LLAMAREMOS A UN  
TAXI PARA QUE LOS LLEVE!... – El kitsune estaba tan mareado que apenas  
pudo reconocer al señor que les estaba hablando, supuso que era el  
Gerente, mientras Hana permanecía dormido y babeando la barra...  
- Yo... yoo... no me acuerdo donde vivo ja... – rió tratando de  
recordarlo pero no pudo... el alcohol era mucho...  
- NO TE PREOCUPES MUCHACHO, NOSOTROS YA CONOCEMOS AL FAMOSO TENSAI EBRIO,  
ASÍ QUE LOS LLEVARÁN A LA CASA DE ÉL...- la cara de cansancio de Kaede ya  
no podía sostenerse pronto quedaría igual de inconsciente que su nuevo  
amigo Hana... – Yo... esta bien... – cerro los ojos, cayendo sobre la  
ancha espalda del pelirrojo, por fin el sueño le había vencido...  
  
En algún lugar de Tokio...Casa de Hana-kun  
Algo meció su hombro despertándolo de aquel corto sueño, cuando sus ojos  
se abrieron se encontró en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía, se sintió  
perturbado y desorientado, además de que el alcohol aún no bajaba lo  
suficiente... pero le fue de gran ayuda haber dormido un poco... – Hey!  
Amigo, despierta... me escuchas??? – lo zarandeo un poco más fuerte...  
- Eh!!... si.... si... donde estoy???- aún estaba demasiado mareado, pero  
aún así observo su entorno... y por primera vez reconoció algo, se  
encontraba dentro de un automóvil... – Estamos en mi Taxi, no te  
preocupes los del Bar, me mandaron a dejarlos en la casa de este chico...  
creo!?- su dedo señalo a la gigante masa pelirroja que se encontraba a su  
lado totalmente dormido... por no decir perdido... – Mhhh...Doa'ho!!...  
– susurró al reconocer a Hanamichi...  
- Oye, no me digas torpe... si?? – dijo molesto el conductor al pensar  
que era para él aquel insulto... – Mejor ayúdame a llevarlo dentro de su  
departamento... trate de hacerlo solo, pero ya viste que es enorme... OO  
– hablo sorprendido aquel joven hombre.  
- Esta bien...- trato de levantarse sin mucho éxito... el piso, no!....  
el mundo entero se movía ante sus ojos... meneó la cabeza, tratando de  
reafirmarse...  
Y así entre un hombre algo ebrio y el otro de baja estatura, trataron de  
llevar al Tensai a su apartamento... (n/a: algo???, más bien todo, jeje)  
aquello no fue tarea fácil, pero lo lograron, cuando llegaron al piso  
séptimo, el taxista abrió apresuradamente la puerta, mientras el pobre  
Ru, que aún todo mareado trato de sostener al Doa'ho, que ciertamente no  
era nada liviano... ambos apenas entraron al vestíbulo... – Hasta luego!,  
dejaré las llaves en la mesita de recepción...- hablo para después cerrar  
la puerta... ambos quedaron en medio de aquel cuarto obscuro... – Mhhh...  
tengo sueño... donde estará tu cama Doa'ho!- trato de agudizar y  
reconocer algo entre aquel cuarto... – Allá... esta mi cama... – apenas  
fue un susurro, no estaba totalmente perdido como lo pensaba Kaede...  
  
Ambos se dejaron caer en la gran cama del pelirrojo, Kaede deseoso de  
dormir y Hana alucinando de nueva cuenta, pronto el olor que percibió de  
la cama era símbolo del agradable olor que desprendía Hanamichi, se  
sintió acogedor estar así... ebrio y en la cama de aquel joven tan...  
"Apasionado??", se preguntó en un momento coherente que surgió en él...  
pero ahora no deseaba pensar, solo dejarse caer en el lecho de Morfeo...  
lentamente se iba abandonando en aquel sueño profundo... cuándo...  
  
Una mano intrusa rodeo su cintura de manera posesiva, pronto Kaede que  
había salido de su ensueño se vio envuelto en un cálido cuerpo... el olor  
a vodka inundo sus sentidos... pero algo suave y caliente recorrió  
hábilmente su cuello, era sumamente estimulante y excitante aquello,  
siempre era ese su punto débil, aquella zona tan sensible le causaba un  
enorme placer... y supo entonces que no deseaba pensar con quién diablos  
estaba en ese momento, solo disfrutar de aquella excitante y nueva  
sensación...  
  
Pronto y sin saberlo, aquel joven ojos azules se encontraba sobre aquel  
monito pelirrojo, su visión que se había acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad,  
pudo mirar algo que lo dejo Out... Hanamichi se veía increíblemente  
atractivo... los ojos almendra llenos de un enorme brillo de deseo, los  
labios de una tonalidad roja, le resultaban tan apetitosos el probarlos,  
los cabellos rojos totalmente esparcidos en la cama, se le veía tan  
sensual con aquella piel canela... y aunque parecía fuera de sí, hablo  
delicadamente dejando a Kaede sorprendido...  
- Kitsune... – Hana tomo con ambas manos el delicado rostro de porcelana  
de Kaede, le miró ardientemente mientras la voz sensual lo transportaba a  
una lujuriosa realidad... – Eres tan guapo... – los pulgares acariciaron  
las mejillas pálidas con suavidad –tu piel es tan suave y clara...- le  
miro fijamente, parecía perdido al contemplar su rostro – me gustan tus  
ojos, azules, profundos y llenos de una pasión que me quema, siempre me  
pierdo en ellos... y tus labios suaves, delicados... deseo besarte! –  
declaró finalmente, mientras acercaba el rostro del chico pálido hacia el  
suyo, las caras se acercaban lentamente para fundirse en un apasionado  
beso que ambos necesitaban y deseaban sentirlo, los ojos eran semi-  
cerrados... en el interior una batalla sucedía, ninguno cedía, la saliva  
era mezclada volviéndose una sola... los cuerpos se frotaban entre sí,  
despertando aún más el deseo que fue antes reprimido, y las manos  
trataban de profundizar más el beso o solo recorrían descaradamente el  
cuerpo contrario... todo era excitante...  
El aire les abandonada... necesitaban respirar y el beso fue cortado  
súbitamente... ambos quedaron jadeantes y anhelantes por más, las  
sensaciones era aumentadas por el mareamiento que sufrían, Hana quería  
más de aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía ante él, de un empujón lo hizo a un  
lado, deseaba controlar la situación... las prendas poco a poco volaban y  
desaparecían en la habitación... ambos desnudos... cuerpo canela contra  
uno blanquecino, hermoso matiz para la vista, los sexos despertaron a la  
par... Hana recorría ferozmente cada parte del cuerpo... lamió los  
pezones, engolosinándose al absórbelos rudamente, la piel se volvía  
sensible a todo contacto, mientras dejaba huellas rojas por todo el  
cuerpo níveo, beso y respiro en su vientre, cuya reacción en Kaede fueron  
más suspiros... el pelirrojo besaba explorando todo la entrepierna, los  
músculos esculturales en su torso, le encantaba aquella firmeza que  
poseían, pero este, aún borracho, dejo surgir una crueldad leve... sabía  
que estaba martirizando un poco a su amante en turno ya que al propósito  
ignoraba poner más atención en aquella parte mucho más importante, Ru se  
sentía desesperado por aquel juego que lo hacía temblar, mareado aún,  
decididamente poso una mano en su sexo, deseo complacerse, quitar aquella  
calentura que empezaba a doler... pero fue quitada abruptamente por Hana  
que miraba fascinado su miembro erecto... –Nunca antes lo he intentado, a  
Haruko siempre la observaba haciéndolo... no creo que sea tan difícil...  
jeje parece un dulce tan delicioso... – el tono de su voz, aún era suave,  
aún estaba ebrio, lamió sus labios, acerando su rostro a la virilidad de  
este, que permanecía sudoroso y jadeante, Hana deseo antes observarlo...  
allí estaba desafiante a la gravedad, pugnante entre aquel espeso bello  
que resaltaba entre la blancura, era de proporciones suficientemente  
aceptables, los testículos se veían duros y suaves al contacto... esa  
sería su primera vez en algo así, jamás en su vida ya fuera ebrio o en  
sus plenas facultades hubiera pensando que él, al que le encantaba que le  
hicieran el sexo oral, ahora fuera el que proporcionara tal gozo...  
decidido se acomodo entre las piernas de Kae, abrió los labios haciendo  
que el cálido aliento inundará el sexo, primero la cabecita hinchada, en  
donde se vislumbraban pequeñas gotitas del pre-semen... saboreo como un  
niño aquel delicioso bocado, el primer contacto fue intenso para ambos,  
Rukawa estaba temblando como una hoja en otoño, el placer le llagaba  
poco a poco y el pelirrojo quedo fascinado por su textura y sabor, lamió  
a lo largo, masajeando la piel aterciopelada que cubría a los testículos,  
él como hombre sabía lo que le hacía enloquecer de placer, sus puntos  
erógenos y una parte de su conciencia perdida en el alcohol deseo que  
Kaede también viviera esa experiencia... y tenía razón ya que Kaede  
sudaba frío, semejante placer que pensó que estaba en el cielo y grito  
de manera anhelante, gemidos que aún excitaban más a Hana – Ah!!!  
Doa'ho... Más... más... Ah!! Maldición se siente... ah!...  
mara..vi..lloso!!, más... más...– jadeaba desesperado, la respiración  
aumentaba... la cabeza pelirroja subía y bajaba, delicioso era  
masturbarle con su boca, comió todo el sexo... – Ah!!!! Doa'ho ya no  
aguanto más... ah!!!...ya, ya, ya me vengo... ya... ah!!! – suplicio  
adorable, vaciarse era una sensación demasiado placentera y Hana bebió  
casi todo... los espasmos le siguieron, quedando exhausto y gozoso...  
pero aún ellos permanecían ebrios, habían tomado mucho y eso los dejo  
vulnerables a los placeres sexuales, no sabían en lo que se estaban  
metiendo...  
Hana trepo por el cuerpo cansado y sudoroso de Kaede, busco los labios  
que permanecían inmóviles, besándolos afanosamente, ambos compartieron un  
beso que contenía el sabor del joven deportista... pero el pelirrojo aún  
no conseguía alivio, aún permanecía excitado tanto que su sexo empezó a  
doler, necesitaba urgentemente calmar todo ese ardor que cubría su  
cuerpo... así que decidió descargar toda aquella energía en el joven  
sudoroso que se le ofrecía y estaba debajo él, rompió el beso para  
voltearlo abruptamente sobre la cama, esto tomo de sorpresa a Kaede, que  
permanecía quieto y mareado... abrió sus piernas violentamente para  
colocarse entre ellas, alzo la cadera, mientras que con ambas manos  
masajeaba salvajemente el firme trasero que también fue fuertemente  
abierto, dejando ver el pequeño agujero de Ru, las acciones del pelirrojo  
eran cada vez más torpes y descuidadas, quizá el deseo de poder  
penetrarlo había nublado el poco razonamiento que su mente, todavía ida  
por la bebida, no le dejo pensar...  
Y de una estocada penetro a Ru, que gritó de manera espeluznante...  
–Ayyyy!!!... suéltame, sal de mi... ah!!!! duele... DEJAME!!... – se  
aferró tan fuertemente a las sabanas que posiblemente las romperlas en  
cualquier momento, la invasión del Doa'ho fue terrible, no había sido  
preparado o estimulado, se sintió morir al sentir como era su ano  
destrozado provocándole que el dolor le hiciera temblar... mientras tan  
solo el pelirrojo permanecía quieto, experimentando como la punta de su  
sexo que apenas había logrado entrar era apretada y contraída, aquella  
estrechez le encanto y excitó aún más, su sexo siendo apretujado por el  
pequeño ano, entonces deseo más... – Noooo Sakuragi!!... nooo!!, duele,  
duele... suéltame...- gritaba desesperado, el dolor había provocado que las  
lagrimas surgieran de sus bellos ojos mar, las manos se sujetaba tan  
ferozmente a la cama, como si de aquello dependiera su vida... pero el  
pelirrojo no parecía reaccionar ante su dolor, al contrario le fascino  
aquella nueva sensación que dio nuevamente otra arremetida, y otra y  
otra, hasta conseguir que su miembro entrará totalmente en la abertura  
del joven... este suplicante, quería que el dolor parará... – Basta!!!!,  
Por favor!!!!... POR FAVOR... déjame... duele tanto, siento que me estas  
partiendo... ahhh!!!! – las pequeñas gotas saladas que escurrían por su  
rostro pronto se convirtieron en un mar, el dolor era inmenso... así por  
algún tiempo continuó aquel martirio para el pobre de Kaede que lloraba  
sumisamente por aquel punzante dolor, mientras Hanamichi arremetía  
fuertemente contra su pequeña entrada, ambos se encontraban sudorosos,  
jadeantes uno de puro y simple placer y el otro por aquel dolor mortal  
que llego hasta un extremo casi insoportable llevándolo poco a poco y  
lentamente a la inconsciencia que este le estaba provocando y así  
perderse en un ensueño... en cuánto al pelirrojo, que aún continuaba con  
aquel exquisito placer de poseerlo, se vino exhausto y cansado dentro del  
kitsune, para después caer también rendido y aún mareado al sueño...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Autora: que les pareció el capitulo??, un ligero lemon para amenizar esta  
noche tan cálida, hace mucho calor en mi casa a pesar de las lluvias   
, bueno supongo que ya era hora para poner algo más subido, es que de  
ahora en adelante habrá más de esto, jeje soy una pervertida. Ok, gracias  
a todas las chicas que se han tomado un pequeño tiempo para dar su  
opinión y gracias a Shadir y a Blue-Azul-Acero por sus review, las adoro  
por su apoyo, gracias!.  
  
Deed Bluer. 


	4. La cruda Realidad

"Not for you in the Radio"  
  
By. Deed Bluer  
Disclaimer: Bueno, Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los  
derechos son de Takehito Inue sensei.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Ay!! No se si realmente esto sea un ligero Lemon, pero ahí  
esta la advertencia, jeje (tengo una mente corrompida por la sociedad,  
ah! no, no era eso! ¬.¬' digo por el Yaoi... viva el Yaoi!!! n.n )  
  
Capítulo IV. "La cruda realidad..."  
  
El cálido amanecer atrapó con su luz a dos cuerpos que permanecen  
descansando íntimamente en el lecho... las piernas permanecen estrechadas  
fuertemente, cálidamente, suavemente, cuyas tonalidades diferentes crean  
un hermoso matiz... la piel canela sobre la pálida, mientras el resto era  
cubierto por una fina y escasa sabana de seda, la respiración nítida,  
suave... el olor que preserva celosamente aquella habitación desde la  
noche anterior, son aromas entremezclados desde el alcohol, los perfume  
de ambos... francés y mar... y aquella peculiar fragancia que se obtiene  
del sexo.  
- Mhhh... Qué... paso????... – un susurro provino de uno de aquellos  
cuerpos, permanece boca abajo tratando de recobrar la conciencia  
lentamente... –Ay!!! Mi cabeza... ouch! duele... no recuerdo nada... ¿Que  
paso?– por un momento trato de hacer memoria de los hechos que  
acontecieron a el día anterior, pero solo pequeñas imágenes borrosas  
aparecían - ... solo... recuerdo... la estación, la entrevista... la  
invitación y luego cuando esperaba en la calle, y después llego el Doa'ho  
entramos al Bar... – su cara se distorsionaba al momento de razonar algo  
– ...después su amiga... y, y... él pidió un escocés y luego un  
tequila... Pero que paso después???...ah!! mi cabeza... ese estúpido  
pelirrojo me emborracho... – gruñía, mientras levantaba ligeramente la  
cabeza que reposaba ligeramente sobre la suave almohada blanca rellena de  
quizás de las ligeras plumas de un ganso, llevo su mano a la cien para  
masajearla, tratando de encontrar un pequeño alivio al dolor de cabeza  
que lo atormentaba, observó cuidadosamente cada parte de la habitación  
para ver si le era familiar, conocida; cuadros bellamente pintados  
decoraban las paredes azules, las cortinas carmesí trataban de evitar la  
entrada de luz del nuevo día pero estos se colaban traviesamente  
proyectándose en los muros, era grande y espaciosa... pero la encontró  
ajena, aquello no era su cuarto... – EH!!!?? donde diablos estoy??...  
ay!! me resuena la cabeza!... Oo - estaba un poco asustado y adolorido  
por la resaca, no sabía como había llegado a ese lugar y por sobre todo a  
esa cama... trato de incorporarse de un golpe, pero al instante un dolor  
punzante cruzó el cuerpo blanquecino, desde la adolorida entrada,  
recorriendo la espina dorsal hasta llegar a todos sus sentidos... el  
cuerpo tembló al contacto... –Ay!!!, que demonios!!... me duele mucho...  
ay!! – chilló, tratando de no mover ni un centímetro de su ser para  
calmar un poco el dolor... "¿¿¿Por que me duele el trasero???... ¿¿que  
demonios hice para que me duela de esta manera??..."pensó atemorizado,  
miles de ideas cruzaron su mente, pero ninguna coherente...hasta que dio  
con una que le asusto mordazmente... "Ay!!! no, nooo... no es lo que creo  
o si???... nooo, Dios, no es posible!... pero... ah!! no recuerdo nada...  
pero es como si me... me... me hubieran...", abrió las orbitas azules al  
máximo, mientras aquella idea lo aterraba – Violado! – finalizó con  
inmenso pavor... las fuerzas lo abandonaron rindiéndose en la cama,  
aquella idea lo había dejado fuera de sí, se sintió estúpido por haberse  
emborrachado con el Doa'ho, pero... "Y el Doa'ho???...Donde está?"  
pensó, invadiéndolo una extraña sensación en su interior que le dijo que  
virará al otro lado de la cama, y así lo hizo... cuál fue sorpresa al  
encontrarse con un dormido pelirrojo que se extendía totalmente en su  
cama... - ¿Qué hice, Dios??...- quedó fuera de sí, no deseaba pensar en  
lo demás, en los detalles, en lo que había ocurrido aquella noche de  
embriaguez... él no era gay... a él no le gustan los hombres, entonces  
"¿¿Por qué demonios paso esto??" se pregunto mentalmente a sí mismo...  
- Mej... mej... será mejor que me vaya... – hablo despacito, no deseaba  
ser escuchado o sorprendido por aquel pelirrojo, por primera vez en su  
vida sintió vergüenza... confusión por lo acontecido, "¿Qué haré  
ahora?... será mejor primero irme de aquí" aquel susto fue tanto, que  
hasta el dolor causado en su cabeza por la resaca se había esfumado  
automáticamente, ahora estaba concentrado en el dolor que causaba su ano  
desgarrado y en la solución para salir de aquella bochornosa situación...  
  
Trataba de incorporarse lento, suave para que no doliera mucho... "Si me  
duele para pararme, ¿Como diablos voy a caminar?", pensó con cierto  
pánico... el dolor no cedía al contrario parecía aumentar a cada  
movimiento dado... –ay!!!- trato de no respirar, apretó los dientes  
mordazmente para no gritar, pero era inútil... dolía y mucho... –ah!!,  
ah!!!- respiraba fuertemente, los intentos eran en vano... no podía  
moverse sin sentirse adolorido... – Demonios!!, Demonios!!- sujeto las  
sabanas, deseaba que aquello fuera un mal sueño, del que pronto  
despertaría y reiría tontamente mientras lo recordaba... pero la realidad  
que siempre es cruel, era otra... él se había acostado con aquel  
conductor pedante, que hasta hace pocas horas había conocido su nombre,  
pero del que ignoraba toda su vida... la edad, familia, sentimientos,  
gustos, fobias y sus misterios... todo ignoraba y nada... eso sabía de el  
Doa'ho, un total nada...  
  
- Vamos!!... Por que maldices a tan temprana hora? – una voz medio  
adormilada lo saco de lo profundo de sus pensamientos... Kaede le miró  
atemorizado y apenado, mientras aquel joven conductor solo se estiraba de  
manera felina y suave en la cama, tratando de despejar el sueño restante,  
y dando bienvenida al dolor que invadió rápidamente su cabeza... – Hey!  
Rukawa respóndeme... Ay!! me duele la cabeza... te estoy hablando  
kitsune, no te quedes callado, por cierto que haces en mi camita, eh??-  
interrogó al asustado kitsune, que inmediatamente de verlo había corrido  
la mirada hacia la cama... se incorporó levemente para luego recargarse  
sobre su codo derecho, esto hizo que la suave sábana cayera cubriendo  
solo su sexo, esto llamó su atención, olvidando ligeramente el dolor...  
– Pero... pero... por que estoy desnudo???- inmediatamente miró a  
Rukawa que permanecía sumido en un silencio infructuoso... miró que  
también la pequeña sábana cubría parte de su cuerpo, y al instante la  
levantó, descubriendo la desnudez nívea de joven deportista y la morena  
de él mismo... Kaede aún seguía boca abajo en la cama, mirando la  
almohada que momentos antes había podido oler, esta contenía el aroma de  
Hanamichi... pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo saco de sus  
pensamientos, el pelirrojo lo había atraído hacia él, haciendo que Kaede  
se sentará abruptamente... que decir del dolor que provoco esta acción,  
dolor que inundo todo su cuerpo resentido, pero este parecía ser mil  
veces mayor al primero que sufrió, trato de no gritar mordiendo su labio  
inferior, pero al final le fue imposible seguir ahogando el dolor... en  
tanto otro gritó exasperado le interrogaba – Hey!! Estúpido kitsune, Que  
diablos me hiciste?? – era el pelirrojo  
  
- AYYYY!!! SUÉLTAME IDIOTA, ME LÁSTIMAS... DUELE... – gritó tan fuerte,  
tan desesperado por el dolor que hasta Hanamichi se asusto, el joven de  
piel pálida tenía la cara distorsionada, contenida gestos ocasionados por  
un enorme dolor, los labios torcidos trataban de no chillar, los hermosos  
ojos mar contenían pequeñas gotas saladas, la mirada era suplicante...  
llena de sufrimiento... y lo soltó por inercia, haciendo que este cayera  
nuevamente en su posición original...  
– ERES UN IMBÉCIL DOA'HO!!!... DE VERDAD DESEAS SABER QUE PASO,  
IDIOTA?... PUÉS TE LO DIRÉ... TÚ ME VIOLASTE!!!!!!! – las lágrimas por  
fin recorrían la fina piel de Kaede, gritó exhausto por el dolor, la  
mirada se convirtió en asesina... le odiaba tanto...  
  
El pelirrojo quedo impactado, no sabía que decir... acaso era cierto  
aquello, que había violado al joven basketbolista que apenas había  
conocido un día antes... no era posible... e inmediatamente se defendió  
ante su acusación!... – DEJA DE GRITAR TONTO KITSUNE, ME DUELE LA MALDITA  
CABEZA, ADEMÁS ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO RUKAWA, ACASO CREES QUE SOY  
HOMOSEXUAL... O QUE???... YO JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ... - contesto  
fieramente  
  
- Y crees que yo si soy Gay??... eres un idiota!, entonces dime como  
diablos crees que llegue a tu cama?, además de que me duele demasiado el  
trasero, me desgarraste el ano!... me duele tanto, tarado!...- habló  
llorando, el dolor no cedía aún... quería desaparecer en ese momento...  
  
- Este Tensai jamás haría algo así... quizás a una mujer sí!, pero a un  
hombre jamás... además eres tú el que trataba de irse si más no  
recuerdo!! – sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza... la resaca estaba  
ahí aún...  
Quedó silencioso Ru, era cierto que deseaba marcharse...pero era por la  
vergüenza de verse con otro hombre... – Jaja lo vez... de seguro tu  
fuiste el culpable... – le señalo siniestramente...  
  
- que acaso no te da pena esta situación... a mi si!, por eso trate de  
marcharme... me da pena verme desnudo con alguien de mi mismo sexo y por  
sobre todo... contigo Doa'ho!! – declaro, las lágrimas brotaban aún... no  
solo su ano estaba herido y destrozado, sino también su orgullo, su  
autoestima... como mirar a los demás sin sentirse culpable o  
detestable...  
Hanamichi solo estaba expectante ante lo dicho por el joven, habló casi  
con despreció y sintió algo extraño al verlo en ese estado tan  
lamentable, malherido, el rostro lleno de culpabilidad y prejuicios, los  
ojos azules estaban vidriosos... no le gustaba ver a alguien así, a  
alguien que se veía tan seguro de sí mismo en ese estado derrotista... él  
chico que se encontraba posado desnudo en su cama no se parecía en nada  
al chico que conoció el día anterior, cuya seriedad y frialdad le hacía  
ver elegantemente... y eso llamo todos los sentidos del pelirrojo, él  
pensaba que era de esas personas que nada los perturbaba, cuyo futuro era  
el éxito inmediato, siempre con una luz que los hacía especial o  
ganadores, pero... ahora, ahora era un chico lloroso, desnudo y lleno de  
sentimientos confusos y prejuiciosos, cuya mente la permanecía cerrada al  
mundo... el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama sin hacer una objeción ó  
protesta... no le importo su desnudez ni la mirada azul y decaída que le  
seguía, anduvo así por la habitación entera hasta encontrar su vestimenta  
hecha bola por toda la alcoba, se vistió mudamente y salió del cuarto sin  
decir un simple adiós, hasta luego, ó un lárgate??... no, solo un  
vació...  
  
Kaede que había seguido sus movimientos, sin decir palabra alguna, solo  
aguantando el dolor... quedó solo y sintiéndose miserable en aquella  
habitación... se sentía usado como un juguete, su orgullo pisoteado por  
aquel pelirrojo, herido por el ano... ahora si que ya no era virgen de  
ningún lado... ese estúpido Doa'ho, le había robado todo... por algunos  
minutos no decidió que hacer, huir de aquella casa?, buscar algo para  
calmar el sufrimiento que le ocasionaban la resaca y su ano desgarrado?,  
¿ir al médico?... pero pensó en el que diría... y se imaginó con aquel  
doctor imaginario diciéndole y acusándole de homosexual... ladio la  
cabeza tratando de borrar tan horrible imagen... Que pasaría con él  
pelirrojo??, "seguro se reirá y burlará de mi... le dirá a todos que me  
acosté con un hombre..." , pensó demasiado humillado... y entonces  
vinieron a su mente las palabras dichas por el actor Katou en la  
entrevista que le realizó al pelirrojo, haciendo que solo se atormentará  
aún más...  
Tensai: ...Acaso es mejor hacer el amor con un hombre, que con una  
mujer, dímelo?... tengo curiosidad!-  
Katou estaba muy enfadado – Si tanto deseas saberlo, por que no lo  
experimentas! – finalizó  
  
"Hanamichi solo experimento conmigo!!??... solo decidió tomarme como una  
nueva experiencia... ese maldito Hentai!!!", pensó enojado y  
decepcionado... él solo era un juego para el Tensai... la rabia creció en  
su ser... deseo poder huir de aquella confortable cama, pero entonces por  
que no lo hacía!, ni siquiera el mismo lograba descifrarlo, quizás por el  
dolor infundido, pero ni siquiera eso podría detenerlo si de verdad él  
quisiera irse... que haría después de marcharse?, decirle a sus amigos  
que fue violado como una débil jovencita, eso sería ridículo... (n/a: sin  
ofender a las que aún siguen leyendo este fanfic tan pequeño jajajaja,  
pero por favor nosotras débiles, es que no nos conocen enojadas, verdad?  
jaja ñ.ñ )... no deseo pensar más en aquel dilema que lo abrumaba, en sus  
sentimientos de decepción y pena hacia sí mismo... necesitaba llorar y  
sacar todo aquel sufrimiento de verse utilizado, pero solamente quedo  
silencioso y abandonado en aquella habitación cuyo aroma le pertenecía al  
Doa'ho...  
  
Dos horas tormentosas pasaron ambos después de lo acontecido en aquella  
habitación azul... Kaede aún permanecía quieto e ido con sus dolores, no  
había movido ni un milímetro de su ser después de aquella discusión con  
el pelirrojo... después de una larga espera sin sentido escucho por unos  
instantes ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua, era el sonido  
típico de bolsas de plástico siendo estrujadas y de llaves siendo botadas  
descuidadamente en alguna parte de la casa... se sintió estúpido al  
momento por no haberse marchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y  
así por lo menos conservar un poco de su orgullo ya destrozado, sin duda  
era el Doa'ho que había llegado de sus compras, Ru quedo inmóvil  
esperándolo entrar en cualquier instante a la alcoba, seguro se  
sorprendería de encontrarlo todavía ahí... a un intruso en su cama...  
La perilla dorada de la puerta giro suavemente, dejando entrar a  
Hanamichi sin ningún cuidado, observo sorprendido al joven de tez pálida,  
que aún estaba tirado en su cama y con la misma posición en la que lo  
había dejado pero esta vez la sabana cubría su hermosa desnudez, él había  
pensado que cuando llegará, Kaede ya no estaría en su departamento y  
mucho menos en su cama... pero gracias a Dios esto le hacía más fácil su  
tarea...  
  
-Oye!, kitsune... ¿¿estas dormido??...- caminó suavemente hasta llegar a  
el otro extremo de la cama, en la cuál él había dormido placidamente hace  
pocas horas antes, se sentó mientras le miraba suavemente, encontrando la  
temerosa mirada azul de Kaede, estaba muy callado, solo viéndole con  
tristeza... – No estas dormido, eh?... – ni una palabra provino de Ru  
–Mira!, traje unas cuantas pomadas que según el farmacéutico, son muy  
buenas para... para... mhh, para eso que te duele! jeje- hablo un poco  
divertido al recordar todo el trabajo que le dio darle una explicación  
lógica al encargado de la Farmacia para que le aconsejará algún  
medicamento bueno... esto alarmo a Ru, que inmediatamente pidió una  
explicación...  
  
- Qué estas diciendo??, fuiste a comprar algo para mi??... - aún boca  
abajo le miro algo confundido y entonces comprendió al fin que el Doa'ho  
no era tan malo como parecía, y él haciendo un mal juicio del él,  
creyendo que lo había dejado ahí solo sin dirigirle palabra alguna...  
extrañamente en el fondo de su corazón surgió una alegría un poco inusual  
en él, por aquel gesto de preocupación, pero enseguida surgió su lado  
pesimista"acaso es solo compromiso???, se sentirá culpable  
solamente???"nuevamente su rostro se volvió decaído...  
  
-Si!- sonrió para Ru.  
- Pero... pero... que le dijiste a... a... – hablo nervioso, no sabía  
como formular las palabras correctas para interrogar al pelirrojo...  
- Te refieres al encargado?? – Hana se compadeció y ayudo a Kae que solo  
asintió algo apenado – Pues fue simple, el chico fue muy amistoso y buena  
onda, su nombre si más no recuerdo es Mamoru, bueno, bueno le explique..  
que le di... ejem, digo que tuve sexo anal con mi pareja, pero como era  
nuevo en este tema o situación... pues le dije que se me había pasado  
algo la mano... entonces él se rió y me hablo de cómo fue también su  
primera experiencia de ese tipo con su novia, pero a diferencia de mi, es  
que el tomo todas las precauciones posibles, ya que ella era muy  
delicada, jajaja puedes creerlo que me aconsejo una excelente pomada para  
ese tipo de contrariedades, pero me dijo que ellos no la manejaban y así  
tuve que di ambular y buscar en casi todas las farmacias de Tokio para  
conseguirla, ya que siempre me encontraba con que estaba agotada o que no  
la conocían, por ello me tardé tanto... ah!!! por cierto toma son  
aspirinas para la resaca, No te duele la cabeza??... créeme yo me siento  
morir, a pesar de que me compre un café bien cargado... además el  
tráfico, las miles de millones de personas en esta ciudad que no dejan de  
murmurar y las admiradoras con sus voces chillonas, no me ayudaron mucho,  
todo aquello me atormento horriblemente durante 2 horas... ahora solo  
quiero terminar con esto y comer... o tu que opinas?? – Hablo tanto casi  
sin respirar, Kaede estaba totalmente avergonzado por aquella situación  
que debió presentar el Doa'ho, en cambio él hablaba tan naturalmente de  
aquello y hasta hizo amistad con el joven farmacéutico, esto casi no lo  
sorprendió mucho, ya que por algo este Doa'ho era tan comunicativo y  
hasta algunas agradable...  
  
- Como puedes hablar tanto??... Acaso no te dio vergüenza contarle todo  
aquello??, solo falta que le hayas dicho que fue un hombre al que le  
hiciste supuestamente el amor... – el color rojo invadió las mejillas  
pálidas del joven jugador  
- De hecho... – le miro pícaramente, inmediatamente cambio la mirada  
de Kae a una de horror -... cuando me preguntó, el por que le hice el  
amor a mi novia tan bruscamente?, le conteste que no era una mujer, sino  
un hombre y hasta le dije que eras tú... – lo señalo- y le dí tu nombre y  
todo eso...- finalizó algo avergonzado, pero interiormente divertido por  
la broma, y que decir de Rukawa que paso de los diferentes tonos del  
rojo, a el pálido extremo para luego pasar al azul... su ser se  
desmoronaba lentamente, ese Doa'ho era un descarado por estar divulgando  
la atrocidad que cometieron ambos la noche anterior, tal como si fuera  
algo normal y común de todos los días...Hanamichi por su parte veía el  
rostro preocupado de Ru, se veía demasiado gracioso y no aguanto más la  
risa, estallando... – JAJAJAJAJA te la creíste tonto kitsune.... jajaja,  
como crees que yo haría algo así?... jajaja – la risa fue tan grande que  
terminó venciéndole, dejándose caer en la cama... durante unos minutos  
solo se escucho el retumbar de su risa en la habitación, hasta que se  
calmo, quedó acostado a la altura de Kae, le miro aún divertido... pero  
el rostro de este ahora era molesto... la mirada fría volvía en el... –  
Ok, Rukawa, disculpa por haberme burlado, ya no pongas esa cara de pocos  
amigos... pero es que fue tan gracioso, hubieras visto tu cara cuando te  
dije aquello jaja... sabes?, eres tan inocente que creíste que si le  
había dicho tu nombre, no te preocupes... jaja solo le dije que fue un  
hombre... -  
  
-Eres un tarado!, aún así sigues siendo un descarado...- la mirada aún  
era congelante, aún así el pelirrojo la sostuvo desafiante, perdiéndose  
en aquella profundidad azul, para después mirar la suave y clara piel de  
la espalda descubierta, los músculos bien formados por su duro  
entrenamiento supuso; los cabellos azabaches que caían rebeldemente en su  
frente, los labios entreabiertos de tonalidad roja y los rasgos finos de  
su rostro, le pareció demasiado atractivo y sensual... sus acciones sin  
antes haber sido pensadas, lo llevaron a dirigir una de sus manos hacia  
la mejilla blanquecina, donde en un gesto de cariño la acarició  
suavemente, su tacto percibió la suavidad juvenil mientras Ru un tanto  
confuso disfrutaba de aquel contacto, ninguno sabía si aquello era lo  
correcto solo se dejaron guiar como la noche anterior lo hicieron... así  
quedaron ambos embrujados en una hechizante caricia, hasta que...  
- eh!!!... será mejor ponerte la pomada... me, me.. dijo que en unos  
cuántos días estarás como nuevo, así que es mejor comenzar...- despertó  
el pelirrojo sorprendido de aquel momento y más de que él hiciera  
semejante cosa, camino apresuradamente por el pequeño bote color blanco  
que contenía la medicina...  
- Damela yo me la pondré!!... – Ru trato con mucho esfuerzo de  
enderezarse un poco, algo que le provoco mucha incomodidad, una cálida  
sensación invadió su espalda, era la mano del pelirrojo que lo detenía –  
Será mejor que te quedes quieto, por lo que vi esta mañana, te dolía  
muchísimo el moverte, así que yo lo haré...-  
- No!... ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacer semejante cosa... yo lo haré,  
aunque me muera en el intento, no me importa el dolor!!, entendiste???-  
volteo, mirando fieramente a Hanamichi, que permanecía serio... – Acaso  
crees que lo que paso entre nosotros, te da el derecho de tocarme o  
tratarme como a una niña... lo que paso ayer fue una estupidez por  
embriagarnos, así que ni se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo...- en parte era  
cierto aquello, no quería que lo de ayer significará para él pelirrojo un  
compromiso no deseado o un sentimiento de lastima hacia él.  
- Ya acabaste Rukawa?... se perfectamente que lo que paso ayer no  
significo nada para ambos, solo una tontería, pero... si más no lo  
recuerdas TU!, eres aquí el que tiene un tremendo dolor en el trasero, yo  
solo quiero ayudar... además.. – rió suavemente –jaja yo no era el que  
estaba llorando como una señorita esta mañana, así que por favor, sino  
quieres que te trate como a una, deja tus dramas a un lado...- abrió el  
pequeño recipiente y hundió uno de sus dedos en la suave y aromática  
pomada...  
"Ese estúpido Doa'ho!" pensó resignado y vencido Ru, no había más excusas  
para evitar aquel contacto tan íntimo, él pelirrojo tenía razón, el dolor  
terminaría haciéndolo llorar frustrado de nueva cuenta, así que rendido  
solo espero aquel momento, hundió su rostro en la almohada y aspiro el  
agradable olor que esta contenía, era el aroma de Hanamichi...  
- Ok, empezaré... – camino seguro hasta llegar a la cama, donde deslizo  
suavemente la sabana cuya textura de seda recorrió la piel desnuda del  
joven basketbolista, para cuando cayo al piso dejo ver su bien formado  
cuerpo, la firmeza y blancura de cada parte... Hana lo admiro por un  
momento, en verdad se veía muy sexy y deseoso en esa pose... subió a la  
cama y se montó sobre él a la altura de sus piernas, abrió cuidadosamente  
el trasero, provocando que de los labios delgados de Ru saliera un  
pequeño quejido, su ano se apretó más...  
- kitsune!, debes relajarte, o no podré hacer esto!!... – el joven de  
piel pálida entendió y asintió mudamente, trato de aflojar todo el  
cuepo... – Muy bien, así!!- sonrió ligeramente Hana, al saber que Ru  
estaba muy sumiso ayudándole... volvió a abrir sus nalgas dejando ver la  
pequeña entrada prieta algo roja... su mano libre viajo hasta posarse en  
el vientre de Kaede, donde con algo de impulso logro alzar su cadera,  
primero ligeramente, Hana sabía del dolor, que esto le iba a ocasionar a  
Ru, pero debía hacerlo ya que esta posición facilitaba más su tarea –  
Ay!!! Que haces??- preguntó levemente adolorido  
- Abre las piernas Kitsune!- hablo serio Hana, mientras lo tomaba por las  
caderas... – Qué??.. acaso estas loco... yo.. –  
- Ya! Kitsune abre las malditas piernas, no pienso violarte nuevamente,  
solo deseo que esto sea más fácil para ambos...- hablo un poco exasperado  
por la situación, Ru solo obedeció, quedando silencioso y avergonzado...  
Sakuragi aún seguía tomándolo de la cadera, un dedo viajo hasta la  
pequeña entrada de Ru, dudo un momento, no deseaba verlo sufrir de nuevo  
y menos por su culpa otra vez, pero aún así siguió... su largo dedo  
índice cubierto del ungüento, entro ligeramente, de hecho solo la punta  
logro el cometido, Kae al instante contrajo su ano, apretando la pequeña  
parte del dedo de Hana... este soltó la cadera de Kae, para acariciar  
delicadamente su espalda, trato de relajarlo acariciando y haciendo  
cosquillas en sus costados, zonas sensibles al contacto... – Vamos  
Rukawa!, se que debe dolerte pero es necesario... relajate!- y como por  
arte de magia así lo hizo, el kitsune confiaba ciegamente en él... Siguió  
con su labor, el dedo se introducía poco a poco y cada vez más, mientras  
daba suaves masajes circulares, hasta dilatarlo y poder meter por  
completo parte de su dedo... Kaede se sintió demasiado extraño por  
aquella invasión, tuvo una sensación de estar lleno, primero el dolor lo  
agobiaba, para después desaparecer y dar una nueva sensación de gozo, la  
frescura de la pomada en el interior de su ano desagarrado calmaba el  
ardor, el masaje en sus paredes le empezaba a gustar... Hana seguía  
untando la pomada, pero esta vez dos de sus dedos eran los que se  
introducían y salían a un ritmo constante que Kaede instintivamente  
empezaba a seguir ligeramente, mecía su cuerpo hasta sincronizarlo con el  
ritmo de Hanamichi... el placer llegaba suavemente y perceptible a todos  
sus sentidos, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionará a este... en especial su  
sexo que empezaba a despertar... Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba  
ocurriendo... el placer experimentado por parte del joven pálido y lo  
profundo de los pensamientos de Hanamichi los habían alejado de aquella  
realidad, - Ah!!, ah!!- Hana escucho leves quejidos, despertó al instante  
de aquellos pensamientos tan profundos que lo rodeaban, por un momento  
pensó que estaba lastimando mucho a su amigo y quizá este estuviera  
conteniendo las lagrimas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse y  
sentir el roce de algo suave que iba adquiriendo dureza, cuyo movimiento  
era provocado por el extraño meneo del cuerpo de Kaede... vio a sus  
propios dedos llevar un movimiento constante de entra-sale en el pequeño  
ano de su compañero, mientras este se balanceaba como si le estuviera  
haciendo el amor al aire... ahora comprendía que aquellos quejidos, no  
eran más que gemidos ahogados y que lo duro era su virilidad despertando  
al placer que su dedo le estaba proporcionando y no por que quizá le  
estuviera lastimando, no sabía que hacer... detenerse y dejarlo ahí medio  
excitado con aquella vergüenza?, burlarse de aquella situación tan  
comprometedora?, o ¿ayudarlo?... no lo sabía... y no supo en que momento  
su mano que reposaba tranquilamente en la espalda blanca se transporto  
hacía el miembro semi-erecto de este, su larga mano rodeo el largo  
miembro, mientras su dedo aún seguía dándole placer con un movimiento  
casi desenfrenado en su entrada, pronto la mano empezó a subir y a bajar,  
primero lento jugando y acariciando la cabecita hinchada, para luego de  
una manera casi violenta masturbarlo, fuerte y más fuerte, la suave piel  
del sexo le agradaba a Hana... el vaivén era cada vez más acelerado, -  
Ah!!, ah!!, más... - Kaede hablo gimiendo, recargado en sus codos,  
mientras experimentaba aquella nueva sensación de placer en su ano, no  
dolía, para nada era totalmente excitante mientras su miembro era  
estimulado fuertemente, no supo en que parte de su cuerpo había más  
placer... Hanamichi empezaba a excitarse también con aquellos jadeos que  
eras ocasionados por el gozo que le proporcionaba a Kaede... pronto en  
su mano, sintió escurrir unas ligeras gotitas, señal de que pronto se  
vendría... – Ah!!, ah!! me vengo... más... más...- la voz era suplicante  
y pronto el meneo fue más violento... él deseaba más placer, más  
excitación, más de aquella nueva sensación y se vino, el semen salió  
expulsado, cayendo en su vientre, en la sabana de seda, en la mano amiga  
que le ayudo a calmar el ardor de su cuerpo... cayo exhausto sobre la  
cama, con la respiración acelerada, su cuerpo temblaba por los espasmos  
que aún lo sucumbían y por aquel sentimiento de plenitud, el brillo  
adquirido por el sudor de aquel ejercicio sexual le hacía ver cada vez  
más apetitoso...  
- aha!, aha!!.. eso, eso... fue... increíble...- susurro casi  
inaudiblemente, en tanto sus ojos eran vencidos por el sueño...  
- Claro, este Tensai fue el que hizo todo el trabajo, por ello fue  
grandioso lo que sentiste, jaja...- hablo modestamente, acomodándose en  
la cama, miró su mano llena de la semilla aperlada del kitsune, y una  
idea cruzó su cabecita roja...  
- Doa'ho??... – los ojos que eran somnolientos, se abrieron totalmente  
sorprendidos al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, volteo al instante,  
mirando con mucha pena al pelirrojo que permanecía sentado en la cama...  
acaso estaba tan ensimismado con aquella nueva sensación, que no se dio  
cuenta quién fue el que le proporciono semejante placer...  
- Si... Kitsune...- le miró divertido, al parecer nuevamente se había  
perdido en sus fantasías Kaede, se avergonzó nuevamente, mientras las  
blanquecinas mejillas adquirían un color rojo demasiado llamativo... la  
cara se convirtió en angustia, mientras observaba a Hana que miraba con  
duda su mano que contenía su propio semen, por un segundo se preguntó que  
estaría pensando, "Quizá le este dando asco esta situación? No le gusta  
que su mano tenga semen?, tal vez se siente sucio o despreciable, tal  
cual como yo me siento ahora mismo, o a lo mejor esta pensando en como  
burlarse de mi... por que está mirando así su mano???, veo duda en sus  
ojos... que pensará hacer??... Demonios, como pude haber hecho esto otra  
vez con un hombre, con el Doa'ho???... por que pone tanta atención en su  
mano??..Dios mío, soy un tarado." Observo a Hana mirar y casi analizar su  
semilla de textura viscosa, por un instante lo vio relamer su labio  
inferior, como si se tratará de un dulce bastante apetitoso el que  
estuviera en su mano... esto alarmo a Kae que preocupado... por fin  
razonó algo lógico... "él, él... él piensa ... piensa ... lamerlo??"  
- Que diablo piensas ha...- no hubo tiempo para terminar su pregunta, lo  
que aconteció fue increíble... Hanamichi lamió todo lo extenso de su  
palma embarrada de semen, sin ningún pudor o vergüenza, los ojos castaños  
entrecerrados, la legua llevo aquella semilla a la cálida boca, al suave  
paladar que degusto lo salado... de manera sensual y felina limpio  
lentamente su mano, ante la mirada impávida de Kaede...  
- Mhhh... siempre quise saber cuál era el sabor de esto!... – señalo su  
mano ahora limpia, mientras confesaba algo apenado sus motivos a un Kaede  
demasiado pálido e impresionado - ... la razón es por que... por ella,  
sabes? siempre habita en mi mente el recuerdo de Haruko, mi amiga, mi  
ex.... siempre sonriente, alegre, con aquella inocencia falsa y desnuda  
aquí, en mi cama... – la mirada almendra se convirtió en nostálgica, toco  
la suave cama como si con ello se sumergiera en sus recuerdos - ...de  
cuando le hacía el amor, de cuando la besaba y acariciaba la  
aterciopelada piel, de los gestos que adquiría su bello rostro al llegar  
a su tercer orgasmo... ella siempre era tan ardiente, impaciente, no  
podrías creer el enorme apetito sexual que contenía en su delgado y  
frágil cuerpo.... jajaja nunca quedaba satisfecha, siempre quería hacerlo  
en cualquier parte, en cualquier sitio, a cualquier hora...y hasta con  
cualquiera que la hiciera gozar... – los ojos perdieron su brillo  
natural, ensombrecida aún así continuo – era experta en el sexo, no sabes  
que experiencias me dejo aquella chiquilla, me encantaba admirarla con  
que esmero me hacia el sexo oral, su lengua suave recorriendo cada parte  
de mi sexo, mordiendo, lamiendo... me dejaba asombrado por lo increíble  
de como podía meterselo casi todo en aquella diminuta garganta... me  
hacia enloquecer, siempre me llevaba al séptimo cielo, para después  
dejarme caer en las garras de esta horrible realidad... algunas veces me  
comentaba rendida en el lecho que le encantaba hacermelo, devorar mi  
semen como el mejor manjar del mundo, único y delicioso... siempre decía:  
"es como el impuro sabor de Dios...", ella nunca creyo en él, es más  
dudaba de su existencia... – quedó callado recordando lo doloroso de su  
relación, la habitación también permaneció silenciosa, ambos chicos con  
sus propios pensamientos, Kaede un poco turbado por todo lo acontecido y  
más por que aquel pelirrojo empezaba a crear nuevos y extraños  
sentimientos jamás sentidos en su ser, no! aquel pelirrojo cruel de la  
radio, no!, sino este que se encontraba quieto y mudo en la cama, el que  
le hablaba suavemente, él que le mostraba sus sentimientos más  
profundamente enterrados... estas sensaciones le eran agradables,  
calentaban el frío e inmóvil corazón, ilusiones le siguieron al igual que  
alegrías como las de adolescencia, Kaede se preguntaba que era todo  
aquello que sentía... "¿Acaso será...?"...  
  
Mientras Hanamichi se encontraba recordando el amor incondicional que  
le profeso a la joven que hizo de los últimos meses de su vida,  
tormentosa y horrible, envolviéndolo en aquel escándalo de drogas... todo  
aquello aguanto, la humillación de verse pisoteado por ella, por el mundo  
entero, utilizado una vez más, se vio solo y abandonado, nadie le había  
tendido una mano para ayudarle en aquello, solo Yohei que lo consideraba  
como su hermano, pero eso no fue suficiente... nada era suficiente, solo  
el amor de Haruko, pero esta estaba tan o más perdida que él, el corazón  
fue herido tan fuertemente, siguiéndole su carrera destrozada, que apenas  
iba en ascenso se vio fuertemente afectada por los problemas de su amante  
drogadicta; sufrió la agonía de ver su carrera profesional marchita por  
los rumores, él pensó que jamás volvería a ser respetado o admirado, a  
ser querido por alguien que de verdad valiera la pena... pero el mundo  
que es extraño por naturaleza, le dio una oportunidad que brillo como la  
luz para él... Akagi Takenori su jefe actual y hermano de Haruko, le dio  
una oportunidad, oportunidad que los demás le negaron, a aquellos que  
solía llamar amigos le dieron la espalda y cerraron puertas... pero no  
Akagi, ese hombre de gran altura y con el rostro nada congraciado se  
sentía en deuda con aquel pelirrojo llamado Sakuragi Hanamichi, todo por  
haber defendido siempre la integridad de su pequeña hermana y así, la  
oportunidad se convirtió en el programa Punto Rojo, desde aquel día, el  
se dijo que jamás volvería a ser humillado y así se convirtió en lo que  
era ahora egoísta, cruel, ambicioso por poder... la vida lo hizo así, y  
los rumores que una vez fueron su perdición, ahora eran la parte central  
de su vida, de su popularidad...  
- Jajajaja... por eso es que siempre quise probarlo, pero nunca me atreví  
a lamer mi propio semen, se me hacia asqueroso... pero ahora que tuve la  
oportunidad, sabes?...no sabe tan mal!, jaja, aunque creo que también me  
trague parte de la pomada, jajaja - hablo por fin matando el silencio,  
rió y sonrió abiertamente, pero esta vez no era una risa burlona, era la  
verdadera y hermosa risa del inocente Hana, a Kaede le salió una gota por  
aquel comentario... – Será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha... yo  
necesito más aspirinas, me duele mucha la cabeza... prepararé algo para  
desayunar, espero que ya puedas moverte más libremente...- salió de la  
habitación, dejando al joven deportista, solo y con muchas  
interrogantes...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Agradezco a todas las personas que hayan llegado hasta aquí, esto ya se torno algo largo y espero que logren llegar al final -.-' sonó a Maratón!!, pero aún así Gracias por leerlo.  
  
Dark-Jewel-in-Mind: Hi! Creo que Hana si fue muy duro con Katou, pero es que esto le pone acción a la trama, aunque creo que a algunas creo que se confundieron, es que a mi me encanta Haru wo Daiteia y más Katou, o acaso me equivoco???... Gracias por leer mi fic. Ah! si no te preocupes por Katou mira que al final todo se paga... jejeje, lo digo por Hana =p  
  
Tanuki y Kitsune uú: Oi!!! Que bien que les haya gustado, jeje si se que maltratae un poquito a mi lindo Kae, ( Ru=kitsune eres tan cute, soy tu fan número 1!! Espero no me mate Tanuki - ), como decía si era necesario que sufriera mi Kae, aunque realmente nunca va a terminar de sufrir y menos en mi fic, jajaj soy malvada... es que no me negarán que se ve bastante sexy cuando sufre, le dan ganas a uno de consolarlo, yo te consuelo Kae!!!. Gracias por su review tan gracioso, realmente yo también te vi sonreír Kitsune (alucino) n.n  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Si estoy de acuerdo son tan guapos estos dos chicos, yo los amo, me encanta la pareja tan dispareja que hacen.  
  
Kinyoubi: Ah! muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me gusta que me digan que le ha interesado, jeje es que sube mi ego, a ver si asi mi imaginación se activa y puedo crear algo nuevo, es que últimamente me ha faltado mucha inspiración, no te preocupes de la actualización como ves lo hago seguido, es que se lo que es la agonía de que no actualicen rápido!! u.u y el lemon pues si se paso de brusco no!!! Hana Malo!!! o.ó Hana: Tu lo escribiste loca!! ¬¬' Deed: pero te gusto no!! n.n así que no te quejes.  
  
Shadir: Si se pasaron de borrachos, pero si no hubieran estado así no hubieran interactuado mas íntimamente, jeje... ya sabes chicas no mezclen bebidas o pueden amanecer en la cama de un desconocido, a mi no me importaría mucho si fuera en la cama de Hana jeje.  
  
Kokoro Yana: Hola chica!!, realmente agradezco tus reviews me han alegrado la noche, realmente espero y te siga gustando... quizás ya se explico un poquito lo sucedido entre mi adorado y encantador Hana y la malvada bruja y mounstrosa de Haruko, no le guardo resentimiento, se nota no! n.n jeje. Pero creo que en el 5 ó 6, ya se explica bien todo lo sucedido y espero que la odien tanto como yo... jeje, su futuro no será de flores y alegrías eso si lo aseguro. 


	5. Algo en que pensar

"Not for you in the Radio"  
By. Deed Bluer  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los derechos sobre Slam Dunk solo le pertenecen a  
Takehito Inue sensei.  
Ah! si que burra soy u.u' ... jajajaja vengo aclarando algo tan  
importante hasta el quinto capítulo!!!, ¬.¬' ya notaron que soy  
despistada por naturaleza.... sorry! n.n :  
- bla, bla- diálogos  
"bla, bla" pensamientos.  
  
Capítulo V. "Algo en que pensar..."  
El humeante vapor inundo todo el cuarto de baño, el agua caliente  
recorrió la tersa piel pálida, relajando los músculos tensos, provocando  
una sensación casi celestial, por un tiempo permaneció quieto bajo el  
chorro de agua caliente, analizó los hechos ocurridos durante las últimas  
horas, no podía creer que él, hubiera hecho el amor, noo!!... el amor no,  
sino que haya tenido simple sexo con un hombre y más con aquel sujeto  
pelirrojo tan extraño y desconocido que le había hecho conocer el placer  
más puro hace unos instantes, él que con un gesto de preocupación y a  
pesar de la resaca recorrió casi toda la ciudad buscando un ungüento solo  
para él... se sentía sobretodo confundido y ciertamente especial, de hoy  
en adelante no sabía de las sorpresas que les resguardaría la vida a él y  
a Sakuragi...  
  
La cocina cobró vida, ricos aromas se extendieron por toda ella, sin duda  
el Tensai, era realmente talentoso en algo y eso era en la cocina, nadie  
que ya haya probado sus delicias culinarias se atrevería a  
contradecirlo...  
- Jajaja sin duda este Tensai es fabuloso, esto huele y sabe delicioso...  
mhhh!!... jajaja soy un talentoso – nueva energía recorrió su cuerpo  
entero, sin duda parte de su ser se sentía liberado, sin preocupaciones,  
sin apariencias, poco a poco volvía a ser el viejo Hanamichi, inocente y  
alegre.... "¿¿Por que me siento así??, ¿ es como si hubiera recobrado  
algo?, ¿pero que??... me siento muy feliz, muy tranquilo y emocionado a  
la vez... ¿será acaso por la presencia de Rukawa??, me afecta tanto ese  
sujeto, al grado de sentirme totalmente diferente con él?, ya no estoy a  
la defensiva como siempre lo hago, al contrario ahora me siento muy  
seguro, hasta me parece muy divertido todo esto!!... es raro este  
sentimiento, me siento como cuando estaba enamorado en la preparatoria de  
Haruko, no, esto es más fuerte y además yo ya no soy un adolescente...  
¿¿acaso me gusta ese kitsune??... pero, pero él es un hombre... no es  
correcto esto, o ¿¿sí??..." nuevas sensaciones lo rodearon, tan nuevas y  
tan viejas conocidas a la vez... que pasaría ahora con estos chicos?.  
- Mhh!!... será mejor no pensar en esto, bueno por ahora, dejaré que todo  
se calme... esta bien, ya esta listo el almuerzo, solo falta Rukawa, iré  
a verlo... – no quiso pensar en sus prejuicios, no lo quiso por el  
momento y así sin más se dirigió a su habitación, a encontrarse con aquel  
gélido chico...  
La habitación se encontraba vacía, supuso que todavía no terminaba de  
bañarse, así que decidió quitar las sabanas blancas de seda que contenían  
los estragos de aquella actividad sexual, tanto de la noche anterior,  
como el de esta mañana... corrió la primera sabana dejándola al  
descubierto la siguiente, en donde pequeñas manchas resaltaban entre la  
blancura, un rojo sobresaltaba, no un rojo como el color de la manzana o  
cereza o quizás como el de su cabello rubí, no! este era más oscuro, más  
concentrado, se acerco lentamente, sus dedos alcanzaron a tocarlo, el  
tacto fue un poco duro, áspero... era sangre ya muerta, ya seca por el  
tiempo, consumida por aquella calidez que aún conservaba él lugar en el  
que toda la mañana estuvo posado su amigo invitado Rukawa...  
Hanamichi sin duda se alarmo por aquel descubrimiento "De verdad estaba  
tan ebrio, que no supe lo que te hice kitsune... mhh ahora entiendo por  
que llorabas y te quejabas tanto, te destroce el ano y estas gotas de  
sangre son la prueba... realmente te viole, Ru??... ouch!!, estaba tan  
borracho y luego con la resaca, me duele la cabeza hasta para recordar lo  
mínimo..."  
- Ring!!!, Ring!!!, Ringg!! – un sonido lo sacó de su razonamiento... que  
era aquello, el sonido de un teléfono?, pero no era el suyo, quizás...  
"¿Un celular?..." – Ring!!, Ring!! – siguió aquella alarma por toda la  
habitación, trato de ubicarla pero había ciertamente un enorme desorden  
en éste, el ruido parecía provenir de todos lados... – Ring!! Ring!! -  
- Demonios... donde esta ese maldito celular?? – buscó con la mirada  
hasta que encontró el saco del elegante traje de Rukawa, rápido lo  
recogió y reviso los bolsillos, encontrando un diminuto celular... –  
Vaya, este es un modelo muy reciente... debe ser rico...– comento al  
examinarlo –Ring!!, Ring!!-  
- Ya voy... Moshi moshi!...- un instante de silenció le precedió... –  
Moshi moshi???... oye... contesta- dijo exasperado  
- Mhhh, Kaede ¿¿eres tú?? – una voz bastante sensual contesto al otro  
lado...  
- No!, no soy Kaede... ¿quieres hablar con él? – "¿¿Quién será este  
tipejo??" pensó con cierto recelo, por que se atrevía a tutear al  
moreno...  
- Claro... ¿¿por que crees que estoy hablando?? ¬.¬' ... por cierto,  
¿¿quién eres tú?? ¿Y que haces con el celular de Kaede? – ciertamente la  
voz sonaba confundida con un cierto matiz de amabilidad.  
- mhhh, primero dime, ¿tu quién y qué eres del kitsune?- no quiso  
hablar, por comprometer a su amigo en algo más delicado  
- ¿¿¿Kitsune???... Bueno yo soy Sendoh Akira, capitán y entrenador de  
Kaede... oye... ¿le paso algo??, o ¿¿por que no contestó??-  
- Espera... – camino rápido con dirección hacia el baño, donde Rukawa  
permanecía alejado de la realidad, ya había acabado de bañarse,  
permanecía quieto frente a el espejo examinando minuciosamente su rostro  
que lucía más pálido de lo usual, sus ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto  
llorar, llevo por inercia una de sus manos hacia su mejilla y por un  
instante recordó la caricia que el pelirrojo le brindó... mientras el  
ruido de la puerta abierta abruptamente lo alarmo... era Hanamichi con su  
celular en mano...  
- Kitsune.. toma te habla un tal Sendoh!...- se notaba visiblemente  
molesto, Kaede solo recogió el celular...  
- Moshi moshi! – contestó calmadamente  
- Hola Kaede, ¿¿estas bien??... me contesto un sujeto algo raro... pensé  
que te había pasado algo malo!!!... ¿¿donde estas??, ¿¿por que no  
asististe al entrenamiento??... –sonaba realmente preocupado... a Kaede  
le hizo gracia ya que imaginó a su amigo Akira con cara de preocupación,  
era eso extraño ya que siempre lucía un radiante sonrisa...  
- Ya Akira... son muchas preguntas, en primera estoy bien, no ha pasado  
nada de otro mundo... "Si supieras que me violaron..."– No asistí al  
entrenamiento por que estoy un poco indispuesto...- que excusa inventar,  
se preguntaba Ru.  
- ¿¿¿Indispuesto???... ¿¿estas enfermo??, cuando dieron las 12 p.m., me  
alarme... siempre llegas tarde, pero nunca faltas... por eso te llame...–  
la voz ahora parecía más tranquila y agradable  
- Estoy un poco enfermo... así que seguro no podré asistir al  
entrenamiento en algunos días...- "¿¿Como voy a correr y a saltar??,  
gracias a Kami por que aún falta mucho para el partido de las  
semifinales"  
- ¿¿¿Hablas en serio???... ¿¿estas muy mal??... pero dime, ¿¿donde  
estás??...llame a tu casa y nadie contestó... si quieres los chicos y yo  
pasamos al rato a saludarte y a verte??... – Akira estaba sorprendido, ya  
que Kaede nunca faltaba a los entrenamientos, ni aunque estuviera  
enfermo, quizá esto si era realmente grave  
- No!, no!... no te molestes, estoy en casa de... de... de un amigo, él  
me ayudará... así que no te preocupes... le puedes decir al Director  
Anzai que me de un permiso para faltar, por favor??? – si sus amigos lo  
vieran se preguntarían de que estaba enfermo, era mejor evitar dar  
explicaciones... como decirles que no asistiría al entrenamiento por que  
al tonto del pelirrojo se le ocurrió cogerlo y destrozarle el ano en el  
proceso, eso era muy, pero muy vergonzoso...  
- En serio, no quieres que vayamos?... del permiso, no te preocupes yo le  
explicaré... ¿¿¿hasta cuando piensas que volverás???, recuerda que  
debemos estar óptimos para los partidos que vienen!!... – hablo  
serenamente – y sobretodo por los buscadores de la NBA... – una sonrisa  
escapo de sus labios al recordar y verse en algún equipo de la fabulosa  
NBA...  
- Debes estar sonriendo, no Akira??... si ya lo sé... Don't Worry!,  
estaré listo!!!... no dejaremos que se nos vaya la oportunidad amigo  
Akira... solo confía en mi!! – su espíritu cobro brillo, al recordar su  
más anhelado sueño... e inconscientemente dejo escapar una sonrisa...  
- Jajaja como sabes que sonrió??...-  
- Por que eres Akira... =P -  
- Jajaja ok, entiendo... sabes pareces de buen humor, hoy!... ¿¿en  
realidad estas enfermo o solo estas inventando cosas??, eh?... ¿¿me estas  
ocultando algo??, a mi que soy tu mejor amigo!! - interrogo pícaramente  
- No seas tonto!!... debe ser por la fiebre que estoy alucinando...ok,  
nos vemos Akira, te hablaré en cuanto me recupere!-  
- Bueno Kaede... esperare tu llamada. ¡Cuídate mucho!... nos vemos, bye!-  
corto la llamada  
- Uf!!!... ¿¿ahora que haré??- se preguntó, no sabía mentir... que excusa  
pondría cuando el Dir. Anzai pidiera una por su inasistencia...  
– ¿¿¿Amigo???... Fiebre, eh???...- una voz conocida le hablo, era el  
pelirrojo que permanecía quieto y recargado en el umbral de la puerta,  
había escuchado toda la conversación...  
- ¿¿¿Soy tu amigo???- camino hacia Ru lentamente, hasta quedar frente a  
él... – ¿¿Tienes fiebre Rukawa??- la voz sonó suave, tomó del mentón al  
moreno, su mirada castaña que brillaba con cierta pasión observó  
fijamente a la de color mar, de nuevo aquel momento hechizante volvía...  
pero esta vez no caería en su juego el kitsune... aparto fuertemente su  
rostro, evitando la mirada...  
- ¿¿¿Que, querías que le dijera???... ¿¿Todo lo que paso??, de que estoy  
semidesnudo en la casa del abominable Sakuragi Hanamichi, conductor de la  
radio, él cuál me invitó después de la entrevista a una fiesta, donde  
bebimos como estúpidos, para que después tuviéramos relaciones... ¿¿para  
que después me violaras??, ¿acaso querías que eso le dijera? – sonó  
exaltado, tanto por las mentiras como por el juego de Hanamichi....  
- ¿¿Qué somos entonces Ru?? – la voz que pareció sensual al principio  
desapareció dejando escuchar una seriedad mortal  
- ¿¿A que te refieres Doa'ho??... - sonrojado enfrento la mirada  
almendrada  
- Vamos Rukawa... dices que no soy tu amigo, y sinceramente no puedes  
olvidar o evadir lo que paso en aquella habitación... – su dedo señalo la  
alcoba -...ni lo de esta mañana, ni lo de la noche anterior... por más  
ebrios que estábamos, no me dirás que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso  
entre nosotros o de lo que hicimos, yo que bebí más que tú recuerdo  
pequeños fragmentos, pero créeme que se perfectamente lo que hice...  
ahora no me vengas con que tu tienes memoria de Teflón!!... quiero  
aclarar esto y ahora!!!... – su mirada no era ruda, pero si sus palabras,  
dio media vuelta dando pasos seguros hacia la habitación... Kaede solo  
se limitó a seguirlo...  
  
Ambos quedaron silenciosos, Hanamichi observaba el horizonte que dejaba  
ver la enorme ventana de su departamento, miró fijamente a la ciudad en  
movimiento, la que nunca descansa, a sus habitantes activos, en constante  
presión, desde arriba todos figuraban como diminutas hormigas que cargan  
con la propia pesadez de su vida... algunos ya cansados por lo arduo de  
años de trabajo, otros jóvenes ambicionando como él, poder, dinero...  
todo lo material que los hiciera felices, cada uno con sus propios  
problemas, con sus propias alegrías, familias, amores... el mundo gira,  
siempre gira y jamás se detendrá por nadie, ni por Dios que fue su  
creador... nadie tiene semejante derecho para detenerla... ni siquiera el  
popular Tensai evitaría aquel constante movimiento rotatorio por tan solo  
el problema que ahora lo agobiaba y que sencillamente este poseía un fino  
rostro y cuerpo...  
Kaede se encontraba sentado sobre la destendida cama, con apenas una  
escasa toalla que posaba alrededor de su cintura que cubría parte de su  
desnudez nívea, miraba la nada, solo esperando el momento para aclarar  
todo... Hana volteo para mirarlo, decidió ignorar a todas aquellas  
personas que circulaban sobre la banqueta, sobre la ciudad, sobre la gran  
urbe de Tokio, a aquellas que no les importaba su vida, y mucho menos su  
rostro... le miró suavemente, la tersa piel brillaba blanca por la luz,  
el pelo totalmente despeinado, caía sobre su frente mientras pequeñas  
gotas de agua aún vislumbraban en él, los hermosos ojos azules perdidos  
en algún lugar de la habitación, del espacio... y los finos labios  
rojos... "¿¿Los habré besado mientras hacíamos el amor??... no lo  
recuerdo!... ay! todavía me duele la cabeza..." pensó adolorido tratando  
de recordar...  
  
- Ahora...¿¿que piensas Rukawa?? – pregunto sigilosamente Hanamichi...  
- Es cierto... No somos amigos, pero lo que paso ayer no se como  
tomarlo??... fue un descuido de ambos, quizás para ti solo fui un  
juego, una nueva experiencia como lo dijo Katou!! – hablo sin ganas, la  
voz apagada como su mirada... – Solo un juego tuyo pelirrojo... tal como  
tu amiga Ryoko!!, ¿no? – desilusión había en su rostro.  
- Mh... ¿Katou?, ¿Ryoko?... ¿¿ellos que tienes que ver en esto??...¿acaso  
te parece un juego lo que sucedió entre nosotros?... para mi jamás ha  
sido un juego... soy el Tensai, el que no le importa nada ni nadie, en  
eso tienes razón, pero esto es más delicado Rukawa, no es un tonto  
juego... para mi significo algo, algo que sé que alterará mi vida... no  
es fácil ignorar el hecho de que dormí e hice el amor con otro hombre, no  
se si para ti es algo común o bien si significo algo... yo solo estoy  
tratando de ser sincero... pero necesito que tu también lo seas... -  
hablo enojado, ¿acaso para Rukawa aquel fue un juego?...  
- Ja como si de verdad te importará... a ti no te interesa nadie más que  
TÚ solamente...- rió irónico  
- No seas tonto Rukawa, si de verdad no me importarás, créeme que te  
hubiera echado a patadas de mi casa desde el primer momento en el que  
había despertado, además no habría ido jamás a conseguir una maldita  
pomada para tu herida... así que no me vengas con ese truco de que no me  
importas... si de verdad para ti no significo nada, dímelo y esto se da  
por terminado, en vez de que me des excusas estúpidas!- le miró  
fieramente...  
- EL ESTÚPIDO ERES TÚ!!!! – gritó exaltado – ¿¿ACASO CREES QUE NO ME  
IMPORTO QUE ME JODIERAS POR EL ANO?, QUE ME LO DESGARRARÁS??... ¿¿CREÍSTE  
QUE ME ACOSTE CONTIGO POR DIVERSIÓN??, ¿¿POR QUE ME GUSTA EL DOLOR???...  
ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, UN TARADO... CREES QUE SOLO QUIERO SER TU JUGUETE  
SEXUAL COMO LO ES ESA AMIGA TUYA Y PROMISCUA QUE CONOCÍ EN EL BAR... NO  
QUIERO SER YO UN SIMPLE JUEGO PARA TI, PARA NADIE...NO QUIERO....-  
deseaba sacar todo, desahogarse, pero no quería quedar en ridículo, el  
miedo lo abrumaba... Hanamichi ahora entendía por que la indiferencia,  
tenía pánico a que fuera considerado solo un pasatiempo más para él...  
caminó hacia el, quedando estático frente a Kaede que mantenía la mirada  
en el suelo, tenía vergüenza, se sentía muy apenado... la felicidad que  
se había creado quedó proyectada en su estómago... miles de invisibles  
mariposas revoloteaban en su órgano... se sentía entre desilusionado e  
ilusionado, grave contradicción... Hanamichi se inclinó, quedando de  
rodillas ante un apagado kitsune, tomo entre sus dedos la mano  
blanquecina de Kaede que no opuso resistencia...  
- Kitsune!, Mírame... Mírame, por favor... – suplica en su mirada, en sus  
palabras... el joven pálido escucho, no deseaba verlo, por que si no  
caería en su trampa... pero no podía negarse a una ilusión... a pesar de  
que esta doliera más que su herida trasera  
- Jamás podría tomarte como un juego... tú, tú eres diferente a Ryoko...  
ella es solo una zorra que busca pasar el tiempo con cualquiera... tu  
jamás serás como ella, bueno... jeje te digo Kitsune, no por zorro ññ -  
la mirada se suavizo su mano derecha se poso en la mejilla de Rukawa, la  
acaricio, suave, cálida... – sino por tu mirada, fría, hermosa, azul...  
como un kitsune... un kitsune que me ha estado cautivando poco a poco...  
sabes, algo en ti es diferente a los demás... tu me haces comportarme  
como el adolescente rebelde que fui en la preparatoria, como el super  
Tensai alegre, sin preocupaciones... me siento como si fuera otro  
contigo, me siento feliz, lleno de energía, esperanza... tú me haces  
sentir así... soy sincero, no se que opines tú... se que te importa mucho  
el pequeño detalle de que soy hombre, de que soy el Doa'ho, como tu tanto  
me dices... estas confundido lo entiendo!, por que yo también lo estoy...  
pero antes de que me arrepienta quiero decirte lo que siento en este  
preciso momento...- Hanamichi estaba tranquilo, como si se hubiera  
quitado una gran pesadez de encima...  
- No se que pensar... que decir... eres hombre como yo... esto es malo,  
incorrecto... pero no puedo evitar este sentimiento...- dijo con la  
mirada azulina llena de confusión, de tormentos...  
- No tienes por que evitarlo... se que tu mayor preocupación es él que  
dirán, los prejuicios tuyos y de la gente a tu alrededor, pero debes  
entender que la demás gente tiene su vida propia y tu debes vivir la tuya  
sin más dificultades... además que quisiste decir, al mencionar a  
Katou... ¿¿ese niño mimado que tiene que ver aquí??- le miro fijamente...  
- Nada... – negó suavemente... Hanamichi después de tratar de recordar la  
entrevista hecha a Katou, comprendió al instante por que ese tipo estaba  
en la conversación de ellos...  
- Ah!! Rukawa... ¿¿si te refieres a que si experimente contigo??, por lo  
de la entrevista... la respuesta es NO, dime crees que borracho me  
acordaría de algo así??... tu sabes que estaba totalmente perdido...  
jaja...- sonrió ante lo dicho  
- Lo ves... ambos estábamos borrachos... lo que paso no fue por  
sentimientos, tal vez solo atracción o calentura... no lo sé!... es mejor  
que dejemos esto en paz... – Kaede enfrento su mirada castaña que  
detonaba confusión... Hanamichi se sintió decepcionado, los sentimientos  
que ahora habitaban su ser, quizás solo era pasajeros o eran confundidos  
por la atracción que sentía por el moreno... "Quizás tenga razón, es una  
equivocación... me gusta, solo eso!... No, no, no... yo se lo que es el  
amor y la atracción, esto no es por que me gusta, bueno en parte sí...  
pero... pero... hay estoy confundido...Oo" angustia vislumbraba en sus  
ojos castaños, soltando al joven pálido, llevo ambas manos a su hermosa  
cabellera rubí, la revolvió fuertemente señal plena de confusión... –  
Ay!! Kitsune... solo me confundes más de lo que estoy... hasta hace un  
momento estaba muy seguro y ahora...¿¿ahora??... ¿¿que pasará???... – era  
cierto, Kaede notó que la determinación del monito pelirrojo se esfumo al  
instante tan solo por sus cuestiones... ahora ninguno de los dos estaría  
seguro de que hacer...  
Rukawa se sintió frustrado, por haberlo hecho dudar... su mano  
blanquecina acarició suavemente los cabellos rojos de Hana, mientras este  
solo disfrutaba aquella caricia... – Sakuragi!... – le llamó suavemente  
-...es mejor tomarnos un tiempo, me siento raro con esto, pero no me es  
indiferente, al contrario... me gusta... pero... hay muchas cosas de por  
medio...- su mirada dedicada al pelirrojo se torno preocupada y sonrió  
tristemente...  
-¿¿¿Que cosas???... ¿¿¿que cosas están de por medio???... dímelo...- la  
voz era exigente, ¿que cosas ponía de excusas?  
- Yo... yo siento que... que esto que sentimos es por el momento... estar  
ebrios a la hora de tener sexo, no nos ayudo mucho... yo no sabía que  
sucedía y tu no sabías con quién estabas... es fácil... además nuestra  
relación como puede darse? Si yo no te conozco, no se cuales son tus  
aficiones, tus gustos... no se nada de ti!!, no se supone que para tener  
algo se necesita de una amistad previa o algo así?...- dudo Kaede, ni el  
mismo sabía las sarta de tonterías que acababa de decir...  
Hanamichi no podía creer lo escuchado, se sintió abrumado, decepcionado  
por sus palabras, ¿acaso por no ser amigos antes, se les tenía prohibida  
una relación más íntima?, ¿acaso aquello era algo que importará mucho? ó  
¿solo era un tonta excusa??, y entonces comprendió... - Entiendo!  
Jajajaja... – una risa escapo de sus labios, la mirada se torno vacía...  
– entiendo, todo... esta bien Rukawa, no te seguiré persuadiendo... pero  
si no te habías dado cuenta antes, para tener una relación no se necesita  
de una amistad previa, ni nada por el estilo... solo se necesita de dos  
personas que de verdad sientan algo el uno por el otro... no se necesita  
de presentaciones antes hechas, de una gran fraternidad de años, de  
formalidades o algo parecido... ¿¿acaso no sabes que el amor surge en  
segundos??, además, las relaciones son precisamente para eso, para  
conocerse, para saber que le gusta o no a tu pareja... nunca acabarás de  
conocer totalmente a una persona, algunas veces te llevarás sorpresas,  
por su extraña forma de actuar ó pensar en ciertas situaciones... e allí  
lo bello de la relación!... pero por lo que veo tú no lo sabías...  
realmente me parece estúpido que uses de excusa la amistad para salir de  
este ¿problema o compromiso?, no se que diablos sea o como llamarlo, pero  
esta bien!!...- hablo decepcionado -... ya tienes algo en que pensar, a  
ver si puedes tratar de formar otro de tipo de disculpa más coherente,  
más creíble... además creo que no necesito pasar por todo esto!!, nunca  
me ha gustado sufrir o suplicarle a alguien, es extraño que lo haya hecho  
contigo!, no sé que diablos me pasa... – el pelirrojo que sentí  
extrañamente débil, nunca se había abierto de esa manera ante nadie... no  
desde lo ocurrido con Haruko... se sintió frustrado, por que nuevamente  
la vida le negaba algo nuevo, algo que quizás hubiera tenido un bonito  
futuro, una gran furia creció en su ser, se reprendió así mismo al  
dejarse ver así de denigrante ante aquel chico tan atractivo...  
- Bueno... Y como tu y yo jamás seremos algo... ni siquiera amigos, ó  
conocidos... eres un extraño en mi casa, en mi vida, así que le ruego  
Rukawa que por favor salga de aquí, antes de que yo vuelva de mi  
paseo... o me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policía  
reportando que alguien desconocido entro sin mi permiso en mi cama!...-  
el tono molesto y sarcástico de su voz, le hizo saber al kitsune que él  
pelirrojo que había hablado hace unos momentos era el temible y cruel  
Tensai de la Radio...  
Por su parte el pelirrojo parecía muy enojado... lentamente se separo del  
lado de Kaede, dirigiéndose hacia el armario donde saco una sudadera  
negra y un gorra de los Lakers, su equipo de basketball favorito...  
camino de regreso, ignorando al moreno decidido a salir de aquella  
habitación, de la vida del sujeto al cuál le había hecho el amor en la  
noche... "No, no... fue sexo, según él, según el universo entero..."  
pensó molesto... giro la perilla, listo para marcharse, pero entonces  
frente a la puerta, ya casi al salir recordó algo... otra cosa inusual en  
su forma de actuar, en su despertar...  
– Sabes... – le habló dándole la espalda, evitando cualquier contacto  
visual -...cuando tenía sexo con Ryoko o con alguna otra chica  
insignificante, por más ebrio que estaba, jamás despertaba en su cama, es  
una extraña actitud o manía que tome... jamás al despertar ellas me  
encontraban en el lecho, abrazándolas o compartiendo lo cálido de  
nuestros cuerpos... jamás... ¿¿entendiste??...- puso más énfasis en sus  
últimas palabras -... me sentía incomodo, estúpido, como si derrochará mi  
vida... así que pedía un taxi a media madrugada para que me llevará a  
casa, no importando si estaba lo suficientemente consciente de mis  
actos... o cuando ellas venían a mi departamento, yo desaparecía desde  
muy temprano, si jeje – sonrió al recordar la ultima travesía que hizo en  
el parque algo ebrio, la policía casi lo detiene – suena estúpido eso,  
de que me marche a recorrer la ciudad ebrio... pero no me gusta compartir  
o despertar con alguien que no me agrade... como Ryoko, así que solo  
regresaba a casa cuando me sentía seguro de que ellas ya se habían  
marchado de esta... y te preguntarás por que lo hacía??... es simple,  
ellas eran solo una diversión, como tu lo dices... pero lo curioso es que  
yo solo despierto al lado de las personas que siento que son importantes,  
que me necesitan y que necesito, que quiero, que amo... y eso solo ha  
pasado con mi madre, cuando era apenas un niño... también con Haruko...  
mi hermosa Haruko! (n/a: Mátenme)... – un dejo de melancolía se escucho  
de su voz - ... y ahora contigo... pero eso a ti no te importa, ya que te  
interesa más el hecho del que dirán tus amigos... las personas hipócritas  
que te rodean... jaja pero ese es el tipo de vida que tu deseas, así que  
adiós Rukawa!, espero no volverte a ver...– sonaba triste y decepcionado,  
se marcho sin crear algún ruido, dejando a un Kaede bastante  
arrepentido...  
Continuara...  
Autora (YOP): AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS A TODOS EN GENERAL!!!!...  
además, creo que hice sufrir mucho a mi lindo Kae, no creen?? Y también  
al monito pelirrojo de Hanita!!!, es justo y necesario para que no se  
aburran... jajaja soy malvada, lo llevo en los genes, mis padres tienen la  
culpa!!!! Jejeje, además olviden eso de la linda y hermosa Haruko, que  
asco, he traicionado mis propios ideales al haber descrito así a Haruko...  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Snifff ;; , ya no tengo por que vivir!!!!!!!!!!,  
Mátenme, mátenme!!!... NO, NO, NO, NO!!! esperen, si tengo por que vivir,  
es para eliminar en este fic a la tonta de Haruko, jajajaja. Vive feliz  
ahora que en el 8 o 9 capítulo te haré sufrir, por entrometida!!!  
Jajajajaja. (Toy loca n.n). Ah! por cierto ya hablan notado que soy la  
Srita. Gracias, es que sus reviews me alegran la vida n.n (ya debo  
aprender a decir Gracias en muchos idiomas para no cansarlos, jeje).  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Rukawa Maria: Gracias por leerlo, creo que vi tu mensaje en Yahoo Grupos,  
de SD. Gracias.  
Sakare: Muchas gracias por tu review, no importa cuanto tardes en  
escribirme si al final me das tu opinión de si te gusta o como va mi fic,  
me agrada que te haya encantado y mucho más que seas una digna fan como yo  
de Haru, ah!!!! (suspiro) me encanta la historia, la trama, los  
protagonistas, ay!!! yo muero por Katou, es tan cute!!! Y por sobretodo  
como era estrella porno, con chicos como él yo si veía ese tipo de  
películas, jejeje.... además las escenas que dibuja youka nitta, son  
bastante explicitas, jejeje cuando las vi por primera vez me impresione...  
O.o' pero al final con mi mente corrompida me han gustado jejejen. nn.  
Además creo que he hecho medio malabar para encontrar muchos scans de  
ellos... y el resultado es fallido ;; snifff tengo pocos. Bueno ya me  
salí del tema ¬¬' , Gracias y espero que sigas mandándome reviews!. =)  
Shadir: Hello nuevamente niña y te doy gracias por tus comentarios, además  
yo opino que las resacas son horribles ', recuerdo que en la última tuve  
que beber mucho jugo de manzana, a me da una sed terrible y que decir del  
dolor, pero mi consuelo era que mi querida hermanita quedo peor que yo,  
jajajaja ella se cayo y le salió tremendo moretón, jajajaja. n.n  
Kokoro Yana: Jajaja gracias por semejante alegría, de verdad te deje  
intrigada??, es que trate en algún momento de mi fic, hacerlo con suspenso,  
pero creo que no me funcionó ¬.¬', he hecho las cosas nunca salen como yo  
las planeo u.u , estoy super de acuerdo que Hana y Ru son los mejores, tan  
guapos, lindos, sexy's... fuego y hielo, que más puedo decir!, ah!! en  
verdad si me haces feliz con tus reviews, bueno el de todas... es que me da  
una esperanza de que no estoy sola en el universo!! Y de que alguien lee  
esto!, no eres Inútil, al contrario haces feliz a las personas desconocidas  
con tus comentarios (o sea yop)... =p THANKS!!!  
Kinyoubi: Jejeje seguro estas por asesinarme, dije que actualizaría pronto  
y mira que no lo he hecho, genial me he convertido en una de esas autoras  
que se retrazan --' (debo sentirme orgullosa???), además mi Hana seguirá  
siendo siempre tan Kawaii, atractivo, sensual, en pocas palabras nuestro  
amor, jeje, claro que la tonta y sin cerebro de Haruko tenía que  
intervenir, tenía que echarle a alguien la culpa de la actitud tan  
despreocupada, violenta y burlona que ha adquirido el pelirrojo en mi fic,  
aunque créeme que le daré una muerte dolorosa ( y no hablo en sentido  
figurado). Gracias por dejar tu review!.  
Miguel: Hi!!!, oye gracias por decir que tengo talento!!, me haces tan  
feliz!! Sniff, sniff ;; (lloro de alegría), y pues SI, u.u' yo también  
pensé al principio cuando escribí mi fic, que se acostaron super mega  
rápido (jejeje es que son unos facilotes, no es cierto), pero bueno es que  
no ayudo en mucho que estuvieran ebrios, y menos si se gustaban, tu  
entiendes nop?, a quién no le ha pasado un pequeño desliz como este en su  
vida!!, =P , aunque a veces no son muy buenos ¬¬' , y si creo que fui un  
poco violenta con Kae, pero no se preocupen él seguirá sufriendo, jeje es  
que mi mayor hobbie es hacerlo sufrir, espero no me maten! XD . Bueno mi  
Msn es: , espero que pronto nos comuniquemos, me  
encantaría saber tu opinión!.  
Hikaru Itsuko: Gracias por seguir la historia, en verdad mi Hana si sabe  
como enmendar sus errores, se nota tan afectivo aquí y preocupado, mira que  
se hace responsable de sus actos... y claro VIVA ESTA PAREJA TAN CUTE, VIVA  
HANA/RU!!!!. nn  
Blue-Azul-Acero: En serio hice que te adentraras en la historia??, no me  
mientas!!! ;; (sniff, sniff) que mira que mi pobre corazoncito se pone  
feliz!!! n.n', aunque en realidad de lo agradezco mucho por decirme todo  
esto, mira que así si me dan ánimos de escribir, Muchas Gracias!. 


	6. Deseo Tú Amante!

"Not for you in the Radio"  
  
By. Deed Bluer  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los derechos sobre Slam Dunk solo le pertenecen a Takehito Inue sensei.  
  
Capítulo VI: "Deseo... tú amante!"  
  
Un pequeño automóvil cuya extensa franja roja decora a la pintura blanca que predomina, lo delata como un simple y común taxi más que circula entre las grandes avenidas de la ciudad, este se estaciona frente a un complejo de Apartamentos localizada muy cerca de la Gran Torre de Tokio, el pasajero que contiene paga lo justo para luego salir lentamente del vehículo, se le veía algo mal, decaído, su caminar despacio y suave era si le doliera el más mínimo movimiento, muchas de sus vecinas al verlo pasar a su lado sin saludarles o mostrar alguna señal de respeto hacia ellas empezaron a rumorar en su presencia de su condición, la vergüenza pronto se apodero nuevamente de él llevando consigo al remordimiento... busco rápidamente una pequeña llave en su saco algo arrugado, abrió y se introdujo al lugar, por un momento miró con mucha pena el largo y extenso pasillo para luego observar las escaleras que lo llevarían a su destino, a su casa, se maldijo mentalmente por vivir en el 6to. piso de un maldito edificio sin ascensor, sería un gran logro llegar hasta allí, y era cierto que aún estaba algo resentida su entrada, le dolía pero ya no de una sobremanera tan terrible como en la mañana, en definitiva aquel ungüento era muy efectivo...  
  
–Ah!! será un largo día!- comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras caminaba muy, pero muy lentamente....  
  
- Ese estúpido kitsune olvido la pomada, si será despistando... – tomo el pequeño recipiente que resulto ser frío al contacto, por un instante le pareció haber percibido su olor, delicado, tan suave a medicina... y recordó aquel aroma que inundo su habitación por la mañana cuando él estaba llevando a la gloria al moreno, con aquel extraño placer que surgió tan inesperadamente... aquel aroma que desprendía el sudor provocado por el sexo, la fragancia fina de Kaede y por sobretodo aquella pomada cuyo propósito era aliviar el adolorido ano y que fue la culpable de que él terminará masturbando al moreno, por un momento miro su mano, tratando de recordar la textura de la semilla de Rukawa, junto con aquel ungüento... – Suave, cálida, pegajoso...tal como la mía, como la de cualquier hombre, ¿¿¿acaso me gustan los hombres???...- pensó con duda – No, no... solo el kitsune!- negó con la cabeza al llegar a su conclusión...  
  
Desde que había llegado a casa, solo permaneció recostado en la cama, inquieto sin poder conciliar el sueño, giraba fastidiado de un lado al otro sobre el suave lecho obteniendo como nulo resultado aquel deseo de sumergirse en sus sueños, en aquella agradable escapatoria de la realidad... cuando una pequeña campana sonó, para Rukawa aquel sonido era tan bien conocido y familiar para él...  
  
- Ding dong!- el timbre sonó precipitadamente en la habitación, Kaede se sorprendió por un instante, lentamente trato de incorporarse, el dolor había desaparecido para solo dejar una leve incomodidad, se dirigió a la entrada principal mientras pensaba en la diminuta posibilidad de que fueran sus compañeros de equipo aquel visitante tan inesperado, pero por un segundo razonó "Quién los dejaría pasar hasta aquí adentro, necesitan llaves o que ellos me llamarán por intercomunicador para abrirles!, será un vecino?", había una pequeña salvación...  
  
- ¿¿Quién es?? – preguntó sigilosamente Rukawa, pero hubo silencio, nadie contesto a su incógnita... – ¿¿QUIÉN ES??- hablo fuertemente, pero nuevamente ninguna contestación... se sintió algo estúpido por la situación... "¿¿Será la casera??, pero ya pague la renta de este mes!!... ¿¿será Akira??, pero él siempre responde, nunca hace bromas como estás!... ¿¿quién demonios será??", su curiosidad felina y el miedo se encontraban en plena batalla, deseaba abrir saber quién era aquella inoportuna visita que había interrumpido su tranquilo intento de dormir, pero la angustia lo abrumo al pensar en saberse descubierto por sus amigos por aquella mentira de sentirse enfermo, su mano blanquecina tomo la perilla, pero la indecisión le atormentaba... ¿¿que hacer??... hasta inconscientemente giro aquella esfera dorada dejando abrir y entrever el pasillo, miró atentamente por aquel corto espacio que dejo la puerta, pero nadie se divisaba frente a esta... "Mhhh, habrá sido mi imaginación?" se preguntó... por unos momentos se quedo parado, estático, solo mirando la nada del corredor... pero un extraño olor algo familiar, llego inundando tanto su sentido olfativo como a aquel pequeño pasillo, el fuerte aroma de algo quemándose, ese típico olor a vicio, el de un cigarro consumiéndose...  
  
-No puede ser él o si??- hablo para sí, en tanto asomaba aquella mirada azulina al corredor, miro a su derecha donde el vació se encontraba para luego virar al lado contrario, dejando al descubierto aquel atractivo fumador... recargado sobre el muro color beige estaba un alto pelirrojo, dando una leve bocana al cigarrillo ya casi extinto, dejando escapar de sus labios aquel delicioso humo que se alojo por breves segundos en sus pulmones, para después pasar por la garganta, traía puesta la misma gorra con la que había salido esa misma mañana, aquella de los Lakers, sus ojos color avellana le miraron tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si fueran amigos de por vida, su sonrisa simplemente hermosa, cautivadora, pura proyectaba una felicidad enorme...  
  
- Vaya que paranoico eres kitsune!, tardaste mucho en abrir!!- declaró mientras liberaba el humo restante de su última bocanada a la colilla, que fue tiraba y aplastada....  
  
- Mhh... Doa'ho no sabes que eso te puede matar! – dijo señalando lo que quedaba del cigarro, en parte se sentía sumamente intrigado por aquella visita del pelirrojo, se preguntaba como había dado con la dirección de su casa, pero conociéndolo sabía que era tan tenaz y persuasivo que seguro le fue fácil conseguirla después de todo él era periodista, cualquier tipo de información era muy fácil para él obtenerla, vivía de su información, de los rumores ajenos... pero eso no importaba ahora, solo aquella sensación interior de paz conciliaba, la tranquilidad lo invadió esfumando aquel sentimiento de culpa... después de todo no estaba tan enojado como lo suponía...  
  
Hanamichi sin alguna consideración o invitación previa entró al pequeño pero bien cuidado departamento, Kaede cerro la puerta blanquecina detrás de él, mientras se mantenía al margen, no deseaba volver a pelear con aquel joven denominado el Tensai...  
  
- Dejaste esto en mi casa!, quería devolvértelo! – una pequeña bolsa de color negro fue depositada en la mesa del recibidor, rápidamente Rukawa la abrió dejando ver su contenido, que no era nada más que el frasco que contenía la pomada para su herida...  
  
–Bueno, ya me voy Extraño... solo vine a traerte eso, ya que estaba totalmente seguro que tu jamás te atreverías a conseguirla... ok?, Nos vemos... – aquel énfasis en esa palabra le hizo saber que aquel pelirrojo que había mostrado una deslumbrante sonrisa al saludarle, aún se encontraba bastante molesto, haciéndolo ver serio y frío, una extraña actitud en aquel joven conductor...  
  
Hanamichi se dirigió despacio hacia la salida, se sentía confundido, como si en su corazón albergará una esperanza... "¿pero de que?", se preguntaba, abrió la puerta dispuesto a abandonar nuevamente a aquel joven de piel nívea de una vez por todas, para siempre, pero...  
  
- Lo siento Doa'ho!!... – musito temeroso Kaede mientras el otro detenía su paso para tan solo permanecer inmóvil frente aquella puerta, frente aquella salida que le ofrecía un camino fácil de la vida, uno donde no existe la pena ni el sufrimiento por lo que uno denomina amor, donde no hay sacrificios solo el interés personal, solo derrochar la vida... ¿¿Que hacer??, huir para vagar en aquel destino lleno de locura, vicios y de una felicidad falsa o quedarse a enfrentar tal vez el camino más crudo y doloroso, simplemente Sakuragi no sabía que acción tomar, escucho con claridad aquellas nítidas y tímidas palabras, que le parecieron suplicantes en tanto seguía dándole la espalda al joven de ojos de zafiro...  
  
Rukawa esperaba impaciente la respuesta, pero el silencio solo acudió a ella, solo continuo hablando – Yo... yo... me siento demasiado extraño con todo esto que ha pasado... ¡NO!, no, no es cierto! – contradicción – yo... yo en realidad... yo tengo miedo!... miedo a esto que esta surgiendo en mí, este sentimiento que no puedo comprender, que no entiendo... sé que no es correcto esto por nuestra condición de hombres, pero, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo ignorarlo por que es tan fuerte, tan grande y siento que aumenta cuando tú estás cerca, a mi lado, como en este preciso momento!... sé que es muy precipitado y exagerado lo que estoy diciendo, pero... pero... no sé!, es lo que siento!...- la mirada estaba caída, no deseaba verlo al decir aquellas palabras que contienen confusión, prejuicios pero ante todo tenían la verdad... no supo en que momento el pelirrojo se colocó frente a él, solo sintió como su mentón era tomado lentamente por la suave mano de Hanamichi, ambas miradas hicieron contacto rápidamente, la azul asustada y la almendra llena de una profunda seriedad, no había sonrisas que adornaran su rostro, no había nada... el pelirrojo acerco sus gruesos labios al oído de su compañero para susurrarle su sentir... el aliento cálido lo envolvió, tan abrumadoramente que creo un escalofrío en su ser pálido...  
  
–Rukawa... ¿¿me deseas??... quizás ese sentimiento del que me hablas sea tan solo por lo que sucedió esta mañana, ¿¿crees que solo sea pasión??... dime, sientes un ardor insoportable en tu piel cuando me acerco a ti??, ¿¿como ahora??... ¿¿te sientes excitado??... yo así me siento cuando recuerdo la blancura de tu cuerpo desnudo, cuando siento tu presencia o simplemente al percibir aquel aroma tan embriagador que posees... ¿¿crees que solo sea calentura??, ¿¿sensualidad??... – cada palabra dicha denotaba fogosidad, necesidad... Kaede había perdido todo signo de conciencia entregándose por completo a aquella extrema sensación de excitación, pronto la humedad y suavidad de la lengua del pelirrojo invadió su lóbulo, mordiéndolo delicadamente, aumentando el enorme calor que lo abrumaba interiormente, su respiración se volvió levemente agitada, mientras una sola frase venía a su mente en pleno éxtasis... -¡Amantes! – ahogada en su garganta salió como la respuesta a aquello que sentían.  
  
- ¿Amantes? – le miró interrogante.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo? –se sorprendió por aquella revelación proveniente del joven moreno, que hasta hace unas cuantas horas se negaba a ser el juguete puramente sexual del pelirrojo, de cualquier persona... se apartó de su lado, quería ver el rostro de aquel hombre que se le estaba entregando... miró de manera ardiente aquella visión tan hermosa que tenía en frente, las mejillas pálidas cobraron vida, encendiéndose, sonrojándose; la suave agitación en su respiración mostraba la prueba inequívoca de su estado de excitación, la mirada azul brillaba apasionadamente, mientras que con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, asintió a la interrogante.  
  
Separándose momentáneamente, Sakuragi camino rumbo a la pequeña mesa del recibidor donde se encontraba aquel recipiente azulino que contenía el ungüento, tomándolo y abriéndolo, hundió lentamente dos de sus largos dedos, el primer contacto con sus yemas fue frío, cremoso... y así volvió al lado del kitsune, que le veía interrogantemente... se coloco frente a él, compartiendo ambos una mirada llena de ese calor ardiente que los consumía por dentro, pronto acorto la separación existente entre ellos, besaba afanosamente mientras mordía apasionadamente el cuello blanquecino de un Kaede totalmente entregado, que solo se permitía jadear suavemente, sus dedos se aferraban a la sedosa cabellera roja, pronto los cuerpos se tocaron por sobre la ropa que portaban, Hana acariciando la espalda hasta llegar al trasero donde deslizo una de sus manos por debajo del pan's deportivo, su mano toco aquella suavidad y firmeza que le ofrecía esta, sin resistir las ganas apretó fuertemente su trasero... en tanto le hablaba al oído.  
  
– Ah!! kitsune!... ah!! ¿preparado??- visiblemente sonrojado el chico pálido, sintió algo refrescante hundirse en su entrada, contrajo su ano inevitablemente...  
  
- Ay!!!- un leve quejido provino de sus labios al sentir la intromisión...  
  
- Shhh!! Kitsune... relájate!!, solo disfruta de esto!!- susurró tratando de calmarlo, Kaede solo se abrazaba a él fuertemente, apretando la espalda ancha del pelirrojo... y de nueva cuenta sintió aquella invasión, fría pero con el tiempo adquirió calidez, su movimiento circular le ofrecía una caricia demasiado íntima, prohibida... se relajo tanto al igual que su pequeño agujero se dilataba pronto dos dedos impusieron el movimiento de su cadera... –Ah!!, ah!!- el placer le invadió poco a poco como el dolor, su sexo dolía, necesitaba tocarse... llevó una de sus blancas manos al bulto que se imponía entre sus piernas... masajeo intensamente tratando de darse alivio, una mano evitó más de aquel contacto... era el pelirrojo que sin perder aquel ritmo impuesto por sus dedos en su entrada, descendió hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él... bajo el pan's al igual que el boxer color negro de un movimiento rápido, dejando ver al miembro que se alzaba imponente, desafiando toda ley de gravedad, suculento, apetitoso para los ojos color avellana, relamió sus labios, tratando se recordar e imaginar el sabor...  
  
Kaede le miraba suplicante... necesitaba ayuda, tal petición fue prontamente escuchada, el sexo del joven moreno fue devorado por la suave boca del pelirrojo... sintió la gloría con aquel primer acercamiento... la succión cada vez más fuerte era divina, mientras Hanamichi se deleitaba como un niño goloso de aquel delicioso dulce, chupo decididamente la cabecita hinchada del pene, los dedos aún seguía con aquella labor de entrar y salir del ano, lamía, mordía y besaba aquel sexo... – Ah!!!, ah!!, más... más Doa'ho!! – gimió desesperado por aquel placer experimentado, con fuerza se aferraba apretando la cabeza rubí de Hana, hundía fuertemente sus dedos en aquellos largos cabellos, se sintió en el paraíso terrenal con aquel placer en su entrada y la deliciosa masturbación oral que Sakuragi le daba... sus piernas pronto temblaron por aquel placer en el que fue envuelto, no podía sostenerse... caería al suelo en pleno éxtasis... no soportaba más, el placer tenso cada parte del cuerpo, pronto se vendría, pronto expulsaría su semilla para saber el más puro alivio... aquella sensación de plena satisfacción... – Ah!!, me vengo!!, me vengo Hana!! – gritó ahogadamente con ojos cerrados, mientras el máximo placer le llegaba de golpe... –Ah!!!!!!- se vacío en la cálida boca y garganta del Doa'ho, sus piernas no le respondieron dejando desvanecer el cuerpo al suelo...  
  
–Ah!, ah!- la respiración agitada... ahora era liberada después de contenerla tanto tiempo... miro a su ahora Amante oficial, que relamía saboreando en su paladar aquella viscosa y salada semilla... una sonrisa por fin decoro su rostro, el deseo se vislumbraba en su pupilas, mientras exclamaba orgullosamente... – Jaja Rukawa, de hoy en adelante solo conocerás el más puro placer, te llevaré a la cima de la gloria... -  
  
Y así el día transcurrió, sin palabras, sin la necesidad hablar, comer, o hacer alguna otra actividad, solo de tocarse, de acariciarse, de explorar decididamente cada uno de los rincones de sus cuerpos, probando su nítido sabor, aprendiendo solo de cada una de aquellas partes erógenas, ahí donde la excitación se convierte en el simple placer... comprendiendo en tan solo un instante de raciocinio; que su ahora relación de amantes no sería nada fácil... querían olvidar la posibilidad de salir dañados, de sentir amor verdadero que quizá fuera rechazado por el otro, no deseaban sentir aquel sentimiento tan devastador y hermoso a la vez por que ambos sabían que jamás serían aceptados, el temor del rechazo, evitar los corazones destrozados... no!, solo deseaban ahora sentir la suavidad de sus pieles, de sus cuerpos desnudos... ignorando al mundo entero junto a sus torpes juicios apresurados, a sus miles de cientos de habitantes, ahora solo ellos dos existían en aquel ovalo azul denominado Tierra, ambos solo sintiendo aquel deseo de estar uno junto al otro, para abandonar la soledad, lo triste de la vida, solo con el único propósito de necesidad...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Deed Bluer  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Que les pareció el Capítulo, bastante increíble lo que paso, nop??... y si creían que empezarían a ser felices, pues nop... jejeje aún les queda otro poco por sufrir (Brenda: Es mejor que le pregunten que es POCO para ella? ¬¬'), Shh callate! Bren, mucho ayuda el que no estropea las cosas! Jeje... Bueno agradezco a todos por escribirme y darme sus comentarios, de hecho me gusta mucho contestarles... algunos review's son realmente divertidos, jejeje, en fin pido auxilio... no se como diablos hacerle para que el docto quede más separado y centrado, nunca me queda como yo quiero!! u.u'.  
  
Meiring: Hello, Gracias por dejar Review, además, creo que muchos me quieren golpear por hacer sufrir mucho a estos dos atractivos chicos, jaja un día no creo amanecer, jaja verdad Bren? ¬¬' , pero no te preocupes Meiring, ellos son fuertes, además el amor es mejor después de un largo camino de espinas, nop?? Jajaja (Toy loca).  
  
Shadir: Entiendo --' , mi Hana de por si no es comprensivo, así que estuvo difícil que él entendiera a Kae... ya vez de por sí! Aquí cambio mucho su actitud de Hanita.  
  
Blue Azul Acero: Gracias por tu apoyo, y por decir cosas bonitas de esta chica, jeje verdad que soy mala?, he hecho sufrir mucho a Kae, pero también Hana sufre... sniff, pobrecito... mi Hana que lo ha tratado mal la vida, y más esa tonta e mediocre de Haruko, la odio... oó .  
  
Kinyoubi: Hola niña... oye de casualidad no eres adivina o tienes algún poder de telepatía, por que mira que pareciera que leíste mi mente, aunque si lo hubieras hecho creo que quedarías traumada, jajaja... en fin, creo que eres la primera que se preocupa de nuestro Hanita, también hago sufrir mucho a Kae, lo acepto, pero mi Hana también sufre... (Yo lo cosuelo por las noches, jeje), y lo de mi hobbie, pues estas totalmente asertiva con tus suposiciones, jeje realmente les espera un camino muy largo... además espero como tú no dejarlos tan mal --u . Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que... AMBOS SUFRIRAN MÁS!!! JAJAJA (RISA MALVADA). No me maten, bueno después de que terminé mi Fic, ya me pueden matar, jajaja pero antes Perdonad esta pobre vida, snifff, sniff ;; . Gracias por escribirme chica.  
  
Tanuki chan y Kitsune kun: Jajaja como crees que me van a aburrir, al contrario me encanta recibir sus reviews, me gustan sus conversaciones, jeje Kitsune Kun no seas así con Tanuki chan, si se ve que es tan linda, por cierto Tanuki puedes decirme como quieras jeje, menos cruela devil como lo hace cierta persona que conozco y que me pica las costillas siempre, sniff ;; , verdad Bren?? ¬¬'. Jaja pero no os preocupeis yo le daré una muerte miserable a la sin cerebro de Haruko... jajaja, además Kitsune kun sonrie más, no tomes tanta aspirina, mira que no es por mentir pero así comenzó la mensa de Haruko, con aspirinas y Coca, no... tu no te conviertas en una patética vida sin sentido alguno como ella, seguro Tanuki te extrañaria y de hecho creo que tambien la extrañarías... por cierto, pssss!! Pss! Acercate tantito kitsune... (al oído), donde conseguiste ese documento que te hace la propietaria de Kaiba, yoooooo quiero uno igualito de Hanita y otro para Kae kun, nos vamos a michas Tanuki, sip??, ñ.- .  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Sip.. fué dificil lo de mi Katou con Hana, ay!! igual... creo que me quieren matar por semejante sufrimiento, pero pienso igual por siempre RuHanaRu, una excelente pareja... los polos opuestos se atraen y que mejor ejemplo que ellos n.n.  
  
Miguel: No sé si te llego el mail que te envíe... pero yo creo que nop u.ú jeje no se por que diablos no se ve mi msn por aquí, pero por si acaso lo pongo de nueva cuenta , te puse en mis contactos, pero creo que tampoco salió --' , pero por si acaso vuelve a escribirme, ok??, gracias por tu mail. En realidad si me gustaría conversar contigo... n.n  
  
Angeli Murasaki: No, Muchas Gracias a ti, por leer mi fic, en realidad me agrada mucho tu comprensión, pero ante todo yo también soy lector y créeme es horrible cuando tardan en actualizar, en primera luego se te olvidan un poco los detallitos que son importantes en un fic y después un poco la trama, a mi me ha pasado uu' no es que no me guste leer, al contrario, pero creo que si nos hacen sufrir, actualmente estoy leyendo un fic de Saint Seiya que esta pero buenísimo, me atrevería a decir que el mejor, y pues la chava que lo escribe te hace agonizar, por que actualiza puntualmente cada ocho días y luego siempre te deja en lo mas emocionante de todo, de hecho estoy apunto de que me de un paro cardiaco gracias a ella. Pero en sí te agradezco que te hayas tomado un poco de tu tiempo a escribirme y espero que sigas leyendo, ya que va para largo. 


	7. ¡No soy un perro pero tengo una triste h...

"Not for you in the Radio"  
  
By. Deed Bluer  
  
Capítulo VII: "No soy un perro, pero tengo una triste historia!"  
  
Una semana después...   
  
La tenue luz blanquecina que reina entre la oscuridad, naciente de aquella hermosa Luna llena que vanidosa decora a la noche y a las estrellas, su brillantez se filtra por toda la extensa habitación, las cortinas no han sido corridas, dejando ver la bella vista de la gran ciudad viva, colorida con sus miles de luces encendidas, la mayoría de sus habitantes permanecen cómodamente dormidos en sus camas, dejando perfectamente la noche para aquellos Amantes que deciden quererse en la semi-oscuridad, demostrarse toda aquella pasión acumulada en sus seres... en aquella alcoba la luz deja ver a dos cuerpos unidos como uno solo, a pesar de ya sentirse agotados, exhaustos... desean continuar brindándose aquello que nadie más puede otorgarles, el placer de una ventura pasajera, experimentar el no compromiso con suma pasión... la piel sudorosa brilla por toda aquella actividad, los gemidos se alzan entre el silencio, dos seres unidos en un constante vaivén que les produce a ambos placer...  
  
-Ah!!!, ah!!!... ah!!!.. Doa'ho – permanece hincado al borde de la gran cama, apenas sus manos pálidas pueden aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas blancas, todo debido a que cada embestida recibida es más fuerte que la anterior, el ritmo de su cadera sigue al impuesto, otorgándole más excitación, más deseo cuya terminación esta a escasos segundos, sus gemidos a veces ahogados, algunas otras aliviados al poder gritarlas...  
  
- Ah!!, demoni...os!!... ah!! es... es... fabu...losoo... ah!!!, ah!!...- las palabras surgen sin querer del ardiente joven pelirrojo, sus jadeos fuertes se escuchan por toda la habitación y quizás mas allá de ella... pero a él no le importa si es escuchado por sus vecinos, a él no le agrada ahogar sus gritos de gozo en pleno acto sexual... tomando con ambas manos la cadera del joven de ojos azules, él guía el ritmo de sus frenéticos movimientos, desea penetrarlo cada vez más fuerte, más profundamente, desea más satisfacción... aquello le vuelve loco, hacerle el amor a su joven amante de esa manera tan salvaje... esta a punto de estallar en la pequeña entrada de su acompañante, mientras el otro seguramente lo hará sobre la cama... – Ah!!!!!!!!!!!- un gemido casi sincronizado se oye en toda la habitación... Kaede cae rendido sobre la cama, mientras Hanamichi lo hace sobre él, ambos permanecen quietos tratando de calmar la respiración agitada, anhelantes de aire... los pequeños espasmos que aún recorren sus cuerpos son disfrutados plenamente...  
  
– Muak!- el pelirrojo besa suavemente el hombro blanquecino, mientras lentamente sale del interior de su amante sentándose a su lado, el semen caliente recorre la piel nívea mientras cae deslizándose de entre su entrepierna hasta morir en el suelo... Kaede permanece descansando en la misma posición...  
  
- Ah!!- suspira agotado recargando su cabeza rubí sobre el borde de la cama – Eso fue simplemente... increíble... ah!, me encanta tu estrechez... es tan excitante!!, me recuerdas a una adolescente virgen!... no!, creo que aún eres más estrecho que una de ellas jeje – declara divertido...  
  
- Eres un idiota!!- dice molesto por semejante comparación... – Como se te ocurre decir eso Doa'ho... ¬¬u - le mira enojado  
  
- Ah! vamos kitsune, no te enojes... pero es que es demasiado agradable estar dentro de ti!!!... además ahora veo que aquella pomada fue muy efectiva! ñ – susurró con sensualidad mientras le sonreía lujuriosamente, Kaede silencioso y sonrojado, se sentía tan bien a su lado... las miradas hablaron por si solas, demostrando aquellas nuevas sensaciones que hacían vibrar sus seres, no necesitaban de palabras para expresarlas, no necesitan hablarlo porque ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento a pesar de que lo negaran, se resistieran a reconocerlo, el gran amor siendo confundido por la pasión...  
  
El pelirrojo aun sentado extendió su mano, internándola en el pequeño hueco existente entre la cama y el sexo escondido de Kaede, le toco íntimamente sintiendo como entre sus dedos quedaba la aún cálida y pegajosa semilla de su amante, este solo disfrutaba de aquella caricia tan atrevida para poco después sentir el abandono de aquella mano bronceada, Hanamichi la llevo a la altura de su rostro, observándola por un corto tiempo, mientras su amante solo le mirada algo curioso, algo familiar en las acciones del pelirrojo le recordaron aquella extraña mañana en la que conoció por primera vez el placer que le podía provocar otra persona, a su mente acudieron imágenes de aquel contacto, de cómo su ahora actual amante lamía a placer el producto que aquel día de excitación, su semen... y pensó distraídamente en aquella posibilidad de que ahora mismo él repitiera aquella actividad... – ¿¿¿Que vas a hacer??? – interrogó curioso al fin...  
  
- Tú!, ¿¿que crees??- la lengua recorrió sus labios sensualmente, como si se le antojará algo... – ¿¿No te gustaría probarlo??- sonrió pícaramente, mientras señalaba su mano... un gesto de repudió apareció en el rostro pálido – Claro que no!!- negó en definitiva.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, no me digas que te da asco, si es tu propio semen, parte de ti!- preguntó sorprendido ante la rotunda negativa de su acompañante...  
  
- Por eso mismo, no voy a comerme algo que fue parte de mi... además no se, no siento esa curiosidad de probarlo como tú lo haces! –señalo despectivamente la mano cubierta de aquella semilla aperlada... – Es más no creo que realmente te guste saborearlo por simple curiosidad como tu dices, yo siento que solo lo haces por que te recuerda a tu ex-novia! – habló sin medir sus palabras...  
  
- Mhh!!, tienes en parte razón... lo probé aquella mañana por primera vez solo por que sentía aquella necesidad de poder experimentar lo mismo que Haruko, tal vez fue por primer impulso solo una obligación... pero cuando di la primera lamida, mi paladar lo degusto lentamente, su sabor era algo novedoso, algo que nunca antes había probado... una nueva experiencia, y conforme probaba más de aquel delicioso y pegajoso líquido sentí que no parecía tan desagradable como lo había pensado anteriormente!... después de todo creo que en realidad si es el "¡Impuro sabor de Dios!" – sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, como las de un niño relatando una gran aventura, un descubrimiento que le dejaría una lección de por vida, entusiasmado y contento... así hablaba Hanamichi, su amante, mientras degustaba aquel delicioso manjar...  
  
- Nunca me has hablado de cómo conociste a aquella niña que te dejó tan traumatizado? ¬¬'- comentó serio, no le gustaba en nada que el pelirrojo hablará tanto de aquella tonta jovencita, sentía algo extraño en su interior, un sentimiento sumamente de incomodidad e inconformidad lo abrumaba cada vez que su amante se refería o recordaba tan cariñosamente a esa ex novia suya, que era muy habitualmente...  
  
-Je... realmente quieres saberlo?– preguntó suavemente, apenas las palabras fueron susurros que fueron bien escuchados por el moreno, que silencioso solo asintió...  
  
El rostro de pelirrojo se dejo ver nuevamente la nostalgia de sus años ya vividos, la tristeza se había apoderado de él, hasta había dejado de lamer su mano, para comenzando todo, su pequeña odisea... – Mhh... bueno, yo... yo conocí a Haruko desde que íbamos en la Preparatoria, desde el primer día de clases comenzó mi historia con ella... yo y mi Gundam estábamos emocionados por todo lo nuevo que se nos ofrecía en aquella escuela, conocer nuevas personas, de hecho solo esperábamos ver y salir con las bellas compañeras de clase... – río ligeramente – yo, por mi parte me encontraba un poco dolido, ya antes de salir de la Secundaria me le declaré a una hermosa chica, ella por supuesto me rechazo dialogando que se había enamorado de un idiota que practicaba Basketball y así se convirtió en la chica numero 50 que me rechazaba... – recordó sutilmente el dolor provocado, en esa época se sentía miserable por que ninguna chica se fijaba en él, pensó que su futuro sería estar solo y abandonado como un perro, pero nada es seguro en esta vida, quién le diría que después de unos años él patito feo se convertiría en un atractivo casanova, y muy cotizado entre las mujeres...  
  
- ¿¿¿50???... ¿¿¿50 chicas te rechazaron???- preguntó totalmente sorprendido ante tal confesión, él suponía que ese Doa'ho había tenido muchísimas novias desde adolescente, todo debido a su comportamiento ahora de joven.  
  
- Sip, fui horriblemente lastimado 50 veces... bueno ese fue mi record en Secundaria, jeje, además mis amigos siempre que pensaba declarármele a una niña, se preparaban para festejar mi rechazo, a pesar de que algunas veces se les pasaba la mano, ya que en esos momentos yo me sentía pésimo y ellos con sus boberías me hacían sentir peor, pero sé que en el fondo ellos se comportaban así para darme ánimos, ellos, mi Gundam siempre fueron los únicos que se preocupaban por mi en esa época... – alegría vislumbro su rostro al recordar todas aquellas aventuras con sus viejos amigos, con su Banda, tal vez ellos fueron lo único agradable en su adolescencia... pero ahora todos estaban separados, cada uno había tomado un camino totalmente diferente a los demás, solo su hermano y gran amigo de infancia, Yohei seguía en su vida...  
  
- Bueno, como decía; ese día todavía me encontraba molesto por aquel rechazo, y comente a mis amigos que le rompería la cara a la siguiente persona que hablará o me recordará aquel estúpido juego de pelota... en ese entonces odiaba el Basketball, bueno por solo unos segundos, ya que inmediatamente de decir aquello, un balón naranja se estrello en mi cara, mi enojo creció al máximo, pensaba golpear a la insolente persona dueña de aquel balón... la vena me saltaba y cuando divise quién fue él infeliz que me lo lanzó, escuche la suave voz de una jovencita que me miraba algo preocupada... esa fue la primera vez que la vi, tan bonita, tan radiante, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, los labios rojos resaltaban en su piel clara, no tan pálida como la tuya, claro... el cabello castaño caía libremente, parecía un ángel, algo divino y prohibido, entonces supe que me había enamorado de nueva cuenta, ella entonces solamente se disculpaba apenada de aquel incidente, yo solo reí diciendo que no me había dolido nada y así entablamos una corta conversación, me preguntó emocionada si yo practicaba basket, ya que mi gran altura era perfecta para jugarlo, yo por supuesto mentí, le dije que sí, que este talentoso chico era un experto... y así fue como también aprendí a amar el basketball, todo por impresionarla...- dejo de hablar por un momento, sus recuerdos eran tan dolorosos...  
  
- ¿¿¿Te gusta en realidad el Basketball??? - Kaede interrogo nuevamente, sorprendiéndose de todas las cosas que no sabía e ignoraba del Doa'ho...  
  
- Claro, jaja de hecho este Tensai era el mejor del equipo... – rió estrepitosamente - bueno eso me dijo Akagi en esa época, además gracias a mi talento el 1er. año logramos llegar a las semifinales jajaja, algo que nunca habían logrado jajaja - se sentía orgulloso por recordar aquel esfuerzo hecho por los integrantes de su equipo, aquella vieja alegría.  
  
- ¿¿El Primer año llegaste a las semifinales??... ¿¿¿como es que nunca te vi!, en que Preparatoria estudiabas???, yo acudí a Ryonan y en las semifinales competimos contra Shoyo, y ¿¿tú??... – se sintió intrigado por aquello y hasta emocionado, aquel sujeto también amaba el basketball quizás tanto como él lo hacía...  
  
- Es cierto, tu también jugaste en la Competencia, yo fui a Shohoku y jugué la semifinal contra Sannoh, vaya si hubiéramos ganado quizás no habríamos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo... es realmente sorprendente como nuestros caminos pudieron haberse cruzado desde antes, quizá después de todo era nuestro destino el conocernos!...je, ¿no crees? – animado habló de las posibilidades.  
  
- Shohoku!, es cierto... y es extraño todo esto, de hecho yo iba a acudir a ese partido, el entrenador nos ordenó que fuéramos a observar a los que posiblemente serían nuestros rivales, Akira si asistió, pero yo me quede dormido en casa, y decidí mejor no ir, al fin seguro Aki me diría todo lo que paso... al día siguiente él me platico sumamente emocionado el fabuloso partido que me había perdido, me dijo que ambos equipos iban muy parejos en el 4to. periodo de juego, que Sannoh iba delante de tu escuela por tan solo un punto de diferencia, el juego se tenso en los últimos segundos, donde un extraordinario jugador hizo una slam dunk espectacular, todos pensaron que esa jugada les daría la victoria, pero el tiempo se le vino encima, clavando el balón después de haberse escuchado el sonido del silbato que finalizaba el partido... – Ru hablaba muy emocionado - ... jaja, recuerdo que cuando Akira me describió todo el juego, me dijo que casi se infarta por aquello, ya que esos chicos estuvieron muy cerca de ganar, él deseaba competir con aquel chico misterioso que mostró una gran determinación en todo el partido... una pasión y entrega nunca antes vista, mi amigo Aki hablaba tan fervorosamente que me hizo anhelar poder conocer a aquel sujeto, pero nunca lo vimos en los siguientes campeonatos, pensamos que a lo mejor su equipo había sido derrotado en los primeros juegos... ah!, pero ahora que hago memoria, creo que el partido también había otro chico que se había lesionado gravemente o que había tendido un accidente, no lo sé!, no me acuerdo... – el pelirrojo parecía decaído ante lo último dicho por Kaede, al principio se sintió feliz por saber que él había escuchado de su gran talento, pero todo quedo abajo al recordar aquel accidente que tuvo... Kaede le miraba algo preocupado, nunca supuso que al hablar de su derrota en aquella Competencia le bajaría los ánimos...  
  
– Yo fui!!, yo era aquel chico del que tu amigo te hablo maravillas y también él que tuvo aquel desafortunado accidente!... – musito quedamente, visiblemente triste  
  
- Al principio del juego me había lastimado gravemente la espalda, pero aún así le pedí a mi capitán que me dejará jugar, le prometí que no le exigiría mucho a mi cuerpo para no lastimarme más, él acepto ya que sabía cuanto deseo habitaba en mi por poder terminar aquel partido... la espalda me dolía horrores, todo por que había excedido mi capacidad de juego, era demasiado novato para saber las consecuencias, hasta hace algunos meses antes de empezar la Competencia yo apenas estaba aprendiendo lo básico del Basket, todos se sorprendieron de mi habilidad y perseverancia, aprendí rápido todo y así pudimos llegar a las semi-finales... el juego contra Sannoh fue muy reñido y como dijiste tú, intenté a pesar de que mis compañeros trataron de detenerme, una gran Clavada, que no sirvió de nada, solo me arruino más... mi equipo perdió lastimosamente por un miserable punto y yo me había lesionado gravemente la espalda; después de ejecutar la slam dunk, caí precipitadamente al suelo, donde no podía sentir nada más que un gran dolor, me llevaron al hospital, donde tuvieron que operarme urgentemente o si no jamás volvería a caminar, gracias a Dios me salve... pero los meses de recuperación fueron tremendamente horribles, el dolor nunca me dejaba en paz, por ello dependí por mucho tiempo de anestésicos para calmarlos... nunca más volví a practicar el basket, mi carrera como un talentoso basketbolista término mucho antes de que empezará... el equipo de mi escuela nunca pudo llegar en los dos años restantes a la segunda ronda eliminatoria, siempre eran vencidos... Haruko, se sintió decepcionada por ello, ya que ella había tenido mucha fe en mi, pero aún así ella estuvo siempre a mi lado durante la rehabilitación...- aquel relato que pensó Ru que era agradable, drásticamente adquirió tristeza y dureza, ahora entendía como había adquirido aquella gran cicatriz que adornaba su espalda... cuando terminaban de hacer el amor y permanecían quietos, él recorría con sus delgados labios su cuerpo color oro, tan perfecto... para cuando llegaba a la altura naciente de aquella cicatriz, él siempre la besaba y lamía afanosamente, como si con ello esta se pudiera borrar de la piel y le proporcionará un gran alivio a su amante, pensó en algún momento preguntarle de ella pero jamás se atrevió, ahora que sabía la verdad, anhelaba poder quitar aquel mal recuerdo de su mente, de su cuerpo... Hanamichi estaba quieto, mudo después de lo que había dicho, su mirada perdida como su mente, divagando en aquel doloroso recuerdo...  
  
Kaede permanecía expectante, que debía decir o hacer para que volviera a su cálida sonrisa, para que olvidará todo lo malo... desnudo se levanto, la piel nívea brillaba hermosamente por la luz que proyectaba la luna, tendió su mano llamando la atención del pelirrojo, que le veía con ojos apagados...  
  
– Vamos a la cama Doa'ho!, ya me canse de estar en esta posición, se me están adormeciendo las piernas...- mostró una sonrisa transparente, inusual en él, tan bella que cautivo al pelirrojo, que tomado de la mano pálida se incorporó mostrando su bronceado cuerpo perfecto, dieron cortos pasos para llegar al lecho, Kaede guió al Doa'ho, hasta acostarlo bocabajo... este no opuso resistencia, no deseaba discutir ahora con su amante... pronto pudo sentir la calidez y suavidad de aquella piel blanca sobre la suya, una ligera pesadez sobre sus piernas... aquel joven de mirada azul se posó sobre él, sus manos masajearon los tensos músculos de su espalda, para luego recorrerla descaradamente con total libertad, hasta descender aún más, donde acaricio y apretó el firme y redondo trasero a pleno gusto, sus labios besaron deseosos aquella marca de sufrimiento, aquella horrenda cicatriz que atravesaba la delicada piel canela... quería que olvidará todo el sufrimiento y pena vivido en su adolescencia, que solo disfrutará de su compañía, que supiera que no estaba solo ya que él estaba a su lado, ya que el le brindaba aquel cálido cuerpo...  
  
- Mm!! ¿¿Kitsune, desde cuando eres tan complaciente??... aunque me encanta la idea de que seas mi masajista privado, y más si lo haces desnudo como ahora... je - un suave murmullo proveniente del pelirrojo, la ojos almendra llenos de un repentino deseo, lo observaba desde abajo...  
  
- Torpe!!... porque siempre lo arruinas todo!! – olvido todo, solo quería descansar con aquel tonto pelirrojo que lo hacía vibrar, se dejo caer sobre él, su pecho desnudo toco la fuerte espalda, compartiendo la suave calidez experimentada... bello contraste, piel pálida reluciente por el brillo lunar, con una canela... la cabeza recargada podía escuchar aquel típico sonido del corazón latir –Pum!, Pum!- tan fuerte como un tambor y tan delicado como una bella melodía...  
  
- Tal vez sea mi naturaleza!, arruinar todo... jeje... oye!, quieres que te siga contando de mi vida?, dime?- le miro por el rabillo del ojo, parecía triste, muy triste... "... quizás solo así pueda desahogar todo el dolor acumulado en su ser, después de tantos años...mhh!, me siento extrañamente muy feliz, porque él me esta confiando su pasado, quizás de alguna manera si soy especial en su vida ..." pensó súbitamente el moreno, una gran paz lo inundo mientras que con un leve movimiento asintió a aquella interrogante...  
  
- ...bueno... después de la larga rehabilitación, volví a entrar a la escuela, ya iba supuestamente en el 2do. grado de la Preparatorio, muchos pensaron que me llevaría el año por mi inasistencia, pero gracias a mi gran acto heroico en el partido de las semifinales, muchos de mis maestros se compadecieron de mi y me ayudaron, de milagro pase... de alguna manera mis compañeros ahora me veían con diferentes ojos, gané admiradoras jeje, ellas ya no me tenían miedo, ya no me trataban como un delincuente... pero siempre he sido muy obstinado, y en esa época Haruko era de quién estaba enamorado y recuerdo que me le declaré en una lluviosa tarde de Junio, ese día parecía tan oscuro, tan gris, sin brillo... pareciera que aquel día húmedo era una mala premonición, y lo fue, como te dije, soy muy desafortunado, así que ella me rechazo dejándome en claro que solo me veía como un gran amigo... todas me trataban solo como un simple amigo!, ese año me frustré mucho... no podía jugar Basketball, la chica que me interesaba me rehusaba e iba muy atrasado en mis estudios, fue demasiado pesado para mi... pero todas las cosas cambiaron para mi drásticamente en el último año, ahora salía con muchas hermosas chicas, mi fama había crecido para bien... y lo más fabuloso fue, que Haruko quién me rechazo ahora se mostraba interesada en mi, se me declaro un caluroso jueves de Abril... me llamo para decirme, que cuando me veía acompañado de todas esas chicas, ella se sentía muy celosa... y así surgió nuestro noviazgo, todo parecía perfecto en mi vida; claro el basket ya no lo practicaba, pero nunca lo olvidaría ya que era mejor a volverme a romper la espalda, mi novia y yo tuvimos una perfecta relación ese año, y cada vez más me enamoraba de ella, tu sabes cuando sientes que te invaden aquellas miles de mariposas en el estómago, ella ha significado tanto para mí!!, fue la primer chica que se me declaró, con ella tuve mi primer beso y más tarde mi primera experiencia sexual y lo más cómico es que yo no fui quién lo pidió, sino ella... tan bonita y lujuriosa era Haruko... – sus labios se curvaron en seña de una alegría muy nostálgica... al recordar aquellos puros sentimientos de amor que alguna vez sintió por Haruko y que ahora eran ocupados por el que ahora era su Amante...  
  
- Pero jamás dura la felicidad, un día esta a tu lado abrazándote y al siguiente te abandona... las cosas empezaron a decaer en la Universidad, ambos entramos a la misma escuela de comunicación, todos decían que con mi carisma podría ser una figura artística o pública... Haruko solo me siguió por inercia, aún recuerdo sus palabras: "Yo iré a donde tu vayas Hana, porque te amo!!", una promesa que siempre cumplió, desgraciadamente nos toco asistir a salones diferentes, yo conocí a muchas chicas demasiados aventadas, atrevidas y llenas de un personalidad que las hacía irresistibles, algunas veces llegaban a exasperarte por su continuo acoso, pero yo siempre le fui fiel a Haruko... ella por su parte conoció una chica, algo rara... siempre vestida de negro, sus orejas perforadas por quién sabe cuantos aretes, el maquillaje blanco y sus labios pintados de un rojo extremo, era bonita no lo negaré pero muy rara, su nombre es ó era Naoko Kobayashi, no se si aún sigue viva... pero siempre fui amable con ella, todo porque mi Haruko le tenía gran estima... quién diría que ella sería la causa de mi sufrimiento... – las órbitas cafés fueron cerradas, por un instante deseo llorar, sacar ese nudo amargo de su garganta que siempre suprimió desde su adolescencia...  
  
–Los signos fueron muy fáciles de ver, las citas canceladas porque a su amiga Nao se le ocurrió ir a otro lugar, al principio por lo menos tenía la consideración de hablar para cancelar pero después ya nada, solo me dejaba plantado, cuando teníamos nuestro espacio ella solo hablaba de que Nao era esto, de que era aquello, puedes creer que sentí celos de aquella amistad... pero lo peor no era eso, sino que aquella mirada inocente, la sonrisa frágil y aquella dulzura que la caracterizaba se esfumaron, solo dejando a una Haru decaída, siempre llevaba ojeras, ya no se arreglaba como antiguamente, la piel se volvió translucida, sin color, parecía un muerto andante, su amabilidad fue cambiada por una amargura y enojo hacia la vida, sin duda estaba perdiendo poco a poco a mi novia y yo no sabía que hacer... la verdad era de que ella empezó a consumir drogas gracias a esa estúpida Naoko, yo nunca lo supe, yo nunca lo imagine, sabía de la reputación que le seguía a Nao pero algunas veces solo eran rumores mal infundidos... confiaba ciegamente en Haru, sabía que si tenía algún problema acudiría de inmediato a mi, pero nunca pensé en aquel detalle, de que su vida en ese momento giraba alrededor de Naoko, gracias a ella peleábamos cada vez que nos veíamos, algunas veces eran tan fuertes las discusiones que Haru terminaba cacheteándome para luego huir llorando, cuando sosteníamos relaciones era lo más increíble de mundo, ella parecía que estaba adquiriendo una gran experiencia en ello, pero ya no había momentos de ternura o palabras de cariño, no ahora solo había un sexo salvaje y muchas maldiciones... todo cambió ante mis ojos... yo nunca supe lo que le estaba pasando, en parte me siento culpable por que yo como su novio, nunca trate de entenderla... – paró de hablar, dejando un extraño silencio que ninguno de los dos corto.  
  
Hanamichi tan inmerso en sus recuerdos infelices mientras el kitsune se limitaba mirar con algo de angustia aquel rostro canela, ahora más que nunca quería, necesitaba consolarlo... su mano pálida empezó a acariciar aquellos cabellos rojizos que se dispersaban en la cama, los peinaba tan sutilmente mientras sus dedos se perdían en aquella profundidad...  
  
- ...El tiempo paso, nos graduamos, yo me sentía nuevamente motivado por mi futuro, por mi próxima carrera ya que la estación de Radio mas importante de Tokio, es decir Estudio BootlegTokyo, se intereso en mí y me ofrecieron un contrato muy gratificante, todo parecía marchar bien a pesar de que aún continuaba aquella enfermiza relación con Haru... ella solo buscándome para tener sexo, por casi toda la noche o hasta días enteros encerrados, solo sintiendo placer... yo la amaba tanto, más que a mi vida, pero ella parecía que lo había olvidado... y así fue como ocurrió aquel escándalo... un día Haru llego muy asustada a mi departamento, lloraba incesantemente mientras con tenues palabras confusas decía constantemente: ""Lo siento, lo siento, ellos me atraparán, me van a matar, ayúdame, me van a matar... a matar, me asesinarán""... temblaba, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en su pecho, escondían algo, jamás dejo de temblar, el rostro con enorme ojeras, el pelo demasiado soso, enredado, el cuerpo extremadamente delgado, podía observar por sobre la piel los huesos enmarcados y olía bastante mal... por lo que había escuchado de su hermano, era de que ella había huido de casa... le pregunte que donde había estado, que todos nos encontrábamos preocupados y ella con pánico en sus ojos dijo: En el infierno! de su mano ahora libre cayeron dos pequeños paquetes... los recogí para ver que contenían, pero el ruido de mi puerta romperse me alerto, eran policías los que habían entrado tan violentamente, trate de protestar semejante intromisión, pero ellos nos apuntaron con sus armas, mientras no decían que no nos moviéramos o ellos dispararían sin miramientos, voltee para mirar a Haru que permanecía llorando, temblando y recitando como un disco rayado un: ""Lo siento!"" .... me arrebataron aquellos paquetes que yo aún sostenía en mis manos, y nos arrestaron llevándonos a ambos a la cárcel por ser considerados traficantes de drogas, ahí en medio del bullicio de mis vecinos, de la gente, de sus miradas acusadoras y llenas de desprecio comprendí al fin lo que le había pasado todo este tiempo a mi amor... ella era adicta a las drogas... – a su mente llego la imagen de la dulce Haru que había conocido en la Preparatorio... tan pura, tan dócil, tan hermosa como un bello ángel (n/a: Por favor! Mátenme!!, como es posible que escribiera esto!!!, creo que tome mucho, prometo entrar a la AA)... su corazón dolió nuevamente, no pudo sostener más aquellas lágrimas rebeldes que escaparon de sus ojos, lloró silencioso, sintiéndose solo, abandonado como cuando estaba con ella, como cuando él le profeso su amor eterno mientras ella solo lo utilizaba, hubo un momento en la odio tanto, en la que maldijo su suerte por conocerla, por ponerla en su camino... una suave caricia sintió en su mejilla, recordando al joven que estaba sobre él, aquel que era su amante, le miró herido, mientras que él otro solo le sonreí delicadamente, sus ojos azules llenos de compasión, de preocupación, ¿de amor?, no lo sabía, sus dedos suavemente despejaron aquellas gotas saladas que adornaban el rostro del pelirrojo, en tanto le susurraba palabras de aliento.  
  
– Ya no estás solo Hana, yo estoy a tu lado!... estoy aquí solamente para ti!- sus palabras le impactaron, era como si él pudiera leer sus pensamiento y así Rukawa alivio a sus sentimientos destrozados, Hana se sintió feliz por aquello, por que aquel chico de cabellos color ébano empezaba a emocionarle, ayudándole a sanar aquellas heridas que en su corazón habitaban, iniciaba a enamorarse de él lentamente...  
  
- Mhh!!... después vino el fracaso, Haruko en el juicio me defendió, argumentando que yo no tenía nada que ver con aquel ardil problema de estupefacientes, a pesar de que retiraron los cargos, ya estaba fichado... y a pesar de que yo sentía un gran resentimiento contra Haru, por aquella horrible experiencia que me hizo pasar... aún quedaba en mi aquel recuerdo del amor de estudiante, así que durante todos los juicios yo asistí para darle mi apoyo incondicional... el que brinda un simple amigo, ya no un amante!!... ahora solo con un ligero cariño cuya fragilidad era tan delicado como el de un cristal a punto de fracturarse y desaparecer para siempre...- no había emoción alguna en sus palabras, en su mirada castaña... un vacío enorme le sucumbió al darse cuenta de su realidad; el pelirrojo ya no sentía nada en absoluto por aquella pequeña bruja drogadicta... solo dejándolo con una sombra que lo hacía obsesionarse con su fracaso... - ...ella se disculpo conmigo por todo el daño que me había provocado pero yo no pude reprocharle nada, aunque dentro de mi había una ansia incontable por insultarla y odiarle, pero nunca le dije nada... solo con una gran sonrisa le daba ánimos para salir adelante, mientras la Estación no tuvo más remedio que eliminar el contrato que me habían hecho, ellos no desean tener problemas con su público y ahora dime quién se atrevería a contratar a un chico fichado... nadie lo hizo, busque por meses, en cada una de las estaciones de todo Tokio, hasta en las de provincia, pero nadie deseaba contratarme, que diablos iba a ser con mi reputación hecha trizas, entonces un día casi mágico me tope con Akagi Takenori, hermano mayor de Haruko y el que algún vez fue mi capitán de equipo... él feliz, me agradeció por todo el apoyo que le di a su hermana durante el juicio, me dijo que los jueces no la condenaron por que sus abogados argumentaron que no se encontraba en sus plenas facultades mentales, así convirtiéndola en otra víctima más de los verdaderos traficantes (n/a: Victima?, yo le hubiera dado 100 años en la cárcel), y ahora se encontraba en un Centro de Rehabilitación, tratando de encontrar un nuevo camino, también me comentó que se enteró que yo no tenía trabajo por lo sucedido y me propuso entrar en su Estación de Radio, dijo que no era muy grande y mucho menos famosa, pero por lo menos sería buen un inicio para mi carrera y así fue como surgió el programa que conduzco... por ello me convertí en aquel desagradable Hanamichi que no te agrada!- finalizó cansado, con sueño no sabía que era algo exhausto el recordar, el silencio llegó nuevamente, dejando como único sonido el de sus respiraciones... volteo a mirarle al no recibir respuesta, encontrándose con la visión más agradable de aquella noche, él joven moreno durmiendo aferrándose a su espalda hecho un ovillo, sus piernas entrecruzadas, los cabellos totalmente despeinados cubrían las hermosas pestañas largas y negras, la blancura de su cuerpo desnudo le encantaba, aquel brillo que lucía bajo la luz de aquel satélite natural de la Tierra, por un momento recordó a Haruko en la misma posición, de igual manera la piel nívea brillando esplendorosa, a pesar de que el cuerpo era diferente, al igual que el sedoso cabello, castaño contra ébano... aquel amante suyo se parecía físicamente en cierta forma a ella, el mismo color de ojos, el tono de su tez... pero, pero... no, no eran tan idénticos después de todo... sus actitudes totalmente diferentes, una fría contra la que fue alguna vez fue cálida, amabilidad y soberbia, alegría y seriedad, una que le obligaba a experimentar el sexo más sucio y el otro que simplemente le mostró el más puro placer, su antiguo y desastroso amor y el actual y el más complicado, mujer y hombre; es decir... simplemente Haruko y Kaede... Kaede su Amante.  
  
– Zorrito!!... solo espero que tu no me dañes más!!... jeje al fin sabía que terminarías dormido!... siempre tan dormilón!!- hablo inconscientemente sonriendo, anhelaba tanto el amor verdadero que siempre se arriesgaba a salir mal herido en todas sus relaciones, lentamente también cayo en un profundo sueño... mientras la noche aún seguía en pie siendo testigo de esta y de muchas otras más historias llenas de dolor...  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, había fingido, pero porque??, no lo sabía, pero gracias a eso supo lo que el pelirrojo ahora esperaba de él, escucho por un rato aquel sonido que lo empezaba a acurrucar, el sonido del palpitante corazón, mientras le hablaba a su amante dormido suavemente... – Hana, Hana... yo... yo siento que te empiezo a am... – indecisión – yo, yo... no te dejaré!, lo prometo!...- deseaba tanto decirle sus sentimientos, pero no podía expresarlas a pesar de que él pelirrojo se encontraba dormido, a pesar de que este nunca escucharía estas palabras... no se atrevía, ahora solo había hecho una promesa, un conjuro del cuál él solo sabía de su existencia...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Nota de Deed: Hi!!, Que les pareció esto??.. si, si, ya sé que desean matarme aún más que antes... pero es que era necesario!!, a poco no querían saber por que mi Hanita es así de agresivo??, mira que ya se calmo tantito y eso por que mi lindo Kae lo tiene bien domado jaja sonó como a circo u.u' , Siento lo que escribí de Haruko, hasta yo quiero matarme... mi amiga Bren dice que no le sorprendería si algún día amanezco muerta en mi cama por algún veneno o un asesinato... además dice que si muriera iría directamente al infierno por mentir de esta manera, pueden creerlo? o.O, sniff.. Sniff ... hiere mi corazoncito de melón!! ;; (Sonó estúpido eso), aunque JAJAJA hice lesbiana a la torpe de Haruko... esa víbora no se merece a ningún hombre en este mundo, por muy tonto que sea u.u , aunque pensándolo bien tampoco se merece a una mujer, somos tan geniales nosotras, verdad?, jaja.... bueno como siempre Gracias a todos por leer y espero sus REVIEWS!!. Sabían que las promesas al igual que las palabras se las lleva el viento en tan solo un instante jeje n.n' OIGAN!!! ANTES... A ALGUIEN DE USTEDES LES GUSTA WEISS KREUZ???, tengo un fic de ellos, claro que también es un X-over con Slam dunk... díganme y lo publico!!, si no olvídenlo... jeje  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Blue Azul Acero: Muchas Gracias!!!, realmente eres muy linda, hasta me haces chillar ;; sniff... me gusta que me digas que voy mejorando, eso me entusiasma muchisisisimo y no exagero, me haces sentir muy bien... bueno espero no me mates de nuevo por hacerte esperar con este capítulo, sorry... no te preocupes prometo por mi perro Inuki que actualizare mucho antes, jeje =)  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Jejeje amiga gracias por tu apoyo y no seas celosa... jaja mira que nos vamos a las michas, jejeje Kato es tan guapo, yo quiero casarme con un así, tan juguetón e impulsivo que es mi, no digo NUESTRO KATO Y NUESTRO KAE, verdad Hikaru? ñ.-  
  
Kinyoubi: Jojojo como que últimamente me están reclamando mucho eso de que es MIO HANITA, KAE Y KATO... pero es que son tan guapos los tres, que me gustaría tenerlos a los tres en mi camita... jojo imagínatelos en un trío (mente perversa que tengo n.n') jajaja los grabaría y les vendería el video a todas las fans del yaoi... oh!!! me haría rica $-$' (Money, efectivo, plata, dinero, feria) O-o' (últimamente sufro de perdida excesiva de dinero TT), no te preocupes Kin como eres tan buena conmigo y como tu conciencia malvada me agrada, a ti te lo daré gratis... jeje. Espero y cumplan y no me mateis antes de lo esperado... oye me agrada mucho tu conciencia malvada, le gusta el lemon como a mi, jajaja... creo que en este capi no hubo mucho... pero en el siguiente van a ver... conciencia de kin gracias por animarme así, un día hay que vestirnos así y animar a Kae en sus partidos, jojo también invitamos a Hanita para que Kae nos voltee a ver... jaja imaginate al atractivo pelirrojo con una chiquifalda, pompones rosas y listones... jajaja una imagen bastante rara, quizás una fantasía hecha realidad pa Kae...jeje.  
  
Tanu chan y kitsune kun: Hola!!!!!! Claro que me super fascinan sus reviews, jojo (últimamente me rió como Anzai --')... ejem, digo jajaja, la coca también es mi vicio, pero no os preocupeis nosotras somos lindas y adorables, nunca nos pasaría lo mismo que a la mensa de Haruko, y lo de Cruela Devil pues mi amiga me lo dice de cariño, jeje si se lo pongo a ella lo mancharía con tanta estupidez... Oi!! Ya me estoy preocupando sobre como la voy a matar, es que no se ya muchas me lo pidieron y no se si les vaya a gradar la muerte que le prepare, espero y no me maten jeje ¬¬'. Tanu chan (puedo decirte así verdad??, jiji que confiancitas las mías, verdad? n.n'), que te parece si a mi me dejas a Kae los viernes y domingos por las noches y tu te lo quedas el resto de la semana, jeje es un buen trato no??, es que lo domingos no hay nada que hacer y pues que mejor que haciendo cosillas malvadas para entretenerse, no! jeje (mi mente pervertida surgio), ¿¿TRATO HECHO??... oi!! Kitsune kun, pss!! Pss!!! ( se acerca a su oído) – Entonces ya solucionamos ese problemilla de negociar Kitsune??, crees que Tanu chan acepte??, jeje; prometo recompensarte con un fic para ustedes si me dan esos documentos, jajajaja (risa malvada) y así poder conquistar al mundo!!! Jajaja... ay! no eso no era... digo para hacerme feliz. Jaja.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Ups!!! Angeli sorry, creo que mi fic es nocivo para tu salud n.n' ... jojo de por si siempre hado mucho drama y claro sufrimiento, pena, dolor, etc...jeje espero no te pongas triste con este fic!!, mira que si pasa eso me sentiré culpable u.u' . Pero si te sientes malita me dices y te hago un fic con un final super Happy, claro ya sabes al principio sufrirán, jeje. Cuidate y Gracias por tu review.  
  
Agradezco a Angie, si lo lee y a Rukawa Maria, gracias por su apoyo... 


	8. Como el Primer beso Parte I

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

**Capítulo** **VIII: "Como el primer beso..."**

- Ding, dong!- el pelirrojo timbró tan solo una vez, esperaba algo impaciente a que se abriera la puerta, revelando detrás de ella a su amante, estaba muy ansioso y por que no decirlo, también muy excitado, aquellos tres días en los que no pudieron verse habían sido un cruel castigo para sus cuerpos, _"Bueno, por lo menos para el mío... pero, si a Kaede no le afectaron estos días de separación?, aquí el único que va a quedar en ridículo soy yo... será mejor no demostrarle cuanta falta me hizo!"_ pensó egoístamente, en cierta forma tenía miedo de aquel sentimiento que estaba naciendo en él acerca del chico moreno, pero no deseaba arriesgarse mucho en esta relación no formal, después de todo solo eran amantes, eso lo dejó muy en claro Rukawa, así que no aceptaría que realmente necesitaba de aquel joven de piel pálida...

La puerta fue abierta rápidamente, mostrando al dueño de aquel departamento...

- Ah! Hol...- pero Hanamichi fue abruptamente cortado, no termina su saludo todo por que un fuerte jalón hizo que entrara rápidamente al interior del Departamento, siendo cerrada apresuradamente la puerta tras él, al instante sintió una fuerte presión, era su cuerpo que estaba siendo acorralado por el de su amante, no comprendía lo que sucedía... trato de hablar... -Eh! Kitsu... ay!!!- es nuevamente interrumpido por una sensación sumamente placentera que invadió su cuello, era Kaede que ferozmente lo besaba y mordía a deseo, succiona cada vez más fuerte, tan salvajemente, mientras sus manos buscan el contacto de la tibia piel bajo las ropas...

- Ah!! jeje Kae... ah!! yo también... te extrañe!! ah!...- las palabras salieron con dificultad pero con suma sorpresa, Hana nunca pensó aquel recibimiento tan cálido... su sexo empieza a crecer bajo su pantalón...él pelirrojo también tratando de sentir la piel de su amante, con urgencia alza con ambas manos la playera, acariciando y aferrándose a la pálida espalda, en tanto su amante quita desesperado la camisa azul que porta, los botones salen volando por todas direcciones, pronto siente la calidez y suavidad de una boca sobre su tetilla, que es excitada y mordida... las manos van y vienen explorándose como si fuera la primera vez, los jadeos se exteriorizan... Ru masajea sobre la ropa el excitado sexo del pelirrojo mientras este introduce una mano dentro del pantalón de su compañero, internándose en la abertura de su trasero, tratando de tocar con los dedos el pequeño ano, para estimularlo...

– Ah!!, ah!!, ah!- es lo único que puede escucharse en la habitación durantes horas...

Muuuuuchossssss minutos más tarde...diría horas! 

Ambos amantes permanecen recostados sobre la cama, cubiertos apenas por una cobija, se estrechan afanosamente, Kaede descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero, puede escuchar aquel ritmo casi imperceptible de su corazón, mientras el otro acaricia su espalda... ambos expresan con sus movimientos cuanto anhelaron aquel encuentro... cuanto extrañaron aquel cuerpo del que ya habían aprendido todo, pero del que aún les excitaba explorar...

- Doa'ho? – llamo suavemente

- Te extrañe Kae! – confeso abruptamente -...tu cuerpo, tu aroma, el sabor de tu sexo, tus gemidos, tu presencia... todo!, todo lo extrañe de ti! – sonrió feliz, sabía perfectamente el pelirrojo que era una total declaración... pero simplemente no podía guardárselo, tenía aquella necesidad de hacérselo saber a su amante...

- Yo también Doa'ho!, me gusta tu calidez... – declaró sin miedo, se sentía tan bien a su lado, que durante esos tres largos días sin verse o hablarse una angustia creció dentro de él, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, ese pelirrojo se había vuelto tan indispensable para su vida, para su cuerpo... deseaba sentir su suave contacto, su lengua, sus manos, el aroma que desprendían sus mechones pelirrojos... su voz, aquella voz que alguna vez odió ahora era como una droga de la que no podía existir sin ella, sin él... esos tres días de castidad, le sirvieron para pensar en su vida, en su relación, en sus fantasías y por primera vez surgió como una insipiente duda al principio, para convertirse en él fervoroso deseo de probar el sabor de aquella semilla del pelirrojo... lo que el llamaba casi arrogantemente como el **"Impuro sabor de Dios"**... sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron rojas por aquellos lujuriosos pensamientos mientras se acurrucaba más al cuerpo de su amante, tratando de esconder su vergüenza, algo que no paso en alto Hanamichi...

- ¿En que piensas kitsune?- musitó tranquilo, mientras las puntas de sus dedos, recorrían la extensa espalda apenas rozando aquella sedosa piel blanca, ofreciéndole una muy sutil caricia... Kaede dudo, estaba indeciso en hacer aquello con lo que tanto fantaseo aquellas noches en las que resintió su ausencia, deseaba hacerlo vibrar de placer, gritar, gemir, pero la pena se apoderaba lentamente de él... después de tanta confusión, al fin la excitación lo motivo, quería sorprenderle... separándose del cálido cuerpo del pelirrojo, apenas pronunció palabra...

– En esto!- le miró candentemente antes de deslizarse y perderse bajo aquella cobija que cubría la desnudez de ambos, Sakuragi no entendió muy bien aquella acción... repentinamente un ruido lleno la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era la melodía de su teléfono-celular que estaba recibiendo una llamada, pronto lo localizó en el pequeño buró de a lado, extendió solo su brazo para alcanzarlo y contestar...

– Moshi, moshiiiiii!!!, ahhhhhhh!!!!- un súbito gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios, podía sentir aquella agradable y bien conocida sensación de calidez y suavidad en su sexo, los delgados labios lo envolvían, succionando a placer... se sentía de maravilla aquello... por fin volvía a deleitarse con aquella vieja y muy excitante caricia.

– Eh!! Hana?, Que te pasa?, te golpeaste o qué?, soy Yohei... – una voz lo regresó a la realidad...

– Si!!, ayyy!!...demooo...nioss!!... – hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no empezar a gemir locamente, la suave lengua jugaba con la punta de su sexo provocándole un placer que inundo todo sus sentidos, su cuerpo tembló mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a lo que podían, una a la sabana y la otra apretando duramente el pequeño celular... – Eh!! Hana... oye, estas bien?? Por que gritas?... – le pregunto preocupado aquel amigo suyo de infancia...

- Eh!!, siii, siiii Yoheiiii... que quieeeresss... estoy ocupadooooo! Ahhhh!!!- palabras agitadas por parte del pelirrojo, deseaba poder jadear libremente, pero su mente ahora estaba ocupada en dos cosas, una en aquella llamada y la otra en el enorme éxtasis que estaba rodeando su cuerpo, no podía pensar, no quería hacerlo solo disfrutar de aquel momento...

- Eh!... Bueno, interrumpo algo?? – pregunta tonta, Yohei escuchaba algo extrañado a su amigo...

- Ayyy!!... Ahhhh!! Yohei, ¿queeee quieeeressss?- sus dientes se apretaban entre sí, aquel gozo era increíble parecía estar en el cielo...

- Este, es que Ayako-Senpai me pidió que te dijera que si hoy podías cubrirla en su turno!, lo que pasa es que Ryota la invitó a salir, y al parecer hoy le pedirá matrimonio!!, así que...- Yohei trataba de hablar, ya que del otro lado de la línea, los constantes ruidos y jadeos le empezaban a sonar algo conocidos... quizás su amigo estaba haciendo cosas de mayores pensó y razonó al final...

- Siii, yo, yoooo... ahhh!! ehhh!! Yooo... iré... adios!!! – corto bruscamente la llamada dejando a su mejor amigo bastante desconcertado... _"Creo que estaba con aquel tipo!... hoy me dijo que estaba impaciente de que terminará su turno en la radio, vaya ese chico si que lo trae loco"_ pensó sonriendo mientras que aquel sonido de Piiip, piiip sonaba de fondo...

- Ahhhhhhh! Kittsuneeeee!!, ahhhhhh!!, eh!!!... – los ojos entrecerrados por el éxtasis miraban aquel enorme bulto que formaba la cobija justo en su sexo, imaginó por un segundo a Kaede debajo de esta lamiendo y saboreando de su virilidad... tan gozoso o mucho más excitado de lo que él estaba...

–ahhhh!! Ahhhh!!! Aha!!, meee.... vengooooo!!, ahhh! – declaró, necesitaba alivio, vaciarse por completo, dejar escapar y sentir aquel intenso orgasmo que duraría segundos eternos para él... sentía que aquel momento llegaría en cualquier momento... – Kitsuneeee!!, quítateee... yaa nooo puedo másss!!- él último suspiro antes de suceder aquella explosión que se culminaba debajo de su vientre, expulsar su semilla y sentir el último placer... su amante degusto su semen, mientras el pelirrojo aún podía sentir como era limpiado y succionado su sexo, para tomar las últimas gotas de aquel líquido aperlado y salado...

Disfruto de los últimos espasmos que recorrieron cada fibra de su ser, estaba exhausto, ajetreado cuya respiración estaba acelerada... de lo profundo de la cobijas surgió el rostro sumamente sonrojado de Kaede, sus mejillas cubiertas de la semilla expulsaba pocos segundos antes, mientras relamía sensualmente sus labios rojos... la mirada apenada parecida a la de un inocente niño que sentía culpabilidad por haber hecho una gran travesura, le conmovió su expresión, se veía tan puro... tan atractivo...

- ¿¿Quién era?? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio

Hana dudo un instante, debía decirle ocurrido... – Kitsune... yo tengo que ir a... trabajar!- declaró nervioso, él sabía que le había prometido a su compañero una noche entera dedicaba a él, pero razonar bien claramente las cosas en aquel momento tan placentero era imposible, un esfuerzo sobrehumano, así que no pudo negarse y mucho menos trato de zafarse de aquel compromiso, no deseaba hablar solo hundirse en lo profundo de aquel éxtasis terrenal...

Un ligero puchero se vislumbro en el rostro pálido aún manchado del liquido aperlado, los ojos ahora apagados le miraban desilusionados... – Por qué?... tu dijiste que después de esos tres días de trabajo estarías totalmente libre?... – un reclamó molesto había en sus palabras...

- Sip!, n.n' lo sé, pero... es que me llamo Yo-chan... ya que al parecer Ayako-senpai quiere que cubra su turno nocturno... lo siento kitsune, perdóname!!...- sus ojos suplicantes observaban a los azules profundos que con derrotados no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo...

- ¿A que hora te vas a ir? – hablo resignado al abandono de otra noche más...

- Pues el turno de Ayako-senpai empieza a la media noche y termina en la madrugada, justo a las 6:00 a.m., así que me desvelaré!! Jeje – asomó una sonrisa nerviosa el pelirrojo, realmente se sentía muy mal, por hacerle semejante desplante a su amante que le miraba serio e inocentemente, casi angelical, unos segundos le fueron suficientes para analizar aquel atractivo rostro, los labios rojos entreabiertos, la mirada azul mar desconcertada, pero su atención fue rápidamente captada por el pequeño detalle de su semen aún impregnado en el fino rostro blanco...

- Eh! Pero que hoy no trabajas también?, no por ello estuviste buscando información estos tres días para la entrevista que le harías a uno de los integrantes de aquel grupo llamado L'Arc enCiel? (n/a: u.u' sorry no se me ocurrió otra cosa, además a mi me encanta Hyde, ah!!) – le reprocho recordando aquellos días de abandono.

- Si!, es cierto, pero como voy a cubrir el horario de 12 a 6:00 a.m., me quedaré en la Estación para esperar mi turno de 7:00 a.m., así que mañana solo nos veremos en la tarde, después de tu entrenamiento... pero que te parece...- le propuso susurrando nítidamente - si... mejor aprovechamos el tiempo, no crees? – las miradas se fundieron en una, había escasas horas antes de el alba cayera, y la noche apareciera cubriendo a la ciudad con su manto... ambos sonrieron ante aquello, parecían muy desesperados de estar el uno con el otro, compartir todo aunque fueran pocos minutos, pocos segundos...

El pelirrojo pronto extendió sus manos, acercando el rostro de su amante despeinado, su boca fue cortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba, mientras lamía suavemente aquel residuo de su semilla, Kaede solo disfrutaba de toda aquella calidez en su mejilla, para luego sentir una invasión que recorría su cuello, en tanto sutiles palabras casi inaudibles salían de los labios de compañero...

– Kitsune... realmente me has dejado muy sorprendido!, jeje... – risas pudo sentir en su oído – ...y eso me excita más!... poder saber que dentro de aquel frío Rukawa puede existir un ardiente y apasionado kitsune que solo se muestra así conmigo, solo conmigo... jeje –

La tarde caía lentamente ante dos amantes que se entregaban por completo, tal cuál como si fuera la primera vez... antes de separarse, antes de que todo aquello quedará como un sutil sueño...

Estación R-2... 

- Hey!! Chicos... ya son las 1:20 a.m., y este Tensai tiene muchísimo sueño -- ZzZzZ... vaya si nos cuelga bastante para que termine esta agradable noche, solo para algunos y para otros, como yo!, no tanto... jeje este Tensai debería estar ahora mismo durmiendo junto a otro cálido cuerpo, me entienden no??, jeje... en cambio, estoy aquí entreteniendo a los admiradores de Neko-chan, (Ayako)... pero les cuento que se llevarán una gran decepción, ya que creo... no sé, ya saben me llego un pequeño rumor de que pronto se nos casa la linda Neko, jeje pobre del novio... deberían verla que humor se carga por las mañanas jajajaja.... No es cierto Koneko Aya... fue una bromita no vayas a matarme mañana jeje ... =þ - Hanamichi se notaba visiblemente emocionado a pesar de que el sueño estaba haciendo estragos en él... imaginar a su gran amiga y compañera Ayako casada era algo que todos sus amigos de la Estación esperaban además de que lo tenía bien merecido, la chica de bellos rulos había sufrido mucho en sus anteriores relaciones hasta que ese joven llamado Ryota Miyagi llego a su vida, la había pretendido desde años atrás, a pesar de que algunas veces Ayako-senpai se hacia la difícil con el pobre Ryota, este nunca se daba por vencido... sin duda él sabía que ese chico era perfecto para su senpai, el pelirrojo le tomo mucho cariño a la joven, ya que ella fue como su maestra por así decirlo en su trabajo, aprendió muchas cosas de ella, y quizás fue la única chica que no lo había decepcionado, en la que podía confiar plenamente... su gran amiga y maestra Ayako...

- Toc! Toc!- unos pequeños toquecitos sonaron a través del vidrio llamando la atención del pelirrojo, era Yohei que le estaba hablando y señalando que cortará la transmisión para mandar a algún corte comercial o una canción... el pelirrojo se quito los audífonos para poder escuchar a su amigo...

- Te buscan Hana!!... – pudo leer en sus labios... nuevamente se coloco los audífonos para hablar en el micrófono...

- Eh!! Mhh... bueno, ok señores que les parece una canción para relajarnos un poquito en esta refrescante madrugada... esto es Promise del ya añejo grupo The Cranberries...- el pelirrojo se sintió intrigado, quién lo buscaría??... _"Sera Ryoko?... no, no creo, después de lo sucedido en el Bar ya casi ni me dirige la palabra, entonces... quién es??"_ pensó Sakuragi calmadamente, mientras en los controles técnicos, Yohei manejaba la situación... a través de los audífonos se pudo escuchar la melodía... estaban fuera del aire...

Rápidamente se abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la cabina, era Yohei que parecía bastante alegre... – Oye! Yohei, ¿¿Por que interrumpes al Tensai??... ¿¿además de que te estas riendo??... ¿¿Quién busca al Tensai??- se notaba un poco molesto, tenía sueño...

- Jeje... ahora vuelvo Hana, tengo que ir al baño... – se excuso, ignorando las palabras de su amigo, mientras salía rápidamente del cuarto de controles... dejándolo solo y confundido... – Me habrá hecho una broma ese Baka!!- se dijo...

- No!... él único Baka aquí eres tú Doa'ho! – una voz resonó, suave, sensual, tan conocida por el pelirrojo que pensaba que estaba soñando con aquel chico de ojos azules, que inmediatamente se encontraba caminado hacia él felinamente, parecía una visión, tan atractivo a pesar de su vestimenta casual, improvisada, llegó hasta donde se encontraba sentado, le miró cálidamente mientras sus labios se curvaron mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, tan pura como la de un ángel... recargó ligeramente su cadera en el borde de la mesa... alzando una de sus manos que contenía una pequeña bolsa beige que en el centro contenía la marca de una de las cafeterías más importantes de Tokio, que brindaban servicio las 24 hrs...

- Kitsune??, eres tú o estoy soñando??- preguntó inseguro Hana, todo parecía un sueño, una gran ilusión que su mente había formado...

- Jeje – se escucho apenas una audible risa, ese no era Kaede, se dijo él pelirrojo – Tonto Doa'ho!, acaso sueñas que te traigo café siempre en todos tus sueños??... jeje yo realmente pensé que tus sueños conmigo eran de otro tipo, un poco más íntimo... jeje de hecho creí que tenías sueños húmedos como cuando eras adolescente!! Jeje...- una insinuación bastante coqueta, algo que en definitiva no era algo muy común en el joven deportista, el pelirrojo parecía bastante sorprendido...

- Rukawa!!... Como??, porque?, Que haces aquí??... – estaba confuso por su repentina presencia, tantas preguntas rondaron su cabecita rubí.

- Mhh... solo pensé en hacerte un poco de compañía, después de todo si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, pues Mahoma va a la montaña, no crees?... jeje – extrañas palabras cubiertas de un poco de sarcasmo salieron de aquellos finos labios, cuya curvatura daba señal de que sonreía plenamente, una sonrisa de forma tan natural, hechizando al pelirrojo que rápidamente entendió aquel dicho tan famoso, acaso el kitsune le estaba diciendo que lo extrañaba tanto, como para que en plena madrugada fuera a verlo!, aquello era una confesión, una extraña declaración de afecto del joven moreno hacia él, bueno eso pensó el Tensai.

- ¿¿Acaso me estas coqueteando, Rukawa??...- preguntó tan sensualmente...

- ¡No lo sé!... solo entiendo que quiero estar contigo... – la sonrisa paró, dejando sin alguna expresión el rostro pálido de Kaede, era todo, simples palabras que le declararon a su amante su sentir... ambos quedaron serios, silenciosos solo mirándose profundamente tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos... Hanamichi lo observó serio, aquella blancura de su piel resplandecía, haciendo resaltar su mirada de un color azul mar, la negrura de sus cabellos que caían rebeldemente sobre su frente y aquellos labios rosados, parecían de textura tan suaves, tan apetitosos... fue cuando recordó algo, algo demasiado extraño del moreno, de su relación...

–Nunca te he besado!- declaró algo inquieto, nunca había recordado haberlo besado, haber probado su sabor, sentir su aliento, su lengua, ahogar sus gemidos... Kaede también quedo sorprendido ante aquel descubrimiento... _"Jamás hemos compartido un beso... ó si?"_ , analizó.

- No recuerdo haber probado tu boca, haber besado estos labios...-susurro tenuamente, mientras unas de sus manos alcanzaba los labios, sus dedos los tocaron delicadamente, rozándolos, acariciándolos; la mirada castaña fija en ellos, examinándolos, rojos y suaves.. un instante mágico surgió, nerviosismo por parte del moreno, se sentía estúpido_... "He compartido la cama con él, conozco su cuerpo totalmente, cada pequeño detalle de este lo he memorizado, recorrido; me ha hecho el amor y... y... jamás nos hemos besado?, eso suena tonto!_" se dijo mentalmente preocuádo... Hanamichi simplemente parecía fuera de sí, solo mirando sus labios...

- Quiero besarte!...- por fin declaró con necesidad, mientras lentamente dejaba su asiento para posarse frente a él, las miradas cedían a aquel brillo en sus ojos entrecerrados, estaban deseosos de ese primer contacto, sonrojados como si fueran un par de adolescentes, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida, los rostros poco a poco se atraían, el roce de las respiraciones livianas incitaba más a experimentar aquel beso, la distancia fue nula, Kaede se recargó fuertemente sobre sus manos que se encontraban en la mesa, esperaba impaciente, en tanto Sakuragi solo trataba de culminar aquel acto, juntar sus bocas, probar aquella fuente de perdición, de unión... faltaban solo segundos, solo un pequeño momento, milímetros... sintieron como las bocas se rozaban, listos para empezar todo... cuando...

- HEY!!! HANA... AL AIRE... VAMOS MUÉVETE!!!- entró bruscamente su amigo Yohei al cuarto de controles... encontrándolos muy juntos y agitados, la mano de su amigo pelirrojo tocando la mejilla del otro, ambos se veían visiblemente sonrojados, mientras las miradas exasperadas de ambos le miraron con odio por unos segundos, trago saliva, el ambiente se tenso con aquella interrupción y de hecho el intuía que nuevamente había cortado un momento romántico e importante de ambos amantes...

– Eh!! Yo... interrumpí algo?? jeje- sonrió apenado, en tanto ambos jóvenes se separaban lentamente... Hana dirigiéndose a los controles y Kaede recuperando su compostura... se sintieron frustrados por no haber acabo con lo que iniciaron...

- Yo... yo... lo siento Hana! – dijo mirando el piso, no desea ver su mirada inquisidora, que le reprocharía el haber interrumpido aquello, mientras el pelirrojo se dirigía a los controles... –No te preocupes Yohei...-

- La estación esta en blanco...- hablo alarmado Yohei, la transmisión del programa estaba interrumpida y los teléfonos de la cabina sonaban endemoniadamente... Hanamichi no se había dado cuenta, los cortos minutos que estuvo hablando con el kitsune habían pasado tan rápidamente, que la canción había terminado desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo, solo quedando un silencio en la estación...

- Esta bien Yohei, calmate!... solo fue un pequeño desperfecto técnico, entiendes?... cuida tu los controles, yo me hago cargo de los demás, solo se perdieron pocos minutos, el Gori, no nos matará, creo! jaja...- de la seriedad paso en segundos a la normalidad, el Sakuragi sonriente y coqueto... cuando mostraba aquella seguridad el pelirrojo, Yohei se sentía mucho mejor, su ánimo se elevaba de igual manera, le agradaba ver a su viejo amigo Hana nuevamente sonriente, feliz como solía serlo antes del problema de Drogas... en definitiva había regresado el famoso Tensai que hacía bromas, su hermano inocente, su mejor amigo... y todo se lo debía a una pequeña luz azul, que iluminó el caminó obscuro del Doa'hoa, esa luz no era más que aquel chico misterioso y frío que había llegado a la vida de su amigo tan extrañamente... gracias a Rukawa parecía que Sakuragi también volvía a la normalidad...

- Ok... ponme al aire...- camino hacia su asiento, tomo los audífonos para ponérselos, cuando... lo vio ahí parado, observándolo...

– Kitsune!, que tal si mañana nos vemos... tengo que trabajar, jeje- comento sonriente...

- Doa'ho... si serás torpe, acaso no me escuchaste cuando te hable... estoy aquí por que no quiero estar sin ti otra noche más, mi cuerpo te necesita, así que si no dormiremos juntos... al menos puedo desvelarme contigo, no?...- hablo tranquilamente, sus palabras desnudas declaraban todo, su deseo lo había sincerado tan rápido sin cohibirse, como siempre solía serlo... el pelirrojo se sintió plenamente feliz al escuchar aquello... su amante, su Kaede hablando con aquella extraña seguridad, como si ya hubiera aceptado su relación...

- Ok... Rukawa, yo te extrañe muchísimo más que tú... jeje de hecho, tenías razón con aquello de los sueños, una vez amanecí húmedo y el siguiente tuve que tocarme, por que si no me moriría de tanto contener la excitación...- él también necesitaba decirle todo aquello, si su zorro confesaba sus sentimientos , por que él no debería hacerlo, por el miedo... no, ya basta de aquello...

- Jeje lo sabía... dentro de ti hay una gran fogata ardiendo... por ello siempre eres tan ardiente!! (Oh!! Madre mía, agarrenme que me desmayo, imaginen a mi Ru diciendo eso??, es extraño, eso incita a cualquiera verdad ñ.-)... jeje – musito, pasión se veía en los ojos azules...- Además que te parece Tensai, si ahora yo te entrevisto??, será bueno para matar el tiempo, no?... además quiero ver como reaccionas cuando te acribille con las preguntas, es tu turno de sufrir un poco! ne?... jeje – parecía extraordinario, aquel kitsune no era el chico frío y tímido con el que tenía sexo todo el tiempo, se parecía físicamente pero la actitud sufrió una extraña metamorfosis... Hana aún estaba incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que le había dicho, mientras Rukawa solo caminaba hasta llegar y sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado...

– Acaso te quieres vengar kitsune por lo de la entrevista, eh?- interrogo sarcásticamente...

- Hey!! Chicos... mhh, otra vez hago mal tercio pero debemos presentar el programa... encenderé el segundo micrófono, ok?...- hablo una tercera voz, haciendo eco, ambos amantes voltearon encontrando a Mito sumamente rojo, cuya mirada veía cualquier otra parte del cuarto menos a ellos, no se atrevía a enfrentarlos... ambos supusieron que había escuchado su conversación anterior... el pelirrojo solo sonrió divertido...

- Ok... Yohei ponme al aire... que tenemos nuevo conductor!...- Del lado del cuarto de controles Mito le daña la señal de transmisión – 3, 2, 1... listo! -

- Hey!, hey! Amigos no se duerman que no hemos acabado, solo estuvimos fuera del aire pocos minutos así que espero no estén molestos jaja, pero vean el lado positivo de las cosas, tuvieron unos cuántos minutos de silencio para meditar y reflexionar de su vida llena de fracasos, jajaja es broma... ok, pasemos a otras cosas, realmente supuse que quizás como no soy tan carismático como Neko-chan y mucho menos tengo aquellos atractivos que a ustedes les gustan... me refiero a la suave voz y amabilidad, eh! Hentai's!, seguro les aburriría así que traje un poco de ayuda, mi buen amigo él Kitsune me ayudará a entretenerlos para que pasen una velada un poco más agradable... jeje, él tiene una idea bastante buena... que les parece si él me entrevista ahora?, él me comenta que ahora es el turno de que este gran Tensai sufra acribillado por todo tipo de preguntas... les parece buena idea?, pues llamen a la cabina y opinen... será su elección, claro si es que realmente hay alguien que nos este escuchando... ok, Kitsune saluda a nuestros fieles radioescuchas! - incitó el pelirrojo al moreno a que hablará.

- Mmh... pues hola Gente nocturna... como lo dijo el Doa'ho soy él Kitsune, espero que la idea que sugerí sea buena, ustedes pueden llamar para hacerle cualquier tipo de pregunta que deseen, ó que su mente curiosa quiera saber acerca de este Doa'ho auto-nombrado el Tensai!, solo háganla y yo la pasaré al aire... pueden ser de cualquier tipo, hasta de su vida sexual jeje – su voz sonó suave y risueña, tan sutil como una caricia a pesar de ser varonil, se le notaba algo cohibido al principio pero pronto entró en confianza al hablar de la vida íntima de ese monito pelirrojo...

- Hey!! Eso no estaba en el trato, pero haré ese sacrificio tan solo para que no se duerman todos ustedes... jaja la vida de este Tensai es muy interesante jaja, así que hablen y pregunten... – rió estrepitosamente, aquel reto que había lanzando su joven amante resultaría sumamente intrigante...

De inmediato los teléfonos empezaron a cobrar vida nuevamente, su sonar fue muy constantemente en toda la noche... Kaede toco el botón para contestar y poner al aire a la persona del otro lado de la línea... – Hola, bienvenido al programa, quién eres? Y cuál es tu pregunta?- habló tan naturalmente, en realidad si tenía un cierto aire de conductor... mientras del otro lado de la conexión...

- Eh!! Hola... me llamo Sumiko, eh!... – parecía algo abochornada y nerviosa...

- Sumiko-chan no te pongas tensa recuerda que solo estamos hablando del simple Doa'ho, es decir el Tensai es al que le vas a hablar jaja... nadie muy importante en realidad eh!...- hablo burlonamente el moreno...

- Oye... Teme Kitsune, como te atreves a decir eso al aire, todos mis admiradores se desilusionaran por tu culpa...- divertido trato de reñir el comentario de Kaede, pero siempre terminaba muerto de la risa por aquello... una voz aguda hizo tercio en la conversación...

- Oigan... bueno he hecho kitsune yo soy una Gran fan del Tensai, su voz parece tan sensual, tan atractiva como él, una vez vi su fotografía que publicaron en una revista llamada Teen's y realmente se veía tan peculiar y guapo a la vez, al instante me enamore de ti Tensai y de tu sonrisa... en verdad eres pelirrojo??- hablo entusiasmada la suave voz adolescente, ambos suponían que seguramente esta muy roja y avergonzada todo por que estaba hablando con él chico que le gustaba...

- Jajaja vez este Tensai es famoso... – sus palabras en sí fueron dedicadas a su amante -... Sumiko-chan claro que soy pelirrojo N-A-T-U-R-A-L! (n/a: Si es natural, yo estoy bien de mis facultades mentales, jajaja ñ.ñ )... y sabes realmente tienes muy buenos gustos jajaja este Tensai es muy atractivo, sino pregúntale al kitsune! – comentó algo vanidoso, miró a su compañero conductor algo sonrojado, deseaba saber cuál era su opinión...

- En... en realidad este Tensai es... parece un monito pelirrojo Sumiko-chan... así que no te emociones tanto, además de que es un desconsiderado, burlón, tonto y por sobre todas las cosas un DOA'HO!! – la mirada azul tenía cierto brillo, parecía que estaba atacando al Tensai...

- En serio, kitsune??... oye tu voz también parece muy varonil!... eres un nuevo conductor? – preguntó nuevamente la jovencita

- Nop... solo es un simple acompañante! (amante)... mi pareja!- intervino el pelirrojo con mirada victoriosa, Kaede se paralizó abochornado al instante, como podía ser tan descarado cuando le hablaba a toda la ciudad de Tokio... – Queeeeeeeee???- gritó la niña asustada

- Si, me refiero a que el kitsune no tiene nada que ver con la Estación, pero me esta ayudando como buen amigo esta noche para no dormirme... hey! Niña que mente la tuya!, que estaba imaginando tu pequeña mentecita calenturienta eh?? – su tono burlón nuevamente

- Yo... yo.. lo siento, es decir... quiero decir, que no... no...que yo no pensé que él... él fuera tu novio...- se había trabado su pequeña lengua, las palabras se le había trabado...

- Ok, Sumiko-chan gracias por la llamada pero la noche es larga y deseamos atender a otras personas, bye!- cortó la llamada abruptamente – Que les parece otra persona pero por favor hagan preguntas mas emocionantes!- el pelirrojo habló sensualmente al público...

- Bueno, quién es?? – contestó Kaede ya recuperado de aquel pequeño susto dado por el pelirrojo...

- Mi nombre es Ryoji, Tensai quiero saber como va tu vida sexual, eh?... se nota que estas un poco frustrado o por que tanta saña contra la homosexualidad, que tienes contra ello?; por cierto, dime Katou no te ha demandado por haber insultado y hacer suposiciones falsas sobre su pareja Iwaki-san?... – aquel chico parecía sumamente molesto, tanto en su forma de preguntar como en sus palabras se notaban totalmente disgustado...

- Vaya supongo que eres fan de ese niño bonito (Katou), no??... mira en primera no fueron suposiciones lo que comente!, todo lo que digo en el programa esta basado de muy buena fuente, nunca de los nunca empiezo yo rumores, jamás me atrevería a caer tan bajo, como inventar cosas falsas de los artistas invitados, a mi no me gusta para nada aquello... en sí yo solo les hago saber a todos los que escuchan mi programa aquellas suposiciones que rodean a las estrellas y a estos les preguntó su opinión acerca de ello para que lo desmientan o lo afirmen, en eso se basa mi trabajo... que algunas veces ellos se disgusten no es mi problema...Y con lo de la homosexualidad, jamás he tenido algún problema con esto... al contrario parece estar muy de moda actualmente... no estoy frustrado créeme, jaja vivo mi vida sin alguna consideración, al momento sin pensar en consecuencias, o en los que dirán... mi sexualidad esta al máximo... digamos que estoy en esa etapa en la cuál el sexo es lo más fabuloso y maravilloso del mundo... y todo gracias a cierta persona que seguro me esta escuchando en este preciso momento!... – dejo al aire aquella duda... sus últimas palabras parecían un susurro muy cálido, sus ojos castaños miraron ardientemente a su compañero, mientras una de sus mano la colocaba rápidamente en la pierna de este, recorrió lentamente, acariciando la tersa piel por sobre el pantalón hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde profundizo su caricia... Kaede que solo había permanecido silencioso y expectante a la discusión sintió arder su piel con aquella mirada almendra que pareciera que lo estaba desvistiendo con la simple mirada, se sintió sumamente excitado en segundos...

–Ahhh! – escapo un ligero jadeo, entrecerró sus ojos, olvidando todo a su alrededor, todo, desde que estaba siendo escuchado por miles de perdonas hasta que tenían a alguien que los estaba observando sumamente apenado (Yohei), solo quería disfrutar de aquel atrevido movimiento por parte de su amante, el rostro sonrojado al máximo incitó más al pelirrojo a seguir con aquello, hasta que...

- HEYYYYY!! AÚN SIGUES VIVO TENSAI!!!!!... KITSUNE!!!! – gritó eufóricamente el joven que esperaba impaciente algún otro comentario por parte del pelirrojo...

- Grrrr... – Hanamichi rabio por aquella interrupción, acaso ese día todos deseaban estropear los pocos momentos en los que se encontraba con su amante?, se preguntó molesto, estaba tan concentrado que había olvidado el lugar en el que se encontraba...

- Ryoji, deseas preguntar algo más o qué??- estaba molesto, al igual que Kaede, este solo se alejo de él... _"Ahora si me siento frustrado!"_ pensó nuevamente Sakuragi...

- Yo...bueno, entonces no te disgusta el tema de la homosexualidad??- la voz antes segura del chico ahora parecía ciertamente nerviosa...

- No!... ya te lo dije Ryoji!... al contrario, empiezo a verle algo positivo a esto de las relaciones entre chicos... o tu que crees??, supongo que tu lo eres... o en realidad no estarías tan terco con este tema!... mi opinión acerca de los Gay son, que estos en realidad pueden complacer mucho más fácil a su pareja... tú como hombre sabes lo que te hace sentirte caliente, excitado y por consiguiente sabes lo que pone cachondo a otro hombre como tú, no?... en cambio, la excitación de una mujer es muy diferente al del hombre, nosotros con un simple roce en nuestros sexos nos excitamos rapidísimo, en cambio a ellas tienes que prepararlas, estimularlas, hablarles bonito, tratarlas como la delicada flor que son ellas... en sí, saber lo que las prende, y eso toma bastante tiempo... soy hombre y ante todo me gusta complacer a mi pareja, así que eso me lleva a experimentar con ellas, me gusta que ellas sientan más o el mismo orgasmo que yo... mi único objetivo damitas es hacerlas gritar de tanto placer!.. jeje – sus palabras parecían hechizar a quienes lo escuchaban , tan galantemente se había expresado que muchas chicas del otro lado de la radio seguro empezaron a suspirar, mientras que los hombres permanecían silenciosos y molestos... el joven de ojos mar no se quedo atrás, sintió aquella emoción pero entremezclada con algo de incomodidad, como la que lo rodeaba cuando él pelirrojo hablaba de su antigua ex, de Haruko, acaso serían celos aquello?...

- eh!!!... vaya tu sí que lo has pensado, sabes al principio me habías caído pésimo, por parecer tan Doa'ho, como lo dice tu amigo, pero ahora... que sé, que tienes masa gris en esa cabecita pelirroja me ha gustado, me gusta como te expresas, como eres... je – comentó divertido el chico... – Sabes Tensai?... me estás empezando a cautivar, a gustar! – se le declaró descaradamente sin alguna pena a Sakuragi, que no salía de su asombro, al igual que Kaede, ambos muy sorprendidos por aquello... el Tensai se sintió sumamente avergonzado, jamás pensó que algo así le sucedería, que le gustará a otro chico... mientras Kaede ahora si se sentía más inseguro que nunca, aquel monito pelirrojo era muy popular y no solo entre las chicas, sino también ahora entre los jóvenes... que hacer??, los celos y aquel miedo a perderlo lo ahogaban...

Cuando parecía que Hanamichi había reaccionado, solo se escucho como aquel chico cortaba la comunicación... – Eh!, eh!... ahora si no se que decir... pero, Jajaja es lógico que este carismático Tensai también sea deseado por los hombres, lo comprendo soy tan atractivo Jajajaja! – rió abochornado... no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir...

Las preguntas atrevidas por parte de los admiradores de Hanamichi surgieron así durante el transcurso de la madrugada, aquella noche que parecía que sería aburrida, se había convertido en algo emocionante y divertido para el pelirrojo, ya que nunca imaginó como era que sus fan´s podían tener una mente algunas veces inocentes y otras muy sucias, además de que aquellos comentarios que ellos le hacían lo describieran tan perfectamente... esa noche la hizo suya... mientras Hana parecía entusiasmado con un animo revitalizado, Kaede sufría por sus propios demonios internos, algunas veces participada en las discusiones que prevalecían en el ambiente y algunas otras solo parecía silenciosos, desilusionado...

5:30 a.m. 

- Uf!!... listo, ya se acabo pero eso estuvo pesado, no crees Kitsune?... ahh!! – su cuerpo se estiro totalmente, mientras un enorme bostezó salía de su boca... – Ahora solo me falta la entrevista con Hyde, pero tengo mucho sueño --ZzZz- se le veía bastante tierno en aquella posición, su cabeza rubí recargada en sus brazos, usándolos como una suave almohada, la paz en su rostro cansado junto a sus ojitos de cachorrito le hacían parecer un lindo niño dormilón, Kaede solo permanecía quieto, callado observándolo.

- Que?, Que tengo Rukawa o por que me vez así??, eh??... – abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo, a pesar de que parecía que dormitaba él podía sentir aquellos ojos azules admirándolo, contemplándolo... cuando lo observó, se veía sumamente serio y frió, como la primera vez que lo conoció en su vida... Kaede solo permanecía silencioso, como si su mente no estuviera ahí, sino en cualquier parte de la habitación, del mundo, alejada de su realidad... fue cuando el pelirrojo por fin puso toda su atención en él, su mirada castaña contra la de él que parecía vacía, sin ningún brillo, sin ninguna expresión... solo la nada, eso intrigo más al Tensai...

- Me voy... quiero dormir un poco antes de ir a la Escuela y al entrenamiento!, Nos vemos... – se levantó rápidamente ignorando las palabras del pelirrojo que parecía sorprendido, aquel kitsune que había aparecido en la noche, atrevido y sensual se había convertido al amanecer en él frió Rukawa... _"Esto no es normal, por que cambió tan bruscamente su actitud?... parece apagado y eso empezó, desde... desde..."_ se esforzó en recordar _"... desde... desde... AQUEL CHICO HOMOSEXUAL!!, acaso Rukawa tiene... tiene celos?"_su mente di ambulo en las muchas posibilidades, celos eran los que sentía su amante por él... eso emocionó a Sakuragi, al parecer en su relación pasajera estaba floreciendo algo, un sentimiento muy fuerte...

- Hasta luego Mito-kun!- Yohei se sintió algo confuso, ya que ese chico llamado Kaede al llegar repentinamente en la madrugada parecía más vivaz, alegre, ardiente y bastante atrayente, en cambió ahora era cortes, gélido y serio... _"Que le paso a aquel chico que le hablaba y daba muestras de afecto desvergonzadamente a su amigo, a pesar de que él sabía que yo estaba presente y observándolos?... que tipo tan raro"_ – Hasta luego Rukawa! – contesto amablemente y así sin más salió de la cabina... para que minutos después saliera corriendo su amigo pelirrojo tras él... – Ah!! – suspiro Yohei – Estos dos si que son muy extraños! – habló resignado...

Fin del Capítulo VIII, parte A...

Continuará...

IMPORTANTE Deed: chan chan chan chan... jojojo los deje picados, verdad??, bueno quizás nop ¬¬'... pero por favor aunque sean miéntanme, díganme que si... por cierto jejeje este no es el fin del capitulo VIII, es muy importante aclarar esto, ya que como siempre me emocionó al escribir, pues me salieron 29 páginas de este capi, por ello decidí partirlo como naranja, jajaja en dos... en la siguiente parte se conocerá si se enojan y se matan, golpean, insultan y se separan por siempre, etc ó siguen como pollitos enamorados... jajaja que ridículo... eso yo solo lo sé!!, jaja siempre quise decir eso... a que opción le van??... yo por supuesto prefiero la 1ra. (que sufran, sufran, sufran, sufran JAJAJAJA)ï- como dice kinyoubi, esta es mi risa diabólica... por cierto espero no me maten por no actualizar a tiempo... O.o es que es horrible la escuela... -.-' tonta excusa lo sé, pero me agobia como diablos voy a hacer mis planos arquitectónicos del proyecto, pero bueno... me dejan Reviews, eh!!... GRACIAS A TODOS EN GRAL.

TAMBIEN OFRESCO DISCULPAS POR ESO DEL 1ER. BESO, suena estúpido yo lo sé... se preguntarán, ¿como es que ya tuvieron sexo quien sabe cuantas veces y no se habían besado nunca, no tiene lógica, pero a ver... USTEDES LEYERON EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ESTE FIC QUE SE BESARÁN??...bueno sin contar cuando estaban ebrios, ninguno de los dos lo recuerdan, solo nosotras sabemos, jeje... discúlpenme si de verdad les decepcioné con esto... pero suele pasar, bueno no con los besos verdad... yo una vez tuve un novio del cual nunca supe la edad jajaja solo hasta que llevábamos 7 meses saliendo...jaja no me digan que nunca les ha pasado algo así??... como su color favorito hasta el año de relación! Ó el nombre de su mom...nunca se lo pregunten frente a ella, eso puede repercutir en su imagen y a que su suegra les desee la muerte, lo digo por experiencia... o.O.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blue Azul Acero: Hola!!...y muchas gracias.. snif, snif me haces tan feliz con tus palabras amiga!!!, de verdad te has emocionado??... oh!! Y yo que pensé que les iba a aburrir, muchas gracias por todo y por tu apoyo te aseguro que pondré mas entusiasmo en mis fic's... eres muy linda al decirme que todo eso... en verdad gracias... jeje además si te gusta que Kae este celoso, ya debes ver la 2da. Parte de este capitulo... jeje no son muchos, pero generaran problemas como siempre entre ellos..

Angie: Ah!! Que bueno que por fin hayas leído los capítulos restantes, es que algunas veces se pone testaruda la pagina de Fanfiction, pero si tienes algún otro problema no dudes en escribirme y te los hago llegar vía e-mail, jaja me halagas con todo lo bueno que dices de mi, subiras mi ego, pero me parece fenomenal jejeje... en realidad me gusta mucho tu punto de vista en cuanto a los fic's, yo también he notado eso... por ello me esfuerzo cada vez más, hay muchos fic que tienen una idea base bastante buena pero a la redacción deja bastante que desear, y yo espero no decepcionarte, Gracias!!! n.n

Angeli Musaraki: Jojo... de verdad creo que me odiaras, no sé tengo un sentido de bruja que lee el futuro, jaja no es cierto... pero en verdad píenso que me odiaras al termino de este fic... pero prometo por mi amado Inuki (mascota) que no te haré llorar mucho... además como dices por ahí: "El dolor es lo que te hace sentirte vivo", jaja y yo creo que ellos, Hana Ru se sentirán bastante vivos, jeje, me alegra y espero sigas leyendo mi historia. Thanks!

Hikaru Itsuko: Gracias por seguir la historia y recibirme en el grupo de fanfics yaoi, disculpa que no te haya contestado antes, pero me alegra ver un nick familiar por ahí, bueno muchas gracias y sigue leyendo, sip?... oye a ti te gusta que sufran ellos??, dímelo sip...

Kinyoubi: Hola!!!!, cuanto tiempo sin leerte!!!... jaja seguro que me mataras por hacerte esperar tanto... ¬¬' creo que a todas, jaja... lo del video, pues claro que te lo doy gratis... jajaja solo déjame embriagar o drogar con éxtasis a Kae, Hana y a Katou y veras que si los filmo, jojo creo que ambas tenemos el mismo problema de baba y de dinero, jaja pero es que imagínatelos... oh!! Dios, mi teclado esta sacando chispas por tanta baba oO y pues el dinerito no cae mal a nadie, mira yo lo vendo en mi país y tu en el tuyo y listo, cada quien millonaria, digo feliz jaja... además quiero tantas cosas y no tengo un quinto, snif, snif ;; , jaja mira que llamar goloso a Hanita me hizo reír por toda una noche completa, jaja es que no se si has escuchado una canción que hacer referencia a ese termino, Golosa, y pues no se, me hizo gracia... aunque en realidad no tienen nada que ver una con la otra, pero la simple palabra de golosa me recordó a Hanita, (jajaja eres una golosa... jaja yop??, para nada jajaja). Oye en verdad no te dormiste a la mitad del fic??, es que a veces si aburre bastante estas partecillas alucinógenas que se van al pasado... jojojo oye no te gustarían los servicios de un Kae masajista??... yo lo promocionó, jaja imagínatelo ahora con un vestido blanco ajustado... jajaja y que así me diera una masaje, wow!!, en serio que lo violo ahí mismo... jaja no se si viste alguna vez una película llamada "Un par de idiotas" o algo así, ahí sale uno de los prota vestido de esa manera... jaja se veia gracioso, no podía ni moverse, ni le cerraba del pecho y estaba peludo, (guacala), pero ahora imagínalo siendo Kae, asi hasta la baba se me cae... oh!! Como que últimamente me imagino a Kae y a Hanita de esa manera... soy una enferma jaja que mala soy... oh!! Otra idea para un fic... "Kae el masajista", jeje suena como para comedía, nop??... bueno, bueno... no te preocupes por lo de WK, creo que nadie lo lea a excepción de nosotras: Bren (Bruja mendiga alcohólica jaja), la adorable Tanu chan, la mejor negociante Kitsu, tu (y la parte malvada también n.n.) y yo que lo escribí, jaja... si gustas te puedo mandar todos los videos para que conozcas a estos buenisisisismos chicos que yo amo, adoro... te aseguro que te enganchan... jaja PARTE MALVADA DE KIN... te gusto el lemon??... a mi me encanta el IMPURO SABOR DE DIOS!, jajaja y a Hanita el goloso también... Cuidate. Gracias por el apoyo amiga mía! n.n

Noelminamino: Hola... oye.. no se si me estas escribiendo de Amor yaoi o de aquí de Fanfiction, pero aun así gracias por esos ánimos, me agrada que te haya encantado... jejeje y es totalmente verídico lo de Ru y Hana, cuando estaban borrachos y Kae le tapo los ojos a Hana... jaja estábamos tan Happy's (briagas) mi amiga Bren y yop, jajaja que yo le tape los ojos por accidente y ella empezó a gritar - YA NO VEO... ¡$&?#%&'0%$#" (ï- GROSERIA) ...DITO... INCHE ALCOHOL ADULTERADO!! - jaja me dio tanta risa... ah!! si supieras que ella ya hasta ha comido pasto, jajaja pierde la razón... jojo si te veo algún día por msn te platicare que no hemos hecho...jaja gracias por tus ánimos!.

Tanu chan y Kitsu: Jeje, yo y mis confiancitas verdad Kitsu, no te molestas de que diga así??... verdad? =) ... YO TAMBIEN AMO

WEISS!!!, EN ESPECIAL TODOS LOS CHICOS... ¬¬' que especifica no?, jaja nop a mi me encanta Ken kun, alucino a Ken kun (a pesar de que todas digan que es un menso, que no ven que el amor nace no se hace, ni modo lo aceptaré así con todo inocencia y con algunos malos hábitos con los niños, ups eso me preocupa... u.u' )... ah! también a Aya, Schu, Brad, Nagi es tan mono y Yohji, mhh... de hecho he pensado que seria excelente tener a cada uno de ellos para cada uno de los días de las semana, jaja lo que es no tener nada que hacer... imagínense Ken pa' los domingos con eso de hacer ejercicio, jojo... Aya los lunes con eso de la escuela, quiero que sea mi maestro... oh!! Oo un maestro como él (bababa), los viernes Yohji con eso de la parranda y Schu los sábados para algo de actividad cuerpo a cuerpo jajajaja, el formal Brad los miércoles para los cines, jaja... y así podría seguir... luego les digo los demás días de la semana...

Ejem... ejem... ya sentí calorcito nomás de acordarme jajaja... bueno pasando a otras cosas... la muerte de Haruko esta terminada y lista, aunque no se si a la mayoría les guste!! Oo seguro ahora si van a mandar asesinos a sueldo para acabar con mi vida... -.- y claro que por supuesto que SOMOS ADORABLES y quien piense lo contrario me debatiré a duelo con él... jajaja bueno con tal que sean espadas de plástico, sip acepto!!...n.n OI!!!! Que buen trato hemos hecho Tanu chan, verdad kitsu? n.- ... Tanu chan como no sabes a lo que me refiero con cosillas malas, jaja te prestaré a mi Hana personal, para que junto a Kae les hagas a ambas esas cosillas... oh!!! Imagínense... ñ.ñ eso me da una idea para un lemon jajaja... a ver, pssss....psss (me acerco a kitsu), -Oi!, donde tengo que firmar??... dime, dime... es mas si quieres lo firmo con sangre, jajaja (risa malvada)... ouch!! . creo que me he pasado y he llamado la atención de Tanu chan ¬¬' ... n.n Tanu chan solo no lo prestes con tus amigas de la escuela, por que mira que siempre los maltratan muy feo, o los mayugán, o les hacen otras cosillas malvadas antes que yop lo pueda hacer!!!... u.u' -, ejem... ando tomando mucho capuchino últimamente por eso ando medio alucinada... Ok, espero verlas en el msn... Kitsu, Tanu chan y yo estamos dispuestas para CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!!! JAJAJAJA (Risa malvada), ne?... y habrá mucho Yaoi si eso pasa!!! n.n'. Si quiero imágenes de Haru!!... o.O


	9. Como el Primer beso Parte II

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

Disclaimer: Se me ha olvidado ponerlo, bueno todos los derechos reservados aTakehito Inue, espero no me demandes, ya que esto es un fanfic solo para fan's.

Una dedicación especial a dos chicas tan lindas y amables que acabo de conocer y que me han caído bastante bien... me ha encantado su historia: A **Tanu chan y a Kitsu. NUNCA CAMBIEN, POR FA'! n.n**

**Capítulo** **VIII: "Como el primer beso...(Parte II)"**

Pasillo... 

-Oye!!! Kitsune...- le llamó al alcanzar a su amante, este apretó el botón del ascensor que rápidamente se iluminó, para luego mirar impaciente los números de los pisos que le faltaba recorrer, para su desgracia este se encontraba en la Pb., así que solo se resignó a enfrentar aquel pelirrojo, mientras esperaba el retorno del ascensor – ¿¿Por que estas así??, eh?- preguntó enfrentándolo, súbitamente Kaede fue empujado levemente hasta verse acorralado contra el muro...

- ¿Como? – le miró inocentemente, también enfrentándole...

- A eso!... tu mirada parece sin vida, sin sentimiento alguno... en cambió cuando llegaste esta madrugada parecían llenos de deseo, ¿¿ahora que hice para que se apagarán??, ¿¿para que decayeran??- interrogo preocupado, su mirada castaña exigía respuestas, Kaede se sintió estúpido... su actitud era tan volátil, que Hana notó rápidamente su cambió... las miradas profundizaron, ninguno cedería mientras los rostros estaban a escasos centímetros...

- Nada que te importe Doa'ho!... – sus ojos se desviaron, no quería observar más a los castaños, sintió pena por que aquella actitud infantil y egoísta que había surgido en él, por los celos provocados a lo largo del programa - ...además tengo que irme ya... deseo dormir un poco antes de ir a la Universidad, Akira seguro nos pondrá a entrenar duró, ya que en pocos días viene la final...- ciertamente aquello era una excusa razonable, pero no dejo satisfecho al Tensai...

- Claro que me importa Rukawa!, me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo... ¿por que diablos retrocedes, eh?... – sus palabras eran sinceras...

- ¿¿Retroceder?? – preguntó confundido por aquellas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, su mirada por fin enfrentó a la almendra.

- Si... cuando llegaste esta noche, eras totalmente diferente, no solo en tu actuar, sino también en tus sentimientos... eras más cálido, demostrativo, agradable, estabas enseñándome todo lo que estaba guardado en tu interior, aquel deseo, aquella sensación de necesidad, aquella extraña seguridad que te movía para sonreírme, para coquetearme ... por fin pensé que nuestra relación estaba dando frutos, que tu ya la habías aceptado totalmente... pero todo aquello se esfumo, por que un estúpido chiquillo se le ocurrió decirme que le gusto... todo por que volvió a ti aquel miedo e inseguridad y algo nuevo, "celos"... todo esto nunca te dejan actuar... por favor Kitsune, tal vez si parezco un Doa'ho algunas veces, pero ahora me parece que el Torpe aquí eres tú!...- habló enfadado.

Rukawa permanecía impávido, asombrado... aquel pelirrojo leía en el como un libro abierto... todo cambió por sus celos, celos injustificados, pero que le ocasionaron una inseguridad infernal... sentir que aquel chico de ojos almendra podía ser tan cotizado, por muchas chicas y ahora chicos, mucho más interesantes, atractivos y demostrativos que él que podían quitarle a su amante en cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo, en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos... se sintió pésimo por aquello, el Tensai jamás le había dado señas de que algún día él pudiera hacerle eso, pero claro él siempre vivía de suponer las cosas...

- Yo... yo... – avergonzado agacho la mirada, quería que la Tierra creará un gran abismo bajo sus pies para comérselo y desaparecer, pero jamás sucedería aquello... – Sakuragi... yo... lo siento!, se que tú jamás... bueno... yo confió en ti, pero... pero en los demás no!... ahora no solo las chicas te miran, te quieren, te desean, sino también los hombres... sé que hay mucho mejores personas allá fuera que yo, en el mundo y que tú algún día voltearás a verlos, y yo... yo.. me quedaré así... sin nada...algún día te aburrirás de mi cuerpo, de mi actitud, de mi!... y yo..- cada palabra salía dolorosamente, dejando una extraña sensación de alivio también...una mano tomo su mentón, era el pelirrojo que levantaba suavemente su rostro, deseaba ver sus rostro distorsionado por la confusión, sus ojos azules llenos de arrepentimiento y así lo hizo... mientras el otro esperaba una mirada asesina, encontró lo contrario, una suave y alegre mirada castaña...

- Jamás, escúchame bien kitsune... JAMÁS, de los jamás voltearé a ver a otro hombre, por que simplemente no me llaman la atención, tu eres el único hombre que me interesa, que me trae loco!, tampoco ninguna mujer me interesa en este momento, bueno quizás cuando salga contigo a la calle si me le quede mirando a alguna que otra mujer que pase a mi lado, jeje es natural que cuando pasé una linda chica de curvas exorbitantes uno desee verla bien jejeje ñ.ñ – bromeó en la última parte, ese Tensai jamás podía ser tan serio... un ligero golpe lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, era el kitsune quién lo había golpeado ligeramente en la cabeza...

- Eres un Doa'ho!... siempre lo arruinas todo! ¬.¬' – habló algo molesto y divertido... como era posible que en ese momento tan importante e íntimo, él se atreviera a bromear...

-Jeje lo siento kitsune celoso... ya te dije que quizás esa sea mi naturaleza, arruinarlo todo... jeje – sonrió, ese chico sí que sabía como romper la tensión de cualquier momento...- ok, como decía Rukawa... yo nunca te abandonaría por otra persona, créeme... ya sea la mujer mas bella de este mundo, hombre, travestí, lesbiana, drogadicta (Haruko), un chiquillo adolescente calenturiento... por nadie en este mundo y todo por que me gustas solamente tú!... por que me gusta tu forma de ser, bueno algunas veces n.n', me agrada que seas amable, cálido, tierno conmigo, por que se que tu no haces eso con nadie, solamente conmigo, me haces sentir especial para ti... tu cuerpo jamás me cansará porque simplemente me encanta, él solo imaginarte desnudo me excita, me calienta escuchar tus gemidos a mitad del orgasmo, ver tu rostro pálido adquirir color rojo por el placer que te doy, que tu deseoso ser tiemble solo conmigo...- sutiles palabras nacían de su boca que cautivaban poco a poco al moreno, susurradas con pasión y una mirada llena de deseo...

- ...recorrer cada parte de tu ser como si fuera la primera vez, sentirte mío solo mío.. sentir que estoy dentro de ti, siendo uno solo...– el pelirrojo estaba excitando poco a poco con ligeras frases a su amante, cuya respiración cada vez era más acelerada...

-... que esta agitación solo sea provocada por mi!, que solo grites mi nombre al hacerte el amor, que solo me quieras a mi...- lentamente su rostro profundizo en su blanquecino cuello, sus labios hicieron contacto solo rozándolo, respirando en él, que pronto besaron y recorrieron a placer, Kaede reaccionaba al delicado contacto, sus manos se aferraron en la cabeza rubí de su amante, los dedos perdiéndose en aquellos mechones rojizos... los jadeos de él eran una melodiosa música para los oídos del Tensai, logrando excitarlo... su mente rápidamente recordó algo, aquella acción recién descubierta y anhelada por casi toda la noche_... "Un beso... Nunca me ha besado!... solo un beso"_ pensó nubladamente Kae... pronto sus manos blanquecinas se vieron atrayendo el rostro de Hanamichi, despegándolo se aquel beso fuertemente infundido en su cuello dejando una leve marca roja... este parecía sorprendido, por haber sido interrumpido... su rostro fue colocado a la misma altura que la de su amante... los ojos castaños vislumbraban, mientras los azules parecían haber adquirido una recién llama, dándole vida, calidez nuevamente... se miraron por segundos que les parecieron una eternidad, hasta que el chico basketbolista acerco su rostro al de su compañero, los ojos lentamente se cerraron, solo esperando el contacto, el primero...

- Un beso... – susurro ahogadamente hasta que sus labios por fin sintieron aquella suavidad, aquella boca que le recibió gratamente... Hanamichi aunque sorprendido por aquella iniciativa de su compañero, pronto cedía abriéndola, ambos sintieron aquella primera sensación de suavidad de sus cavidades, de sus lenguas recorrerse afanosamente compartiendo un contacto húmedo-cálido, los alientos al igual que la espesa saliva, un sabor a café los embargo... un beso profundo que pareció durar años, una batalla dentro se libraba para saber quién tenía el control de la situación, una extraña perdición, sus mentes solo gozaron ese instante mágico perdiéndose en aquel nublado lugar llamado placer que solo un beso apasionado les provocaba... los pulmones pronto se vieron necesitados de aquel elemento vital para vivir, el aire se extinguió de ellos, pronto solo cedieron por aquella falta... anhelantes, agitados se separaron, mirándose con desespero, ninguno deseaba cortar aquel primer beso...

- Aha!!, Aha!!...wow...Aha!, eres... cuando... te lo propones, Aha! eres siempre increíble Rukawa! – declaró agitado...

- Aha!!... era increíblemente tonto que nosotros hayamos tenido tantas veces sexo, pero... Aha! que nunca nos besáramos... no te parece?...- una delicada sonrisa mostró en su bello rostro el joven de tez pálida, algo que no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo... se sintió tremendamente atraído por ello, ese chico si que sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas para luego volverlo manso como un corderito, como ahora estaba en ese momento... tan atractivo, esa sonrisa era solo para él... y sintió nuevamente ganas de compartir otro beso, su sabor, su lengua... tomando el rostro del desprevenido kitsune, que solo se vio compartiendo otro beso apasionado, profundo y extenso...

El ascensor pronto llego al piso en el que ellos se encontraban, pero ambos perdidos en sus sensaciones ni lo notaron, pronto sus puertas se abrieron dejando a la persona que se encontraba en el interior ver a los dos amantes compartiendo un beso casi salvaje, extenuante... a ambos no les importo el mundo a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos con ese éxtasis...

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS, ESTAN HACIENDO??- gritó exaltado una voz ronca y grave... ambos amantes rompieron el fuerte beso en el que se habían internado, volteando algo asustados a ver quién había gritado de esa manera, mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a Akagi Takenori, dueño y jefe del Estudio, su apariencia no era muy normal... sus mejillas visiblemente rojas, pasaron al morado y luego a una palidez enfermiza... un extraño gesto de confusión estaba en su rostro, Kaede estaba algo avergonzado de que los vieran en aquella situación, mientras el pelirrojo temía lo peor... su despido quizás... sus labios hinchados, al igual que la falta de aire los delataba... los tres quedaron silenciosos, analizando lo sucedido, Akagi algo incrédulo por aquello, no se imaginaba que el pelirrojo bateará del otro lado, mientras Kaede sumamente apenado trataba de separarse del fuerte abrazo del pelirrojo, cuyo rostro se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, solo viendo la reacción de su Jefe... un incomodo silencio tenso el ambiente, ninguno sabía que responder... pero para su alivio, las puertas automáticas del ascensor empezaron a cerrarse, Akagi no hizo el menor intento en detenerlas y así fue como subió a los siguientes pisos, dejando nuevamente solos a los dos jóvenes con cierta intranquilidad...

- Ay!!! que vergüenza... tu jefe nos vio!!...- lamentó Kaede mientras se abrazaba nuevamente al pelirrojo que seguía pensativo...

- Mhh... creo que el Gori se enojará conmigo... pero ¿¿porque??... después de todo es mi vida, son mis gustos!!- declaro inocentemente...

La campana del ascensor sonó nuevamente al abrirse, esto los alarmo otra vez... pero era una alarma falsa, ya que se trataba del ascensor contiguo que estaba totalmente vació...

- Mh... yo me voy, no quiero ver la reacción de tu Jefe al volver... nos vemos en la tarde!- separándose del pelirrojo a una velocidad digna de un deportista, alcanzó a parar las puertas metálicas antes de cerrarse, entro precipitadamente, mientras que junto a una sonrisa un poco burlona sacudía su mano en señal de adiós, parecía algo cómica su huida...

- Cobarde!... –comentó irónicamente Hana al verse abandonado a su suerte – Oye... por cierto sabes que más me gusta de ti...tu lindo, redondo y suave trasero... se parece al de una joven adolescente virgen!! – se apresuro a decir mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro, Kaede solo podía escucharlo totalmente avergonzado mientras observaba como las puertas se cerraban impidiendo todo tipo de protesta... en tanto un eco se escuchaba en el largo túnel del ascensor – DOA'HO!!!!!-

En la Tarde justo en el Gimnasio de la Universidad Nacional de Tokio... 

-VAMOS CHICOS!!!!, MUÉVANSE SOLO FALTAN DOS DÍAS PARA LA FINAL DEL CAMPEONATO... VAMOS, QUIERO VER ESA ENERGÍA...- Sendoh gritaba entusiasmado, motivando a sus jóvenes compañeros a pesar de que les exigía rendir al 100% en la cancha, pero era justificable aquello... la tensión de los últimos días había crecido afectando a todo el equipo, y más a él; como Capitán sentía una gran pesadez en su vida por aquel cargo tan importante, la escuela y todos sus alumnos confiaban en él para traer la Victoria por 2do. año consecutivo a la prestigiada y gloriosa Universidad Nacional de Tokio, todos contaban con ello pero recién se habían llevado un gran susto, ya que en el penúltimo partido de semifinales milagrosamente habían ganado, aquel juego de eliminatoria fue bastante agotador y por sobre todo reñido, un solo punto de diferencia les dio el triunfo y todo gracias a la canasta de tres puntos que Mitsui pudo lograr anotar en los últimos segundos... ahora él era el héroe del momento, el jugador num. 7 que salvo a su equipo en los últimos momentos críticos... Sendoh sin duda alguna se sintió aliviado, no deseaba ver su futuro en la NBA ir directamente al cesto de basura, su carrera truncada antes de que hubiera empezado...

– RUKAWA, QUE TE PASA??, ESE TIRO ES DE NOVATOS!!... VAMOS MUÉVETE... – Akira miraba algo decaído a su jugador estrella, ese día le había sorprendido llegando extrañamente puntual, muy puntual... cuando entro al Gym, se asustó un poco ya que le pareció haber visto una alucinación, es decir ver a Rukawa tan temprano y despierto practicando sus tiros libres, era raro... claro que se le observaba algo cansado y desvelado, las ojeras formadas debajo de sus ojos lo delataban, al igual que la extraña manera en la que su cuello era adornado por unos cuantos curitas, sus compañeros curiosos le preguntaron el porque de tantas venditas, él solo se justificaba, argumentando que se había cortado varias veces al afeitarse ya que se había quedaba dormido al hacerlo, con semejante declaración ninguno dudo de aquello, ya que sabían de su fama de dormilón, pero Sendoh... su capitán, su mejor amigo no se trago semejante mentira... mentalmente él suponía otras cosas... imaginó que todos aquellos vestigios en el cuerpo de su amigo Rukawa fueron provocados por un encuentro nocturno con cierto pelirrojo que era su amante, su gigoló privado, más tarde hablaría con él, estaba algo preocupado ya que su rendimiento en el juego había bajado drásticamente y todo empezó desde que apareció ese chico auto-nombrado el Tensai en su vida, en cierta forma el chico de ojos violeta se alegraba de que su amigo por fin se atreviera a experimentar el amor, que encontrará a alguien a quién querer, a pesar de que este fuera de su mismo sexo y negará rotundamente sus sentimientos hacia él... Kaede algunas veces parecía ser demasiado testarudo...

- KOSHINO, MAKI DEBEN PONER UNA BARRERA... NO DEJEN ENTRAR A KYOTA... MITSUI, CHICOS VAMOS JUEGUEN EN EQUIPO... NO ESTAN SOLOS EN LA CANCHA TIENEN COMPAÑEROS RECUÉRDENLO... ASÍ QUE PASEN EL BALÓN... RUKAWA, QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, NO ME DIGAS QUE YA ESTAS CANSADO, SI APENAS VAMOS A LA MITAD DEL ENTRENAMIENTO... CORRE! –

El tiempo paso rápidamente, la practica había concluido dejando a todos totalmente cansados, muchos solos dejándose caer agotados en la banca , su Capitán se estaba poniendo muy exigente últimamente, ya que en cada entrenamiento los dejaba totalmente rendidos, sin energía siquiera para caminar... solo deseando una cosa, dormir por siempre...

- Hey!, Chicos lo han hecho muy bien, por ello ahora solo quiero que vayan a las duchas y se dediquen solo a descansar en estos dos días, ok??... Sí! Amigos estos dos días los tendrán para poder descansar y recuperar energías para llegar totalmente recuperados al último Partido, a nuestra última meta como equipo... VAMOS TOKIO A GANAR!!!!- subió su mano Akira de manera fervorosa en señal de ánimo, mientras gritaba emocionado, pronto sus compañeros le siguieron creando un hurra estrepitoso que se escucho por todo lo extenso del Gimnasio... Todos los chicos se emocionaron con semejante noticia, a todos les subió la moral aquello... por fin poder descansar después de unas horribles y extenuantes semanas de entrenamiento...

- Oye! Kaede!...- le llamó antes de que pudiera entrar a los vestidores junto con demás compañeros que bulliciosos y sonrientes hablaban fuertemente de lo que harían en esos dos días, así dejando totalmente solos a ambos chicos... Kaede le miró como usualmente lo hacía, seriamente...

- Que sucede Capitán?- preguntó con cierto respeto, era verdad que eran grandes amigos ambos, pero en la cancha, en los entrenamientos y en el Equipo, ante todo ese chico de la eterna sonrisa era su Capitán, su superior...

- Vamos Kaede!, ya se terminó el entrenamiento jeje no me llames así, quieres... – su sonrisa siempre parecía brillar, siempre tan llamativa con aquella sinceridad... con aquel sentimiento, poco a poco se aproximó a Rukawa hasta llegar a su lado mientras rápidamente uno de sus brazos se poso en los hombros del chico pálido, ofreciendo un abrazo fraternal...

- Hey! Jugador estrella parece que últimamente no brillas tan esplendorosamente como antes... pareciera que siempre estas apagado, cansado y somnoliento, jeje!- habló sarcásticamente, deseaba saber por que el estado físico de su amigo esta algo dañado...

- Solo me desvelé!, eso es todo...- Rukawa le miro calmadamente...

- Siempre luces así, no es solo de hoy!!... jejeje además, sabes tu voz suena bastante extraña y diferente en la Radio, quién podría adivinar que el Kitsune carismático de anoche fuera el chico Universitario serio y tímido llamado Rukawa... jaja- habló divertido al observar la cara de sorpresa que había adquirido su amigo -... jeje te escuche ayer en ese Programa que conduce Neko-chan, lo que pasa es que soy un admirador suyo, pero realmente me sorprendí al escucharte, primero pensé en que quizás te estaba confundiendo con alguien más, pero si te pones a pensar un poco había muchas coincidencias, una era el que ese pelirrojo fuera el locutor, otra fue que te llamará Kitsune, como usualmente siempre lo hace cuando viene por ti y la última, fue casi imperceptible, pero yo que tengo un buen oído, pude escuchar un ligero jadeo al aire... jeje – Rukawa se sonrojo inmediatamente, sentía que el calor en su interior aumentaba hasta casi hacerlo sudar más de lo que estaba, sus mejillas le ardieron...

- Callate! Akira, alguien puede escuchar... – la palma de su mano blanca cubrió la boca abruptamente mientras susurraba nerviosamente volteando a su alrededor, buscando que nadie les oyera... Akira delicadamente se deshizo de su mano...

- Jaja... nunca pensé que realmente en tu organismo existieran glóbulos rojos, pero ahora que te veo totalmente rojo de la pena he comprobado que si eres humano... – bromeo risueñamente ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo

- Esta bien... pero en realidad si que fue algo increíble poder oírte en la radio, aunque solo fuera 1 hora, lo que pasa es que a pesar de que el programa se estaba poniendo muy interesante, no pude evitar el quedarme dormido jajaja, no se como pudiste soportar toda la noche en vela??... ya que al despertarme pude escuchar tu voz nuevamente, vaya que el amor si es grande como para que tu, quién duerme en cualquier parte y a cualquier momento se mantenga despierto por toda una noche tan solo para acompañar a ese chico pelirrojo!... – se sincero, en realidad aquel chico amigo suyo era demasiado intuitivo e inteligente

- No seas tonto Akira!, eso no es amor, simplemente decidí acompañar a ese Doa'ho ya que conociéndolo seguro que se quedaría dormido... eso es todo! – aún sonrojado habló en su defensa Rukawa...

- Mh!! Jajajajaja – estallo en risas – Kae a mi no me engañas!, te conozco desde que íbamos en la Preparatoria, como para saber cuáles son tus verdadero sentimientos... – sus ojos color amatista se posaron en los azules profundos y claros a la vez, él podía leer en su mirada aquella indecisión, aquel miedo a ser rechazado... no por aquel pelirrojo ardiente, sino por la sociedad... al parecer después de todo, si le importaba lo que pensará el mundo de él, siempre tan indiferente tan inalcanzable... así era él, pero ahora solo quedaba un dejo de inseguridad, de prejuicios... miedo de amar a su amante...

- Vamos Kae!, hombre ó mujer, que importa cuando existe amor... jeje amor que hay en ti para cierto amante exitoso y popular...- le miro pícaramente, Kaede un poco sonrojado sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando su amigo Akira, él realmente sentía algo profundo por el Doa'ho, ya que ese sentimiento se había hecho cada vez más fuerte, se había enterrado en su corazón con cada sonrisa regalada, sonrisa pura transparente solo nacida para él, con cada caricia hecha por él, cada sensación de placer, con cada gesto de preocupación, con cada uno de los pequeños detalles que su joven amante tenía hacia él, con todo lo que realmente recordaba de él, su agradable olor a naranja durante las noches, el de sus cabellos rojizos, el recién experimentado y delicioso sabor de su boca, la suavidad de su lengua... todo aquello despertó en él esa sensación de entusiasmo, alegría... se estaba, cada vez más enamorando sin quererlo de aquel Tensai...

- ¿¡Se lo dirás antes de marcharte!?... ó renunciarás a tu futuro por él!?... – las palabras sonaban apagadas, la sonrisa de Aki se borró rápidamente de aquel blanco rostro, evitó mirar la confundida mirada azul que solo veía hacia el frente, hacia cualquier cosa...

- Yo... yo... – indecisión – no sé que haré!, no quiero... no deseo arriesgarme con él, no quiero ser un jueguito de algunos meses para que luego me abandone como un si fuera un perro, tengo miedo de arriesgarme, de arriesgar mi futuro por algo que... ni siquiera sé si exista en Sakuragi, quizás yo fui muy estúpido por haber permitido entrar este sentimiento en mi ser, pero... pero... – habló tanto, sorprendiendo a su amigo Akira, él jamás había escuchado salir tantas palabras de su amigo que ahora parecía estar en silencio, razonando lo dicho, realmente esos eran sus miedos, sus demonios internos y no los que él esperaba, los tontos prejuicios... ahora entendía todo, el tenía miedo a que su decisión le hiciera más feliz o más infeliz de lo que era ahora... ¿su futuro o el pelirrojo?; una muy difícil selección.

- Pero no puedes evitarlo, es natural Kae, después de todo nadie puede evitar sentirse atraído o enamorado de alguien más...- habló resignado Akira, su amigo se debatía entre sus dos más grandes amores el Basketball o ese chico llamado Sakuragi.

- Yo... yo dejaré que él decida... sí el me dice sus sentimientos antes de irme, quizás me arriesgue, pero si no lo hace... no dudaré en marcharme!- había tomado una complicada decisión en 5 segundos, la mirada era sombría, Akira sabía que sufría por todo aquel embrollo, pero como ayudarlo sin que el joven de ojos azules sufriera en el proceso, no lo sabía.

- Let's Go!!... Arriba ese animo, aún es muy rápido para que tomes esa decisión, no te apresures tanto para sacar conclusiones... al fin tienes 2 días para pensarlo bien, ya que en dos días nos disputaremos el Campeonato y quizás en el, un busca talentos se te aproxime y te ofrezca una oportunidad... es mejor que lo razones muy bien!, pero no te deprimas!... además Kaede recuerda que él que no arriesga, no gana!; creo que esto lo dice todo...- le guiño el ojo sensualmente, mientras una nueva sonrisa se formaba en su cara, Kaede sabía que siempre podría contar con su viejo amigo Akira para todo y ello le hizo sentirme mejor...

- Ok! Vamos a las duchas Kae... jeje – sintió una leve palmada en su trasero, era Aki... que después de hacerle aquello salió corriendo

- Oye... – protesto algo abochornado, mientras trataba de darle alcance, hasta que ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de los vestidores.

En tanto a unos cuantos metros de ahí, justo en la entrada del Gimnasio, una mirada castaña brillaba, mientras quedaba bastante inquieta después de haber observado la escena que transcurrió momentos antes, sentía enojo y cierto recelo, no le gustaba en nada aquella amistad que mantenían el kitsune y ese feo puercoespín.

Minutos después... 

Todos habían salido minutos antes de los vestidores, solo faltaban ellos...

- Vamos Kae, deseo ir a casa... además te lo dije, tú duermes donde sea, tenías que dormirte bajo la ducha y para colmo resbalarte ¬.¬' – Sendoh comento molesto con cierto tono falso.

- Lo siento, tengo sueño... °-.- zZzZ – aquel chichón en su cabecita resaltaba mucho a pesar del pequeño curita que llevaba puesto y que le hacía ver muy chistoso, sumado a los pucheros que decoraban su rostro somnoliento, más sus ojitos azules dormilones, le hacía parecer bastante tierno... tal como un zorrito...

-Jejeje pareces un peluche, jajaja si mi novia estuviera aquí mismo, seguro estaría gritando de emoción por tu comportamiento tan mono y tierno... jajaja – su burla algo sutil.

- Mhhh...- parecía algo disgustado – Oye... me vas a dejar a casa, seguro que me mató si voy en Bicicleta! u.u- trato de ignorar aquel comentario, no tenía ganas de discutir...

- No!!... – Negó rápidamente – ...Vinieron por ti! – un leve movimiento de su cabeza le hizo comprender que mirara la entrada y así lo hizo...

- Eh!! ¿¿¡¡Doa'ho!!?? – preguntó sorprendido por su presencia...

El Tensai estaba acompañado del Entrenador, el Sr. Anzai... este le sobaba la papada con cierto cariño e insistencia... – Oye! Gordito... ese consejo si me gusto, pero dame otro, sip... XD jajaja – hablo sonriente, mientras el Sr. Anzai permanecía quieto, tranquilo ante semejante falta de respeto...

- Oye, deja en paz al Entrenador Anzai, Doa'ho! = ( - comento algo molesto Kaede...

- Eh!! Kitsune, ¿ya estas?... ¡por fin!... – comento algo impaciente

- Jojojo no se preocupen muchachos, jojojo es muy divertida la compañía de Sakuragi-kun... – hablo sonriendo como era su costumbre Santa Claus, a no, que diga el Profesor Anzai – Ok, chicos han hecho un buen trabajo, se tienen su merecido descanso...- se dirigió a ambos chicos que solo asintieron...

- Jojojo bueno Sendoh, que te parece si nos vamos, deseo hablar contigo sobre el último partido... jojojo chicos hasta luego... y Sakuragi-kun, piensa en lo que hablamos Jojojo- su risa era un poco extraña, pero ese gordito le daba un gran sentimiento de paternidad a Hanamichi...

- Adiós Gordito y Gracias!... – movió su mano, en señal de adiós

- Hasta luego Sr. Anzai...- se despidió cortésmente... mientras un chico de peinado desafiante a la ley de Gravedad también decidía salir del escenario

- Bye Kaede... hey! Sakuragi, deja descansar un poco a nuestro jugador estrella, jejeje ya que últimamente siempre parece acabar muy cansado o agotado por las actividades que hacen juntos, y realmente deseamos ganar el último partido... Adiós... – antes de salir corriendo tras el Profesor Anzai, este les sonrió pícaramente...

- Mhh.. Tonto! – hablo sonrojado Kaede

- Eh!! Ese Puercoespín entrometido... : ( - comento con cierto recelo el pelirrojo.

Por fin solos... 

- A que se refería el Prof. Anzai?? – preguntó algo curioso Kaede...

- Eh!! A nada en especial... solo me daba un consejo para mi... mi... programa... – sus palabras dudaron, mientras mirada perdidamente alguna parte de la salida del Gimnasio, no solo sus ojos parecían perdidos, sino también su mente, ellos aún permanecía ahí parados, quietos, uno a lado del otro... Hana pensando en su conversación con aquel señor de pelo cano, le había hecho bien hablar con alguien sobre su amante, él Kitsune...

- Que te pasa???... estas extraño... - volteo Kaede, deseaba verle los ojos...

- Eh! – salió de su trance – Jajajaja este Tensai esta muy bien... mira, traje café... jajaja es que este Tensai tenía que corresponder al detalle que tuviste ayer conmigo, bueno hoy en la madrugada! jaja – rió estrepitosamente, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una pequeña bolsa de plástico Beige, con la misma marca de café que Ru había comprado...

- Ah!! Doa'ho... – suspiro aparentando disgusto, pero muy dentro, casi en lo más profundo de su ser, él se sentía conmovido, ambos estaban exhaustos, uno por su trabajo en la Radio y el otro por su entrenamiento, con bastante sueño, pero aún así tenían la suficiente delicadeza de acordarse del bienestar del otro...

- Hey! Kitsune, Por que tardabas tanto? – preguntó por fin dándole la cara, se mostraba algo impaciente – Te he estado esperando desde hace una hora y media, y tu ni tus luces... sabes estas peor que mi ex, ella por lo menos se tardaba 45 min. para arreglarse, no que tu 1 hora completa... ¬¬'- su voz entre divertida y disgustada -... además te ves igual a excepción de ese chichón gigante en tu cabeza, espero que este de moda, aunque se ve horrible jajajaja n.n – otra burla a su persona...

- Cállate Doa'ho!, todo es tu culpa... – declaro molesto, no por el comentario del golpe, sino por que nuevamente lo comparaba con aquella tonta drogadicta...

- Y por que ahora resulta ser mi culpa?- un brillo nació en sus ojos, aquella pregunta sumamente sensual fue susurrada

- Por que me quede dormido en la ducha y me caí, por ello me hice este chichón! ;; – se defendió con cierto aire inocente.

- Entonces, por que tienes tantos curitas en el cuello, vas a decir que también fue mi culpa?... – hablo inquisidoramente

- Si... eres un idiota, cuando me besaste en el ascensor, me hiciste estos chupetones... tuve que ponerme venditas para que no los vieran mis compañeros, seguro me harían muchas preguntas...- le miró desafiante...

- Realmente no sé por que los ocultas... – se acerco peligrosamente al joven deportista, sus manos lo tomaron posesivamente de la diminuta cintura acercándolo poco a poco -... de hecho los hice para que todos vieran que le perteneces a alguien...- sus palabras ronroneadas en su oído, nuevamente le hacia sentir aquel calor en su interior, se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento, agradable, placentero...

- Eres un tarado... – apenas logro articular algunas palabras después de sentir como una suave humedad recorría su oreja, para luego bajar hasta el cuello blando, Kaede acorralado solo puedo estrecharle también, sus manos se aferraron a la ancha espalda, mientras su rostro se refugiaba en el hueco de su cuello, ambos empezaban a excitarse con tan solo apenas sentir un ligero roce de sus pieles...

- Ah!!- un nítido jadeo provino del kitsune...

- Estoy deseoso de tomarte...- nuevamente musito tan bajo, tan suave como una caricia, alzo su rostro para observar el leve sonrojo de su amante pálido, era realmente atractivo... ambos rostros estaban por aproximarse, solo un diminuta distancia para tener un delicado beso... las respiraciones agitadas, los ojos entrecerrados, él pelirrojo con un ligero empuje acercó más el cuerpo de su acompañante y así abrazados, solo esperando el primer beso... pero...

- OIGAN CHICOS!!!!... – una voz se alzo fuertemente, era Akira que se asomaba entre la puerta del Gimnasio, nuevamente se veían interrumpidos y frustrados... ambos le vieron con odio, Sendoh con una gota en la cabeza, veía la imagen de ambos amantes abrazándose, cuyos rostros se veían bastantes agitados y juntos, entonces comprendió su gran error -Interrumpo algo??...jeje- sonrió nerviosamente, ambos amantes estaban serios y con una mirada de asesinos...

- Jeje Bueno... yo solo quería decirles, que... si... pueden cerrar el Gimnasio, antes de irse!, Por favor! Jeje- hablo nerviosamente, a cada palabra parecía más denso el ambiente... – Bueno... adiós chicos!- salió del escenario apresuradamente antes de que fuera víctima de un asesinato pasional, y no precisamente por que él fuera el amante de alguno de ellos, sino por que les había interrumpido en algo tan íntimo...

- Uf!! Por que siempre nos interrumpen?...- habló resignado Kaede, habían roto la atmósfera, quizás no romántica, pero si excitante...

- Jejeje no soy el único con la Naturaleza de estropear to... – unos labios suaves interrumpieron sus palabras, era Kaede quién impaciente había besado sorpresivamente al monito pelirrojo, estaba cansado de que todos los interrumpieran, ahora él había tomado la iniciativa por la sensación de necesidad que surgió repentinamente en su ser, el Kitsune últimamente se mostraba más ardiente que él mismo pelirrojo, pero eso no le disgustaba en absoluto, así que sin más solo se entregaron a aquel profundo beso...

**Fin del Capítulo VIII.**

**Continuará...**

DeeD: Hellooooooo!!!!! A todo el mundo... ¿les gusto el fin de este Capítulo?... sip!, sé que no hay lemon, pero a mi me ha encantado la serie de interrupciones que ha habido entre ellos para no concretar un beso... Jajajaja me rió de sus pequeñas problemas... pero antes Felicidades!!, felicítense a ustedes mismo, que poder y capacidad de Lectura!!.. mira que leer tanto, las admiró... Diox yo pensé que mi fic a estas alturas ya estaría abandonado, pero Gracias a todo el mundo por su apoyo... FELICIDADES!!!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miguel:** Hola, creo que después de tanto tiempo por fin te veo... ojalá te guste... luego me dices que te pareció, me gustan tus críticas.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Hello!, realmente a mi también me encantan más juntitos estos dos... y si no pues fíjate en este Capítulo, ay!! son tan cute ambos... aunque jejeje realmente si aseguro que sufrirán aún más y si no, pues ya veras en el sig. capítulo jajaja y pues no se que responder a lo del final... no creo que queden felices por siempre, pero tampoco va a ver muertes, jeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Blue Azul Acero: ** Ah! que feliz que haces al comentarme todo eso de mi fic, no pensé que alguien pudiera notar algo así de mi fic, me emocionan mucho tus opiniones, ya que siempre dices que te gusta como va la historia, no crees que me pase con eso del beso??... jeje. Thanks!. Oi, tu le vas a los finales tristes o felices??

**Kinyoubi:** Oi!! Si tu no tienes tiempo, menos yop... pero como que ya esta bastante largo mi fic, y mira que si me tardo pues ya no tiene gracia, ya que se supone que lo que fue leído en el capítulo anterior no se te debe olvidar para que vayas a ritmo, jojo ni tanto verdad... pero como dije yo soy lectora también y cuando tardan mucho en actualizar luego sin querer se me olvidan las ideas principales de un fic y pues valió y lo tengo que volver a leer y no es que no me guste leer jejeje si no que no tengo tiempo u.u' Además se supone que originalmente son 11 capítulos, pero dos los tengo que partir en dos por que estan bastante largos... jojo ya vez cuando me emocionó mucho por consiguiente escribo aún más!... Oye, tanta baba es natural?, ' ya me estoy empezando a preocupar por lo mi telado x.x me estan dando toques cada vez que escribo... ya no haré muchos lemons por ello... (ni yo me la creí n.n') moriré electrocutada!!... jaja y sus deseos se harán realidad... (me sonó a X) , pero bueno... jajajaja me encanta que ya se te haya quedado esa frase, pensé que nadie le haría caso a ese pequeño fragmento tan importante... o.o' seguro Dios me mata por semejante sacrilegio... "El Impuro sabor de Dios", jajaja eres la primero y única que me ha dicho algo sobre este... jojojo luego te diré la historia oculta detrás de esta celebre frase mía u.u (que patético fue eso =( ) JAJAJAJA pero aseguro que te va a gustar, contiene escenas 100% reales... jaja. Disculpa por haber quitado el fic de Weiss.. pero como nadie le hacía caso al pobre mejor lo quite -.-' . Pero ya veras que pronto lo pondré en la página de Slam Dunk... jajaja no y créeme que como la mente malvada de Kin, y la mía pervertida te va a encantar el lemón que puse sobre Ken/Nagi... aseguro que va a haber un incremento del 120% más de baba, así que ponle una bolsita al teclado... no quiero que vayas a morir electrocutada como yop u.u' Jajaja una kinyoubi a las brazas... nooo y si no quién me deja luego reviews. Chao y cuídate amiga mía!. Saludos a la malvada y pervertida mente de kin. ñ.ñ

**Tanu chan y Kitsu: **Hola otra vez niñas!!!... fue un placer conversar con ustedes... jaja disculpen otra vez las fallas técnicas... actualmente odio a mi compu u.u' ... les dedico este fic, por que me han caído tan bien, además de que siempre me hacen reír con sus reviews, gracias por la porra a ambas, Kitsu se que fue una vergüenza, y aún así doy más Graxias, Tanu chan... jojo no olvides alimentar a Kae, llevale lo que más le gusta, a Hanita... jajaja mira que lo necesito al 100% los fines de semana... jeje Tanuchan si te encanta tanto como ami que sufra nuestro kitsune y luego que Hana lo consuele, pues creo que este capítulo te debió encantar... eh! mira que esta dando resultado el arduo entrenamiento de los fines de semana, jejeje las deje sorprendidas con esa actitud tan coqueta y luego con ese pequeño lemon... jojo ven si da resultado entrenar a nuestra mascota, ejem ejem digo a Kae... jajaja gracia por protección Tanu chan, así me siento mejor, por lo menos no moriré xola jeje y pues el Ryoji pues solo me ha agradado por que fue el detonante en el nacimiento de los celos de Kae, nop?... jojojo... Kitsu eres una excelente negociante... jajaja en el mundo de los negocios y en el yaoi, creo que haremos Tanu chan, tu y yo estragos... y compren más jaulas, si quieren coopero $$$... mira que hay tantos bishounens para enjaular, digo para contratar... jajaja así conquistaremos el mundo yaoi JAJAJAJA (ï- RISA MALVADA), ejem... ejm... bueno... espero les guste este capítulo dedicado solo a Ustedes...


	10. ¡Al final los perdí! Parte I

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Slam Dunk lo digo por decima vez, no me pertencen y nunca serán míos, a menos que vaya al mercado negro y compre la vida de Hanita y por supuesto de Kae...jeje.

Esta vez, este fic que es el Noveno de la entrega de "Not for you in the radio", lo dedico con mucho cariño a **BLUE AZUL ACERO**, cuya expectativa y esperanza en mi me hace sentir muy bien, quizás a muchos no les interese mucho dejar un simple review al escritor, pero créanme que como ahora yo estoy del otro lado de la moneda, pues un simple review con palabras llenas de sugerencias nos hacen felices, ya que sentimos que valio la pena el haber hecho algún escrito o fic... y no sentimos que perdimos el tiempo tontamente, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y brindarme su apoyo... pero simplemente a **Blue chan** le digo de todo corazón que espero jamás decepcionarla... por favor sigue creyendo en mí. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo IX: "¡Al final los perdí!..." (Parte I) 

Dos días después...

- RUKAWA, RUKAWA, RUKAWA, RUKAWA!!! – gritaban estrepitosamente una fila de chicas al unísono, sin duda era el club de fan's del Kitsune que le estaban dando apoyo en aquel difícil encuentro contra la Universidad de Kyoto... el juego había comenzado desde hace más de una hora y media, se encontraban en el último periodo, todos estaban agotados, rendidos, sin fuerzas... por desgracia aquel equipo era bastante bueno, y el marcador no les favorecía en mucho: 99-91, favor a Kyoto...

Los integrantes del equipo de Kyoto cuya ventaja eran de tan solo 8 puntos de diferencia eran: Hanagata Toru, con el núm. 5; Jin Soichiro num. 6, Fukuda Micco, num. 13, Miyamasu Yoshinori, num.11 y el Capitán con el num. 4... el jugador más importante sin duda alguna de todo Kyoto, no solo era una admirable estrella sino también el Entrenador y Capitán del equipo, siempre portando orgulloso aquella cifra numérica que distinguía al 4 en su camiseta blanca, su nombre simplemente... Fujima Kenji, un atractivo chico de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes, nunca jugaba al empezar el partido, siempre guardando sus fuerzas para entrar en el momento necesario, sin duda alguna era muy listo, deductivo y por sobretodo estratégico, había investigado muy bien a sus rivales... sorprendió a todos al entrar a jugar en el 3er. periodo, en donde solo se dedicó a cubrir a Rukawa, siempre a la delantera, leyendo sus movimientos y jugadas, no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar un momento ya que siempre estaba sobre él, acosándolo, era muy rápido y ágil, mientras Sendoh se sentía bastante tenso:_"Si cubre a Kaede es que se dio cuenta de que dependemos mucho de sus tiros, por ello él mismo se ha dedicado a marcarlo, no lo deja ni siquiera tocar el balón, demonios!... pero acaso no sabe que existe otros 4 jugadores más... jeje ese es un gran error subestimar a los demás, es el turno de Mitsui y sus fabulosos 3 puntos",_ pensó; era hora de demostrarles lo que realmente podía ofrecer la Universidad de Tokio...

- Regresen, Maki cubre a Hanagata... cada quién cubra a uno, todos regresen...- El capitán de ojos violeta estaba sumamente exaltado, sus compañeros había fallado en casi todos los tiros importantes, sin duda estaban muy nerviosos... necesitaban relajarse o perderían el juego...

- Vamos, no se presionen!!... todos retrocedan...- gritó fuertemente, trataban desesperadamente de frenar el ritmo de los jugadores de Kyoto, sus tiros principalmente hacia el tablero, llegó un momento en el que tanta pesadez les hizo volverse agresivos y ponerse de un mal humor...

El balón empezó a botarse, estaba en posesión de Kyoto, Hanagata dio la señal para que todos bajarán y ubico a cada uno de sus compañeros... ninguno estaba libre, todos totalmente cubiertos, hasta el Capitán Fujima... sin duda Rukawa parecía muy cansado pero aún así nadie se atrevía a dejar en ridículo al Super Rookie, con mucha dificultad pudo anular sus movimientos... sin muchas opciones Hanagata decidió penetrar el solo la defensa a pesar de que estaba siendo cubierto por el mismo Sendoh... dibleaba el esférico naranja tratando de buscar algún lugar para penetrar, pero todos estaban cubiertos, al parecer la defensa estaba muy bien compuesta, Maki debajo del tablero no permitiría que se acercará ni un segundo y a su derecha Koshino como reserva, el le quitaría el balón mientras era atacado por la defensa de Maki, no sabía como diablos entrar... tan sumergido en su pequeño problema, nunca se dio cuenta de su descuido, olvido a los demás jugadores, así le fue arrebatado el balón por el num. 10 de Tokio, Kyota Nobunaga... corrió rápidamente mientras era alcanzado por un Rukawa que lo sobrepaso, estaba adelante y totalmente solo, pero Kyota aún así decidió tirar hacia la canasta fallando, el balón se había estrello en el tablero, un abucheo general se escucho en el Gimnasio, todos pensaron decepcionados en aquel error fatídico y tonto, ya que Kaede estaba totalmente descubierto, seguro aquello les afectaría mucho... pero nuevamente sorprendieron a su público los jugadores de Tokio, nadie esperaba que todo aquello estaba muy bien calculado, ya que a la hora de estrellar el balón con el tablero esto le dio la pauta al Super Rookie para realizar una de sus fabulosas Clavadas, el poste se movió ruidosamente, mientras la canasta aún permanecía en movimiento, había sido tan salvaje que todos creyeron que rompería la red, sin duda fue la mejor jugada de la noche... la Slam dunk de Kaede, sus fan's y los que no lo eran lo ovacionaron, tanta energía, tanta pasión derrochaba a la hora de jugar, tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo... era el mejor juego que había jugado ese año...

El silbato sonó precipitadamente, señalando un tiempo fuera pedido por el Profesor Anzai... todos regresaron a sus respectivas bancas...

- Ay!!! estoy rendido, AGUAAA... – con tono bromista pedía clemencia Kyota...

- Se esta poniendo muy fea la cosa, Sendoh... ese idiota de Hanagata me esta poniendo muy agresivo y nos esta cometiendo muchas faltas... =( - se quejo un Koshino bastante molesto

- Chicos cálmense... debemos planear todo... estamos abajo por 6 puntos, confiaremos en los tiros de 3 puntos de Mitsui para equilibrarnos, ok?.. así que ahora entrarás en el lugar de Kyota...Maki, Koshino ustedes defenderán el poste, mientras Rukawa y yo trataremos de evitar los tiros de Jin y Miyamasu... Kyoto depende de ellos 2 para sus tiros, ya que Hangata y Fukuda se dedican a la defensa... Rukawa cubrirás a Fujima, ahora es tu turno de nos dejarlo moverse... si logramos empatarlos tendremos una oportunidad, confiemos en las habilidades de cada uno de nosotros, no dejen que ellos les bajen la moral... así que VAMOS TOKIO!!! – gritó entusiasta, sabía que él como Capitán debía darles fuerza, a pesar de que él mismo se sentía agotado...

- VAMOSSSSSS!!! – gritaron animándose al unísono todos...

- Jojojo han hecho un buen trabajo chicos, solo queda el último esfuerzo, así que den lo mejor de ustedes... Rukawa, cuando cubras a Fujima, verás que tienes muchas oportunidades para escapar de su defensa, jojojo... Muchachos todos confiamos en ustedes, así que no se presionen mucho... tan solo el haber llegado hasta aquí ha sido un gran logró Jojojo... me siento orgullo de todos ustedes... – habló tranquilamente el Sr. Anzai, sin duda aquella palabras tranquilizaron todas las emociones eufóricas que encerraban en sus cuerpos sudorosos los jóvenes jugadores, aquel señor les daba bastante ánimo y fortaleza con sus sabías palabras...

- SI, ENTRENADOR ANZAI...- contestaron todos fuertemente al mismo tiempo

- Kaede, es cierto lo que dice el Prof. Anzai, Fujima pensará que te dedicaras solo a cubrirlo así que dudo que sospeche cuan rápido eres para evitarlo y escabullirte, así que también dependemos de ti, para los tiros... – dijo Akira mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, en realidad estaba muy cansado... – Jeje recuerda que es lo último Amigo Kae!- sonrió nuevamente, mientras imaginaba su próximo futuro en el extranjero...

Kaede permanecía silencioso, solo escuchando atento a su alrededor... con una pequeña toalla limpiaba el sudor que resbalaba en su rostro, su respiración algo agitaba trataba de calmarse... miró ansioso a la multitud que se veía por todos lados, podía escuchar como varias voces chillonas y agudas gritaban su nombre vigorosamente, todos emocionados por aquel partido, todos esperaban a un ganador y a un perdedor, nada de medios, nada de empates, solo uno victorioso y el otro humillado... busco insistentemente entre la gente a cierta cabellera pelirroja, al parecer no había podido llegar a ver su partido, estaría trabajando haciéndole alguna entrevista a alguna celebridad, a alguien importante, por ello no había asistido a su partido, por un instante se sintió decepcionado, ya que él le había prometido asistir aunque fuera al último cuarto, pero al parecer solo fueron palabras que se las llevo el viento, _"Tonto Doa'ho"_ pensó con desilusión, se sintió mal, como si no le importará a aquel amante suyo, abandonado, quizás... un sentimiento de soledad le invadió, su mirada se volvió triste, ya no deseaba razonar aquello... ahora solo debía pensar en ganar, en obtener el triunfo, estrecharle, amarrarlo a él y no dejarlo ir...

Un pequeño golpecito lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Akira muy sonriente... Kaede le miró serio, triste, algo que pudo percibir muy bien Sendoh, con su largo dedo índice apuntaba la parte de arriba de la gradas en la que ellos se encontraban sentados dándole la espalda, que tonto fue, nunca observó hacía ese lado... y al parecer su mejor amigo Aki sabía perfectamente el porque de esa repentina cara larga, todo por ese pelirrojo... de un movimiento rápido e improvisto viró encontrándose directamente con él, lo vio sentado en la primera fila de las gradas, justo debajo de donde se encontraba la banca de su equipo, callado y sonriente, acaso ese joven silencioso era su amante, por un momento pensó que ese monito estaría gritando y haciendo un tremendo escándalo, pero no... él estaba sentado recargado sobre la barandilla solo viéndolo a él... sus miradas profundizaron, y fue en ese momento en él se encerraron en su propio mundo, inexistente para todos los demás así como ellos lo eran para esos dos amantes... desaparecieron en tan solo un suspiro la escandalosa multitud que permanecían aventándose y gritando histéricamente a su alrededor, así como los constantes chillidos de todas las fanáticas... solo estaban ellos... mirándose, dedicándose apoyo... Kaede se sintió estúpido por haber dudado de Hanamichi, una muy conocida calidez inundo su ser, miles de sentimientos invadieron su corazón, felicidad, emoción, amor, alegría, ímpetu...

- VAMOS KITSUNE!!!... TÚ PUEDES, NO DEJES QUE ESE CRETINO DE OJOS VERDES TE GANÉ!!!... ESTUVO FABULOSA TU SLAM DUNK... – gritó fuertemente, tenía tantas ganas de darle ánimos, de no dejarlo caer... la emoción de ese último partido recorría todo su ser, ese pelirrojo jamás pensó en volver a ver un verdadero juego en vivo después de su horrible accidente, era cierto que aún tenía viejos y malos recuerdos de aquello, y eran peor al entrar a una cancha, pero él se vio obligado a dominar sus fantasmas, tan solo por un chico de mirada azul... por él decidió volver a pisar la duela de una cancha de Basketball...

- Tonto Doa'ho!... te puedo escuchar muy bien, no se por que gritas! – hablo emocionado, sabía que a pesar de aquella repentina seriedad que le pareció ver en primera instancia en su amante no dejaba de ser un Torpe muy lindo.

- Jejeje solo quería que me escucharás... Vamos kitsune, yo confió plenamente en ti, eres un excelente jugador... jajaja claro, no puedes compararte con este Tensai, pero haces la lucha...jaja- rió precipitadamente, ahora no había duda que ese era su Doa'ho...

- Jejeje Doa'ho! – sonrió naturalmente, tan bello, tan atractivo, tan puro... se sentía emocionado por aquello, el detalle de que él estuviera en ese partido tan importante para su vida y que luego le animará, sin duda estaba plenamente enamorado de ese monito pelirrojo, por ello no resistió las ganas de sonreírle...

- No hagas eso Kitsune, que no respondo si bajo en este preciso momento y te besó...- realmente se veía increíblemente atractivo con aquella sonrisa, no quería que alguien mas la viera, solo él, solo a él le pertenecía aquello...

- Inténtalo Doa'ho! – le reto sin dejar de sonreír, la multitud estaba enardecida, ignorando todo a su alrededor, hasta a esos dos amantes...

- Oye Kaede... es hora de irnos! – una voz interrumpió aquella pequeña conversación, era Akira llamándolo para que volvieran al partido... Kaede asintió con la cabeza, no deseaba dejar de mirar a su Doa'ho...

- Te salvaste... kitsune... VAMOS TU PUEDES, TU DEBES GANAR, POR QUE SI LO HACES TE ESPERA UN PREMIO FABULOSO EN LA NOCHE... JE – le guiño el ojo, mientras gritaba por sobre los ruidos molestos de las jovencitas que les dedicaban a los jugadores que estaban entrando a la cancha...

Kaede sin despedirse se volvió dirigiéndose a la duela, se sentía bastante relajado después de haber visto a su amante, sin duda él era lo que le faltaba para sentirse mejor y así fue...

Los últimos minutos del partido, el ánimo de los jugadores cambió radicalmente, tenían más ganas y energía en sus cuerpos, realmente deseaban ganar ese último partido a como diera lugar...

Kaede ahora parecía mas entusiasta, sus movimientos ahora eran más pensados, esquivar a su oponentes hasta llegar a la canasta y clavar el balón nuevamente en esta, todos habían cambiado, sus fuerzas estaba reducidas era cierto, pero el espíritu de jugar era mucho más grande, pronto le dieron la vuelta al marcador 102-101 a favor de Tokio, estaban a la delantera por tan solo 1 punto, otra vez un partido de infarto, necesitaban seguir encestando o evitar que encestaran sus rivales, pero cualquiera de las dos era difícil y más cuando solo quedaban poco minutos en el reloj... pronto se vería finalizado el partido, obteniendo a un ganador, a un victorioso...

El balón nuevamente en manos de Kyoto, pero esta vez era el tirador de tres puntos llamado Jin, Sendoh, se preocupo bastante, si aquel chico encestaba en el último minuto del partido, ellos perderían... debían evitar que el tirará...

- Vamos... Maki, ponte debajo del poste para recuperar el balón si hay rebote, Rukawa cubre a Jin, no permitas que tire...- se sentía muy nervioso Akira, aquel chico podría arruinarle la vida para siempre, debían defenderse en todo momento...

Jin evito muy ágilmente a Rukawa, cuando vio que estaba fuera de su alcance, corrió justo a la línea de los 3 puntos, Jin sabia que era arriesgado lo que planeaba hacer, un tiro de tres en vez de penetrar la defensa e irse por lo seguro con una canasta de 2 puntos... era difícil pero nunca lo lograría con escasos minutos en el reloj, así que decidió irse por todo o nada... su pose estuvo lista, sus manos de movieron rápidamente lanzando el balón en una parábola perfecta, todos creían que ganarían, pero entonces Rukawa con una gran salto apareció entre la trayectoria del balón, trato de golpearla pero apenas pudo rozarla...

Todos expectantes a esa canasta, de ella dependía todo el juego... el reloj marcaba escasos segundos, solo perfectos para dejar a toda la multitud en suspenso, si lograba entrar se contaría y si no, todo terminaría...

Kaede a pesar de haber caído ruidosamente sobre la duela, su completa atención estaba en ese tiro, había podido apenas tocarlo pero no evitarlo, los segundos se acababan y el balón se acercaba cada vez más a la canasta... toda la multitud inmóvil con las respiraciones detenidas...

El pelirrojo demasiado alterado, durante los últimos minutos se dedico a gritar desesperadamente para darle ánimo a su chico, aunque algunas veces las personas que estaban junto a él lo miraran feo o de manera extraña, eso a él no le importaba, mientras Sendoh tenía una gran expectación, era cierto que aquel partido fue el más difícil de toda la Competencia, pero sin duda también fue el que más disfruto, en él que más dedicación dio, no solo por ser su último año, o por que quizás ése juego fuera él que marcaría su destino, su futuro, no... todo fue por que ese sería el último partido en el que estaría acompañado de sus amigos, de sus compañeros de parranda, de sus mejores amigos, del pendenciero Mitsui, del gracioso Kyota, de su fiel amigo Koshino, del precavido Maki y sin duda de aquel chico, él mas raro de todos, frío, serio y reservado con ellos, pero demasiado cálido con su amante, se refería a Kaede... estuvo agradecido con la vida por haberlos conocido, era extraño y muy difícil encontrar a ese tipo de personas, cada uno con su propio sello, ese equipo que formaron durante los últimos 2 años de su vida escolar fue el mejor, el más espectacular y peculiar... se sentía triste por salir de la escuela y graduarse, pero dentro de su mente se llevaba gratos recuerdos de todos ellos... así que a pesar de que Kyoto ganará, él se sentiría realizado aunque fuera con perder...

Justo cuando el balón parecía que iba a entrar limpiamente en la canasta, su parábola se abrió un poco más durante su último recorrido, estrellándose con el aro, había fallado Jin, tirador estrella de 3 puntos de Kyoto, a los pocos segundos un pitazo daba por terminado el partido, el reloj marco justo los ceros 0:00... así ofreciendo al público un triunfador... pero todo el mundo parecían aún confundidos por tanta emoción, en tanto los jugadores de Tokio aún no podía creerlo habían ganado por solo 1 punto nuevamente, entonces los espectadores saliendo de su trance de asombro brincaron como era costumbre la barandilla de seguridad para llegar hasta los ganadores y victorearlos, elevándolos por los aires, poniéndolos como los Número 1 de todo Japón, los mejores jugadores, pronto un ¡hurra! también se elevo escuchándose en todo el Gimnasio, era todas y cada una de las personas que habían asistido al Partido, todos gritando en una misma voz una porra dedicadas solo a ellos... mientras que todos y cada uno de los compañeros de Kaede emocionados, exaltados, orgullosos de aquel logro disfrutaron aquellos minutos de gloria, en donde llegaron a la cúspide del mundo siendo reconocidos como los mejores jugadores nacionales... los mejores de todo Japón.

A lo lejos un chico de cabellos rojizos permanecía alejado de aquella emoción, miraba alegre como eran alzados los jugadores de Tokio en señal de victoria, cada uno con un expresión alegre, mientras otros simplemente tratando de contener las lagrimas de felicidad, pero él solo veía a una persona en especial, a cierto kitsune de bellos ojos azules... era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en público, tanta alegría había en su ser que no podía evitar reír, mostrar aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él, sintió celos de todo el mundo, ya ellos pudieron apreciar en aquellos pocos instantes la deslumbrante y encantadora sonrisa de su amante que estaba en plena realización máxima, dejando a un lado su frialdad para poder sentir aquella sensación de triunfo y poder por todo su cuerpo cansado, era su momento de gloria absoluta y él, lo dejaría gozarla...

Una semana después: Departamento de Kaede...

- Ah!!!!... haaa!!... Doa'ho, ah!!! mhhh, paráá!!... espe... espera, ay!!, algo se me esta clavando... ahhh!!- un leve dolor inundo su espalda, a pesar de que al principio decidió ignorarlo ya que no era muy grande solo una ligera incomodidad, con el transcurso del tiempo y conforme recibía las fuertes embestidas de su amante, ahora le estaba ocasionando un fuerte ardor en su piel...

- Ah!!... ah!! ah!! kitsune... acaso... seré yo quién lo este... ah!! haciendo... – sonrió lujuriosamente mientras su respiración agitada por la excitación trataba de normalizarse en aquel instante en el que fue interrumpido por su joven amante.

- Si serás Torpe!!... no me refería a lo que estas haciendo, ah!! hay algo debajo de mi que me esta picando... Tonto! – hablo entre agitado y avergonzado por lo dicho por aquel pelirrojo pervertido, como se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de bromas... – ah!! Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo justo en la mesa... ah!! – se levanto ligeramente, su mano derecha rápidamente busco a tanteos sobre la superficie de madera aquel objeto odioso e interruptor, para cuando lo tomo se dio cuenta que era un simple cubierto metálico...

- Mhhh... cuando te empecé a besar de esta manera... – el pelirrojo empezó nuevamente con su juego, sus labios recorrían suavemente el cuello blanco mientras lo recostaba nuevamente sobre la pequeña mesa - ... no hubo ningún objeción, tampoco la hubo cuando te desvestí y te acosté justo aquí, como lo estoy haciendo ahora...- ronrroneo felinamente en el oído del kitsune que solo tembló al contacto, una liviana sensación de placer recorrió su ser deseoso, mientras sus largos dedos canela empezaron a recorrer aquel bien conocido cuerpo níveo, se juntaron los labios compartiendo un delicado beso que se fue convirtiendo cada vez en uno más profundo, Kaede que aun sostenía fuertemente aquel cubierto plateado, simplemente lo tiró descuidadamente a un lado, para después aferrarse a la espalda de su amante de una manera tan feroz, tan fuerte casi como si temiera que lo dejará... pronto una de las manos de pelirrojo llego al sexo excitado de Kaede deteniéndose solo para jugar con la pequeña cabecita hinchada cubierta ligeramente del líquido pre-seminal, esto no paso desapercibido por el joven deportista, un gemido salió de su ser siendo ahogada por aquel beso tan apasionado que aún compartía con su monito pelirrojo, sus ojos azules entrecerrados pedían a gritos más de aquel contacto... y así pronto reiniciaron lo que habían interrumpido, Hana embistiendo cada vez más salvajemente aunque trataba sin éxito alguno el contenerse para disfrutar más de aquel momento placentero para ambos...

- Ah!!! Más... más fuerte... más Doa'ho!!... ah!! – Kaede apenas podía aferrarse fuertemente de las orillas de la diminuta mesa que sostenía milagrosamente a ambos cuerpos, parecía que pronto cedería al fuerte ritmo impuesto por el pelirrojo, al igual que lo haría el kitsune...

- Ah!!!... ah!!... – realmente era casi violento el constate vaivén de Hanamichi, sus manos apoyadas en la mesa apenas podían sostenerse, el movimiento de su cadera al entrar y salir de su amante estaba provocando que también temblaran las patas de la mesa, Kaede agarrandose, sus piernas acomodadas sobre los hombros del pelirrojo que se inclinaba cada vez más, creando más fuerza a la hora de embestir, ambos en la cima del placer, los jadeos inundaron toda la habitación, cuando...

"**DING, DONG!!!!"** sonó una vez el timbre pasando desapercibido por los dos amantes, estaban tan ensimismados en aquel placer mundano que les ofrecía el sexo que no podían y de hecho no querían escuchar otra cosa más que gemidos...

"**DING, DONG!!!!, DING, DONG!!!!, DING, DONG!!!!, DING, DONG!!!!, DING, DONG!!!!"** esta vez aquel sonido se escucho más estrepitosamente, alertando a ambos jóvenes en pleno éxtasis...

- Ah!!!... demonios!, ah!!... más le vale... que... ah!! no sea ese estúpido puercoespín amigo tuyo... ah!! o no... ah!! respondo! Ah!!– apenas podía articular palabra alguna, estaba siendo apresurado para terminar, pronto estallaría dentro del kitsune en tanto las embestidas eran cada vez más aceleradas, más fuertes...

- Ah!!!... ah!!! ya... ya... no puedo... ah!!! – Kaede gritó sudoroso, derramando su semilla en los vientres de ambos... el cuerpo cansado disfrutaba de los pequeños espasmos que aún recibía, y aunque estaba algo fatigado aún podía sentir como era embestido por un pelirrojo con bastante resistencia...

Hanamichi ya no podía aguantar todo aquel placer que le estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo, ya no lo podía contener más... – ahh!!! Ya Kit... sune... ah!!- gritó aliviado, mientras que la última embestida fue dura y profunda, vaciándose por completo en la pequeña entrada prieta de Kaede... ambos suspiraron aliviados, mientras recuperaban lentamente la consciencia entre aquel tumulto de emociones y sensaciones placenteras, Hanamichi se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de su amante que lo recibió gustoso, sus corazones al máximo al igual que sus respiraciones... de repente un sonido llamo su atención, pero no era el que provenía de la ruidosa campanilla del timbre, no!, fue como si algo crujiera en señal de romperse... ambos pensaron en un misma posibilidad, una situación similar a las anteriores, hasta que **"CRACK!"** fue el último sonido que escucharon antes de caer duramente al suelo, la pequeña mesa no había resistido del todo aquel encuentro sexual de los amantes...

- Ouch!! quitate Doa'ho...por que siempre soy yo el que recibe los golpes, y para acabarla tú me caes encima... y no eres muy liviano que digamos! ¬.¬' - reclamo el kitsune, tratando de incorporarse y masajeando las zonas afectadas por el golpe

- Jejeje creo que esta es la 3ra. mesa que rompemos en una semana... es un record, no? =) - bromeo con su típico tono sexy...

- Eres un Tonto!, me debes otra mesa... ahora donde voy a comer? -.-' – se pregunto preocupado a sí mismo, un ligero gesto de resignación adorno sus rostro dándole un cierto aire infantil...

- Por que siempre soy yo el culpable, tu también contribuiste en su destrucción, eh!... jeje además esta casi pasa la prueba de fuego!, llegó intacta hasta el final... - afirmo divertidamente, le agradaba ver aquel gracioso puchero que formaba su amante ante aquella situación...

- Mhh... ya te dije Doa'ho que yo no soy el postre, así que recuérdalo para la próxima vez que se te ocurra botarme a la mesa!– su mirada azul le reprochaba aquel dilema al pelirrojo...

- Es que mírate!... – le dedico una ardiente mirada castaña -...atractivo, delicioso, sensual y por sobre todo totalmente desnudo y a mi merced, perfecto para imitar a un delicioso postre francés, listo para comerse en cualquier momento...- sus labios descendieron hasta el blanco pecho, donde empezó a besar suavemente, apenas rozando la piel, oliendo su aroma... su lengua pronto empezó a acariciar sus tetillas excitándolas, mordiendolos ligeramente, logrando sacar gemidos ahogados del moreno...

"**DING DONG!!!, DING DONG!!"**

Otra nueva interrupción...

- Basta Tensai!, tengo que ir a abrir, quizás sea importante... ha estado persistiendo mucho...- entre suspiros trato de alejarse del cuerpo de su amante, pero era casi imposible, era como si a cada acaricia él lo atrajera magnéticamente, e inevitablemente su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar nuevamente, un calorcito empezó a surgir dentro de él...

"**DING DONG!!!, DING DONG!!"**

- Ah!! Doa'ho!... no! – a pesar de que su voz parecía rehusarse, su cuerpo parecía tener otra opinión... suavemente extendió una de sus manos hacia el pecho del pelirrojo, tratando de alejarlo...

- Grrr!!... espero que no vaya a ser ese estúpido puercoespín... siempre nos interrumpe... – gruño molesto ante aquel acto de rechazo por parte del kitsune... rápidamente se alejo de su amante incorporándose del suelo, acto que dejo ver perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, resaltando por sobre todo aquella piel bronceada junto a su cabellera color rubí, aquellos mechones un poco largos caían rebeldemente sobre su frente, dándole un aire bastante sensual, la imagen de un Adonis... y así sin vergüenza alguna, mostrando lo perfecto que era su desnudez camino por todo el departamento hasta adentrarse en una de las habitaciones y perderse dentro de ella...

A Kaede ciertamente le resulto demasiado excitante aquella imagen, ya fuera vista por delante o por detrás, sin duda aquel amante suyo tenía un exquisito cuerpo, eso no lo podía negar apenas lo había visto así, tal como llego al mundo (desnudo) cuando sintió una breve excitación, pero nuevamente un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos fantasiosos...

"**DING DONG!!!, DING DONG!!"** sonó en toda la habitación, tenía que ir a recibir a aquel tan inoportuno y horrible visitante, levantándose busco con la mirada la ropa que traía puesta esa mañana ... solo pudo encontrar sus jeans y la sudadera del pelirrojo, no había rastro alguno de las demás vestimentas, su ropa interior, los pantalones del Tensai, las playeras de ambos, es como si hubieran desaparecido misteriosamente... se vistió rápidamente con lo poco que encontró para ir hacia la puerta de entrada.

- ¿¿Quién es?? – pregunto fuertemente antes de abrir completamente la puerta...

- Eh!!... Ah!, ¿aquí vive Rukawa Kaede? – un voz bastante varonil pero chistosa le respondió, cuando por fin abrió por completo aquel umbral pudo encontrarse con el rostro interrogante de un joven bastante atractivo, por su simple apariencia parecía ser extranjero, la suave piel blanca, los ojos verdes destellando, el cabello rubio corto y el extraño acento que deformaba su voz natural...

- ¿Quien es usted? ¿Y para que desea verme?- pregunto indiferentemente, mientras le mirada desafiante

- Hey! Boy!!... vaya que tardaste en abrir, jeje pensé que no estabas y estuve a punto de irme, pero una ancianita muy amablemente me dijo que siguiera intentado hasta que me abrieras, ya que seguro estarías dormido!... pero extrañamente escuche mucho ruido, como el rechinar de una mesa y creo que hasta gritos muy livianos... jeje por eso insistí, acaso interrumpí algo?? – sus palabras parecía inocentes dichas con mucha amabilidad, pero sobre todo aquella sonrisa suya parecía deslumbrar como el oro...

- ¿¿Qué??... eh!! ¿¡Se escucho muy fuerte!? – pregunto bastante nervioso y sonrojado Kaede _"Ese tonto Doa'ho!"._

- Solo un poco... jeje, puedo entrar?? – hablo el chico rubio...

- Mhh... si! – dio un paso a un lado, dejando libre el camino, invitando a aquel sujeto tan raro a entrar a su departamento -Pero... Quién es usted?? – cuestiono al fin, aquel hombre le hacía sentirse tranquilo a pesar de ser un completo desconocido.

- Eh! Es cierto!... mira toma, es mi tarjeta de presentación...- de bolso de su traje saco una pequeña hoja dura de papel blanco... extendió su mano ofreciéndola, mientras Kaede no dudo mucho en recibirla...

Leyó y la miro insistentemente, acaso era realidad lo que acababa de leer en aquella tarjeta con letras doradas, en realidad era cierto aquello o solo era una alucinación, estaba muy confundido... y con incredulidad volvió a releer... hasta que nuevamente la voz de aquel desconocido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Eh!!... joven Kaede! – el chico de mirada azul le miró de inmediato de manera muy descontenta, como se atrevía a darse semejante confianza con él, y esto fue rápidamente captado por el otro - ...ah! lo siento es que aún no me acostumbro mucho las costumbres de este país y mucho menos al idioma, digo Rukawa-kun? ó Rukawa-san?... eh!! Ay! no me acuerdo de las clases que me dio Josua . ' Oh! My God!, I'm a fool! – el rubio maldijo su mala memoria, había olvidado sus pequeñas clases rápidas de japonés, mientras él seguía pensativo con su monologo, ¬.¬' Kaede le miraba entre confundido y divertido, aquel hombre se veía sumamente raro con aquel comportamiento, parecía hablar con él mismo entre japonés e inglés al mismo tiempo...

- Solo dígame Rukawa! – por fin intervino en su auxilio el kitsune...

- Eh!? – saliendo de sus pensamientos el rubio – Ah!! Gomen nasai! jeje... olvido fácilmente tu idioma... – se disculpo por el ridículo que tuvo que presenciar aquel deportista...

- Sígame... – le hablo seriamente al hombre de ojos verdes, caminaron pasando el pequeño vestíbulo hasta llegar a la sala... donde inevitablemente miraron los resto de lo que fue alguna vez la pequeña mesa del desayunador, quedo hecha pedazos en el piso, algo que no paso inadvertidamente para ambos... Kaede se sonrojo visiblemente _"Mhh...últimamente nos comportamos de una manera muy salvaje y descarada, lo hacemos en cualquier parte!..."_ u.u' pensó muy apenado, en tanto el rubio miraba atento a todo su alrededor...

- Oh!! Vaya ya entendí por que aquel ruido!... se rompió la mesa! – miró los trozos de madera rota, para luego sonreírle delicadamente a Kaede, que parecía asustado _"¿Acaso lo supuso?, que nosotros estábamos haciéndolo"_ - ... jeje ya entiendo, tu novia esta aquí y seguro pelearon, entonces seguro, como todas las mujeres u.u estaba hecha una furia y por ello te lanzo la mesa!... oh! Vaya eso también hace mi esposa cuando esta bastante molesta por irme de juerga con mis amigos, una vez casi me arrojo de la casa jaja... no crees que es realmente sorprendente como una mujer puede ser tan violenta cuando esta enojada, jaja lanzan todo tipo de cosas... ahora todo queda claro de lo que sucedido con tu mueble...- su mente rápidamente dedujo los hechos que sucedieron momentos antes, casi creando un tipo de escena del crimen...

- Eh!! Que?? O.O - el kitsune por su parte le miro bastante raro, pero con cierto alivio... no esperaba aquella ridícula conclusión, estaba bastante aturdido, como es que en su cabecita rubia había imaginado todo aquello en tan poco tiempo... _"¿Que le pasa a este tipo?"_ ¬.¬'

- Oh! Bueno...será mejor hablar de lo esencial de mi visita... jugador estrella número 11 de Tokio!...ó mejor dicho Super Rookie!- por un momento aquella mirada distraída y alegre se convirtió en una bastante seria y segura... Rukawa solo atino a asentir.

- HEY!!! KITSUNE!!!... ME TENGO QUE IR!!!... YO-CHAN (Yohei) LLAMÓ DE LA ESTACIÓN, CREO QUE EL GORI ESTA MOLESTO CONMIGO OTRA VEZ!! – un grito sucumbió en la sala de estar, era una tercera voz que interrumpió y llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes que miraron expectantes el lugar de donde provino esta, era el pelirrojo que salía un poco apresurado de una de las habitaciones, totalmente vestido y recién bañado. (N/A: que rápido se baño no?, tenía que ser Hombre... -.-')

- Cállate Doa'ho! Tengo un invitado... – reprendió a su amante por semejante griterío, mientras le miraba... el pelo se notaba todavía bastante húmedo, aún pequeñas gotas se divisaban correr por el, mientras sus mechones totalmente despeinados caían rebeldemente hacia los lados, en realidad estaban bastantes largos, llevaba puesta una chaqueta café junto a unos jeans azules... se veía realmente atractivo...

- Eh!! ¿Invitado?... el baka del Puercoespín no cuenta como invitado...- rezongo, mientras veían detenidamente a la persona que se encontraba a lado de su compañero, era un sujeto bastante singular, quizás tenían la misma altura, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su cabellera rubia... _"Quién es ese?"_ pensó.

- Oh!!... vaya entonces no era tu novia... jeje una pelea de amigos, ahora entiendo, todo es culpa de una chica, no? seguro ambos les gusta la misma mujer y por ello decidieron pelar por su amor, dos pobres chicos peleando por tan solo la sutil caricia de una dama, no importando que en esta guerra de amor, los largos lazos de fraternidad que compartieron por años fueran corrompidos por un bello ser de delicada figura, una mujer... si seguro que eso fue... debe ser horrible para ambos esta situación, lo lamento!! - nuevamente había regresado a ser aquel extraño sujeto que suponía una infinidad de cosas, aunque más bien parecía drama la pequeña actuación presenciada por ambos jóvenes... a Kaede le salió una enorme gota, como es que había cambiado tan rápido de actitud, mientras Hanamichi estaba perdido, quién era ese sujeto y de que rayos estaba hablando?...

- Eh!! ¿Tú quién eres? y que diablos dijiste??- pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo...

- Ah! si... déjenme presentarme soy Curt Leonard!... mucho gusto! – dijo alegremente, ese sujeto si que era bastante voluble...

- Mhh... – el pelirrojo no parecía muy satisfecho con su respuesta, después de todo aún dejaba al aire el tipo de relación que tenía con Kaede.

- Oye... te me haces conocido... creo que alguna vez te vi, pero no recuerdo en donde... tu rostro se me hace bastante familiar, pero no se en que lugar te vi... supongo que por tu altura, eres jugador de Basketball?, pero no te vi en ningún equipo de las semifinalistas del Campeonato Nacional??- pregunto inocentemente Curt...

- Mhh... no, no soy jugador, lo fui alguna vez... pero ahora solo me dedico a la Radio!- su mirada se volvió seria, fría... Kaede le miraba con cierta preocupación _"Aún le duele lo que paso en aquel partido!"_ dedujo – Bueno... Nos vemos en la noche Kitsune, ahora tengo que ir rápido a la Estación, fue un placer conocerle... adiós! – tomo las llaves de su coche, antes de salir y dar un portazo... algo ocurría con aquel pelirrojo, jamás se comportaba de esa manera con él, tan frío, tan distante, tan seco... ahora no había hecho ninguna de sus bromas pesadas o reír como idiota, sin duda algo estaba bastante mal con él...

- Bueno que le parece Rukawa si hablamos del futuro... – hablo fuertemente, otra vez esa actitud segura en si misma, tan varonil... él kitsune simplemente volvió a responder con un ligero movimiento afirmativo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Fin de la Primera Parte: Capítulo IX...**

**Continuará...**

Nota: Nuevamente me emocioné mucho al escribir este capítulo que me quedo bastante largo... así que nuevamente lo divide en dos partes... esta es la Parte A.

**Tanuchan y Kitsu:** No hay Problem!, por lo de la dedicación... Jejeje en verdad me han caído bastante bien... Oi!!! Tanu chan en serio, ¿¿si te sentiste frustrada con tanta interrupción??.. jojo es que ese era el chiste, tanta interferencia para que al final fuera lo más espectacular... ah!! imagínenselos besándose tan apasionadamente, se me cae la baba solo de poner esa imagen en mi cabecita... jiji ahora solo imagínense lo que sucedió después de que el entrenamiento de Kae terminará... creen que lo harían en el Gym??... jeje claro que no lo puse, por que lo deje a su imaginación... cada quien imagino sus propias perversiones, ne!!... Celos!, celos, celos!... yo amo los celos en una relación, quizás me tomen de loka pero es que cuando los hay es que en verdad hay amor, no creen??... Ryoji es tan encantador aunque pedante... pero créanme que ha cumplido con su objetivo... asegurar más el amor de estos dos cabezotas... me pregunto si por fin lo admitirán??... jejeje yo me pregunto algo así de importante u.u' y eso que soy la escritora, que mala soy... Bueno espero leerlas pronto cuídense.

**Blue Azul Acero:** Holaaaa!!!! Realmente eres tan cute conmigo, ah!!! sniff sniff me haces tan feliz con tus palabras, realmente me haces me alzas el ego con tus comentarios... yupi!!!!! Me siento feliz por que cada vez te guste más mi fic y sobre lo que piensas de mi como escritora y me halagas mucho más al ponerme como una buena escritora, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!, te prometo seguir adelante y espero no decepcionarte nunca como escritora, eso seria lo peor para mi ya que gracias a este fic pude conocer a personas tan lindas como tú, muchas gracias por el apoyo... me alegra mucho más que te gusten todos los tipos de finales, ya que aun no decido al 100% hacer triste o feliz... me abres las puertas para decidir a mi gusto, en verdad muchas Gracias.

**Angeli Murasaki:** Sip... lo sé!! Muchas me dices que están inconformes con eso de que los interrumpían a cada rato... jeje se frustraron los pobres chicas, pero como se dice "La dulce espera recompensa..." ó algo parecido n.n y pues terminaron siendo muy felices con cierta pasión, Thanks!.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Claro VIVA HANARU!!!!... Viva!!, Viva... Vivan los novios!!!... eh!! ejem... eso no era, sonó a boda!!, no? O.o ... jejeje crees que hay boda??... crees que serán felices??... crees que alguna vez terminare este fic??... ah!! bueno esas preguntas más bien son pa mi, jejeje no me hagas caso, pero ya respondiendo a las tuyas, ejem, ejem – aclaró mi garganta- en 1ra. Yo tampoco me imagino la cara de Akagi, si de por si es medio feito, ahora imagino de varios colores, azul, rojo, morado, blanco... un Gorila color arcoiris, jejeje y pues creo que no aclaró mucho tu duda del problema que le dejo Kae al pobre de Hanita, pero como él lo dijo "Eso su vida, nop?" él hace lo que quiera con ella... y realmente me agrada su forma de vida a mip...2da. te felicito, por haber notado ese pequeño detalle fundamental en los próximos capítulos, FELICIDADES, FELICIDADES!!!, y como premio mayor tenemos... mhh, de hecho no tengo nada pa darte jeje n.n , pero tu solo pídeme algo que tenga a mis posibilidades, imágenes, fics, hasta videos... te lo mereces por que se nota que en verdad si están al pendiente de los detalles... eres muy observadora, mira que cuando Kae y Aki estan hablando pues Hanita por que estaba muy lejitos no pudo escuchar, así que solo se dedico a mirar curioso lo que paso... y su reacción de ese momento lo veras en el sig. Capitulo... y las trabas pues, simplemente seguirán... jejeje me encanta hacerlos sufrir.... en fin, te felicito nuevamente por ser tan observadora... Congratulations!.

**Sakura Kinomoto:** Muchas gracias por leer este fic tan Laaaaaargoooooo!... jejeje es broma, pero en sí me alegra que las pocas personas que leen mi historia la reciban tan satisfactoriamente... Sakura espero no decepcionarte... realmente no pudo prometer un final 100% feliz, pero si uno donde queden satisfechas los deseos, sueños y por que no decir perspectivas de vida de ambos... pero no te preocupes aun no decido muy bien que sucedera con ambos, quizás te lleves una sorpresa y estos queden liados por toda la vida, o quizás nop.. Gracias y espero que sigas mi fic.


	11. ¡Al final los perdí! Parte II

"Not for you in the Radio"

By. Deed Bluer

Capítulo IX: "Al final los perdí!..." (Parte II) 

**°° Tiempo más tarde... °°**

El anochecer llegó rápidamente, Kaede no se había percatado como el deslumbrante Sol que se asomaba durante el mediodía se convirtió súbitamente en noche, la luna ahora era la que alumbraba con su tenue luz pálida las calles de Tokio, mientras algunos ligeros rayos atravesaban traviesamente la ventana del balcón, iluminando suavemente la habitación que yacía obscura, estaba solo y tendido sobre el sofá, recostado divagando, sumido en sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones, dentro de él había una cruel batalla, cuyo resultado final sería la elección de su futuro... aquel bello día que pensó que sería grandioso, maravilloso, cuyas expectativas eran favorables, se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un tormento para él...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Toda aquella ilusión empezó el día anterior, cuando el atardecer se asomaba sobre el cielo con sus típicos colores naranja y rosa... justo cuando se disponía despedir al pelirrojo en el umbral de la puerta, como era costumbre solo se besaban suavemente, solo un ligero roce, pero cuando pensó que solo sucedería eso, algunas palabras vacilantes salieron de los labios de su amante, se notaba algo tenso y su mirada castaña evadía todo el tiempo a la azulina que lucía confundida con aquella extraña actitud que había tomado el Tensai, entonces por fin pronunció:

-"Kitsune quieres salir mañana conmigo?... Bueno digo, si quieres!, piénsalo y llámame, ok?... ¡nos vemos!"- , tan rápido fue su hablar, que huyo antes de recibir una contestación por parte de su compañero... que permanecía silencioso y sorprendido por aquello, acaso era lo que él pensaba -¿Una cita?- susurro al final como pregunta, entonces una súbita emoción se apodero de él, aquello era una señal inequívoca de que su relación estaba traspasando las barreras de lo informal, de ser amantes para solo dedicarse a complacerse mutuamente durante las noches justo en la suave cama... A pasar a transformarse en algo mucho más serio, mas profundo sentimentalmente, más como pareja y no como simples amantes.

Esa misma noche no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos al igual que su cuerpo y corazón al pelirrojo... se sentía tan feliz y tan estúpido a la vez, "_Ese Doa'ho_ _me invito a salir, pero me siento como una chiquilla nerviosa ante su primer cita... que idiota soy, como me puedo sentir así por ese Torpe?... pero es que en realidad si va a ser nuestra primera cita..." _pensó sumamente sonrojado y emocionado, entonces fue en ese instante que comprendió todo, ese sentimiento que crecía cada que lo extrañaba, la sensación de candidez en su vida, la emoción y esa obsesiva necesidad de estar con él... todo aquello fue la aceptación de lo ya obvio, la eliminación de sus demonios... se había enamorado de un hombre, y realmente le amaba... las simples palabras de Hanamichi mezclados con sus enormes sentimientos, le motivaron para tomar la decisión de arriesgarse al siguiente día, justo en su cita a declararle su amor al Tensai... pero quién diría que la presencia de una tercera persona, arruinaría sus planes tan solo tomándole unos pocos minutos para realizar su obra, no tal vez, solo fueron segundos los que hicieron cambiar el rumbo de su vida... aquella deslumbrante mañana tan prometedora se convirtió en una noche llena de dudas y temores renovados...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Ese hombre tan extraño llamado Curt que llego improvisadamente en la mañana, era un busca talentos muy famoso en EU; él había asistido justo a ver el partido final entre las Universidades de Kyoto y de Tokio, quedó muy sorprendido por las habilidades que él poseía, su mente solo recordaba aquella conversación con él que sucedió hace algunas horas...

**°°°°° Flash back °°°°°**

- Rukawa, sabes que la razón de mi visita es por que te estoy proponiendo un futuro realmente espectacular, muchos morirían por tener una oportunidad en uno de los equipos de la NBA y tú lo has conseguido así como yo sé que lo sabes... el equipo que represento son los Spurs de San Antonio, un equipo que esta bastante fuerte en esta temporada... conocerás a los mejores, a tus ídolos como Tony Parker, Emanuel "Manu" Ginobili, Devin Brown, Kevin Willis y sin olvidar al fabuloso Tim Duncan, puedes imaginar lo que es correr sobre la duela con ellos siendo equipo y enfrentarse a los poderosos, a los que en un futuro quizás sean una leyenda, como Kobe Bryant, al grandioso Shaq, a Najera (N/A:suena estúpido, pero Viva este chico 100% mexicano), Fisher... pero debes pensar muy bien lo que harás, no te aseguro que triunfaras solo si vas a Norteamérica, eso solo depende de ti, de tu esfuerzo y valor como jugador... sé que esto que te estoy proponiendo suena egoísta y que tiene un cierto interés comercial para la NBA, tener talentos frescos y nuevos, pero también sé que aquí tienes una vida hecha aquí en tu país que quizás no puedas dejar tan fácilmente, pero recuerda que esta oportunidad vale oro... entrando en la NBA serás reconocido y afamado en todo el mundo... sabes es extraño que japoneses entren en la liga, es como aquel novato que llego a Sacramento, el chino Yao Ming, últimamente hemos visto mucho talento del lado Oriente, y yo lo he comprobado observando tus habilidades que hablan por si solas... estoy seguro que esto es lo que tu has deseado toda tu vida, tu entrada a la NBA, o ¿¿no??... entonces ¿que dices?... ¿aceptas?...- su mirada verde se veía sumamente convincente...Kaede solo se mostraba inseguro... no sabía que hacer, aceptar e irse a los EU a jugar y abandonar al pelirrojo... o quedarse con su amante y derrochar su sueño, una difícil decisión...

- ¿Podría pensarlo unos días?- sus palabras fueron un susurro, estaba demasiado indeciso, tantas dudas, tanta confusión...

- Mhhh... vaya pensé que aceptarías sin dudarlo, pero veo que hay alguien aquí que te interesa, ¿¡no!?... Ok, estaré aquí por tan solo una semana, tienes solamente ese tiempo para contactarme y decirme tu respuesta, yo tendré todo listo para salir lo antes posible hacia los EU... – sus ojos eran tan penetrantes y seguros, hasta que súbitamente cambiaron - ¡¡Ahh!! ya entiendo!... nn debe tratarse de aquella chica por la que peleaste con tu amigo la razón por la que dudas, no?, jeje – nuevamente había cambiado tan fugazmente su actitud y su mirada ahora juguetona, a Kaede simplemente lo desconcertó _"Como es posible que este sujeto sea un busca talentos de la NBA..."_ ¬.¬' pensó desconcertado.

**°°°°°Fin del Flash back°°°°°**

Pero ahora él estaba allí, en medio de la oscuridad pensando en como ese día se había vuelto un total desastre... un ruido llama su atención, era el sonido de la llave entrar y abrir la puerta principal, había llegado su Amante, justo al anochecer, justo cuando se sentía más miserable... el umbral se abrió dejando entrar a la luz amarilla del pasillo...

Mientras, Hanamichi tampoco la había pasado muy bien, en realidad llego desanimado al hogar de Rukawa, la tristeza se hacía visible en su rostro, aquella luz feroz que le hacía brillar esplendorosamente por su forma de ser había sido apagado súbitamente, solo dejando a un pelirrojo de aspecto deprimido, herido y cansado... aún podía sentir la fuerte opresión en su pecho que lo invadió toda la tarde ahogándolo, le dolía el corazón, los pensamientos dispersos en alguna parte del mundo perdiéndose, abandonando la racionalidad de la vida, los ojos lucían rojos e hinchados, delatándolo, había llorado tanto que un vació terrible se poseyó de ellos, un nuevo nudo en su garganta lo invadió, dolía demasiado, dolía tanto, durante todo el día trato de deshacerse de el, pero nunca lo consiguió; no podía sacarlo, no podía desahogarse, necesitaba de alguien que lo consolará en ese momento, de que alguien le susurrara palabras de amor mientras le abrazará cálidamente, para así poder olvidar todo lo malo ocurrido en aquella tarde, poder sentirse protegido y querido para abandonarse en su inconsciencia, deseaba solo dormir y llorar, no importará cual viniera primero, ambas le eran esenciales en ese momento... realmente necesitaba de la compañía de aquel chico que tanto ama, de su kitsune, de su amante Kaede...

Cuando entró al vestíbulo encontrando todo el lugar a obscuras, se sorprendió de lo desolado y frío que lucía el lugar, mientras pensaba; _"¿Habrá salido Rukawa?... no, él nunca sale de noche!, entonces ¿por qué todo esta a obscuras?",_ miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de vida, solo encontrando la ventana del balcón totalmente abierta que dejaba entrar al aire libremente para luego danzar junto a las delgadas cortinas beige...

-¿¿KITSUNE??... ¿KITSUNE?, ESTAS EN CASA?- gritó cansado haciendo resonar su voz en todo el lugar, no hubo ninguna respuesta, solo aquel vertiginoso silencio que imperaba en la atmósfera, pensó en todas las posibilidades que su mente le hizo suponer empezando desde que este estuviera muy molesto por el hecho de haberlo dejado plantado en aquel día tan especial para ambos, el día de su primera cita oficial, así que seguramente estaría encerrando en su habitación sin ganas de querer dirigirle palabra alguna, hasta la otra posibilidad de que solo quizás se encontrará descansando, ya que cuando lo hacía ni un enorme terremoto podría apartarlo de sus sueños, rió melancólicamente cuando pensó en ello, entonces se permitió volver a sonreír después de tantas horas de angustia... Pronto cerró la puerta lentamente, ahora sí dejando a la habitación nuevamente en penumbras, para cuando se disponía a encender el apagador la voz de Kaede lo interrumpió, tan suave y sutil, apenas audible... – ¡No lo hagas!, quiero estar a obscuras...- confesó

El pelirrojo sorprendido reconoció aquella voz proveniente de algún lugar de entre la oscuridad, aunque le pareció haberla escuchado desde donde se encontraba la sala de estar, entonces supuso que se encontraba acostado en uno de los amplios sillones que la adornaban... Se quedo quieto por un instante sintiéndose como un niño atrapado en plena travesura, su cuerpo no pudo evitar la tensión, ahora como explicaría su repentina huida en la mañana; "_¿Debería contarle todo lo sucedido?, ¡quizás me comprenda! necesito que me abrace ya no quiero seguir pensando, solo deseo descansar y dormir a su lado, junto a él... pero estoy seguro que se enojará conmigo por haberle engañado con lo de mi trabajo, me dirá que no le tengo confianza, entonces aún debo mentirle?"_, pensó nerviosamente, pero que acaso no lo había hecho justo esa mañana, al darle un breve explicación de su salida frente aquel extraño hombre extranjero argumentando que requerían de su presencia en la Estación... Y es que en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de retardarse, quedándose a contarle con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido y mucho menos ante la presencia de aquel sujeto desconocido, ¡no!, como confesarle que aquella fugaz salida fue ocasionada por una llamada a su celular por parte del Gori, su jefe, pero este no le hablaba por cuestiones de trabajo, no!, fue todo lo contrario, él le había pedido con voz suplicante que fuera a ver su pequeña hermana al hospital ya que se encontraba bastante grave, casi moribunda, todo a causa por un patético intento de suicidio que ella cometió justo antes del medio día, justo cuando ellos estaban haciendo el amor en la mesa...

**°°°°° Flash back°°°°°**

**(((((Haruko))))))**

La desesperación de aquellos días internada en aquella prestigiosa y reconocida Institución para tratar de ayudar a curar su adicción, fue quizás el detonante para que ella cometiera semejante acción tan estúpida aquella mañana (n/a: que no era normal que cometiera tantas estupideces esta niña tonta?? u.u)... los días que pasaba ahí se tornaron mas tormentosos conforme transcurría el tiempo, al principio pensó tontamente en que sería fácil recuperarse pero jamás la cosas se solucionan tan fácilmente, y lo empezó a experimentar cuando su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarle clamando por droga, su tranquila personalidad se vio afectada drásticamente, se había vuelto más violenta, llena de una furia incontenible hacia todo el mundo, en las noches de fiebre maldecía gritando a todos, su carácter suave se volvió en uno amargo mientras empezaba a ver su vida como un infierno, no podía soportar ya más de aquella enferma necesidad que su ser requería, de aquella adicción que la hacia temblar de una manera incesante mientras pedía suplicante por alguna droga que la confortará, que aliviará su obsesión, no importara cual fuera, barata o cara, fina o la peor porquería recién fabricada y circulada en las calles, solo deseaba una...

A pesar de que ya llevaba semanas en aquel lugar, aún no podía recuperarse, no podía seguir adelante, no podía volver a ser la niña buena que era antes... no podía y jamás lo volvería a hacer, durante las últimas noches en las que permanecía en vela pensaba en como la soledad le rodeaba para quedarse a su lado y jamás abandonarle, se sentía desolada y peor que a un perro callejero sin dueño...

Y así fue como se rindió tan prematuramente y precipitadamente aquella mañana, típico en ella, tomar la decisión de huir por la puerta más fácil y falsa, suicidarse, era la mejor opción, no desear enfrentar la dura realidad y ceder a lo más fácil, a lo que viniera sin mucho esfuerzo o dedicación...

Esa mañana al despertarse y dirigirse al sanitario, noto por primera vez la presencia de aquellas cuchillas pequeñas del rasurador, brillaban tan esplendorosamente como el mismo Sol, atrayendo su total atención como un insecto, mientras en un acto de frenesí y curiosidad tomo la filosa navaja pasándola por una yema de sus dedos delgados y transparentes, provocando una leve cortadura, salida perfecta para que fluyera aquel espeso líquido rojo, su mirada azulina se volvió desquiciada y sádica observando detalladamente el hermoso color carmesí correr por su dedo hasta caer sobre los azulejos blancos del piso, sintió un leve mareo al mirar hacia el suelo justo donde habían quedado las pequeñas gotas de sangre, le dio vértigo aquella pequeña distancia y precipitadamente tomo la decisión... la locura le ayudo impulsivamente a cortar sus venas salvajemente; un ardor recorrió sus muñecas, un dolor profundo sobre su tibia y viva carne, pronto llego la inconsciencia, cayendo precipitadamente desmayada, sus ojerosos ojos se cerraron por si solos, mientras podía sentir a la muerte acunarla sobre su frió y regazo, estrechándola afanosamente prometiéndole una vida mejor que la que estaba viviendo, su mente corrompida imagino lo bella que era la muerte... blanca, huesuda y burlona...

Pero no siempre las cosas salen tal y como se supone, el destino jamás deja de ser trazado de la misma forma, en vez de morir aquella mañana desangrada y olvidada en aquel cuarto de aseo, una enfermera llego accidentalmente en su auxilio; cuando entro la encontró tirada junto a un enorme charco de sangre con el pelo revuelto y enmarañado, señal inequívoca de no haber sido peinado durante un largo tiempo, los párpados parecían por primera vez descansar pacíficamente, los labios resecos mostrando una frágil línea curva, una suave sonrisa y de sus venas el nacimiento de dos enormes ríos rojos correr muy fluidamente; la enfermera llamo a una ambulancia que la transporto al hospital mas próximo, ahí los doctores pudieron evitar que siguiera desangrándose, pero no podían conseguir el tipo de sangre tan extraño que ella poseía, sus familiares fueron llamados, pero solo acudió su hermano, su fiel hermano mayor, él único que siempre cuido de ella y de su bienestar... su padre la había negado como hija desde el primer momento en el que se entero de la verdad sobre su querida hijita y las drogas, la madre simplemente acato las ordenes de su esposo siempre sumisa y callada, tal como siempre le decía de niña a Haruko:

°° _Haruko-chan, mi pequeña niña!, cuándo seas grande y hermosa, tan bella como un ángel, te casarás cumpliendo con tu única obligación de mujer, la de obedecer a tu marido sin protesta alguna, sin rebeldía, si realmente le amas solo debes serle fiel a él, jamás aceptaría que una hija mía actuará en contra de la felicidad de su pareja o solo por sus propios intereses que tontamente cuestionará los motivos de su marido, entiendes mi pequeña?, tu solo le servirás como yo lo he hecho con tu padre, y como tu abuela y tu bisabuela lo hicieron respectivamente, como una mujer que ama calladamente, le darás hijos que harán que su vida sea feliz, siempre ofreciéndole tu sonrisa para alegrarlo en días tristes, tendrás que ser indefensa y sumisa, por que eso es lo que desean de una mujer!... darás tu vida entera a él y todo tu ser girara alrededor de la persona con quién elijas vivir, amar!. Y así será por siempre hasta el día en que mueras..._°°

Sus palabras siempre dichas con una ternura falsa, a Haruko le enfermaba aquella dulzura hipócrita, por ello en cierto momento de su adolescencia empezó a odiar y a aborrecer aquella dama que llamaba madre, usualmente las únicas palabras que eran dirigidas hacia ella solo eran reproches y reclamos, jamás palabras sinceras de amor o admiración, siempre despreciándola por haber nacido siendo mujer, derrochando sus capacidades y talentos a la basura, por ello nunca la dejo practicar basketball ya que ese era un deporte de hombres: °°¿Como una niña como tú podría igualar la habilidad y fortaleza de un hombre?, es imposible!°°, solía decirle aquella bruja a Haruko, siempre rompiendo sus sueños y condenándola a ser una esclava de un hogar, de un hombre que posiblemente si quisiera pero que jamás la valorara, siendo una chica solo debía aprender a ser recatada en todos sentidos.

A la pequeña niña como todos solían llamarla le molestaba excesivamente aquel papel de perro faldero de su madre cuyas ideas vacías de anhelos y sueños le hacían pensar en las mujeres, como una cierta aberración de la naturaleza o solo como un simple objeto de decoración, jamás le gustaron sus palabras donde le deparaba un futuro a lado de un hombre que tomaría todas las decisiones importantes en su vida, quizás ello fue una de las tantas razones por las que se atrevió siendo adolescente a probar las drogas con aquella amiga suya lesbica, deseaba la libertad de sus actos, de sus ideas y eso solo podía obtenerlo si se rebelaba ante las costumbres tradicionales y antiguas de su madre, no deseaba ser como ella, ese era su peor temor, su pavorosa pesadilla... pero ahora en ese instante de agonía que importaba pensar en ello, ya era muy tarde como para analizar las fallas que la llevaron a aquella adicción tan terrible, a aquella cama de hospital...

Mientras dentro de la habitación de la moribunda Haruko, justo a su lado sentado se encontraba un decepcionado Akagi Takenori, se sentía desilusionado y dolido pensando en como su pequeña hermana había traicionado de esa forma su confianza, en como era posible que haya llegado hasta semejante punto catastrófico en su vida, acaso ya no apreciaba lo valioso de su vida y de paso ignoraba lo importante que era para su hermano, acaso había olvidado todo el apoyo recibido por parte de él... su corazón destrozado dolía, mientras lloraba preocupado por la salud de su hermana; rogaba a Dios por que la perdonará por todos aquellos pecados cometidos y la ayudará, encontrando el tipo de sangre que ella necesitaba.

Los doctores que la habían atendido le hablaron con la verdad, si no conseguían en pocas horas la sangre, ella no sobreviviría; se pregunto entonces que debía hacer ahora, siendo su hermano mayor tenía la obligación de ayudarla, de velar por su bienestar, pero ¿Cómo podía encontrar a tan raro tipo de sangre?... la vio ahí tendida sobre la blanca cama, visiblemente cansada y de una apariencia sumamente degradante, aquella mujer tan delgada hasta el extremo solo era los restos de lo que un día fue una esplendorosa Haruko llena de vida, cuya pasión por el basketball ahora solo era únicamente rebasada por aquella extrema fascinación hacia las drogas, la veía sudando y alucinando por la fiebre, mientras sus labios partidos y secos susurraban constantemente el nombre de aquel hombre que quizás fue el más importante en su vida, él único que la amo y la valoro verdaderamente; ella pedía dolorosamente con voz ahogada la presencia de aquel sujeto que nunca dejo de querer, de desear, él que siempre la apoyo estando a su lado a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado con todos sus problemas de drogas, y por su secreta amante Naoko, deseaba que aquel pelirrojo que dio todo de sí a pesar de que él nunca recibió nada a cambio estuviera ahí para ayudarla y confortar su vida, necesitaba de aquel cálido e inocente corazón lleno de amor hacia ella, que era mucho más fuerte que el mismo poder de Dios... la boca reseca, solo pronunciaba una palabra tal cual como un maldito disco rayado:

-"¡Hanamichi!, ¡Hanamichi!, ¡Hanamichi!, ¡Hanamichi!"- ; repetía sin cesar, quería que le musitara al oído todo su amor y que su fortaleza la alejará de aquel mundo de autodestrucción en el que se interno, que la salvará de toda la maldad que había en su interior...

Por otra parte él Tensai apresurado llego al hospital, agotado y con un mal presentimiento, estaba aterrado con la posibilidad de que ella muriera, no podía creer que su hermosa y frágil Haruko estuviera ahí, luchando incesantemente entre la vida y la muerte, entro súbitamente en la habitación 109, que era en donde se encontraban los hermanos Akagi, el mayor sentado y tomando de la mano a su hermana que se encontraba en la pequeña cama cubierta de sabanas blancas, cuyas únicas y tenues palabras estaban dirigidas hacia él **°°¡Hanamichi!°°**, su aspecto era deplorable, la blancura de su cuerpo era tan impresionante que al primer contacto visual le ocasiono un repudió enorme, el constante movimiento provocado por la fiebre hacía ver su figura, los huesos se marcaban muy bien sobre la ligera bata que traía puesta, su delicioso olor a jazmín la había abandonado solo dejando un ligero aroma a sudor en su cuerpo, el rostro decaído, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las muñecas vendadas mostraban la sangre ya coagulada, su vena principal había sido atravesada por una aguja que le proporcionaba de suero, su único posible lazo que la podía mantener con vida... en ese momento el pelirrojo se sintió la peor basura del mundo por haberla abandonado por tanto tiempo...

- Gori!... Que paso? – pregunto ya algo más calmado...

- Mhhh, no lo sé!... – negó rápidamente, realmente no sabía lo que había sucedido con su pequeña hermana...

Pronto la mañana se transformo en un hermoso atardecer, ambos inmersos en sus temores, en sus dilemas, el silencio gobernó todas aquellas horas de espera, Hana pensaba en como había sucedido todo aquello con la inocente Haruko, como había llegado a arruinar de semejante manera su vida, mientras cierto chico de bellos ojos azules deambulaba también en su mente, seguro estaría muy enojado por haber salido de su casa de esa manera, pensó en la posibilidad de que él llamara a la Estación preguntando por él, y oh! Sorpresa la que se llevaría cuando le dijeran que ese día no se había parado por ahí, como explicarle que su ex novia estaba muriendo poco a poco, las horas la estaban arrebatando de su lado, quitándole lentamente su vida...

Justo antes de que el sol por fin desapareciera detrás del horizonte, ella pudo abrir sus ojos, se sentía bastante mal, el sudor de su cuerpo la incomodaba, su bata se pegaba a su cuerpo casi como una segunda piel, al abrir sus ojos, pudo observar el techo blanquecino del lugar en el que se encontraba y entonces entendió que no había muerto, su respiración acelerada, apenas imperceptibles palabras salían de sus labios pálidos, **°°- Ha...Hana -°°**, todo el tiempo que se la paso inconsciente solo soñó con él, en como hubiera sido su vida junto a él, quizás si hubiera aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio hecha en la Universidad, ella no estaría ahí agonizante, quizás ahora serían felices, formando una linda familia, seguramente tendrían a un pequeño mini Tensai, y así su mente se permitió soñar por un instante en él hubiera, seguro ella sería muy feliz...

°°**-¡Hana...michi!-**°° pronunció nuevamente, esta vez, fue escuchado rápidamente por ambos hombres que asistieron a su lado, los vio tan borrosos, apenas dos grandes manchas, una negra y otra roja... entonces se ilusiono pensando en Hanamichi, a pesar de que el dolor la agobiaba, que la fiebre no cedía, y que sus muñecas ardían intensamente, se sintió emocionada por la simple presencia de su ex novio...

- ¿¡Hanamichi!?... Eres tú? – sus ojos por un instante parecían brillar nuevamente de vida, mientras apenas salían susurros nítidos de su garganta...

- Sí!, si... Haruko!, No te preocupes!, tu hermano y yo estamos aquí, a tu lado! No te dejaremos...– se apresuro a responder, sabía que su aspecto estaba decayendo cada vez más, sabía que inevitablemente pasaría lo catastrófico, lo natural...

- Hana...ah! , Hana toma mi mano por favor! Ah!- suspiro cansada, mientras podía sentir la suave caricia de una mano tomar la suya – Gracias... yo solo deseo sentirte en este momento, solo deseo que tu estés a mi lado... deseo que nada de esto hubiera pasado... me arrepiento de no haberme casado contigo en la Universidad... Hana, Hana, yo... lo siento sniff – lagrimas salieron de sus ojos borrosos, se veía arrepentida, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, dolía respirar cada vez más... – Lo siento!, lo arruine!... Mi amor!, Te amo Hana!, Te amo tanto... Tengo miedo Hanamichi!, tengo miedo de morir, no quiero morir... – confeso desesperada, ella misma sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, la vida se le iba, y su ser tembló por la angustia...

- Haru-chan... no digas eso!, la muerte no te llevará, no te alejará de nuestro lado... sabes que nada de esto es tu culpa... todo fue culpa mía, te deje sola, te abandone en los momentos que más me necesitabas... no pude ser un buen novio y también te falle como amigo!!... Haruko, Haruko... no te des por vencida, tu puedes luchar contra todo, yo se que eres fuerte... Vamos! – se sentía sin esperanzas por toda esa situación, como podía darle ánimos de que siguiera luchando por su vida cuando el mismo se sentía deprimido, cuándo él mismo sabía que ella moriría irremediablemente ...

- No... no digas eso Hana-kun, mi Hanamichi, mi amor... yo te falle a ti, lo siento... sniff, no soy fuerte discúlpame, perdóname por haberte causado tanto sufrimiento mi amor... después de todo creo que mi madre siempre tuvo razón en que soy una inútil, no valgo nada, soy la peor basura sniff!!... lo siento Hanamichi destruí tus sueños, todo fue mi culpa, sniff... perdóname!... pero... pero... es que todo se nublo desde la llegada de... Nao... sniff, disculpa Hana pero yo aún la amo tanto... todo este sufrimiento fue provocado por mi egoísmo, por mi inseguridad... lo siento, sniff... pero, pero es que... ella nunca pensó en mi como alguien a quién amar... sniff... yo fui tan tonta, ella solo deseaba mi cuerpo, solo fui un juego... sniff... lo siento Hanamichi... yo la amo... snif... y también te amo!, te amo a ti Hana!, dime que me amas Hana!...- sus manos se aferraban ferozmente a las del pelirrojo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, su aliento cada vez más débil... la culpa le remordía la conciencia, era hora de decir toda la verdad, aquella verdad que si hubiera sido revelada desde el principio jamás las circunstancias habrían terminado así...

ya no quedaba más que simplemente esperar...

Hanamichi se sintió morir... después de aquellas rápidas y desairadas palabras de la moribunda Haruko, después de aquella torpe confesión, como es que se atrevía a mencionar a aquella infeliz basura... a esa mujer que la destruyo de esa manera; que arruinó su vida por completo... ° sus vidas°, todo y siempre fue su culpa... aquel sufrimiento ocasionado por la narcisista de Naoko, que provoco e inicio el juego autodestructivo para ellos dos... Nao solo jugo con Haruko, solo la tomaba y dejaba como una simple prostituta gratuita y callejera... mientras Haruko llena de irá, jugaba con él... todos enfrascados en un triángulo vicioso pero ante todo destructivo y malicioso, que terminó acabando a los más débiles, a Haruko la drogadicta, a Nao la despiadada y matando al inocente de Hanamichi, al que daba siempre todo por nada, al que amaba como un fiel perro a su dueño solo recibiendo miserias y sobras de un amor fracasado y burdo... en ese instante de amargura e insania el pelirrojo sintió una furia incontenible contra la propia Haruko... como se atrevía a decirle que aún amaba a Nao, y después pedirle como un consuelo tan absurdo que él le dijera que la amaba, amarla y adorarla después de tanto suplicio, de tanto sacrificio... ella no tenía ningún derecho a pedir algo así, de hacer algo así... además... ahora había una persona más importante para él... ahora estaba su amante de bellos ojos azules, estaba su Kaede...

- Haruko... Haruko... no menciones a esa mujer... ¡¡MO LO HAGAS!!, ¡¡TE LO PROHÍDO!!... – le gritó eufórico, mientras soltaba las pálidas manos de Hauriko, que solo escuchaba herida y desolada -...¿acaso aún no comprendes tu situación?, todo lo que te esta pasando es gracias a esa DESGRACIADA PERRA DE NAOKO... ella te mató lentamente... ella te llevo de mi lado... ella... ella... grrr...– había una rabia furtiva en sus palabras, en su expresión, sus ojos castaños enfurecidos y cubiertos por una obscura aura, parecía totalmente desquiciado -... ella... ¿por que siempre es Nao?, dime Haruko... ¿porque siempre fue más importante Nao para ti?, ¿acaso yo no valía tanto como ella??... ¿por que aún en este estado tan degradante, la mencionas?, ¿La llamas a tu lado como si fuera tu dueña?, ¿La invocas como si se tratará de una Diosa misericordiosa?... acaso... acaso no ves que estamos aquí solo tu hermano y yo... crees que esa maldita bruja alguna vez se preocupo por ti y que ahora vendrá por ti?...dímelo Haruko.. dímelo, ¿¡contéstame!?...-

Hanamichi exigió colérico una explicación. Ahora, en ese instante y después de tanto tiempo, mientras estaba pasando esa triste situación aun se sentía desplazado por aquel horrible fantasma llamado Nao... el poder que esta tuvo ó que todavía tenía sobre la egoísta Haruko, era enorme!... Hanamichi se volvió frío y despiadado con la sola mención del nombre de una ya inexistente mujer , de un fantasma que nunca dejaría en paz el alma y corazón de Haruko la drogadicta... las lágrimas y resentimientos después de tantos años guardados para ese momento cumbre, flotaron por el aire, fueron liberadas con una forma salvaje... fluyeron por sus mejillas rojas de coraje, Hana se permitió llorar y sacar aquel veneno formado en su corazón... él ahora solo deseaba una simple respuesta para esos años de tristeza, soledad y nostalgia... deseaba saber la verdad antes de que está marchará al mundo de los difuntos y nunca retornará... él sabía que hace algún tiempo, cuando era más joven y empezó una nueva vida sin Haruko, se prometió nunca reclamarle algo a ella acerca de aquel desamor, pero... pero... cuando su ex novia dijo el nombre de la mujer más malvada de ese mundo, Naoko; el repentino coraje hacia ella le dio el valor suficiente para hacerlo... era momento de las explicaciones, de las excusas tontas de Haruko... el quería las razones ó excusas si es que lo fueran para explicar todo el tiempo que perdió en amarla, cualquier cosa que dijera su desastrosa ex, solo deseaba escucharlo de la propia mujer que convirtió su vida en infelicidad e infidelidad...

- Yo.. yo... Hana, sniff.... sniff... lo siento tanto...- Haruko le vió totalmente cambiado, sus hermosos ojos llenos de una preocupación inicial hacia ella, se habían convertido en un extraño mirar de resentimiento... se sintió más culpable aún, después de años de maltrato emocional ese era el resultado un Hanamichi totalmente carente de amor... sintió miedo, trato e buscar las manos de Hana, pero este se las negaba cruelmente -... Por favor!... Hana no me odies... sniff... se que te he dañado tanto a ti por culpa de la actitud de Nao que lentamente fui convirtiendo en mía... sniff... yo amaba tanto a Nao... tanto, me volví loca de celos... yo solo quería que ella me deseará a mi, me tocará a mi, que su mundo fuera yo, como lo era ella para mí... sniff solo quería ella me viera a mi entre la multitud, que sus palabras de amor fueran para mi, pero... pero... pero... – lágrimas caían de los ojos rojos, la mirada nublada - ... pero la muy maldita nunca me amo, ella esta enamorada de otra persona, una persona tan diferente a mí, con tanta energía, con vitalidad, con fortaleza, con pasión y amor... sniff... un hombre con tantas ganas de triunfar, de una personalidad deslumbrante como el Sol... DE UN HOMBRE... – grito herida, su ser temblaba al recordar -... sniff... sniff él era tan inalcanzable para ella, como para mi lo fue Nao... tan lejana y cercana como las estrellas, sniff... – la conciencia lentamente se le desvanecía, el tiempo convenido con la muerte estaba sucumbiendo ante el reloj constante... tanto dolor en su alma, ella debía confesarle a su ex amante toda la verdad, solo así ella podría descansar en paz... tal como si fuera un padre, quería confesar todos su pecados... su respiración se agito, el sudor y fiebre estaban al máximo, las repugnantes heridas de sus muñecas recién abiertas por el exceso de movimiento y exaltación anestesiaban sutilmente los tormentos de su alma ... pronto todo finalizaría...

- ... arggg!! - Haruko al recordar todo los momentos humillantes de su vida, sintió impotencia y odio, mordió su labio fuertemente, inconscientemente -... sniff, sniff ella... ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti... de ti Hanamichi!!... ella te amaba tanto, al extremo de usarme a mi para sentirse cerca de ti, Nao me utilizaba para hacerte daño... para hacernos infelices... su obsesión contigo llego al extremo tan enfermo de hacerme el amor diciendo que si cerraba sus ojos, que si ignoraba que era yo a quién estaba tocando, haciéndole el amor, podía sentirte allí junto a ella... sniff... me decía que cada parte que yo tocaba de tu cuerpo, era como si te tocara a ti, que tu olor impregnado en mi cuerpo me hacia similar a ti... sniff, me prohibió bañarme durante días, tan solo para que tu olor perdurará en mi... cuando teníamos sexo todas las noches ella hacía el amor con Hanamichi... cuando llegaba al orgasmo siempre eras tú, ella gritaba a en mi cama tu nombre... ¡HANAMICHI! Cuando la embargaba el placer absoluto... mientras yo... snif... ah!!! – la respiración le falto, se estaba ahogando lentamente, el aire le falto, pero aún así prosiguió con aquel tormento de años para ella -... aaaah!...yo solo era su juguete... aahh!, yo solo era un medio para herirte a ti... para amarte a ti... ah!!!... snif... yo te odie tanto que decidí hacerte lo mismo... quería que sufrieras como yo por un amor no afortunado, por uno no correspondido... te odie... pero también te ame... te ame tanto... a Nao la amo... yo solo quiero... no se que quiero... ah!!!!!!- las mejillas ardiendo en fiebre, aquella confesión parecía una burla para el dolido corazón de Hanamichi que solo escuchaba impaciente aquel relato casi fantasioso, aquellos males de los que su pobre ser sufrió los últimos años fueron por culpa de dos estúpidas niñas jugando a amar... de él amor fallido de ambas... ¿acaso tantos pecados cometió en su vida pasada Hanamichi para que en esta vida le pagara de esa forma?... no lo sabía, solo se sentía desesperado... furioso... quería matar con sus propias manos a aquella mujer denigrante que alguna vez fue su amante, su amor de estudiante... sus pensamientos dispersos en rencores y desfortunios, no deseaba pensar más...

Haruko débilmente respirando, tanta perdida de energía en aquella explicación le afectaron, y con aquella borrosa vista junto al mar de lagrimas que se desencadenaban de ellos, miró con su poca visión a un pelirrojo silencioso, la seriedad reflejada en su rostro, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza que comprimía en sus puños, temblaba ligeramente... quizás por rabia... ese que estaba junto a ella no era más que los despojos del que alguna vez fue el hombre que amo en la Preparatoria, ella fue la culpable de que eso quedará de el Hanamichi alegre y vivaz... con lo penúltimo de su aliento se atrevió a proseguir, quería morir en paz...

- ¡¡Hana!!... ¡¡Hana!!... - le llamo ligeramente -... se que me odias... snif, se que quieres que muera en este instante... tanto dolor en ti, pero créeme que en verdad te amo... ahora después de todo.. ahh!! - escapo un suspiro - ... yo comprendí que tu eres al único que amo, tu fuiste el Único que creyó en mí... aaaah!!... solo perdóname... perdóname, por favor... no podré descansar en paz si no sé si tengo tu perdón... ah.... por... fa... vorr!!! – era milagro que ella sobreviviera con simples suspiros prolongados...

- ¿¿Cómo... como diablos quiere que te perdone??... después de tanto, yo pensé que siempre fuiste la inocente y bella Haruko que me amaba a pesar de todo... que Nao fue una equivocación, que ella te obligo a todo... que ella era la única culpable de esto, pero ahora veo mi error... tú... tú siempre fuiste consciente... – sus ojos castaña llenos de irá solo miraba el piso, a aquellos mosaicos blancos del hospital, sus mejillas aún mojadas por las lágrimas reveladas -...¿cómo te atreves?... ¿como?... ¿¿COMO??... ¡Tú!... ¿COMO ES QUE ME HICISTE ALGO ASI?... ¿¿SOLO POR TUS CELOS ESTUPIDOS??... JAMAS VALI NADA PARA TI, ¿VERDAD?... SOLO ESTABAS CONMIGO POR QUE NAO ASI LO DESEABA, POR ESO SIEMPRE INSISTÍAS EN PREGUNTARME EL TIPO DE JABÓN, SHAMPPO O PERFUME QUE USABA... TODO PARA USARLO CON NAO, PARA USARLO CUANDO HACIAN EL AMOR MIENTRAS YO... EL ESTUPIDO DE HANAMICHI AHÍ ESTABA CONSOLANDOTE CADA VEZ QUE TE HERÍA, CADA VEZ QUE SALIAS HUYENDO... – grito tan fuerte, no le importaba si era escuchado por todo el Hospital, solo quería desahogarse...

- ¡¡HARUKO!!... JAMAS PODRE PERDONARTE... TANTOS AÑOS... TANTA INDIFERENCIA, TANTA SOLEDAD... ACASO CREES QUE FUE FACIL PARA MI??... DIMELO... CREES QUE AHORA EL CRETINO E INOCENTE DE HANAMICHI, VENDRA A TI, DICIENDOTE TE PERDONO Y TE AMO... ¿ACASO NO VES EN LO QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO POR TU NECEDAD?... ACASO NO VES QUE ARRUINE MI VIDA POR TI... ESTE ENGAÑO NI SIQUIERA DIOS PERDONARÍA... EN MI JAMAS HABRA PERDÓN PARA UNA MUJER CRUEL Y MISERABLE COMO TÚ... ESO ERES AHORA PARA MÍ... UNA MÁS... HAS DESTRUIDO LA IMAGEN DE LA PERFECTA HARUKO DE LA QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME ENAMORE, PERO AHORA NO DESEO TUS ESCASAS E INSIPIENTES DISCULPAS... YA ES MUY TARDE... ya no tienen sentido... – exploto rabioso... la caja de Pandora que Hanamichi guardaba celosamente fue abierta por la descuidad de Haruko, dejando salir todo el dolor, el odio y todos aquellos malos cayeron sobre ella... vaya ironía ahora que más le necesitaba, él la abandonaba con aquella culpa que la quemaba viva, que junto a la muerte inminente le acompañaría hasta el fin de los siglos... Hanimichi en tanto eufórico, se sintió liberado tal cual como un pajarillo saliendo de su jaula de oro... confundido pero libre de aquella pesadez que llevo en hombros todo aquel tiempo gris... y quizás hasta feliz... una excitante felicidad recién descubierta... la imagen de un joven moreno de ojos azules llego a su mente, era Kaede deslumbrante como siempre... su piel brillante entre la noche de la habitación de su casa junto con aquella hermosa sonrisa azul... su inconsciente invocó el recuerdo de aquel día... el día que le contó su triste historia, la imagen de su Kistsune diciéndole:

**°°° - Ya no estás solo Hana, yo estoy a tu lado!... estoy aquí solamente para ti! - °°°**

Haruko solo permaneció callada, los demonios de su ser empezaban a remorderla... aquel hombre duro y agresivo frente a ella, era el resultado de todo aquel estúpido juego sin sentido, ¿donde había quedado su limpio y frágil amor?, ¿donde había quedado aquel descuidado y confiado chico del que se enamoro algún día?, ¿el que sonreía sin importar la adversidad que tuviera en frente, el que le prometió medio universo entero junto a sus suaves palabras de amor???... _ "Ahora ya no existe... solo queda este frío e imponente Hanamaichi, tan alto y fuerte como el roble... esto es lo que merezco Dios, por corromper a uno de tus más queridos hijos... al más inocente de todos... es hora de morir miserablemente, amando y siendo odiada por la única persona verdadera de mi vida... ya no puedo más... "_ pensó inútilmente... ERA HORA DE DEJAR ESTE MUNDO PARA ALGUIÉN MÁS limpio, más justo... para alguién que de verdad valiera la pena... su respiración vaciló... sus gestos cansados, y la energía se terminaban...

- ¡Haaa... naaa! - pronuncio con dificultad, mientras un Hanamichi sin clamor también renunciaba a aquel amor...

- Ya no te amo Haruko!... ahora solo siento odio por ti...- susurro nítidamente, siendo escuchado perfectamente por ella, era como el ultimátum o el tiro de gracia... moriría siendo totalmente infeliz y sin un perdón... vio lágrimas de Hanamichi nuevamente a escurrir mas fluidamente de sus mejillas, pasaba con dificultad la saliva, quizás también le dolía aquello... lo vio llorar a pesar de aquellas palabras, y Haruko entendió que ese era el antiguo Hanamichi velando por ella, ahí estaba sufriendo con ella, por su futura muerte, sufriendo al verse sin su presencia y sintió un leve alivio _"... después de todo... mi Hana ha vuelto!... perdóname mi amor!"_ pensó con confort... la tranquilidad la invadió dándole un pequeño rayo de esperanza, quizás tan débil como su vida en ese momento, pero ahí estaba... sonrió con lo último, la pesadez y cansancio hacían que sus párpados se cerrarán por sí solos...

- Hana... abra..za...me!- dijo siendo estas sus ultimas palabras... Haruko era tan ilusa que malinterpreto aquellas lagrimas, no eran por amor o lástima... sino fueron por que por primera vez en su vida él tuvo el no tuvo miedo de afrontar sus problemas...tan ilusa, tan fantasiosa y tan tonta era Haruko haciéndose ilusiones falsas, deseaba tanto sentir como última sensación el cálido ser de Hana, su frágil cuerpo esperaba ser recogido suavemente por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, para sentir como su calor nuevamente la envolvía como antiguamente, oler y reconocer aquel aroma tan característico y natural que el poseía, a naranja y que alguna vez odio, sentirse protegida antes de morir en aquellos brazos de la persona a la que mas amaba en este mundo... pero nunca llego ello... pero ahí estaba Hana aun con los puños apretados, sin movimiento alguno y sin observarla... y entonces comprendió que jamás obtendría su perdón, que moriría siendo odiada por aquel hombre que fue el único en amarla verdaderamente, le dolió tanto... cerro los ojos mientras el ultimo suspiro descendió por su boca y perderse en el aire disperso del habitación... y así fue como terminó la derrochada y triste vida de un humano más, de Haruko Akagi. Siendo abandonada por todos y miserable con su culpabilidad.

el corazón destrozado... era cierto que fue culpa suya la destrucción y dolor en su vida, pero...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

El Tensai permaneció inmóvil frente al cuerpo inerte de Haruko... hasta que solo dio un paso para eliminar la distancia existente entre la cama y el, entre el cuerpo sin vida de Haruko y él. Y la abrazo tan fuertemente, era cierto que no la perdonaría, pero... pero el amor siempre perdura convirtiéndose en bellos recuerdos, en frágiles cariños... el aun sentía un leve querer por Haruko, la abrazo tan fuerte, como si con ello aún pudiera arrebatarla del lado de la muerte, olió el sudor provocado por su agonía, su cuerpo pálido, los brazos inertes caían a los lados... y así permaneció por casi toda una hora, no deseaba separarse de ella, no quería ver su rostro muerto, ahora se sentía, el culpable por dejarla morir de esa forma tan miserable, sin el perdón de él... el no quería aceptar que ella ya jamás estaría a su lado nuevamente... tanto tiempo aferrado a ella que inconscientemente empezó a acunarla como cuando ambos dormían juntos, como cuando eran una feliz pareja, como si aún viviera y esta se encontrara durmiendo y él se encontrara resguardando sus sueños, lloraba tristemente, los ojos almendra sumergidos en aquella solución salina... el dolor en su pecho creció, y los nudos en su garganta no pudieron ser liberados, se quedaron ahí en su garganta dolorosamente... hasta que Akagi Takenori que siempre permaneció callado, presenciando aquella confesión de amantes, aquel relato de su triste historia... comprendió todo por fin después de años de incertidumbre, la extraña actitud agresiva y grosera de Hana, la adicción y perdición de su hermana... un triste final, el dolor de amar... cuando Hanamichi exaltado le gritó a su hermana él no se movió ni un centímetro para defenderla, después de escuchar sus palabras, también se sintió engañado, la buena Haruko jamás existió todo fue una mentira que ella guardaba y usaba cuando le convenía... se sintió decepcionado de ella, de él mismo... Caminó hasta ambos cuerpos que permanecían unidos, uno vivo y llorando desconsoladamente y el otro tomando la frialdad característica de la muerte... después de observar aquella terrible situación, de como aquel chico vigoroso yacía ido, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, decidió separarlos, Hana no se resistió, y en cuanto libero el cuerpo de su ex amante, salió corriendo de la habitación, del Hospital... las lagrimas aún salían, y el dolor no paraba... en su mente solo habitaba el nombre de cierto amante suyo _"Kaede!, Kaede!... Te necesito!" _

**°°°°° Fin Flash back °°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Recordó todos aquellos sucesos en instantes, aún yacía parado justo enfrente de la puerta principal, como esperando algún reproche, el tiempo de dar una explicación... pero nada sucedió, solo el silencio sucumbió... ambos quietos y hundidos en lo mas profundos de sus mentes... uno en su futuro y el otro en la necesidad de ser confortado...

Los ligeros rayos de la luna llena alumbraban suavemente a la habitación, iluminando tenuemente la silueta de Kaede que se levantaba imponente entre la oscuridad, había dejado el sillón en el que se encontraba para solo darle la espalda al pelirrojo, no deseaba imaginar aquella mirada de su amante, inquisidora y brillante entre la negrura de la habitación, mientras él decidía que era hora de anunciarle sus preocupaciones, la proposición de aquel extranjero llamado Curt... el pelirrojo que lo observaba impaciente, tenía tantas ganas de correr a abrazarlo y poder desahogarse en su pecho mientras el Kitsune le acariciaba suavemente el cabello para reconfortarlo, solo llorar abrazado a su cuerpo hasta que cediera al cansancio, pero jamás imagino lo que realmente pasaría esa noche...

- Doa'ho!... Doa'ho!... – lo llamo algo dudoso, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto -... me ofrecieron una beca para ir a terminar mis estudios en los E.U.... esta mañana cuando te fuiste y me quede con Curt, él me confeso que era un buscatalentos que vino personalmente a darme una invitación para ir a jugar entre los grandes, en el equipo de los Spurs de San Antonio, puedo acabar mis estudios en alguna Universidad de allá... por fin pude conseguir mi sueño, la entrada a la NBA, pero solo me queda una semana aquí antes de marcharme!... - hablo fríamente matando el silencio por corto tiempo, en su voz no había ningún tipo de impresión o sentimiento... y así simplemente camino sin decir otra palabra hasta su habitación, donde se introdujo y cerro la puerta dejando a un Hana bastante desconcertado y congelado, se sentía abatido por aquella noticia, como es que ahora Kaede también planeaba abandonarlo... acaso lo que le dijo fue una afirmación de que si había acepto la oferta de ir a los E.U. a jugar, acaso solo le estaba informando con aquellas palabras frías y algo entremezcladas que su relación había terminado y que el se marcharía de Japón para siempre... acaso Dios quería que sufriera aún más después de la muerte de Haruko, con la partida del que ahora era su ¿ex-amante?...

El proclamado Tensai, se sintió morir, que hacer... solo deseaba huir de la realidad, necesitada de alguien que lo consolara, se estaba ahogando en aquel departamento, estaba cayendo a un profundo abismo en donde nadie lo salvaría, en donde todos lo olvidarían... necesitaba salir y así lo hizo... salió dando un portazo bastante audible, que fue muy bien escuchado por el otro chico de mirada azul, Kaede se sentía bastante decepcionado, pensó que aquel amante suyo lo seguiría hasta su habitación, donde lo acorralaría en la cama mientras discutirían sobre ello, sobre su posible carrera profesional en los E.U., el pelirrojo tan elocuente lo detendría con sus palabras, con promesas de amor y pasión, le hablaría al oído de lo solitario que se sentiría sin su presencia, entonces su corazón que latiría acelerado le confesaría al pelirrojo aquel amor que resguardaba en él, y así ambos harían un pacto de amor eterno teniendo como únicos testigos la mirada brillante de las infinitas estrellas, para luego hacer el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho, lentamente, suavemente disfrutando cada momento compartido, olvidando por completo aquella tonta oferta de la NBA, enterrándola en algún lugar del jardín de su mente para jamás poder volverla a ver, para solo ser felices ahí en Japón... pero en realidad no paso nada de aquello, sus suposiciones murieron bajo el manto de la verdad, se vio solo en aquella gran habitación, sintiéndose utilizado, mientras las ganas de desahogarse surgieron llorando... esa noche lloro tan amargamente al concluir que él solo era para el pelirrojo otro juguete más, alguien a quién no le importaba... esa noche el pelirrojo dejándolo en plena soledad destruyo sus ilusiones y esperanzas...

Hana camino lentamente por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, algunas veces tropezaba descuidadamente cayendo, muchas personas lo miraron extrañamente, como si fuera algún tipo de delincuente... pero él solo sentía como un gran hueco en su estomago era formado, su corazón agonizante y roto solo latía para seguir dando vida aquel fuerte cuerpo pero ya no por alguna emoción de cariño, sus ojos lucían apagados, ya no derramaban lagrima alguna todas se habían secado por la tarde, no sabía a donde ir, de hecho no sabía en que lugar se encontraba, solo deseaba alejarse lo más posible de su vida, de lo que quedaba de ella... cuando reacciono se encontraba en un parque lejos del ruido de la Gran urbe, el silencio y las luces de los faroles eran sus únicas compañías, decidió descansar un instante y mirar a la gran fuente que adornaba aquel lugar verde... pensó en que sería un bonito lugar para traer a Rukawa y a Haruko, pero entonces nuevamente recordó todos los sucesos ocurridos en ese día, la muerte de Haruko y luego el abandono de Rukawa, su adorado ángel jamás volvería a sonreír y su amado Kitsune se alejaría de él por cumplir su sueño... no quería pensar más en ello, súbitamente deseo beber y perderse en la inconciencia que el alcohol podía ofrecerle, entonces vino a su mente mágicamente aquella persona que jamás le decepcionaría, que jamás le abandonaría, aquel chico moreno que siempre estuvo a su lado, desde la infancia hasta en la actualidad, aquel que siempre lo apoyo en todo desde sus 50 rechazos, hasta aquella dura recuperación en su espalda en Shohoku, Yohei... necesitaba de su mejor amigo ahora, tomo de su chaqueta el pequeño celular, marcando rápidamente... la línea no tardo nada en conectarse...

- Moshi, moshi! – contesto amablemente el moreno.

- Yohei... Yohei... necesito verte... – la voz salió quebrada y dolida... necesita urgentemente desahogarse todo aquel dolor.

- Mh... ¿Hana?, ¿eres tu, Hanamichi? – pregunto inseguro... y preocupado por aquella voz tan triste.

- ¡Si!... Yohei... podemos vernos en 20 minutos en ArteMaria...- hablo directamente, mientras sus manos temblaban a la hora de sostener el celular, se sentía inseguro, frustrado y sumamente cansado.

- ¡Si!, Hana... ¿pero que paso?... – cuestiono bastante preocupado... su mejor amigo parecía afectado por algo, acaso sería por culpa de aquel chico de ojos azules apodado el kitsune, pensó.

- Yo-chan... – no pudo contener las lagrimas renovadas y el nudo formado en su garganta por fin fue tragado después de toda aquella tarde insufrible... **– ...Los perdí!! ... snif... Los perdí a ambos! sniff... sniff... –** confeso dolorosamente en medio de aquel parque oscuro, llorando, agonizante y dolido...

**Fin del Capítulo IX.**

**Continuará...**

"Nunca Fue Y Nunca Será  
¿no Tienes Vergüenza?, ¿no Me Ves?   
Sabes Que Tienes A Todos Engañados..."

**N/A: ¿Me quieren matar, verdad?... ya lo suponía u.u' ; la muerte de la mensa no fue tan cruel y maniática como lo esperaban, verdad?... gomen nasai, Los siento de verdad... no se me ocurrió otra cosilla jiji... Creen que estos dos se separen?? Ó por fin después de ver la tormenta que se avecina se revelaran sus verdaderos sentimientos con el surgir de un nuevo Sol... ¿¿renunciarán a los sueños??, ustedes que harían si estuvieran en tal caso??... yo posiblemente haría... mhh mejor no les digo, jeje quédense con la duda... ¿creen que vivirán juntos por siempre?...**

**Oigan!!! A USTEDES LES GUSTAN LOS VAMPIROS...?? Si es así, tengo un new fic para ustedes... Siento el retraso que sufrió este capítulo pero la escuela y los exámenes se avecinan por lo que es muy posible que no actualice tan pronto, sé que odian esto... pero en verdad el tiempo no me rinde ñ.ñ**

**Blue Azul Acero: **Hola Blue chan!!, ahora la que esta algo apenada soy yo ñ.ñ , muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, yupi, yupi – bailando como loca - me siento llena de una energía renovada... jajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ahora se que con esto tengo una gran ciber amiga que me echa porras, en verdad espero que el final de este fic sea de tu gusto y él de todos los que leen mi fic, se que muchas me matarán así que estoy temiendo que llegue el último capítulo, solo espero no decepcionarlos a todos... jeje pero como dije me encanta hacerlos sufrir a los pobres, Hanita se ve tan sexy cuando esta triste y Kae ni hablar, dan ganas de consolarnos o me equivoco ñ.-' Gracias una vez más.

**Sabrina: **Hola!, cuanto tiempo sin leerte, en realidad me alegra que una de las chicas que me dejo review los primeros capítulos este siguiendo mi fic, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho por hacérmelo saber, en verdad tu marido te ve así, pero es que es inevitable no ponerse medio loca con semejantes hombres, yo quiero un Hanita de peluche y un zorrito de juguete pa la bañera, jejeje (Soy una pervertida u.u' )... Oi!!! Yo estoy leyendo tu fic, bueno solo los dos primeros capítulos, disculpa que no haya leido los otros, pero la falta de tiempo y pues luego las salidas nocturnas, jeje no me favorecen pero en fin... prometo actualizarme, y dejarme muchos reviews jeje, tu idea es bastante buena, jeje solo espero que tu tampoco me odies después de este capítulo!! u.u' . Arigatou!.

**Angeli Murasaki:** Jeje Gracias por el review, jojo a mi también me da pereza cuando envió un review... pero yo no sabía que para dejarme uno a mi tienen que meter el logo, fue algo sorpresivo o.o' Gomen nasai, yo no sabía eso, y la verdad no se como hacerle para dejarlo libre, alguien podría decirme??... así sería más fácil el insultarme jeje. Y bueno en verdad agradezco el esfuerzo hecho, prometo solucionar ese problema u.u'.

**Tanu chan y Kitsu:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!... jojo feliz navidad, ah!! no, no, no... no es feliz navidad es que toy tomando mucho café XD y me deje llevar por el espíritu de la navidad de Santa Claus, digo el Profe Anzai se apoderará de mí jojo... ï u.u' Damn que fue eso. Bueno como decía antes, el Lemon es verdadera vida y si no me creen pregúntenle al pelirrojo más sensual del mundo, bueno por lo menos de mi world, sip... Hanita practica tanto el lemon que por ello esta lleno de vida y energía, todos debemos practicarlo... yo primero con Hanita, yo con Hanita... y luego Kae jojo (Oh! No again! ) ejem... ejem... era jajaja. Oi!!!! Oi!!! Tanu chan... te gustaba Curt??... bueno no te preocupes por su esposa, que no ves que le dijo a Kae que siempre lo manda a volar junto a los objetos de su casita jajaja, así que puedes consolarlo... además para eso yo estoy y mi mente malvada, por algo este es mi fic y puedo crear accidente lamentables u.u.' como el desafortunado deceso de la señor Leonard... jojo Curt esta viudo y sin compromiso y por sobre todas las cosas TRISTE!!!!, consuélalo Tanu chan... la Mesa pues simplemente a mi no me importaría ó interesaría comer si tengo a mi lado a semejante hombre como Kae o ustedes sip? ñ.ñ ... Bueno espero que ustedes no desean matarme, eh!.. mirá Tanu chan que me dijiste que me protegerías... HELP ME!!! HELP ME TANU CHAN!!! Me quieren matar... (ya no es novedad), que les pareció este capítulo, eh?, y por cierto que paso con su fic, yo quiero al hermano de Kae... pa' mi pa' mi, pa' mi... jeje Bye.

**Hikaru Itsuko: **Hi!!! Pues sip... que bueno que estés atenta, mira que la platica del profesor Anzai y Hanita tendrá que ver para los siguientes capítulos... me encanta que veas estos pequeños pero muy importantes detalles, creo que todas tus dudas anteriores se esclarecieron en este capítulo, la oferta de la Nba, el juego ha comenzado, la pelota ha sido lanzada, acaso Kaede se atreverá a tomar semejante reto?, entrara a este juego tan peligroso sabiendo que perderá quizás lo más valioso de su vida?,es decir la vida misma... jojo y pues lo del problema que le surgió a Hanita en la estación fue una simple excusa para salir inadvertido como ya lo notaste en este capítulo... y pues las mesas son para usarlas, aunque muchos las usas pa comer, pues otros las usan para satisfacer otro tipo de apetito (sexual) como estos dos atractivos boy's... jeje espero no desees matarme tu también!. Nos leemos luego!

**Kinyoubi: **"El impuro sabor de Dios", jeje creo que eres a la única que se le quedo en la mente esta frase celebre mía... jojo, aunque en sí el simple, corta y bastante explicita, su significado y contenido hace que al final de este fic, cuando de explicaciones a todas de mis actos (parece juicio u.u' ) tenga que revelar el porque y como diablos se me ocurrió semejante cosa, muchas me dirán hereje o recibiré un castigo divino por semejante ofensa ante Dios... pero creo... bueno mejor doy explicaciones al final... no te preocupes no moriré, primero termino mi fic y luego pues pueden asesinarme jeje por que presiento en mi interior que muchas querrán hacerlo y por que estoy viendo a una con un cuchillo en mano, ups!!... Don't worry por el review, como he dicho y diré mientras lo leas no hay bronca.. Sip, a mi me encanta ausentarme para luego encontrarme con esas gratas sorpresas muchos capítulos, aunque al final este a punto de darme un paro cardiaco por dejarme con tanta intriga y con ansias de más... jajaja casí me vuelvo loca, aunque creo que ya lo estoy jajaja.... te gusto el lemon de Weiss??... seguro que sip... además en este creo que estarás triste por que no hay lemon, y también trataras de asesinarme, recuerda que primero necesito terminarlo, eh!...Por cierto te gustan los vampiros??... jojo ya tengo otro fic de mis queridos niños y hay un vampiro de por medio, creo que me ha dado por leer Entrevista con el Vampi... así que esta es mi new obsesión Jajaja Sangre, sangre, inmortabilidad y hermosos hombres y mucho Yaoi!!!! Jajajajaja --- risa malvada , ejem, ejem digo, Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	12. Un silencio incomodo, Dos silencios incó...

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

**Nota: **Seria totalmente fabuloso si pudieran leer este capítulo teniendo como música de fondo una canción llamada **Everything** de **Lifehouse**, en verdad me inspiré con esa canción para crearlo... y en fin dedico este capítulo a todas (os) aquellas lindas personas que aún siguen mi historia, en verdad les agradezco de todo corazón, GRACIAS!. ñ.ñ

Y please, no me maten... después de terminar de leer, mis razones y motivos para esto lo explico al final.

**Capítulo X: "Un silencio incomodo, dos silencios incómodos... esto se acabo!" (Parte I)**

"**_Una semana!"_** Ese fue el tiempo dado e impuesto por aquel extranjero busca talentos para que Kaede decidiera, pero este corrió lento y confuso, cada día que terminaba y que inequívocamente se acercaba al final de aquella semana dada para que tomara su decisión que ciertamente cambiaria su vida completamente dándole un giro de 360°; hacia que Rukawa se sintiera cada vez mas abrumado y presionado, envuelto en una confusión que solo le hacía dudar a cada instante de sus pensamientos, mientras que la soledad como única compañía lo agobiaba, ya que desde el día en que llego a su vida aquel extranjero brindándole un futuro esplendoroso, aquel pelirrojo torpe, al que solía llamar Amante, había desaparecido casi mágicamente de su vida, justo después de que entre la oscuridad de la noche el le revelará de la oportunidad que le estaban brindando, después de que él se marchará de su Departamento en silenció y sin decir palabra alguna... desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver, ni una llamada, ni una visita, nada... él único medio por él cuál el podía escucharlo parlotear era durante las mañanas en la radio, cuando envuelto en las sabanas blancas despertaba oyendo su voz varonil y grave que rápidamente se posesionaba de la habitación, cuando hablaba parecía tan lejano, tan feliz, como si no le hubiera afectado la noticia de que el se marcharía... durante esas mañanas que pensando en ello, él se sentía miserable, abandonado y utilizado como al final él supuso que sería... se imagino a él mismo como un juguete viejo y roto que era simplemente reemplazado por otro nuevo, el pelirrojo deseaba a otro amante, a otro cuerpo más vigoroso en su cama... eso fue lo que imaginó.

Ese día era el 6to.en transcurrir, justamente un Miércoles, ahora solo le quedaba un solo día para decidirse, su mente solo oscilaba en las palabras dicha por Curt_: "Solo tienes una semana para comunicarte conmigo, el Jueves nos marcharemos en el vuelo de las 18:00 hrs., rumbo a Sn Antonio... solo tienes de plazo esos días para decidirte, o simplemente me marcharé solo!"_, simples oraciones que lo hacían sentirse bastante incomodo y corto de tiempo, ahora se debatía entre su decisión y los recuerdos... aún no había hecho su maleta, no tenía como idea principal el empacar sus cosas, esa por ahora no era su prioridad; además cuantas cosas realmente podría llevarse, solo le eran necesarios para vivir su balón de basketball, sus tenis, algo de ropa y solo eso... no necesitaba de más, aunque si pudiera llevarse su departamento sería muy feliz, tantos recuerdos encerrados en él, tantas cosas vividas con él pelirrojo en el, a pesar de que fue un corto periodo de tiempo el que estuvieron juntos, siempre los disfruto al máximo... aquellos días que prontamente se convirtieron en meses de felicidad, algo que ni en toda su vida lo había hecho... una suave risa salió de su rostro pálido al recordar cuantas mesas rompieron al hacer el amor en la cocina, o de cómo aquel monito pelirrojo le rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos por las noches brindándole su calor que lo hacía sentir protegido y querido, como si nadie pudiera tocarlo, ó como cuando fueron sorprendidos besándose salvajemente en el Estudio por el Sr. Akagi, o al recordar los dos días que tuvo de descanso antes del partido final... aquellos días en los solo vivieron para comer, dormir y tener sexo, quedo tan agotado que pensó que no podría levantarse en mucho tiempo... también estaba muy sorprendido por que inexplicablemente aquel Doa'ho tenía una resistencia y fortaleza increíble, no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía después de pasar tan ardientes noches con él, para despertarse temprano y acudir a su trabajo, en cambió a él no le bastaba dormir todo el santo el día para poder recuperar fuerzas, siempre se sentía tan agotado, somnoliento y con mucha flojera mientras que su monito era realmente imparable e hiperactivo ya fuera de día o de noche... en sí esos dos días de descanso no le sirvieron de mucho...

Tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente en una milésima de segundo, tanta alegría convertida en tristeza y nostalgia... Por fin después de tanto pensar se resigno a su presente, ya no tenía a su amante a su lado, este había huido aquella noche de luna llena, ahora solo le quedaba una opción, quizás no la que brindaría la felicidad completa, pero si la que lo haría sentirse realizado en la vida, era hora de arriesgarse a lo mas seguro... por fin había decidido que mañana se marcharía al atardecer de Japón, huiría del dolor de ese amor no finalizado hacia un nuevo horizonte, hacia el mencionado sueño americano que envolvía las mentes de todos los extranjeros ansiosos de una vida mejor, se iría a los EU.

La tarde ya había caído, él como siempre estaba tendido en su cama a obscuras con las ventanas totalmente descubiertas, perdido en sus pensamientos, realmente extrañaba muchísimo a aquel pelirrojo y no solamente hablando sentimentalmente, sino que su cuerpo pedía a gritos de sus caricias, de su piel, de sus labios, de su calor, de su esencia... seis días en los cuales no había podido sentirlo, besarlo, tocarlo... su ser estaba angustiado e insatisfecho necesitaba de él urgentemente...

Esa noche su mente jugo con él, trasladándolo rápidamente hacia una de las tantas noches apasionadas que compartieron juntos en ese mismo lecho, tanta era su ansia por sentirlo que fantaseo con él por un instante, lo imagino ahí; encima de él acorralándolo con sus fuertes brazos bronceados en la cama, mirándolo lujuriosamente y desafiante, tan real que casi podía sentirlo... cerro sus ojos fuertemente abandonándose a aquella ilusión que le regalaba su inconsciente, lentamente se fue tocando, quitándose cada una de las prendas que lo adornaban, su pans, su bóxer... mientras que por debajo de la playera él mismo se acariciaba, rozaba y frotaba sus pequeños pezones rosas que excitados le produjeron un escalofrió que recorrió su ser completo, arqueando ligeramente su columna... en su mente el pelirrojo estaba besándolo, tocándolo sensualmente con sus grandes manos canela cada parte sensible de su cuerpo níveo, trato de imitar aquellas hábiles caricias que hacían sentir en su piel un ardor incontrolable; sus manos se vieron auto complaciéndose... lentamente se fue excitando con sus fantasías, con sus dedos que empezaron a descender, llegando hasta su bien formado torso, acaricio cada firme músculo marcado en el, hasta llegar a su vientre donde pudo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo de emoción, tan delicada era esa zona que empezó a rozarla lentamente con las puntas de sus dedos, hasta posarse y sentir el lugar donde nacía su escaso bello pubico, sabía muy bien que ahí estaba su sexo erguido y desafiante a la gravedad, lentamente lo tomo con su mano para empezar a moverlo suavemente primero, pensó en que era la boca del pelirrojo el que lo masturbaba, que su aliento rodeaba su miembro mientras que la cálida y espesa saliva resbalaba por él, imaginar su cabeza color rubí subir y bajar en un ritmo frenético lo calentó aún más... en tanto en la realidad, el mismo había impuesto un ritmo violento para jalar su sexo, pareciera que entre mas salvaje mas placentero era... en tanto con su otra mano recorría su cuerpo semidesnudo, pasando desde su bien formado pecho, para llegar al pequeño ombligo, y luego acariciar una de las zonas mas sensibles, el interior de sus muslos, abrió sus piernas flexionándolas instintivamente para poder hundir más fácilmente sus dedos en su pequeña entrada, dando ligeros movimientos circulares para empezar a dilatarlo, para que pudieran invadir más dedos su ano... los gemidos no se hicieron esperar llenando la habitación de vida, algunos jadeos eran ahogados otros liberados con clemencia...

- Haaa!... Mhh!, Mhh!...- su respiración se aceleraba con cada segundo de satisfacción, pronto se vendría de tanto placer... masturbaba su sexo tan fuertemente hasta que el placer absoluto invadió su cuerpo, haciendo que su semilla se derramara en su mano y vientre, su cabeza tirada hacia atrás hizo que su cuerpo se arqueara de gozo, mientras que cada parte de su ser era recorrido por el delicioso orgasmo, los ojos entrecerrados detonaban una espléndida sensación de plenitud, los labios apretujados dejaron espacar un último grito de aliento dirigido a la persona que le había creado semejante satisfacción... – MMHH!! ¡HANAAA!-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sudoroso y cansado, relajo su cuerpo después de tantos días de tensión, su respiración agitada se normalizaba a cada momento de tranquilidad... sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron para encontrar la misma habitación vacía, la misma oscuridad de siempre, aún podía sentir en su mano la textura pegajosa de su propio semen que escurría hasta caer al piso en pequeñas gotas, lentamente la alzo a la altura de su rostro donde miro cada uno de sus dedos embarrados con aquel aperlado líquido... Inevitablemente recordó aquella primera vez que Hanamichi le masturbo, fue al siguiente día de conocerse después de que borrachos hicieran el amor, cuando toda su historia empezó... vino a su mente aquella primera vez que lo vio comer su semen, y le hablo de lo que solía llamar su ex novia:

"**_¡El Impuro sabor de Dios!... ¡El Impuro sabor de Dios!... ¡El Impuro sabor de Dios!... ¡El Impuro sabor de Dios!..."_**... se podía escuchar retumbar en su mente aquellas palabras que taladraban lentamente su raciocinio... una y otra vez se repetía sin cesar.... hasta que sin pensarlo empezó a lamer sus dedos cubiertos de su semilla, su paladar degusto aquella delicia como si fuera el mejor platillo del mundo; él solo imaginaba que aquella fuente de vida provenía de su monito pelirrojo...

**°°- DING! DONG!...-°°**

Se escucho resonar en el cuarto contiguo, justo en el vestíbulo; era el timbre que lo llamaba a atender a quién lo tocaba... aún semidesnudo y saboreando el contenido de una de sus manos, pensó perezosamente en quién podría ser tan inoportuno visitante... _"¡Quizás sea otra sorpresa más!, quizás sea Curt diciéndome que la invitación del equipo de San Antonio quedo cancelada por mi indecisión y así ya no tendría que marcharme de Tokio... quizás sea una de mis ancianas vecinas viniendo a reclamar por mis gemidos excesivos de hace un rato, quizás sea Akira que vino a decirme que mañana seria un gran día... o simplemente sea un repartidor de comida china equivocándose de Apartamento, ó a lo mejor podría ser... ser... él Doa'ho!?"_, tantas posibilidades, la última ciertamente le emociono aunque sabía que era la más equivocada, aquel amante suyo ya jamás volvería a aparecer en su vida...

Lentamente se incorporo de la cama, se coloco solamente su pan's, ya iba a dormir para que más ropa, hizo una parada rápida al cuarto de aseo para lavar su mano y así camino hacía la puerta... donde nuevamente se escucho el timbre...

**°°- DING! DONG! -°°**

Abrió la puerta sin preguntar nombre, tan brillante era la luz del pasillo que deslumbro por escasos segundos su vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, hizo sus ojos chiquitos para tratar de ver a la silueta que se alzaba frente a él, hasta que...

– Vaya Kitsune, tan tacaño eres ahora?, que para no pagar los últimos días de electricidad antes de marcharte decides quedarte a obscuras, jeje... –

Al escuchar su voz se sorprendió, en su corazón tenía la esperanza de que él vendría tarde o temprano, pero jamás pensó realmente que así fuera... ahora estaba ahí, tal fue su asombro que no le importo lastimarse la vista, solo quería comprobar que era verdadero y tangible... y no una broma de su subconsciente... pero todo era real; frente a él estaba un alto pelirrojo vestido de un impecable pantalón blanco que resaltaba aquella piel sedosamente bronceada, su camisa negra suelta y desabotonada dejaba entrever su fuerte pecho, zapatos de vestir negros completaban el coordinado, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía por sobre su hombro el que quizás fuera el saco de aquel hermoso traje de diseñador, en tanto en sus labios entreabiertos sostenía un cigarrillo a medio acabar, los cabellos rojizos caían rebeldemente hacia los lados, sin duda parecían bastante más largos de lo que lo eran la última vez que lo vio, en su rostro a pesar de que se vislumbraba claramente el cansancio, se asomaba una tenue sonrisa pura y radiante, las miradas se cruzaron, una castaña ojerosa contra una azulina incrédula; sin duda aquel joven hombre era su amante, era su Doa'ho...

- Vaya, Jaja ya decía yo que soy todo un Tensai, ya que siempre impacto a la gente a donde quiera que vaya Jajaja...si no mírate! Jajaja– su risa no fue como la de siempre, fuerte y resonante, no!, ahora era suave y hermosa a los oídos de Kaede...

- Doa'ho!... yo... yo pensé... que... que tú... tú...– sus palabras eran dudosas e incapaces de formar una oración coherente.

- Mhh... ¡Kitsune!, ¿Puedo pasar?... – le interrumpió, realmente no deseaba hablar de tan delicado tema en el pasillo.

Kaede asintió a su pregunta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar el camino libre para que Hana entrara y se sumergiera en la profunda oscuridad que le brindaba aquella habitación tan conocida por él... dio tan solo unos cuantos pasos que lo separaron de su amante deportista, quedo dándole la espalda quieto y esperando... Y así, no solo se sumergieron ambos en un silencio de varios minutos, sino que también en sus propios pensamientos... ninguno dijo palabra alguna después de que se cerrara la puerta principal dejando morir a la luminosa luz del corredor... sus respiraciones acompasadas eran lo único audible, en sus mentes habitaban tantas palabras que desean decirse, tantas ansias por reencontrarse, tanto por que confesarse, tanta ilusión y tristeza entremezcladas haciéndose una, la nostalgia; pero ninguno tenía el valor de iniciar o hablar, de arriesgar ya fuera hacia ganar o perder...

- Kitsune!... yo... yo pase todos los días por aquí, algunas veces me quedaba sentado en mi auto, esperando una o dos horas a que llegaras aquí... algunas veces pensaba que ya te habías marchado ya que nunca te vi entrar o salir, nunca vi alguna luz prendida en tu habitación o en el balcón de la sala de estar... siempre estaba todo a obscuras, sin ninguna señal de vida, realmente cuando subí hoy nunca pensé en encontrarte... solo toque por inercia, por que quería saber si ya te habías ido, realmente me sorprendí cuando te vi abriéndome... siempre supe que te gustaba la noche, pero nunca supuse que estarías todos estos días con las luces apagadas!... – hablo sin mesura, tan solo disculpándose por aquella separación momentánea, quizás solo era una simple excusa, realmente no sabía por que le estaba diciendo aquello...

- Necesitaba pensar!... me siento mucho mejor cuando todo esta en silencio, a obscuras... por ello siempre me gusta la negrura que me brinda la noche!...- confeso algo nervioso, no sabía que mas decirle...

°°°**El primer silencio sucumbió en la habitación... descendiendo por sus pensamientos, sumergidos a respirar los aprensados recuerdos: Tan difusa era la silueta de la fantasía y la realidad que al final ambas se unieron creando mi confusión...°°°**

Kaede... podía sentir el fluir de una gran emoción por su cuerpo, la opresión que sucumbió en su pecho así como el latir vigoroso de su corazón eran una clara seña de ello, tanta alegría albergaba su ser que inevitablemente sintió aquel cosquilleo bien conocido en el estomago, producto de aquellas miles de visitantes mariposillas que flotaban libremente en él, tal pareciera que se trataba de la felicidad de un adolescente de tan solo 13 años... en definitiva aquello y lo demás era ocasionado por un simple humano, por un hombre que no era tan ordinario como lo era ese pelirrojo lleno de una pasión exorbitante... lleno de aquella flama de vida que pareciera que nunca se extinguiría... él estaba a tan solo unos cuantos de él, el aire rápidamente disperso en toda la habitación su hechizante fragancia a maderas, su figura resaltaba entre la oscuridad por aquel hermoso pantalón blanco tal como lo hacia su hermosa piel tostada que era iluminada por el nítido rayo de la luna, los cabellos rubí desordenados volaban suavemente entre la brisa que entraba del gran ventanal del balcón, él estaba ahí, con aquella arrebatadora presencia y gallardía, fumando sensualmente... deseaba abrazarlo, sentirlo, poder oler aquel aroma natural de su piel, aquel suave y critico aroma a naranja... que de sus labios fluyeran las palabras como un río en cause, constantes mientras confesaba en cada una de ellas un amor total e incondicional, frases cortas de amor que convencieran al Doa'ho de su total veracidad y autenticidad...

En tanto el pelirrojo parecía enfrascado en un debate interno, acaso debería decirle a su lindo zorrito de hermoso ojos azules la verdad, debería suplicar para que no lo dejara, por que se quedaría tan solo por él, realmente debería humillarse nuevamente?, tantas preguntas que incrementaban aún mas la agonía de su indecisión... lentamente vinieron a su mente las palabras dichas por aquel profesor y entrenador de Rukawa, de aquel gordito tan simpático... recordó la pequeña conversación en la cual se enfrasco con él, el día en que fue a esperar a su amante al Gimnasio, el día de su primer beso...

**°Flash back °**

- Ese maldito Puercoespín resbaloso y livinidoso, ( ¿Cómo se atreve a nalguear al kitsune?- sus celos hablaban por él, mientras sus ojos irradiaban odio, estaba que echando chispas, no le gustaba en nada aquella amistad del chico de la eterna sonrisa y su amante... no le gustaba toda aquella confianza suya.

- Jojojo Por favor Sakuragi-kun no te molestes por la actitud de Sendoh-kun, después de todo Jojojo son muy buenos amigos desde la Preparatorio, es lógico que tengan ese tipo de trato entre ellos... jojojo- la extraña y chistosa risa del Profesor Anzai se escucho en lo extenso del Gimnasio llamando su atención, volteando al instante y encontrándose con aquel viejo tan agradable cuyas palabras contenían toda la verdad, pero no podía evitar aquellos sentimientos posesivos hacia el kitsune.

- Hola Gordito!... ¿Por qué estabas espiando al Tensai? Eh! n.n' – Hana al ver al Prof. Anzai pronto cambio su rostro del enojo a uno más tranquilo y sonriente, siempre le gustaba la compañía de aquel hombre de pelo ya cano, su forma de ser tan serena y sencilla... en cierta forma le recordaba a su padre, por ello le tomo mucho afecto y apreció... camino rápido hasta colocarse a lado del viejo regordete, paso uno de sus brazos por los anchos hombros para abrazarle y así empezó a sobar su papada, sabía muy bien que era una falta de respeto hacer aquello pero jamás el Sr. Anzai le había mencionado molestia por esta acción, por ello siempre que lo veía lo hacia... le inspiraba tanta confianza que quizás este fuera la única persona con la que podía abrirse totalmente, claro a excepción de Yohei.

- Jojojo Hola Sakuragi.kun!, No te estaba espiando, solo observaba el entrenamiento de hoy, jojojo pero dime ¿acaso pelearon Rukawa y tú?, es que hace ya largo tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí... ¿Cómo va su relación? Jojojo...- pregunto con amabilidad.

- Oi! Gorgito... No!, no hemos peleado, Jajaja al contrario creo que vamos avanzando poco a poco, ciertamente!... jajaja...- confeso con una risa algo apagada, realmente se sentía con la libertad de hablar de ese tema con él, ya que desde que le conoció le cogió mucha confianza, además de que con su agudo sentido de percepción descubrió el tipo de relación que mantenían, su jugador estrella y él pelirrojo, al instante supo que no solo eran simples amigos, tal y como todos suponían...

- Jojojo, eso suena bastante bien, ¿acaso Rukawa-kun ya acepto su relación? Jojo...¿¡ya te dijo sus sentimientos hacia ti!?- su voz parecía ciertamente alegre por aquella suposición.

- Mhh... pues como se dice aceptar de aceptar... pues no!, todavía no! Jeje, todavía no me dice si realmente siente algo por mi!, aunque ayer en la noche se mostró un poco mas afectivo conmigo, pero todo físicamente, todo basado en nuestra relación de amantes (coqueteo), bien lo sabes Gordito pero sentimentalmente se muestra cohibido y con cierto temor, aunque también vi algo nuevo en él, eran celos... y si están estos de por medio creo que tengo una pequeña esperanza de que él realmente sienta algo por mi, solo que aún tiene miedo del mundo, aún conserva ese miedo inicial de cuando le conocí, realmente no creo que quiera aceptar lo nuestro, que acepte libremente los sentimientos amorosos hacia otro hombre y en especial que acepte que me quiere a mi!- las palabras fluían de sus labios, dejando en libertad todo lo que él realmente sentía en ese momento, en cierta forma se expresaba como si ya hubiera perdido la guerra, se sentía derrotado...

- Jojo vamos Sakuragi-kun no te deprimas por ello, después de todo yo sé que Rukawa-kun es tímido y frío, pero así es por que nunca conoció el verdadero amor, claro hasta que llegaste tu!, jojojo es de suponerse que se muestre confundido en sus sentimientos... jojo imagino que alguna vez pensó en que llegaría él día en el que se enamoraba, pero jamás esperó ó imagino que la persona a quien iba a amar fuera una de su mismo sexo... – trato de animar al pelirrojo que lucia decaído... realmente parecía que él era el que más sufría con aquella relación –Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Rukawa-kun acepte lo que es demasiado obvio! Jojojo Sakuragi-kun!- sus palabras animaron en parte al pelirrojo, que parecía algo triste.

- Jeje... sabes Gordito, quizás después de todo si haya una esperanza... jeje hoy nos dimos nuestro primer beso, debiste vernos Gordito parecíamos dos adolescentes, avergonzados y emocionados, aunque no fue nada inocente realmente me hizo sentir algo nuevo, me sentía totalmente feliz... jeje además también están sus celos injustificados... quizás si haya futuro para lo nuestro jeje! – sonrió limpiamente mostrando que quizás si valía la pena después de todo su kitsune.

- Jojo lo vez Sakuragi-kun!, hasta tú lo sabes, solo debes tener paciencia... y debes decirle tus sentimientos... – hablo el Prof. Anzai.

- haa! – suspiro resignado – No lo sé Gordito!, tampoco quiero salir muy lastimado de esta relación... Rukawa algunas veces parece ser tan volátil es decir; hablo de su estado de ánimo, hoy parecía muy seguro de si mismo, radiante y sensual, pero después cambio drásticamente mostrándome al conocido y temeroso chico de siempre... Crees Gordito que si le digo que le amo, ¿él me confesará también sus sentimientos ó a lo mejor sale huyendo despavorido?- pregunto con cierto sarcasmo en sus últimas palabras.

- Jojojo que buen sentido del humor tienes Sakuargi-kun jojo... Quizás salga huyendo de ti Rukawa-kun... jojojo ó a lo mejor, si hablas y te arriesgas, salgas ganando un prospero amor duradero, solo tu puedes decidir aquello... jojo solo tu tienes aquel poder sobre tu vida!- aconsejo, sinceramente él no podía decir mas, solo aquel chico pelirrojo tan divertido y carismático podía decidir algo tan importante.

- Jeje Gordito sabes que cuando Kaede acepte sus verdaderos sentimientos, él podrá sentirse como él desea, libre de todo, del que dirán, de las personas... por fin tendrá la libertad que tanto quiere y admira de mi!... pero lo que no imagina es que esta libertad duele, a mi me ha dolido desde adolescente, desde hace 50 chicas que me rechazaron, desde Haruko, desde que él mismo llego a mi vida!... jeje es irónico que todos me admiren por que soy sincero, vivo la vida intensamente sin ataduras o consecuencias, pero lo que nadie sabe Gordito es que me pesa mucho tener esta actitud, esta libertad! – le confesó, por fin se sinceraba, por fin le decía a alguien aquello que tenía angustiado a su corazón.

- Jojo Sakuragi-kun nadie dijo que sería fácil todo en la vida... mira a Rukawa por ejemplo, él que desea la libertad de expresar sus sentimientos de una manera espontánea no puede hacerlo por que su misma frialdad se lo impide, el sufre por ello... jojo imagínalo, el esta atado a una imagen que presenta a todo el mundo, falsa y perfecta, todos conocen y admiran al Rukawa que hace excelentes jugadas, al que parece que nada ni nadie lo afecta, al que es inalcanzable y brillante como un ser supremo, como un Dios que se burla de los inmortales pero... nadie lo conoce mejor que tu Sakuragi-kun, nadie conoce todos aquellos miedos con los que vive y que mantiene tan solo para no acabar o romper con la imagen que todos han hecho de él... jojo todos siempre vivimos ante la expectativa **del sufrir o el sufrir un poco más**, jojo Sakuragi **todo lo que te propongas tendrá un esfuerzo que traerá siempre sufrimiento, pero que al final te brindará una recompensa aun mayor y esta será la mejor**... jojo -

- Gordito, eres realmente bueno para dar consejos, creo que entendí tu punto... jeje- acaricio nuevamente alegre la papada suave del Prof. Anzai, realmente hablar con aquel señor le calmaba el corazón.

- Jojojo, pero Sakuragi-kun, tu sabes que Rukawa posiblemente reciba después del partido final una propuesta para que pueda jugar en el extranjero??- pregunto curioso, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello nuevamente decaería el animo del pelirrojo, que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, su rostro que vislumbraba de una emoción renovada era apagada...

- Jeje Gordito, dime ¿¿con quién crees que estas hablando?? Soy el fabuloso Tensai jajaja...- rió modestamente, aunque rápidamente cambio nuevamente su actitud -... desde que entreviste a Rukawa, escuche rumores de que sería lo más probable que la NBA se mostrará interesado en él y en sus habilidades de juego... Jajaja este Tensai es tan hábil, que siempre se entera de todo, desde que iniciamos nuestra relación supe que algo así sucedería, después de todo el Kitsune es un Tensai como yo jajaja...- río forzadamente, después de admitir la realidad de las cosas...

- Entonces, que pasará contigo Sakuragi.kun!, si no le dices tus sentimientos a Rukawa-kun, quizás él decida marcharse!- hablo directamente, no había por que ocultar lo cierto.

- Lo sé Gordito, pero es que hay tantas posibilidades... si le digo mis sentimientos y estos son correspondidos, ¿dónde quedaran sus sueños?, jeje ni yo que soy todo un Tensai tengo el derecho a arruinarlos... Rukawa siempre se ha mostrado emocionado y entusiasta cuando se trata de la NBA, es su mayor meta el lograr ingresar a uno de sus equipos... imagínalo Gordito, la gloria de verse victorioso entre los mejores jugadores del mundo o el poder jugar a su lado como equipo!, yo no podría arrebatarle ese sueño... si él decide desechar sus sueños por mi, yo me sentiría demasiado mal, pensar que él sería uno de los grandes como Micheal Jordan, quitarle al mundo entero el privilegio de conocer su talento... si yo mismo aun practicara el basketaball, créame que ese sería mi más grande anhelo...- hablo nostálgico al recordar el accidente sufrido en su espalda y al imaginar a atractivo amante de ojos azules arruinando su futuro.

- Pero Sakuragi-kun, ¿acaso tu no sufrirías si Rukawa decidiera irse de Japón? – pregunto sigilosamente

- Es tal y como lo dijiste Gordito, sufrir para obtener como resultado final, lo mejor... quizás yo me muera sin él, pero... pero... sé que el será un excelente y digno jugador de la NBA, será reconocido, afamado, apreciado... esa será mi recompensa, jeje además nunca nadie termina de sufrir, quizás al principio me duela tanto su partida, pero pasará como todo, el tiempo sabe curar las heridas, hace cicatrizar el corazón... además si he aguantado los 50 rechazos en mi adolescencia, el desamor de Haruko, que no puedo soportar ahora el abandono de Rukawa... es absurdo, soy muy fuerte y persistente, lo sé!, me conozco perfectamente! – sus palabras tan seguras, tan ciertas, realmente renunciaría a ese amor tan solo por el bienestar de su amante, para su futuro tan esplendoroso en los EU.

- Sakuragi-kun, sabes que los sueños no sirven de nada si no son compartidos, de nada sirven los sueños y las ganas de hacerlos realidad sino no hay nadie a tu lado para disfrutarlos, quizás los anhelos de Rukawa son los de ingresar a las filas de la NBA, pero no te has puesto a pensar que ahora cambiaron, que ahora evolucionaron debido a que Rukawa desea compartirlo contigo... puede ser que su carrera en cierta forma se vea truncada pero existen otras formas para llegar a él, quizás ingresar por un tiempo al equipo Nacional de Japón le brinde nuevamente esa oportunidad, pero así no tendría que sacrificar su corazón, sus sentimientos hacia ti muchacho!, jojo No todo debe ser blanco o negro... – tanta sabiduría en sus palabras, tanta razón en ellas, tanta fe tenía en ellos aquel viejo, que el Tensai se sintió realmente agradecido por devolverle las esperanzas que yacían rotas en su ser...

- ¡Gris!, jajaja Gordito existe el Gris... jaja- grito riendo estrepitosamente, había regresado el Tensai vigoroso y divertido, mientras que acariciaba de nueva cuenta la papada del hombre de mayor experiencia... ambos parecían satisfechos con la conversación, tan productiva...

– **Oye Gordito... ese consejo si me gusto, pero dame otro, sip... n.n' jajaja – **hablo nuevamente lleno de energía, hasta que otra voz lo interrumpió, era Kaede que parecía ciertamente enojado por aquella falta de respeto hacia su entrenador, junto a su querido amigo Akira Sendoh, que como siempre solo miraba divertido y sonriente la escena de Hanamichi tocando la papada de su entrenador...

**°Fin del Flash back °**

Así fue como recordó las palabras del viejo y sabio Anzai, acaso Hanamichi debía arriesgarlo todo en ese instante, confesarle sus sentimientos... pero es que la verdad es que no podía darse el lujo de arruinar los sueños de su amante, tan solo por su egoísta amor, y mucho menos después de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos, la muerte de Haruko le hizo decaer y eso era visto muy bien en su apariencia, los ojos cansados de tanto llorar por la noches por el dolor ocasionado por su repentina desaparición, además estaba el futuro abandono por parte de su adorable amante de ojos color zafiro, la ojeras eran demasiado visibles, aunque su cuerpo parecía ser el mismo, fuerte y sano, no era así, había bajado muchos kilos por la depresión, lentamente su energía vital escapaba de su ser, fumaba en exceso tan solo para calmar sus ansias y nervios... realmente esos 6 días fueron los mas funestos de toda su vida, pensó que podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin su Kitsune, pero no fue así... los días fueron lentos e infernales, así se imagino ahora su vida sin él y por fin entendió en aquellos días que no podría soportarlo sin antes cometer suicidio, tan fundamental era ahora en su vida.

El mismo tiempo callado persistía... en tanto Kaede permanecía expectante deseando acabar con aquel infructuoso silencio en el que ambos estaban, sin movimiento alguno, solo rendidos a la oscuridad que les brindaba aquel momento, como necesitaba escuchar el parlotear incesante de su monito pelirrojo, que las cosas fueran como antiguamente cuando pensó que mataría al pelirrojo por aquel exceso de palabras nacientes de su garganta y labios, jamás imagino que aquello seria tan extrañado por él, pero ahora estaba ahí callado y dándole la espalda, indiferente al mundo, a él mismo... no sabía que hacer, esa era su ultima noche en Japón, y le consumía el alma la duda de las razones de la llegada del pelirrojo, no sabia si solo era una visita de placer para despedirlo o quizás todo lo contrario, iba a impedir su ida... sintió una frágil esperanza, pero ¿que hacer?, acaso arriesgarse tal y como lo había aconsejado su amigo Akira... ¿debía romper con sus temores. y confesarle su amor?, se sentía realmente angustiado mientras las palabras de su mejor amigo venían a su mente tal cual como un fresco recuerdo: -°**Pero no te deprimas!... además Kaede recuerda que él que no arriesga, no gana!; creo que esto lo dice todo...°-** , ¿debía hablar a pesar de que pareciera que al pelirrojo no le importara en lo absoluto su decisión?... tantas preguntas rondaron su cabeza y todas dirigidas a la persona que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, ya no podía aguantar tanta incertidumbre, no quería reprimir su deseo, sus ganas _"Puede que esta sea la última noche que este en Tokio, **pero que importa él mañana si hoy puedo estar con él**!, que importa el maldito mundo entero, si él lo vale... hoy debo actuar con plena libertad, sin vergüenza, sin restricciones, sin preocupaciones vanales, tanto como siempre he querido y todo por que él me importa!..." _pensó finalmente entregándose a la verdad, hoy solo se dejaría llevar por sus emociones y no por su tonto orgullo o razón, lentamente dio escasos tres pasos para llegar hasta él, estaba detrás de él, embargándolo aquella emoción nacida de enamorados... tan cerca que pronto pudo oler la fragancia importada que portaba en su fina ropa, en su cuerpo, que junto al humo del cigarro que ya había muerto en el aire, dispersándose en toda la habitación, distorsionaba la esencia primordial, tan agudo era su sentido olfativo que hasta pudo percibir el aroma natural de sus mechones rojizos, de su sedosa piel morena... y no resistió más, lo abrazo por detrás, le rodeo con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, a su calor... Hana sumergido aun en sus pensamientos quedo sorprendido por semejante acción, lo estaba abrazando, sus largas manos atrapaban su diminuta cintura, podía sentir su calidez fluir por su espalda, su piel desnuda por sobre la fina y delgada camisa negra que portaba... tanta necesidad de él reprimida esos días, que se dejo llevar, no podía evitarlo necesita de él, de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de sus sentimientos... inconscientemente recargo su cabeza rubí en el hombro de su amante, mientras él otro alojaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, que ahora se deleitaba oliendo aquel perfume a naranja, su nariz y labios rozaron la aterciopelada piel canela, Hana podía sentir la suave respiración, sus manos buscaron a las blanquecinas, las entrelazaron tan fuertemente, sus rostros acariciándose, tocándose y deleitándose con el primer contacto en días... sus labios se buscaron, encontrándose, a pesar de que la posición era algo incomoda ellos compartieron un delicado beso... apenas fue como una caricia, solo para reconocer y redescubrir el sabor de ambos, menta contra el de la nicotina, la del cigarrillo... el pelirrojo sin romper el lazo hecho con sus labios, sutilmente se deshizo del abrazo del otro, deseaba tenerlo de frente, observarlo nuevamente... así solo se volteo ligeramente, sus manos buscaron el rostro de su amante, acaricio las mejillas, para después perderse entre el sedoso cabello negruzco, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que cosas habían cambiado en aquellos días de ausencia, explorarlo por completo, Kaede le rodeo nuevamente, cálidamente... así permanecieron, abrazados con aquel beso asfixiante, hasta que el aire se acabo... jadeantes se separaron, mirándose expectativamente, en cuyos ojos prevalecía la inseguridad de ambos, temor en sus corazones palpitantes... hasta que el moreno no pudo soportar toda aquella incertidumbre, deseaba confesarle todos sus sentimientos ahí mismo...

Sus labios se abrieron, para formular las palabras – **Hanamichi, yo te am...**- unos suaves dedos le interrumpieron, detuvieron sus palabras, silenciaron sus labios... Era Hanamuchi que lentamente se acerco a su oído, el Kitsune pudo sentir el cálido aliento al hablar...

– Shhhh!!!, no digas palabras de las cuales te arrepentirás el día de mañana, entre nosotros sobran estas... es mejor desnudar el alma con nuestras acciones, hoy simplemente no deseo hablar!...- confeso el Tensai nervioso, sintió pavor de las palabras que pudiera decir su Kitsune y a pesar de que la duda le mataba era mejor él no saber a que tenía que atenerse, después de todo él había decidido a dejarlo ir, a dejarlo en libertad como si se tratará de un hermoso pajarillo encerrado en una jaula... estaba resignado a perderlo, así que solo deseaba que esa noche, esa ultima noche les perteneciera a ellos... sin interrupción del planeta entero, de sus habitantes, de todo...

- Tómame!... esta noche quiero sentirte dentro de mi!, quiero que me hagas el amor por última vez... – susurro tan sinceramente Hanamichi, abrió su corazón para Kaede que simplemente quedo sorprendido y anonadado por aquella petición... tales palabras que resonaron en su cabeza morena: **"...quiero que me hagas el amor por última vez..." "Por ultima vez... por ultima vez" "Por ultima vez!" "Tómame..."**...su ser de desplomó, deseo llorar que las lagrimas pudieran calmar el dolor provocado por sus palabras, acaso esa era la despedida, todo parecía que si... todo había acabado así nada más...

Hanamichi beso su cuello blanquecino incitando al otro, que parecía impávido... lentamente se alejo de él, tomando su mano para guiarlo a la habitación... ahí Kaede decidió ciertamente defraudado que le haría el amor a su Amante, vaya pero que ironía de la vida!... pensó que cuando el tomara al pelirrojo seria un acontecimiento grato, señal de un futuro generoso, lleno de alegría y estupor...pero ahora solo lo tomaría por que él estaba ofreciéndose como tributo a la inminente despedida, tanta confusión y deseo entremezclados, deseaba hacerle el amor pero no por que fuera la despedida, sino por que le amaba y ahora después de una dura batalla con su yo interior, en la cual él había ganado podía y sentía aquel deseo de comunicárselo, de hacérselo saber sin miedo alguno, pero ahora solo era una estupidez, pensó...

El pelirrojo se sentó en la suave cama, desabotonando algunos de los botones de su camisa de seda, pero unas manos blanquecinas le impidieron seguir... enfrente estaba su amante, mirándolo con un sentimiento indefinido... Hanamichi le miro interrogante – Yo lo haré!- hablo Kaede como respuesta... y así solo el otro se dejo hacer hasta dejarle desnudo, mientras él, en una rápido movimiento bajo sus pan's que cayeron al piso, dejando ver su perfecta desnudez, su resplandeciente blancura y los brillosos ojos azules... su amante pelirrojo le miro sorprendido y deseoso de aquel cuerpo.

- ¡Lentamente!... quiero que me hagas el amor suavemente!... no como siempre, salvaje y violento, hoy deseo sentir que podemos ser suaves!... jeje no importa que me imagines o trates como una delicada mujer... solo quiero sentir cada una de tus caricias, quiero que me hagas vibrar de placer...- confeso sonriente Sakuragui, se sentía tan bien a pesar de sabía perfectamente que al siguiente día sufriría tanto... solo quería entregarse en cuerpo y en alma al Kitsune, que estos le pertenecieran para siempre ó por lo menos esa misma noche... Kaede solo sonrió ante lo dicho...

– Ja quien diría que el Tensai deseaba ser tratado como a una frágil dama!... – dulce, pura e inocente era su sonrisa, jamás la mostraba a extraños, solo a él, ambos con tantas emociones encontradas, con tantas cosas no dichas, ahora solo les quedaba transmitir todo ese amor en caricias, en toques, en su trato... el Tensai se abandono en el lecho, su mirada había adquirido un destellante brillo de pasión que era bien conocida por su amante... su ser era perfecto, tan atractivo y arrebatadoramente hermoso... la suave piel bronceada era iluminada por la luna llena, los cabellos rojizos dispersos en las sabanas azules, un contraste nuevo y fascinante, los ojos brillosos, los labios entreabiertos invitándolos a ser besados, su sexo parecía empezar a despertar... el realmente deseaba tomarlo, su amante se le ofrecía, rápidamente se coloco sobre él, las cálidas pieles sintieron el primer frote, su manos blanquecinas recorrían ansiosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, explorando y tocando aquellos puntos mas sensibles del pelirrojo, sus labios mordían el cuello dejando huellas de aquel nocturno encuentro, tal y como el lo hacia con él... rápidamente fue bajando, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso, su lengua delineo cada una de las partes del bien formado cuerpo, cada músculo marcado por el ejercicio, sus labios succionaron y besaron su piel firme... los gemidos de Hana incrementaron, - Haaa!!... Kaede!- el moreno estaba dedicado en todos sus sentidos a complacer a su amante... su olor natural invadió sus fosas nasales rápidamente, esencia a naranja... realmente le gustaba su aroma, tan simple, tan refrescante, tan suyo... llego hasta el despierto sexo, ahí estaba pugnante invitándole a probarle, lo tomo con una mano, mientras su lengua hizo el primer contacto, lamió la cabecita hinchada, saboreo las primeras gotas que derramaba este, jamás podría olvidar aquel sabor que le permitió probar y experimentar, quizás el más extraño y placentero de todos, pronto sus labios rodearon el pené, lo comió casi por completo, su cavidad pudo sentir las venas hinchazas que saltaban, realmente nunca pensó que le gustara hacer aquello, cuando al principio lo vio como una asquerosidad, ahora era un placer carnal, en tanto dos de sus dedos invadían la entrada del pelirrojo, estaba preparándolo, un dedo, invadió, para luego sucumbirle el segundo y tercero, hasta dilatarlo... su boca subía y bajaba, en un vaivén primero suave para luego hacerse más febril, el pelirrojo acallaba sus gemidos mordiendo una de sus manos, clavando sus colmillos en los dedos empuñados para no gritar ante tal placer... todo debido a que a su Ktsune jamás le había gustado que gritara tanto, que hiciera tan expresivo sus sentimientos en aquellos momentos íntimos... ahora solo importaba complacerle por completo...no importando a costa de que este tuviera que callar... Su cuerpo se removía ante el éxtasis, su vientre subía y bajaba rápidamente por la respiración acelerada, tanto gozo experimentado... Kaede al no escuchar nada ó gemido alguno por un momento dejo su tarea para alzar su vista y encontrarse con su amante bastante sonrojado, oprimiendo sus jadeos, ahogándolos... este trepo hasta llegar al rostro de su amado, donde delicadamente quito sus manos, Hanamichi gimiente le vio.. Rukawa parecía tan tranquilo, su mirada feliz, tan vivaz... –No tienes por que hacer eso... después de todo esta noche es para ambos, no solo para mi!, se que muchas veces te dije que no me gustaba tus exagerados gritos, jeje pero sé que yo también era muy ruidoso... jeje- hablo tan nítidamente, como caricias para sus oídos... y lo beso, solo rozando sus labios... Sakuragi solo asintió silenciosamente, aunque parecía conmovido y alegre... – Mhhh... Ahh!!, Ahhh!!... más!- pidió Hana...

Kaede había tomado su miembro nuevamente, mientras lo masturbaba ferozmente... – HAAA!!, HAAA!!- gemía a mas no poder el pelirrojo, aquella sensación de plenitud, pronto se vendría... mientras Kaede jalaba incesantemente, en tanto miraba satisfecho los chistosos gestos que hacia su amante ante sus acciones; desde aguantar un segundo la respiración, también el cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras veía como apretaba las manos a las sabanas de la cama, o quizás el morder ligeramente su labio inferior tembloroso tal cual como si estuviera aguantando el placer infundido en su ser, hasta quedar con los continuos gritos y suspiros...- Ahh!!, Ahh!! Me vengo... me vengo...- declaro.

El Kistune rápidamente bajo nuevamente, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, deseaba recibir su semen, comerlo por completo, **"¡El Impuro sabor de Dios...!"**, tal y como el lo decía, su sabor... su semilla dentro de él.

- AHHH!!, AHHH!!! YA NO PUEDO.... KAE...DEEE!!!!!- grito fervorosamente, mientras su cuerpo gozaba del orgasmo, su cuerpo se arqueo de placer, Rukawa comió cada gota expulsada violentamente saboreándola a placer, mientras el Doa'ho jadeante se vaciaba... ahora era el turno de su amante de ojos azules, lentamente se acomodo entre sus piernas que permanecían relajas, las tomo por los tobillos para acomodarlas y tener un mejor ángulo para poder penetrarlo, el sabia por propia experiencia que la primera vez era dolorosa, el quería que no fuera un mal recuerdo para Hanamichi, tal cuál como lo fue la suya, aunque realmente no recordaba mucho de ella, estaba sumamente ebrio cuando sucedió... pronto compartieron un beso, en el cual el pelirrojo saboreo su propia semilla, el chico moreno en una acto de preocupación tomo ambas manos del Doa'ho entrelazándolas con las suyas, estrechándolas fuertemente, las piernas de Hana se abrieron más para recibirlo, su entrada estaba dilatada y lista para la invasión, el pelirrojo le miro suavemente con cariño, confiaba ciegamente en él... Kaede solo se aproximo hasta su oído donde susurro sensualmente – Dolerá un poco al principio pero luego desaparecerá... lo haré despacio para ti!...- confeso.

– Yo solo confió en ti...- era la única contestación por parte de Hanamichi... y así lentamente trato de penetrarlo... ahora podía experimentar lo que sentía el pelirrojo al poseerlo a él... fue lento el penetrarlo por completo, no deseaba provocarle mas dolor del que estaba sintiendo y expresando en su rostro distorsionado, pronto sintió como apretaba sus manos con las suyas, quizás fue lento pero no podía evitar el dolor... al principio se sentía apretado... de como era oprimido su sexo... - Ahh!! mas... lento...lento... ahhhh!! – hablo gimiendo y llorando el Tensai y Rukawa lo hizo

- ¿No te duele?, ya esta todo dentro...- Hana negó... para después venir un ritmo suave que se convirtió lentamente e inevitablemente en uno lleno de frenesí absoluto, fuerte y duro, el pelirrojo no podía creer aquella sensación tan placentera después del horrible dolor...un vaivén cada vez mas fuerte, mas rápido inundado en suspiros...

– Ahhh!!, Ahhh!! Más... más... más...- pedía Hana... - Haa!!, Haa!! Mhhp... – pronto el ritmo fue más violento haciendo que Kaede se sintiera venir en cualquier momento, así que cada embestida era mas feroz, mas fuerte, mas placentera que hiciera que llegará más pronto el momento de gloria... - ah!!!, ah!!!...- sus últimos jadeos antes de venirse dentro del pelirrojo que sintió en sus entrañas aquel cálido líquido recién expulsado y que empezó a escurrir, el Kitsune se desplomo en su amante que lo recibió gustoso tal cual como si fuera un oso de peluche, un zorro de peluche, sus manos aun entrelazadas, las respiración al máximo tratando de ser calmadas y así permanecieron unidos por un rato...

- Ah!! se siente muy extraño!... aunque muy placentero...ha!! – hablo Hana sonrojado ante sus nuevas sensaciones.

- Lo mismo digo!... - se abrazo a su monito mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho para buscar el calor de este.

- Mhh... ¿¿Mañana a que hora te iras??- pregunto arruinando el momento...

- Ya decía yo, que tenias que arruinar el momento Doa'ho ¬.¬'... – le miro disgustado para cambiar luego a una sonrisa... – jeje realmente esa es tu naturaleza, ¿no? monito tonto! n.n- Hana quedo sorprendido.

- Esa es mi naturaleza zorrito tonto! n.n – también le sonrío, se sentía tan bien a su lado.

- Será en la tarde... no hay por que preocuparse de levantarse temprano...- su rostro descanso en el pecho del Doa'ho, mientras empezaba a hacer sus ojitos dormilones.

- Yo también ya decía que eres un dormilón!... ) Bueno creo que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, que tal si vamos por el segundo round, zorrito? ñ.**** – pregunto coquetamente, a lo que Kaede solo rió libremente.

La noche paso así sin mas preámbulos, unidos, amándose tal como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo, aunque relativamente si lo seria solamente para ellos dos...

**Continuará...**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Explicación de Motivos, Pa' todos...**

**Blue chan: ** Arigatou!!!, en verdad tus mensajes me levantan el ánimo, jejeje aunque me has puesto en un gran duda y muy nerviosa... jojo en verdad si has tratado de meterte en mi mente??, seguro fue fácil mi mente es muy simple, solo manejo las situaciones verdaderas que les pasan a las personas, o incluso mi anécdotas, jeje... en verdad me ha puesto a dudar, me agrada que me digas que te gustaría que estos dos fueran felices al final, pero como supones... y conforme ya leíste este capítulo la suerte ya esta echada y no creo que terminen juntos, jeje ya arruine el final... pero es muy valida tu opinión... quizás si yo estuviera en tu lugar, como lectora créeme que pediría y suplicaría por un final feliz... pero, jeje no se si es por que simplemente lo planee así o por que yo en verdad siento que esto debe terminar así, hay muchos motivos...: en **1ra.** La realización de tus sueños, tus mas fervorosos deseos, cuando tienes la oportunidad de cumplirlos creo que si es de mucho pensar pero como que se te mete la espinita y pues en sí te gustaría realizarlos a toda costa a pesar de que tengas a alguien a quien adoras a tu lado... suena egoísta, lo sé!, pero es verdadero... en mi historia, en mi fanfic estoy tratando de hacerla mucho más real, ir más allá de la fantasía, se que un fic no es mas que eso, pero me gustaría tal cual como una novela hacerla un poquito creíble, que todos piensen que esta historia sucedió y ha sucedido con tantas personas en el mundo, que los finales felices si existen pero no ahí, en ese momento de dolor, cuando sientes que debes dejar libre a quien quieres para que este cumpla con todos sus sueños, no puedes atar los sueños, quizás el cuerpo si, lo físico, lo material... pero la mente, la libertad, el corazón que se marchita cuando vez que tu sueño se va a la basura, eso no puedes tomarlo, tocarlo, aprisionarlo... y pues en sí eso es lo que quisiera captar en este fic, es uno de mis motivos... que todos ustedes imaginen que esto paso y seguirá pasando con las personas, estas tendrán diferentes rostros, anatomías, de sexos diferentes o iguales... pero en si, el dolor y el vacío siempre estarán presentes... además es verdadero que cuando te atas a alguien, a pesar que lo ames esta siempre te recriminara por haberle quitado sus sueños, esto es 100 muy real... por ello las relaciones futuras basadas en esto no funcionan, al contrario aquel amor incondicional se quiebra y se convierte en resentimiento, a mi no me gustaría que ellos dos terminaran así, me gustaría que ambos sintieran ese sentimiento de amor compartido en su total y pura expresión, que a pesar de la distancia perduré, es decir que ni una mala huella deje en duda este gran amor, además ambos tienen sueños que realizar... **2do motivo:** Como notaron Hana tomo la decisión de dejar ir a Kaede, no pelear por el, pero es justificable por que el antes de que se lastimara la espalda su sueño fue ser un gran basquetbolista, ahora el no tiene esa posibilidad de hacerlo realidad, pero pienso y me sumergí en la mente de Hanita un rato, que si el nunca se hubiera accidentado, trataría de cumplir ese sueño no importando que sacrificio debería hacer con tal de cumplirlo, y pues eso es lo que ve hacia Kaede, el no quiere ser el motivo por el cual Kaede no cumpla ese sueño y además de que tiene tan excelente oportunidad, Kaede le comprende, a pesar de que él si es capaz de sacrificar su sueño por el pelirrojo, pero en el siguiente capitulo creo que comprenderá los motivos de Hanita... **3ro.** Como dicen por ahí: Déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti es que siempre fue tuyo, pero si no vuelve es que nunca lo fue... es esto se basa en la relación de Hana/Kae, si el destino (yop) en verdad quiso separarlos para luego en el futuro reencontrarlos es que siempre fueron el uno para el otro y si no pues.... ya saben. Ok, ok, ok, no se enojen conmigo... debía explicar mis motivos o razones... pero creo que por votación general, además de que creo en la democracia y en la libre expresión y voto, haré un **final alternativo** para todas aquellas que deseen un final feliz, creo que es justo y necesario, en agradecimiento a su apoyo incondicional, y a sus porras (**Blue chan y a todas las demás chicas, son muchas por ello no escribo nombres, pero son ustedes, eh!! ñ.ñ**), como siempre he dicho no todo siempre tiene que ser blanco o negro, siempre existe el Gris...jeje, así que no me mateís, este fic tendrá dos finales, el que ya había propuesto y el que escribiré aunque tendrán que esperar es que no tengo muchas ideas para sacar un happy ending con esto que ha sucedido... pero lo tendrán, bueno muchas gracias por leer. **Blue chan** una parte de mi corazón también siente que deben estar juntos y felices ñ.ñ . PERO, PERO... PODRÍAN AYUDARME A ESCRIBIRLO, ES QUE AHÍ SI NO SE NADA... COMO QUE NO SE ESCRIBIR FINALES FELICES, SNIFF...SNIF... O MEJOR ESCRIBAN UNO O DENME UNA IDEA Y PUES YO VEO QUE LE METO DE MI CUCHARA, JEJE.

**Ran: **Oi!! No eres insensible, la muerte de Haruko no es un hecho por el cuál uno deba llorar, pero ten en cuenta que mi Hanita es un pan de Dios, tan sexy e inocente que él si parece sufrir por esta mísera mujer, oh!! Nooo... a denigrado a las mujeres esta cosa, no es posible semejante equivocación, en fin... como decía Hanita es tan bueno que por eso hizo lo último la abrazo, es que aunque no quieran él sentía un pequeñísimo cariño por ella, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero todo es conforma a la historia y al personaje, mira que un Hana sin antes haberse enamorado de esa mensa pues no tendría mucho sentido la historia de su sufrimiento jejeje... Oye tú también quieres un final feliz??... piénsalo bien... eh! mira que ya recibido muchas amenazas de muerte XD. Ah! Si!... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, EN ESTE DÍA LLENO DE DICHA... fiu! Fiu (estoy cantando si no te habías dado cuenta jeje u.u'), celébralo muxo, mira que cada año es más emocionante cumplir años y las fiestas, pues ni que decir... jojo yo de tan solo recordar mi última fiesta, me dan ganas de cumplir años cada viernes jejeje. Happy Birthday!!

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Jejeje en verdad siempre tengo motivos para hacer lo que hago, como digo esta bien que parezco que luego ando medio happy (borracha) o alucinando pero en si, siempre pienso muy bien todo... bueno casi todo, jeje yo también odio a la insoportable de Haruko, y pues me fue difícil hacerla parecer inocente después de todo lo sucedido... quizás exagere con la actitud de Hanita, pues es que este es tan dulce e inocente, siempre preocupándose por todos, a pesar del dolor... esa es la esencia de mi Hanita (lo amo), por ello me fue difícil agregarle una ferocidad que no es de él cuando esta con la mensa esa, por ello al final no aguante y lo hice que la abrazara (mátenme)... jeje yo también me le abría lanzado a Kaede para detenerlo y pues imagínate una noche llena de pasión...pero creo que con el corazón adolorido y luego con aquella noticia que termino devastándolo aun mas y rompiendo sus pocas esperanzas, creo que lo único que mi Hanita deseaba en ese momento era escapar de aquella burda realidad, imagínate sufrir para luego hacerlo más, hasta el es humano jeje... además: Sufrir o no sufrir, he ahí el dilema!! Jeje...

**Elian: **Nooo!!!, no me metas esas ideas de que Hanita termine suicidándose, mira que soy capaz de hacerlo realidad... jeje y pobre de mi mente insana... además creo que ya me asuste, creo escuchar en la calle el sonido de una sierra eléctrica, ay!! mamita, que miedo... será Jasón con su mascara?... noooo!! es Elian que viene hecha una furia a matarme, help me!!, help me please... mhhh ya dije que haré un final feliz Elian, no me mates, tranquilízate, respira hasta 100, mientras yo escapo... jeje, es bromita... pero en fin los finales felices siempre son bienvenidos, pero podrían darme ideas, nop?... es que soy re mala para escribirlos, ahí si necesito ayuda.

**Angeli Murasaki:** Gracias por tu ayuda...creo que el problema de identificación ya esta resuelto... creo! ¬.¬' , en fin... siempre hay días así en la vida jeje... aunque creo que a mi Hanita le llovió sobre muy mojado...jeje. Gracias por tu review y espero tu tampoco planees matarme, Ja ne!.

**Thea:** Sipo.... VIVA EL YAOI!!!!!, EL LEMON!!! Y MI MÉXICO LINDO!!!... ejem, ejem como decía, ya dije que haré un final feliz alternativo para que no me maten... no me vayan a matar, eh!! mira que ya tengo compromisos para Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre, si quieres puedes matarme empezando el nuevo año, jeje... sip... Gracias por decir que soy buena, me hacen feliz, espero que sigas leyendo, mira que ya vamos en la recta final...

**Rukawa Maria: **Hola!!! Me alegra que ya este por aquí, en verdad espero que ya te sientas mejor?... ahora tu obligación es andar mas por aquí (internet) por tu larga ausencia, mira que muchos de nosotros te extrañamos ñ.ñ', que te pareció este capítulo??... Hanita necesita mucho consuelo, que te parece si le damos consuelo ambas? Jajaja... yo le doy todo mi amor, admiración por todo lo que ha aguantado, yo quizás ya me habría suicidado u.u' jeje, y la mensa de Haruko tenía que morir así, largo, con aquel dolor y sufrimiento, en agonía... y con la conciencia maldita jejeje.


	13. Un silencio incomodo, dos silencios inco...

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

**Capítulo X: "Un silencio incomodo, dos silencios incómodos... esto se acabo!" (Parte II)**

**°°Al día siguiente... 12:35 p.m.°°**

- Mhh... mhhh...- sintió una molestia que lo despertaba y alejaba de su grato sueño, era algo húmedo sobre sus labios, al abrir sus hermosos ojos castaños, se encontró con el rostro pálido de su amante... que se encontraba dándole pequeños besitos, vaya forma de despertarlo, hasta que lo tomo desprevenido, y así poder fundirse en un beso mas largo, prolongado y excitante... solo se separaron por necesidad de aire...

- Me gusta despertar así...- dijo melosamente, mientras felinamete se estiraba en la cama, pudo sentir aquella deliciosa sensación al estirarse por todo cuerpo, un bostezo le siguió - Aun tengo sueño Kitsune!, tu no?- su rostro recargado en la almohada junto a los largos cabellos cobrizos despeinados y revueltos en esta le hicieron verse sensual, Kaede silencioso le miraba sonriente, parecía que con el Doa'ho era muy feliz... no respondió a la pregunta, solo decidió acerca su rostro hasta compartir nuevamente otro beso...

- Hey!!... por que tan cariñoso? eh!... ya decía yo que dejo impactado a cuanta persona me conoce, jajaja por ello soy el fabuloso Tensai – rió suavemente por aquella sorpresa, después de finalizar el beso

- ¿¿Quieres desayunar??...- pregunto levantándose de la cama Kaede, mostrando su deliciosa desnudez, busco en toda la habitación su pan's... Hana solo le vio divertido mientras hablaba - ¿¿Desayunar??... jaja yo creo que por como esta el sol, ya es comer, no??... además creo que me apetece más esto... - hablo divertido mientras se incorporaba de golpe, un leve dolor invadió su entrada para luego caer nuevamente en la cama, en tanto Kaede le miraba burlonamente...

- Jajaja tonto Doa'ho!... no puedes pararte así de brusco, aun esta resentida tu entrada!...- sonrió, caminando hasta aproximarse y ponerse frente al pelirrojo que lo veía con gesto adolorido...

- Ouch!!... duele un poco pero aun así duele... ahora se como te sentías... aunque me gusto mucho! – confeso al sentarse cuidadosamente y algo cohibido.

- Y que es lo que se le apetece al Tensai?- interrogo curioso Kaede.

- Ah!, pues esto es más delicioso...- su dedo señalo el sexo dormido de Kaede... Hanamichi acerco sus labios para lamerlo, sus manos lo tomaron para poder frotarlo, rápidamente empezó a reaccionar... – Mhh!...Mhhh!! creo que tampoco almorzaremos... jeje, Haaa!! - comento el moreno gimiente y divertido al imaginar que solo harían el amor... que más daba comer, o pensar en que dentro de algunas horas ambos estarían solos en diferentes lugares, en diferentes ciudades, en diferentes países... solo querían imaginar fantasiosamente que ese día sería como uno de tantos, en el cual solo se dedicaban a ellos, a su placer, a su amor...

**°° Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, 17:20 hrs...°°**

Inevitablemente el dios Chronos no perdona tiempo, las horas transcurrieron tan rápido como el agua fluir... y se vieron en la penosa situación de ir al Aeropuerto, Hanamichi lastimosamente lo llevo hasta ahí, en el transcurso del camino no hablaron mucho, solo trivialidades, nada de importancia, ambos estabas resignados, uno se iría y el otro se quedaría, pero lo cierto era que ambos sufrirían...

El susodicho Aeropuerto esta repleto de personas, tantas con apuraciones, tantas con preocupaciones de tal vez no llegar a tiempo a tomar su vuelo, otras cansadas ó fastidiadas por la larga espera, algunos otros esperando exasperados y emocionados a un familiar por llegar; pero todos y cada uno sumergidos en ellos mismos, en sus intereses, en su egoísmos... después de todo esa es la naturaleza humana...

**°° El segundo silencio: "Perder la egolatría es cuando desnudamos el alma... cuando perdemos ese deseo de ser únicos y la indiferencia hacia los demás... cuando prodigas la _libertad_ y comprensión... solo así para encontrar la felicidad y darla de regreso a quienes la necesitan..." °°**

Ambos permanecían ahí quietos, callados, mirando la nada en medio del basto e inmenso pasillo de mármol negro, todos corrían aceleradamente a su alrededor, todos hablaban ruidosamente, pero ellos dos solo estaban en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos nuevamente... el miedo desaparecido en la noche, volvió renovado y fuertemente en esos momentos, aun tenían posibilidades, aun tenían esperanzas, pero ninguno decía palabra alguna antes los escasos minutos dados antes de la marcha... Kaede sostenía fuertemente en su manos izquierda el boleto de avión rumbo a San Antonio, era algo ridículo que un simple papel pudiera tener tal poder sobre su destino, sobre su futuro, era tan importante, este irónicamente le daba el boleto para decidir su vida, podía romperlo en mil pedazos allí mismo ante la mirada incrédula de su amante, en tanto le gritaba cuanto le amaba, mientras le confesaba que se quedaría en Japón por él... pero ¿acaso sacrificaría sus sueños por este pelirrojo?, esa pregunta ya había sido respondida el día anterior... él había decidido marcharse hacía USA, pero aun le hacia dudar el amor que contenía hacia el pelirrojo. En tanto en cierta parte Sakuragi no la pasaba muy bien que digamos... decirle sus sentimientos antes de que se marchara para siempre, jamás volvería a verle, quizás solo en la televisión, en los juegos transmitidos desde los EU, en revistas, en periódicos, en el internet...pero ya nunca mas en persona, escucharía su voz a través de las bocinas del televisor, pero ya jamás dirigidas a él directamente...

**° El vuelo 3714 de Aerolíneas TokyoLine, informa a todos los usuarios del vuelo rumbo a San Antonio, Texas, USA cuyo horario es a las 18:00 hrs., favor de pasar inmediatamente a la Sala Norte para la recepción... ° ...** la voz apenas audible de la señorita les informaba de que era tiempo de la despedida...

Ninguno dijo nada...hasta que Kaede reunió valor... camino dos o tres pasos vacilantes, una corta distancia pero ya había empezado a alejarse de su amante que no creaba ruido alguno, ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, nada para detenerlo, así que él decidió hablarle.

- ¡Hanamichi!... ¡Hanamichi!...- sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho que dolió, sentía tan amarga su saliva al pasarla.

- ¡¡¡Kaede!!!... es la despedida!... – hablo por fin detrás de él, Hanamichi.

Kaede sintió una gran angustia embargarle, no quería irse, no deseaba marcharse... toco ligeramente su pecho, le dolía tanto aquella despedida... – Hanamcihi... yo... yo... eres un IDIOTA!!...- hablo amargamente mientras surgía en su ser las ganas de llorar tristemente, dolidamente, hasta quebrarse su voz -... eres un tonto!... ERES UN DOA'HO!!...- lloro amargamente – Eres mi Doa'ho! – confeso tristemente... las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rojas hasta caer gracias a la Gravedad y lograr estrellarse en el duro suelo o ser absorbidas por su ropaje...

- Te amo Kaede! – dijo simplemente el pelirrojo en contestación, sabia que sufría Kaede, pero el ya había tomado su decisión, debía admitir su derrota, aunque esta fuera su perdición, debía decirle sus sentimientos antes de que se marchara, antes de que fuera mas tarde.

Rukawa quedo sorprendido... por que tan tarde...por que después de aquella hermosa noche apasionada a él se le ocurría decirle aquellas palabras que dañaban su pobre corazón agonizante...acaso eran tan diabólico para hacerlo sufrir así...

Las lagrimas cayeron sin fin, caían de sus hermosos ojos azules-rojos – Sniff... Yoo...también te Amo Hanamichi!... snif Te amo!, Te amo!, te amo!... te amo tanto que quisiera odiarte por hacerme esto, pero la realidad es que te amo!- rabia había en sus ultimas palabras, ¿por que la vida era tan injusta con él?, ya que después de tanto sufrir había podido encontrar y por sobretodo aceptar ese amor no grato para la sociedad... y así lloroso caminó, sabía que perdería su corazón, que este se rompería en pedazos por la ausencia de el pelirrojo, pero ya había tomado una decisión, no la mas acertada pero si la que pensó que le daría algo mas estable, más seguro, su alma estaría en pena, su corazón lloraría con cada olor a naranja, nunca sería feliz nuevamente pero ya lo había decidido... caminaba sin importarle ya nada, alejándose de aquel hombre al cual amaba con locura y que fue su perdición...

Hanamichi en tanto lo vio alejarse lentamente, caminando seguro entre el tumulto de gente... perdiéndose en aquel mar de personas... solo así, así se sencillo acabo con él, con su vida, con sus sentimientos... aquella era la despedida, ambos admitieron su amor... pero ¿¿y??, ¿Qué paso?... acaso fueron felices por siempre como en los ridículos cuentos de hadas???... ¡¡no!!... ellos por ser hombre jamás les fue permitido pensar en semejante privilegio, eso pensaba el pelirrojo, si Kaede hubiera sido una hermosa chica, el mundo estaría feliz con él, de acuerdo con su amor serio, puro y sincero, profesado a una mujer, pero ¿que acaso el amor entre hombres era impuro y sucio?, ¿Quien había dicho semejante estupidez?, ¿las tontas señoras religiosas?, ¿Dios?... acaso Dios podía ser tan malo y mezquino, aquel Dios que todos tomaban por bondadoso y comprensivo... todo el mundo dice que va en contra de la naturaleza, tantos pensamientos que justificaran aquella actitud de la sociedad... mientras veía a los lejos perderse el último cabello negruzco del que alguna vez fue su amante, que se fue sin un: **"¡Adiós!"**, ó un te llamare cuando llegue, o te escribiré... nada... solo dejando un vació y una gran incógnita... ahí estaba en medio de un Aeropuerto lleno de tantas personas, parecían hormigas yendo y viniendo, caminando sin pensar, solo siguiendo a su reinas "Sociedad y moralidad", obedeciéndole... entonces se vio a el mismo como una insignificante hormiga en el universo... sus ojos se apagaron, ya no había una luz que los encendiera, una persona por los que viviera... acaso volvería a ser, el despiadado Hanamichi de antes???... pero...

A lo lejos, pasando torpemente entre la multitud, no solo diviso una persona muy conocida para él, sino también pudo escuchar su grito... – ¡¡¡HANAMICHI!!!, ¡¡¡HANAMICHI!!!- era él, su Kitsune que corría tropezando con cuanta gente le rodeaba, gritaba eufórico... en sus ojos vislumbraba un ó, tan veloz, tan fuerte y decidido, dejo tirado a la mitad del camino su maleta, mientras corría hacia el Tensai que lo miraba sorprendido...

- HANAMICHI!!! – grito lloroso, corrió hasta llegar y abrazarlo fuertemente... ambos permanecieron unidos así, abrazándose, sintiéndose por ultima vez...- Hanamichi... Te amo, te amo... Lo siento, siento no haberlo dicho antes, lo siento... sniff- lloraba abrazado a él confesando como un criminal sus pecados al padre, pero estos no eran pecados, o si?? - ... Sniff. Lo siento, todo hubiera sido diferente si... si tan solo... sniff...- llanto amargo con cierto alivio... unos delicado dedos detuvieron su parloteo.

- Shhh!! Kaede... shhh!... lo que paso, déjalo en el pasado...ahora es el presente... realmente me has hecho inmensamente feliz al saber que tu me amas!... Te amo Kaede, nunca lo olvides... te amo zorrito... no se como diablos hiciste que me enamorara de ti, pero ahora solo se que Te amo, te amo...- palabras susurradas, acunaba con su cuerpo el de Kaede, necesitaba tranquilizarlo...- shhhh!!!, shhhh!!...- parecía que era un bebe al que mecía, Kaede se entrego al abrazo, a su calor, olió por ultima vez aquel delicioso aroma que tanto le gustaba... naranja...

**°° Última llamada para el vuelo 3714, rumbo a San Antonio, por favor todos los pasajeros pasar a la sala Norte...°°**

Ambos escucharon bien el último llamado... Hana se separo de Kaede, lo había tomado del rostro, limpiando delicadamente las mejillas mojadas y hablo sonriente – ¿Te sientes mas tranquilo?...- Kaede asintió avergonzado – jeje pareces niño regañado, jeje...es hora de que te vayas, no deseo demorar mas tu salida, y tampoco hacerte llorar... – sus dedos limpiaron las ultimas gotas saladas, mientras ahora hablaba seriamente

- ...tu sabes que ya tomaste tu decisión ahora solo tienes que cumplir tu sueño... hazlo por mi!... prométeme que patearas todos sus lindos traseros americanos mostrándoles que un japonés es mejor que ellos... yo confió en ti, además antes era fanático de los Lakers, pero ahora que sé que ese estúpido del puercoespín ingresara a el, creo que los odiaré y cambiare a los fabulosos SPURS, un gran equipo que tomo la decisión mas correcta en su vida, la de contratarte, además tienen a Parker, es bueno... jeje pero es mucho mejor mi zorrito, jajaja lo siento por el Shaq, Kobe, Fisher ya que una amenaza de hermosos ojos azules les hará ver su suerte JAJAJA es que eres un talentoso como este Tensai... jaja – rió estrepitosamente, adquiriendo esa alegría que lo caracterizaba, Kaede se sintió mas confortable, sus palabras le hacían bien.

- Hanamichi!, Gracias!- sonrió puramente... lentamente sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Hana, este parecía perturbado y confundido, y lo estuvo aún más al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, era un beso de su Kitsune... un ultimo beso... el frágil contacto, las lenguas explorándose por ultima vez, la espesa saliva compartida, sus alientos, el aire, tan profundo y apasionado...

**La Libertad de Kaede y redención de Hanamichi...**

El Tensai pensando gratamente y sorprendido _"Kaede!, por fin eres libre... por fin eres todo lo que deseaste!... admitiste este amor no solo ante mi, sino ante todo el mundo, me estas besando en un lugar repleto de personas, me aceptas en un mundo en el que mucha gente tiene tantos prejuicios, y otras simplemente te entenderán... así será tu vida de hoy en adelante... arriésgate mi zorrito... mi amado zorrito, a pesar de que te vas me siento feliz, por que al final mi recompensa fue mayor... tu por fin aceptaste este sentimiento tan hermoso que surgió en ambos!..." _El beso pareció eterno, algunas personas les miraban horrorizados, otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia, algunos curiosos solo reían de tal acontecimiento... tal y como era en la realidad, jadeantes se separaron, los labios hinchados... las miradas de amor en ambos... se sentían felices, por fin después de tanto tiempo...

- Ahora eres libre Kaede!!!... Te amo, No lo olvides!- le hablo sonriente, alegre...

- Gracias Hana!...- y así se separaron, Kaede caminaba despacio, seguro de si mismo por primera vez en su vida, no le importo que la gente le viera con miradas acusadoras o aprensivas, con bullicio o curiosidad, ya nada le importaba solo ese monito pelirrojo...camino sonriente hasta desaparecer de la vista de su ex amante y abordar algo retrasado su avión, quizás después de todo si había valido la pena...

**° Se acabo...** **°**

_**La luz vino cuando las cosas eran sombrías...**_

_**...para traspasar la absoluta obscuridad y convertirse en alas.**_

_**El frío sol me golpea.**_

_**Mi libertad no será domada.**_

_**La noche milagrosa se refleja en el espejo.**_

_**La mascara que cubría mi alma ha desparecido.**_

_**Traspasa a través de la obscuridad mientras mueres,**_

_**sigue formando la nueva era.**_

_**Permite que tu corazón sea libre al deseo.**_

_**Vuela eternamente durante el Sol de la medianoche.**_

**DNAngel: True Light (Opening)**

Hanamichi quedo solo nuevamente, quizás la vida seria difícil para el, el dolor jamás desaparecería eso lo sabia, pero el tiempo es sabio, y sabe dar sabiduría, él pelirrojo algún día maduraría, comprendería que todo lo que paso a lo largo de su vida tendría una razón o motivo... vio hacia uno de los enormes ventanales, en donde diviso un avión volar sobre los cielos de Tokio, dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar, llevándose a la persona que mas amaba... necesitaba llorar... desahogar el dolor, nuevamente llamaría a Yohei para que fuera su paño de lagrimas, ya no tenia caso quedarse ahí... camino hacia la salida, silencioso y mirando a su alrededor... llego hasta donde se encontraban todos los pequeños establecimientos internos del Aeropuertos exhibiendo y vendiendo recuerdos, comida, bebidas, ropas, fragancias, etc... pero en una de las mesas pareció encontrar a alguien conocido... vaya ironía de la vida era aquello...camino hasta colocarse frente al hombre que tomaba una gaseosa light mientras esperaba a alguien, eso pensó el Tensai...

- Hola Niño bonito!- saludo sarcástico... Katou Youji volteo rápidamente al reconocer la voz... quedo sorprendido primero, para después ser seguida por una repentina cólera.

- Tú!!!... no me digas que ahora eres Paparazzi??- pregunto furioso.

- Mh... de hecho no!, no vine a espiarte si es lo que piensas... fue una horrible coincidencia, solo eso! – sonrió burdamente, el joven actor lo miraba con recelo...

- Me dejas tomar asiento, quiero acompañarte!... por cierto, tu noviecito donde esta??... mira que dejarte tan solito, podría venir alguien más a conquistarte? jaja...- Otra vez pudo escuchar Katou, esa voz sensual y burlona en él... el antiguo pelirrojo había vuelto.

- Eres un idiota!...- le hablo visiblemente molesto, conteniendo su furia...

- Ok... lo siento, me pase! Lo sé... – tomando asiento en la silla contigua, mientras revisaba si en el bolsillo de su pantalón traía su cajetilla de cigarros, al comprobar que sí, este tomo un cigarrillo y le ofreció a su momentáneo acompañante... este negó con mala cara... y así fumo en el rato de silencio que perduró en ambos...

- Mh!!... sabes Niño Bonito!?...- le hablo suavemente, seriamente, algo que tomo en cuenta Katou de inmediato, que actitud tan rara tenía -... ahora comprendo tus palabras!!... -

- ¿Mis palabras?- pregunto tan solo por curiosidad y confusión...

- ¡Si!... cuando me dijiste las razones por las que te habías enamorado de Iwaki-san!... realmente cuando te dije que a mi me daría asco estar con un hombre, jamás pensé que fuera todo lo contrario...- confeso tranquilamente, Youji parecía algo desorientado...

- ¿¿Acaso... no me digas que si te atreviste a experimentarlo?? Jajaja nunca pensé que fueran tan descarado – rió con ironía después de largo tiempo...

- ¡No!, fue involuntario...surgió así, sin más... no lo planee!... ¿acaso un hombre puede ser también tu perdición? – pregunto directamente, mientras dejaba salir el humo blanco de sus labios sensualmente, a Katou le pareció ciertamente atractivo ese pelirrojo, su altura, su bien formado cuerpo, aquel extraño tono en su cabello que estaba revuelto, mas largo de lo que lo vio la ultima vez, la forma en que fumaba y tomaba el cigarrillo, el bronceado perfecto en su piel... realmente le parecía muy guapo... pero el tenía a Iwaki, solo tenia ojos para Iwaki san...

- Mujer u Hombre, en todos los casos te enamoraras de alguno y tarde o temprano te destrozaran el corazón, por ello es mejor luchar, no te parece amigo Doa'ho!... dime acaso es ese chico que te acompaño en la madrugada en el programa de Neko-chan, un tal ¿Kitsune?... parecían bastante unidos... mas que amigos, claro!- declaro seguro y elegantemente...

- Que acaso era tan obvio nuestro comportamiento... – dijo en lo bajo con algo de molestia - ¡Pues si!... era él... todo paso tan rápido, que ni cuenta me di de cuando me enamoré de él!... primero fue solo juego sexual, tu sabes amigo jeje – sonrió coquetamente, Katou que le miro enigmático -... cuando tienes sexo con un hombre es totalmente increíble, jamás pensé sentir algo así con una mujer, por más virgen que fuera esta jajaja jamás podrás sentir esa estrechez que un hombre te puede dar... jeje – declaro sin pena alguna – pero luego se meten sentimientos y ahí se arruina la diversión y la relación! –

- Jajaja si que eres un desconsiderado tú!...- rió gratamente, aquel pelirrojo pedante ciertamente le empezaba a agradar – ...acaso esas enormes marcas en tu cuello son producto de la ardiente noche que pasaste ayer??... – pregunto sarcásticamente.

- ¿¿¿Marcas???- pregunto sorprendido , mientras tocaba su cuello... y entonces le vino a la mente la invasión de Kaede en su cuello

- Mhh... al parecer otra venganza zorruna! Jeje – dijo riendo recordando la noche anterior...

- JAJAJAJA... venganza zorruna? Eh!... tal parece que es chico te trae loco...- dijo riendo divertido.

- Lo sé... pero en fin eso ya no importa... solo vine a disculparme contigo, por lo sucedido en el programa, espero que Iwaki-san y tu no hayan tenido problemas?? – extendió su mano en señal hacer las pases, Katou la tomo sin dudarlo, le agrado en ese poco rato el pelirrojo que se presento ante él, parecía mas relajado, tranquilo y por sobretodo nada ególatra como usualmente solía ser en su programa... y así ambos las estrecharon ofreciendo y dando disculpas.

- Bueno... pues te diré que Iwaki-san siempre se siente amenazado por el público, es buen actor... pero creo que jamás dejara de afectarle nuestra relación y su fama!... pero es muy lindo! n.n – hablo sin miedo, sentía cierta confianza con el locutor de radio.

- Vaya que casualidad Amigo!... eso era lo mismo que le pasaba a Rukawa... en cierta forma nunca acepto nuestra relación, hasta hoy...algo tarde ciertamente!- se identifico.

- Nunca es tarde si al fin lo acepta... además debes estar alegre por lo sucedido, te veo algo deprimido! – trato de animarlo

- Pues no hay por que estarlo... en primera la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que vine a despedirlo... él se fue a los EU, fue a cumplir su sueño, hoy justamente me declaro sus sentimientos y acepto nuestra relación, claro solo minutos después rompimos... jaja es cómico no?... tal como una maldita telenovela, o un fanfic escrito por una loca escritora! – hablo divertido al suponer semejante cosa. (N/A: Acaso se referirá a mi?? si yo soy tan buena y bondadosa n.n )

- Eso si que suena bastante malo!... jaja pero comparar tu vida con ese tipo de cosas es bastante tonto, nadie puede escribir algo como lo que te esta pasando... que acaso no tiene vida!- dio un sorbo a su gaseosa... ( ( Si tengo vida, lo que tengo es mucha imaginación, me siento ofendida, sniff mi adorado Katou me ofendió -.-' ).

- Katou!!... vamos o perderemos el avión!... - una tercera voz llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, era Iwaki-san...

- Oh! Iwaki-san... ¿¿ya nos vamos??, que bueno la espera me estaba matando de aburrición, pero gracias a Sakuragi fue mas pasable...- le hablo a su novio, Iwaki solo miro al pelirrojo con cierta molestia, acaso sentía celos...

- Bueno Katou, creo que he hecho mi buena acción del día, fue un placer el verte de nuevo... espero verte pronto!, yo me retiro... no he dormido muy bien hoy, tu sabes! n.**** , jejeje... – se levanto suavemente, aun sentía una leve incomodidad al levantarse, acto seguido le guiño el ojo al chico de hermoso cabello claro, ante la mirada inquisidora de Iwaki... Katou comprendió inmediatamente lo dicho, seguro la despedida con su ex amante fue una verdadera lucha de pasión...

- Nos vemos Sakuragi... realmente me has caído bien, en este corto tiempo... nos vemos!...- se despidió ofreciéndole la mano, Hana la estrecho fuertemente...

- Nos vemos Katou... – camino hasta pasar al lado de Iwaki - Adiós Iwaki –san.... realmente eres afortunado al tener a alguien a tu lado!, no lo desperdicies con tus inseguridades... Katou es realmente atractivo y te ama solo a ti, recuérdalo y cuídalo! Jeje porque quizás puede llegar alguien más demostrativo y puede acabar con tu vida por completo... jeje – fue apenas un susurro escuchado solo por Iwaki, las palabras dichas con una sutil burla, el actor quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos... Katou le miro curioso hasta preguntarle.

- ¿Que paso? Iwaki-san? – le llamo algo preocupado al ver el extraño asombro de su Koi.

- ¿¿Quien era él??...- pregunto con cierta rivalidad, ¿acaso deseaba quitarle a su novio Katou?, se preguntaba.

- Él era nada más y nada menos, que el odioso Hanamichi Sakuragi, el susodicho Tensai y conductor del programa **Punto Rojo**... – hablo suavemente...

- ¿¿Era el tonto que te golpeo??... – pregunto incrédulo...

- Sip... es un bueno chico cuándo le conoces fuera de la Radio!...- declaro finalmente mientras lo veía desaparecer entre la enorme cantidad de gente – ...aunque creo que guarda un gran sufrimiento en su pobre corazón dolido Iwaki-san...- dijo tristemente resignado finalmente, recordando el amor fallido del pelirrojo -... Iwaki por favor nunca olvides que yo te amaré siempre, no lo olvides hoy ni nunca!...Por favor! - su rostro fue adornado rápidamente por una brillante sonrisa sincera, sus cabellos castaños caían libremente, mientras sus ojos le miraban con extremo amor... tan atractivo, tan voluble era... Iwaki quedo sorprendido y cautivado por este Katou que le declaraba su amor sin prejuicios y libres de toda maldad... así era su Katou.

**°°°°Owari°°°°**

**°-°-°-°.°.°.°-°-°-°.°.°.°-°-°-°°.°.°.°-°-°-°.°.°.°-°-°-°.°.°.°-°-°-°.°.°.°-°-°-°.°.°.°-°-°-°.°.°.°-°-°-°**

**Nota de Deed:** Hello a todos!!, como andan? Yo medio cruda, ay!! Dios no se como he sobrevivido a semejante noche... me duele todo, hasta pa caminar lo pienso... jojo y no crean que he hecho cosillas malas, sino que estuvo duro el trote que adquirieron mis amigos en la fiesta... bailar y beber, es una buena decisión, solo los primeros 10 minutos jajaja , ejem, ejem como decía antes de comentar algo tan ridículo... este es el final oficial de mi fic... así es como termina, sin sentido, sin razón o lógica alguna como todo en esta vida, solo una incógnita, todas se quedaron diciendo – Y???... que paso??, eso fue todo??, que cucho!, que tontería... y muchos otros comentarios! – jajaja ya me las imagino... pero chicas, así es la vida... por lo que no entusiasmen mucho, para eso existen las novelas rosas que siempre serán eso, fantasiosas e inexplicablemente y ridículamente felices a pesar de toda adversidad, amo los finales felices, aunque no lo crean y de hecho en otros fic, clamo y exijo ese tipo de finales... jaja pero cuando yo los escribo, nop! ñ.ñ No se si en verdad me han afectado tan grave y psicológicamente mis relaciones, pero de hecho me gusta ser realista, a pesar de que digan que siempre vivo en mi nube... Ahora solo me queda publicar mis dos epílogos, el feliz, que aunque tratare, lo haré lo mas feliz que pueda, no me maten si sufren un poquito en el, pero es que así soy, pero será feliz, a mi manera, pero será feliz y pues el que de hecho era el original epilogo, no es la gran cosa... de hecho ni creo que afecta la historia o sea trascendental, pero tenia que hacerlo para sacarme una espina, digamos que es la reconciliación de uno de los protagonistas consigo mismo, o sea después de la tormenta sigue la calma... cuando acabamos con una relación, primera hacemos el drama total, digno para un premio u oscar del mejor drama de película, luego viene la vida que no tiene sentido sin él, para luego echarle la culpa de todo y al final comprender que la única patética en ese instante eres tu y pues viene la reconciliación con tus demonios internos... cuando decides seguir adelante claro tratando de aprender lo mejor de esa experiencia, pero lo peor es que realmente no hay nada bueno que aprender o de hecho que es lo más común ni nos importa y seguimos tropezando con la misma piedra... Bueno, nos vemos en el que sigue, Bye!.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kitsu y Tanu chan: **Hi!!!, cuanto sin leerlas, jajaja me ha encantando su reacción al enterarse que no será un final feliz... por alguna extraña razón mi pobre cerebro se ha quedado seco como uva pasa, jaja que comparación más ridícula... pero como decía, jaja creo que yo también tuve unas mini vacaciones, sin internet, sin ir a la escuelita, sin mis odiosos compañeros ( ejem, ejem... lo digo por ti VICTOR!!!!, I HATE YOUR LIFE), jaja no me hagan caso en lo último, sip; además enferma, estoy apunto de sucumbir ante esta horrible dama de negro , la muerte! Ah!!! Diox!!!! Veo una luz... me atrae la luz!!!... jejeje ando de payasa no me hagan caso, pero si me siento fatal... claro mi drama siempre es necesario, mi Madre ya me quiere aplicar como 80 inyecciones pa' curarme y yo mira que nada mas ando de drama, además le tengo pavor a las agujas jejeje... Oi!!!, Oi!!!! Tanu chan, debes de estudiar mucho pa' ese examen, sería una nueva experiencia es cierto eso de recursar 3ro. De Secu, pero... pero... no quiero que te separes de Kitsu... imagínate que haría ella sin ti... seria como una papa sin Valentina (como me encanta ese veneno a mi XD ) ó catsu... jojo sonó como esa canción de Gloria Trevi... nop, nop... Kitsu... sin Tanu chan, es igual a algo que no puedo imaginar.... ah!!!!!.... además me hacen llorar, snif... sniff... por fin tengo a Tanu chan y Kitsu pa defenderme, miren que ya he recibido muchas sentencias muerte x-x , por fin mis salvadora... bueno, bueno... yo ya me voy, por alguna extraña razón estoy empezando a alucinar, y estoy viendo a mi Kae en la camita, jejeje no digo hasta enferma soy una pervertida!!! -.-' , y debería preocuparme por tanto calor que siento y no es por querer hacer cosillas malas, es fiebre... eh!!!!... jajaja Bye.

**Blue chan: **Thanks! Por las sugerencias, mira que no tengo ideas buenas, hasta ya tengo pesadillas, por que parezco perro tratando de alcanzar mi cola, jojo en este caso serian mis ideas... solo doy vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas que ya hasta me maree, jajaja y me caí de la cama... ñ.ñ , y ante todo por tu apoyo te lo agradezco... esa última idea medio alocada esta buena... jaja oye... te animo para que tu también escribas un final... él final que proviene de la cabeza de Blue chan, sería muy bueno para mi, ver como manejas esta situación... de hecho cualquier final que cualquiera me envié será bien recibido, y de hecho sería muy bueno para mi salud mental... jajaja bueno ante todo espero que estés contenta con el final de mi fic... aquí termina y doy paso a los epílogos... el primero que publicaré será el que había escrito antes, es decir el que es miyo... y el segundo, también por tiempo y que aun no he terminado pues será el último, ahora si en publicarse... ok, cuídate y me dices que te pareció este!. n.n

**Kinyoubi: **Jajaja a mi me encanto escribir esa escena donde mi Hanita le hace de Uke... oh!! Diox... es la entrega total, ya ven, ya ven... hasta los hombres también tienen una entrega total y no solo las mujeres... amo esa parte, por que ante todo mi monito pelirrojo deja atrás su orgullo para dar bienvenida al gozo de sentirse querido, aunque solo por última vez... esa parte yo siento que es fundamental y quizás muchas no me entendieran... jaja de hecho creo que nop, pero para mi significo mucho... es decir en ese instante cuando abandonas cualquier tipo de moralidad, inseguridad y tomas una decisión que a pesar de que nunca te brindará feliz, de hecho solo te traerá traumas futuros, enfrentas la realidad, ahora si no tratas de ir en contra de la marea, de hecho te unes a ella para que te lleve a lo inevitable... una inminente despedida, además; claro si en verdad el amor existe no tiene por que quedarse así, pero desafortunadamente los lazos del tiempo, distancia y la inseguridad se unen para dar paso al deterioro... a la decadencia de un amor, si se que yo lo veo siempre del lado negativo, pero de hecho lo veo de una lado neutro, como dice mi amiga Bren... no todo tiene que ser Bueno o malo, siempre debe haber algo neutro... y aunque no lo crean yo lo veo desde ese lado... ya que si fuera en lo malo créanme que terminaría matándolos jajaja... y pues creo que el cliente no perdona, verdad Kin?? ñ.ñ jeje al parecer todavía te acuerdas de ese fic miyo de Weiss y pues el de vampiros, aun me siento inspirada... jajaja mira que ya aun no lo termino y ya estoy pensando una secuela... al igual que este fic de Not for you... esta largo el nombre, nop? u.u' y te informó... jajaja que patética soy... aun no acabo mi epílogo feliz y ya ando escribiendo una secuela de este fic, que te parece??... jajaja si me odiaban ahora lo harán con más ganas... jaja nop cherto?, eh!!! no me odies... pero creo que si le haré al drama en su secuela... ok, me despido citando mi frase celebre... jajaja El Impuro sabor de Dios!. Jajajaja.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Pues... ahora si creo que quieres más el final feliz... aunque no creo que sea tan feliz... jeje en realidad ya m esta atormentado esta situación, se que quieren un final feliz, pero mi cerebro no da más, de hecho creo que desvía a otros temas, ya hasta sin mentir tengo como 12 ideas para otros fic, mientras el happy ending, esa en cero... jaja no se que haré... pero recuerda sin dolor, uno no siente que esta vivo... y pues estos niños se sienten muy vivos... jajaja... además yo creo que sería muy injusto que Hanita siguiera a Kae, después de todo lo mal que ha pasado en su patria para abrirse paso, además va a paso lento pero seguro... y pues dejar todo por lo que lucho por años también es de pensarse, yo lo haría una infinidad de veces, tampoco es el chiste abandonar todo de un día pa' otro... todo tienen su tiempo... ya veras que estos terminan felices al final...

**Angeli:** Jajajaja te apoyo en eso que son medio brutos, tenían que ser hombres u.u' (salió mi lado feminista)... pero no me mates, veras que haré un final feliz...

**Anahí Fanel: **Gracias Anahi, por tu apoyo, no sé exactamente de donde lees mi fic, pero te lo agradezco de corazón... Gracias, en verdad que con es postre, es decir Kaede yo no me separo de la Mesa... jajaja, además los celos siempre son sanos, cuando estos no te lleven a la destrucción, claro... además pues creo que él mas propenso a sentirlos es mi Kaede por ser tan calladito, mira que Hanita es muy popular... y también Hanita los ha sentido, recuerda el Gimnasio, siente celos por Aki kun. Bueno espero y sigas con mi historia.


	14. Epílogo: Tardes Negras

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk, no me pertenecen, ya que si no tendría a mi Hanita amarrado a la cama jejeje... tampoco la canción de "Tardes Negras" de Tiziano Ferro, ni Gravitación, todo a sus respectivos autores.

**°-°-°-° Epílogo °-°-°-°**

**Si cierro los ojos,**

**es como si de pronto fuera a desaparecer.**

**Por lo que termine escapando**

**solo me he dedicado a seguir**

**desarrollando mi soledad, Ah!"**

**En medio de una época seca**

**solo he revelado mi resentimiento.**

**Un corazón que carece de todo,**

**una mentira que marea**

**lo he aceptado como una parte de la vida.**

**Y entonces, cuando me siento perdida...**

**Cundo estoy perdida... Yeah!**

**El mundo se vuelve más oscuro que antes.**

_**Shell (Opening de Robin)**_

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

"Tardes Negras": 

- Hey.. hey... estamos justo a tiempo para recibir en esta cabina de **Punto Rojo** a un artista bastante singular, no solo por su apariencia tierna o su loca personalidad, sino que también por sus fabulosas canciones que nos proyectan a todos tantas emociones; desde algo que te hace moverte como "Spicy Marmelade", hasta la emoción tan esplendorosa de lo que es el amor, y la tristeza al perderlo, sino que nunca han escuchado "In the Moonlight", excelente canción que estuvo durante semanas en el primer sitio de los mas sonados... supongo que después de esta pequeña introducción, todos ustedes sabrán a quién me refiero... hoy esta a mi lado un chico pelirosa llamado Shuichi, vocalista del afamado y popular grupo Bad Luck, aunque creo que este nombre es bastante extraño para su verdadera realidad, ya que han corrido con mucha suerte, no crees Shuichi?- la voz se dejo escuchar a través de todas las radios que se encontraban sintonizando la estación 95.7 FM, parecía mostrar cierta emoción e interés, pero en realidad para el pelirrojo este era otro artista más, otro humano más que logro destacar de entre millones que ahora solo le seguían como fieles admiradores... un joven con bastantes problemas emocionales, tal y como él mismo...

- Sip, gracias a él apoyo de Sakuma-sama, sip!!! ñ.ñ – sonrió , aquel niño de hermosa cabellera rosa parecían tan feliz, por un segundo Hanamichi envidio aquella alegría que cubría su ser – Por cierto... Hola Sakuma-sama, dijiste que te mandará saludos desde el programa ya conocí al Tensai y es realmente muy alto y lindo, tal como me dijiste n.n ... también mando saludos y abrazos a Kumagoro, a Hiro, a Fujisaki y a él loco de K junto a su arma, hola chicos!!!, también Hola Yuki,... a pesar de que sé que no me estas escuchando, te mando saludos!!! – grito alegremente al mencionar a cada uno de sus amigos y aunque al decir el nombre de su adorado rubio sintió un poco de pena, en su blando corazón realmente albergaba aquella pequeña posibilidad, que aquel joven escritor realmente le estuviera escuchando... justo la noche anterior, antes de hacer el amor, él le comentó emocionado que estaría en el programa que conducía el tan popular Tensai, y a pesar de que había escuchado advertencias de Yuki sobre la actitud del locutor a la hora de entrevistar, dentro de él sabía que aquel joven pelirrojo de mas de 1.90 de estatura era una buena persona... se sintió emocionado al conocerle y también al saber que su amante se preocupaba por él...

- Oye... para que lo saludas si no te esta escuchando??... tu si que eres algo raro! ¬.¬' – comentó ciertamente confundido

- No soy raro Tensai!... . Simplemente que acaso nunca te ha pasado que saludas a alguien a pesar de que sabes que no te esta escuchando... pero que tu sientes que si te esta escuchando al fin y al cabo, pero como seguro pensaste que no te estaba escuchando no lo saludaste pero que tal y si te estaba escuchando y al fin y al cabo tu nunca lo saludaste y el se reciente, por que no lo saludaste, pero como tu no sabias que si te iba a escuchar por ello no lo saludaste, pero de hecho tenias la intención de hacerlo, pero como el te comento que estaría muy ocupado en la editorial, no tendría tiempo de escucharte por que tendría que ver lo de la publicación de su ultimo libro, pero quizás en el café donde este si se este sintonizando esta estación y entonces como tu suponías que el nunca te escucharía no lo saludaste a pesar de que realmente tu si querías hacerlo por que pensabas que al final el haría algo para escucharte, aunque fuera se llevara un radio portátil o algo por el estilo solo para oírte en la entrevista, pero como no sabía que él haría algo así nunca lo salude entonces en la noche el me reclamaría, y seguro terminaríamos peleando, como siempre, yo al final lloraría y me dispondría a marcharme de su apartamento, pero al final el me detendría como un beso y entonces nos reconciliaríamos en la cama esa noche... pero como se que Yuki jamás haría algo así por mi, por ello, y ni creo que se haya acordado de lo que le dije ayer, no creo que me este escuchando pero por si acaso HOLA YUKI!!! – grito feliz, mientras terminaba todo aquel embrollo verbal en el que se había metido, Hana trato de entender sus palabras, pero se vio entre sorprendido y confundido

- Vaya... y luego dicen que soy yo el que habla mucho! O.o – comento extrañadamente – Ok, por lo que pude entender de lo que dijiste hace un rato, entonces ¿aceptas el tipo de relación caótica que mantienes con Yuki Eiri?, un reconocido escritor de novelas un poco cursis... no te parece? – en cierta forma empezaba tomar el control Hanamichi

- hey... no son cursis, son muy bonitas, no hables a si de Yuki! ( - su tono molesto, no le gustaba que hablará mal de su koibito.

- Bueno pero si aceptas que es algo problemática su vida amorosa, no?... – le miró desafiante, mientras Shuichi se sentía algo cohibido, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado sobre Yuki, a el no le gustaría nada de eso...

- Yo... pues... no tanto!, es que siempre soy yo el que lo hace enojar, el que empieza a pelear, el que habla mucho, el que lo molesta cuando esta trabajando, el que siempre llora, el que siempre se siente inseguro!... – su carita triste le hacia verse apagado, aquel pequeño era tan voluble_, "Acaso una simple persona puede tener tal efecto en otra, en un segundo parecía absolutamente feliz y ahora simplemente deprimido... sufrir y querer, amar duele... ¿Inseguridad?, esa palabra siempre me recuerda a ti!, ¿por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente?,no debo pensar en ti, no lo mereces!... pero si tan solo hubiéramos vencido tu inseguridad y mi falta de valor desde el principio no hubiera pasado esto... tu en EU y yo aquí..." _pensó nostálgicamente, nuevamente todo se remontaba en su kitsune...

- Vamos Shu-chan, no te deprimas por ello... después de todo así será toda tu vida, alguien siempre sufrirá por quién ama... es inevitable, además... ¿que acaso no lo ves en tu relación?, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas con tu novio Yuki?, ya tiene bastante por lo que he escuchado, así que no hay por que desanimarse, después de todo él aún sigue a tu lado... no crees que si el realmente no te quisiera, simplemente te abandonaría o ignoraría? (n/a: aunque de hecho lo hace ¬¬' )... pero por lo que puedo notar, ustedes tienen problemas pero siguen juntos, y lo mejor es que todo se resuelve en el cama, no? Jeje – sus palabras parecían tan sinceras y verdaderas, Shuichi se sintió agradecido aunque algo avergonzado por aquel comentario tan sugestivo, pero hasta él había notado lo ya obvio... Hana le guiño el ojo, mientras el pelirosa sonreía nuevamente...

- Lo ves Shuichi te ves realmente muy bien cuando sonríes, además si ese rubio escritor se atreve a lastimarte, no te preocupes que aquí hay muchos que desearían tomar su lugar jeje – coqueto como siempre el pelirrojo, se sentía raramente bien al aconsejar a ese pequeño, el mismo se sorprendió por alentarlo y más por coquetearle... Shuichi simplemente se puso colorado por semejante proposición, aunque en cierta forma deseo que Yuki escuchará ello para que sintiera un poco de celos... –Jajaja no te sonrojes Shu-chan que así te vez mas adorable, además sino me crees puedes pregúntale a tus fan's, que déjame decirte que estarían dispuestas a todo por ti!... jeje...- sonrió como cuando lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado (kitsune), sin preocupaciones, sin temores, tal y como lo hacia de adolescente...

- Arigatou Tensai!!...- agradeció sonriente, nuevamente parecía brillar tal y como era típico en él, como una enorme estrella en el firmamento...

- Ok, No hay problema Shu-chan... bueno, amigos vamos a un pequeña canción, pero volveremos pronto para poner en aprietos a otro talentoso como yo! jaja, me refiero a Shuichi, integrante de Bad Luck...- rió estrepitosamente...

Mientras del otro lado de la Cabina, en los controles Yohei manejaba la situación, en la Estación se empezó a escuchar la suave melodía, en tanto Hana y Shuichi hablaban animadamente...

- Oye Tensai!!... no eres tan malo, como me decían todos!... además a mi me gusta tu programa... es tan cool n.n – hablo el pelirrosa... Hana solo le miraba críticamente, en verdad y a pesar de su mayoría de edad, parecía un niño, bastante tierno...

- Jeje sabes... – le hablo suavemente - Si me hubieras conocido quizás hace algunos meses atrás, simplemente no me hubiera importado haberte dejado humillado ante los radioescuchas... hace unos meses era mucho mas despiadado, descarado y para nada condescendiente, tenía un sed enorme de poder... y si dices ser un fan mío, ya lo habrías notado, no es cierto?... muchos dicen que me he ablandado... quizás tengan razón, después de todo el amor tiene ese efecto en las personas... no lo crees?? – su voz sonaba ahora seria, su rostro nostálgico ante los recuerdos, de su chaqueta tomo una pequeña cajetilla, la abrió cogiendo un cigarrillo algo arrugado, su boca lo recibió gustoso mientras lo encendía, y acto seguido le daba una fuerte bocanada, dejo entrar la nicotina por sus gruesos labios hasta alojarlos en sus pulmones... para luego dejarlo ir elegantemente, un ligero suspiro le siguió... siempre se sentía más relajado cuando fumaba... en tanto Shuichi lo miraba atento, el olor del tabaco quemándose le recordó a su amante, cerro lo ojos por inercia mientras imaginaria pensaba en su presencia ahí, justo enfrente de él, fumando y viéndolo con aquella mirada dorada, con aquellos ojos gatunos que siempre lo hechizaban, que siempre lo hacían perderse entre el amor y la pasión, realmente le amaba tanto para llegar a ese extremo de imaginarlo ahí a su lado... pero luego, la imagen del Tensai lo hizo regresar a la realidad...

- Quizás... no lo sé!, en Yuki no he notado muchos cambios que digamos... pero todos me dicen que si ha cambiado, ya no muy frío, habla más, creo!... exterioriza mas sus sentimiento... supongo que todos cambian... – inocentemente hablo, siempre mencionando a su Yuki, no podía vivir sin él, ni un segundo, ni un minuto... siempre tenía esa necesidad de mencionarlo.

- Jeje pequeño Schu-chan... en realida Ryuchi Sakuma tiene un conejo de peluche con el que habla todo el tiempo y del que no se separa ni para ir al baño??... jeje – deseaba cambiar el tema, hasta ahora había dejado al aire parte de sus sentimientos y eso no era bueno, nadie debía saber de su secreta relación...

- Oh! Si... Kumagoro es tan cute!!... tan bonito, abrazable, suavecito... Sakuma-sama nunca lo deja para nada, es su mejor amigo en el mundo jejeje ñ.ñ - sus ojos pispiretos imaginaron abrazar al pequeño conejito rosado...

- Mhhh... entonces en realidad es demasiado infantil, a pesar de la edad que tiene?, yo creí que solo lo hacía para tener mas publicidad o llamar la atención, vaya creo que si es muy raro! -.-' -

- Nop... Sakuma-sama es un gran cantante, cuando sube al escenario cambia totalmente... por ello lo admiro tanto... es tan cute también él!, hasta me pinte el pelo así por él, lo admiro tanto!!... – sus ojos en forma de estrellas lo hacían parecer alucinar.

- Oye, Tensai?.... pero hace rato hablaste del amor, acaso te ablandaste por alguien especial llego a tu vida?? – sentía curiosidad el pelirosa, quería saber que tipo de persona fue capaz de llamar la atención de ese extraño pelirrojo...

Hanamichi se sintió perturbado... sabía que no debió mencionar nada del amor, ahora como explicarle que su corazón estaba devastado y que ya no deseaba creer en el amor, por ahora... un silencio los sucumbió, no quería responder a aquello, pero entonces pudo escuchar como único ruido el tono de una canción que se encontraba de fondo, que se estaba transmitiendo en ese instante...

_**°De tardes negras**_

_**que no hay tiempo**_

_**ni espacio**_

_**y nadie nunca entenderá**_

_**quedarte puedes**_

_**porque la vida duele**_

_**duele demasiado aquí sin ti°**_

- Mhh... de quien es esa canción?... – pregunto inconscientemente, al escuchar solo ese fragmento se sintió raramente identificado... deseaba escucharla un poco más, a pesar de que doliera el recordarlo, a pesar de que sufriera cada vez más...

- No se... parece nueva, aunque suena bastante triste, seguro fue dedicada para un amor que no pudo ser... – hablo tristemente el pelirosa

- Eh! Ah si.... – en su mente retumbaba lo último dicho por Shuichi: **"Un amor que no pudo ser..."** su mente se sentía agobiada, entonces la fuerte voz de Yohei lo saco de sus ensoñaciones - HANA... ENTRAMOS AL AIRE EN 3...2...1 ....-

- Ejem... – el pelirrojo aclaro su garganta, extrañamente sentía deseos de llorar, pero ahora no, no era momento de ello -...Bueno ya regresamos aquí al **Punto Rojo**, donde tenemos de invitado a Shuichi...- Y así la entrevista continuo sin más preámbulos...

**°°°Al finalizar la entrevista°°°**

Después de despedir a Shuichi y agradecerle por su presencia... Hanamichi se quedó a hablar con su viejo y gran amigo Yohei.

- Yo-chan...oye, de quien era esa canción que pusiste en los primeros bloques de la entrevista?...- por alguna extraña razón aún sentía la necesidad de poder escucharla completamente, saber si a alguien mas podía haber pasado por lo mismo que él ...

- Pues... no lo sé!, realmente no me acuerdo Hana, lo que pasa es que estaba hablando en ese momento con Ayako- senpai sobre su boda con Ryota, así que solo las puse al azar...-

- Oh! ¿Ya se va a casar?, ¿¿pero cuando??:.. ¿como es que no me ha invitado?? A mi que soy el Tensai... ( – hablo algo disgustado...

- Jejeje vino hace rato especialmente para eso, pero estabas ocupado hablando con aquel chico, por ello dijo que vendría luego... es realmente increíble poder imaginar a Ayako-senpai como esposa y más como madre!... es emocionante n.n –

- ¿¿¿Madre??? O.o – pregunto confuso Hanamichi

- Si! Hanamichi... Mamá... jeje bueno se supone que era una sorpresa, pero es que no resistí las ganas de decírtelo, es tan emocionante... por cierto también me dijo que le gustaría que ambos fuéramos los padrinos... n.n – se veía tan emocionado

- OH!!! ¿MAMÁ?... ¡AYAKO-SENPAI VA A SER MAMA!... WOW... VA AVER UNA MINI AYA ENOJONA O UN MINI RYOTA DESPISTADO... JEJE IMAGINATE... ¡TENGO QUE FELICITARLA!... – gritó eufóricamente, haciendo tanto alarde, que casi todo el piso se entero de semejante noticia.

**°°Tiempo después...°°**

Hanamichi se vio el resto de la mañana y toda la tarde ocupado en planear la Boda junto a Ryota, Yohei y por supuesto sin faltar la bella novia Ayako, ambos chicos felicitaron a los próximos padres; el pelirrojo se sentía tan bien por su Aya-senpai, por fin después de tanta adversidad, había encontrado felicidad...

Ahora ya empezaba a obscurecerse el cielo, después de despedirse de sus amigos, se encontraba conduciendo su auto por las avenidas congestionadas de su ciudad, de la Gran Tokio, por un lado maldijo su suerte, como se le ocurría marcharse justo cuando estaba en pleno auge el tráfico, se sentía algo cansado, solo deseaba ir a casa a prepararse una taza de café, para después esperar en su sillón favorito el anochecer, y así poder pensar con claridad... pero no; él ahora estaba atorado ahí entre grandes y pequeños autos... seguro tardaría horas en salir de ahí, así que decidió ponerse más cómodo, desanudo su corbata ligeramente, sentía que se estaba asfixiando, tomando un cigarrillo del paquete que tenia guardado en su guantera, lo prendió... necesitaba sentirse relajado, y solo podía conseguirlo fumando, deseaba calmar sus ansias, sus nervios, aspiró el humo que rápidamente invadió su garganta provocando un suave alivio... mientras de dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor, a examinar a sus vecinos temporales, a los conductores más cercanos para fisgonear en sus actividades, tan solo para matar el tiempo y quizás si tenía suerte encontrar una linda chica con la cual podría pasar lanoche... el auto clásico de a lado era conducido por un anciano que hablaba lentamente con su ya esposa envejecida; por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de verse a él mismo en esa situación, viejo junto a alguien, envejecer a lado de la persona a quién amas, mirar como tu cuerpo y el suyo se van desgastando con el tiempo, en la forma como se les escapa la vida... entonces inevitablemente pensó en él, sus ojos azules, en su suave piel, en sus mechones de color ébano; deseaba hacerse viejo junto a él, a pesar de que quizás serian ancianos sin nietos, sin hijos... pero solo permanecer junto a el para siempre, pero para que engañarse ya que eso jamás sucedería, sacudió su cabeza, deseaba quitárselo de sus pensamientos, desecharlo de su memoria y jamás volver a fantasear nuevamente con él...

Decididamente miró a su lado derecho, quería mirar lo que le rodeaba, quizás así el fantasma de Rukawa desaparecería... ahí se encontró con un chico de quizás unos escasos 17 años acompañado de su novia, una chiquilla de pelo largo que le miraba incesantemente y coquetamente, algunas veces le guiñaba el ojo o desabrochaba su ya escotada blusa, enseñando su atributos naturales... a Hana le hizo gracia aquello, una pequeña niña coqueteándole a él justo en la narices de su novio... sonrió para corresponder a aquel gesto de coquetería, ella solo respondió introduciendo una de sus delicadas manos por debajo de la blusa, se acaricio ante los ojos cautivadores del pelirrojo que solo se preguntaba como es aquella chiquilla podía ser tan atrevida... apenas era una mocosa, por alguna extraña razón, al mirar a aquella joven desconocida le hizo recordar a Ryoko, supuso que quizás a esa edad fue idéntica... realmente le hubiera gustado hacerle el amor a la puberta , pero era muy joven y tenia novio, así que resignado volteo para ignorar todo aquel espectáculo que la joven le estaba armando...

Miro deductivamente el auto de enfrente, un pequeño auto cuyo conductor era un chico, del cual solo podía ver sus ojos cafés claros atreves del espejo retrovisor, volteo para mirar el auto de atrás, era un Porsche clásico y lujoso, maniobrado por un hombre de traje negro, parecía un hombre de negocios ya que se encontraba discutiendo a través de su teléfono celular... se sentía estúpido por andar mirando las actividades de los demás, así que sin más que hacer, se dedico a mirar los edificios encendidos que estaban cerca, al mirar al cielo noto la presencia de un gran espectacular que llamaba la atención con sus grandes luces multicolores; que hace algún tiempo atrás causo también mucho revuelo, desde que fue puesto hace unos cuantos meses atrás, en este se veía a los dos protagonistas de la muy reconocida serie de Haru wo Daiteita posando para la marca de un perfume muy reconocido, GIGOLÓ... al mirar aquel enorme cartel, uno podía darse cuenta de las miradas de deseo que ambos tenían, a cualquier mujer la traería loca pero ¿a él?... No!, no ya que su único interés seria como periodista... aunque los rumores que le llegaron de muy buena fuente decían que en realidad el día en que tomaron esa fotografía para la publicidad de la nueva imagen de aquella fragancia para hombres, la modelo se retraso mucho por culpa del tráfico, el fotógrafo se sentía desesperado ya que no podrían conseguir otra modelo en tan corto tiempo y quizás tuvieran que cancelar la sesión de fotografía, pero... entonces como por arte de magia Iwaki- san apareció detrás de la escenografía, ofreciéndose a ser el modelo que acompañara a Katou en la fotografía que sería la próxima imagen principal y comercial de aquel perfume, en realidad Hanamichi pensó que lo había hecho para mejorar sus relaciones con la publicidad, pero al ver detenidamente la foto, uno puede darse cuenta como en su mirada se refleja algo de fiereza, como si con aquella mirada fría y caliente, él dijera a todo el mundo, este es mi novio, este chico es mío y nadie podrá quitármelo... como si se tratara de una advertencia para todo aquel que quisiera separarlos, en realidad se le hizo cómica toda aquella suposición, pero hasta ahora su relación había sido muy duradera, no solo su fama se incrementaba sino también su amor, ya que actuaban en los mismos programas de televisión... tristemente decidió dejar de pensar en ellos y en como eran felices por amarse...

Prendió la radio, quería escuchar algo de música que lo relajara, paso de estación en estación, y ninguna le agrado, paso a la suya escuchando la melodiosa voz de Neko-chan, es decir de Ayako –senpai conduciendo su programa, haciendo bromas y riendo, tenía que admitir que la personalidad fuerte y positiva de su senpai atraía a muchas personas, entonces emocionado pensaba en la idea de verla casada, y de cómo sería la madre de un pequeño ser que pronto crecería en su vientre y que sentiría completamente suyo...

- Hey! Amigos... en este anochecer tan hermoso y espectacular lleno de estrellas, espero la estén pasando muy bien con su koibito o con aquella persona que aman por que créanme que es una noche digna para amarse y no preocuparse del futuro o el mañana, tan solo es el disfrutar el momento... así que háganlo y los solteros, pues que esperan para buscar a su media naranja, eh?- la voz de Ayako a través de la radio, le relajo, suave, aguda... y recordó que él estaba solo.

- Ok, pero también se que hay corazones rotos en este mundo, pero no se preocupen tarde que temprano saldrán de ese bache, después de todo de eso de trata el amor, como lo dijo hace rato mi amigo el Tensai, se trata de amar y sufrir, si uno no sintiera dolor no valdría la pena vivir, o ustedes que creen... están de acuerdo conmigo, ¿¡no!?... bueno para aquellos corazones decepcionados que nos acompañan también en esta velada, esta canción es dedicada a ustedes, es nueva y creo que muchos se sentirán plenamente identificados con ella... se llama **TARDES NEGRAS**, es de un extranjero nada feo llamado Tiziano Ferro que esta probando suerte en tierras orientales, así que disfrútenla...-

Y la canción empezó a sonar... Hanamichi la sintió tan conocida, así que puso toda su atención en ella...

_**°Y volverán los ángeles**_

_**A despertarse con tu café**_

_**Pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros**_

_**Y dicen que me servirá**_

_**Lo que no mata fuerza te da**_

_**Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tv **_

_**Por la radio y teléfono**_

_**Resonará tu adiós°**_

_** POV Hanamichi **_

_Es cierto, el como surgió y termino nuestra relación paso de manera inadvertida para todo el mundo, ambos no éramos famosos o tan renombrados como para que le dieran mucha importancia a esta relación, tan intima, tan nuestra... apenas Yohei, el Gori, Ayako- senpai y ese amigo tuyo, el puercoespín sabían de esta... así tal cuál como inicio nunca nadie se entero del final, quizás solo Yohei por la llamada que le hice para citarlo en el bar aquella noche en la que me sentía desconsolado y arruinado, cuando me desahogue llorando en su hombro por todo ese amor no correspondido, mi amigo nuevamente era el que me consolaba después de tantos años, ya que él como mi amigo nunca me dejaría sufrir solo con aquella agonía que era el amor, quizás él único que lograba comprenderme un poco en todo el mundo, en todo este tiempo de vida... _

_Recuerdo que al principio de los días, de cuando todo se acabo entre nosotros, el me daba ánimos para seguir adelante; en tanto los demás solo se dedicaban a murmurar a mis espaldas el porque de mi actitud fría, distante, retraída y apagada, todos juraban que no era aquel alegre y energético Tensai, ahora solo me veían distraído y ajeno a todo el mundo, en realidad la ida del kitsune me afecto tanto , mucho mas que Haruko cuando me utilizaba, o me vi involucrado en sus problemas de drogas o tal vez peor que su repentina partida, de su muerte, ¡no!, en definitiva la separación de esas dos personas tan fundamentales en mi vida, hicieron que se fuera apagando aquella chispa de vida contenida en mi interior, en realidad es cierta aquella frase que dijo: "Lo que no mata fuerza te da", es verdadera en realidad, cada rechazo en mi vida me hizo fuerte pero también dejo una herida tan profunda, matando mis sentimientos lentamente, ya no quiero amar, jamás he sacado nada bueno de ello... es cierto que es bueno el dolor como lo dijo Aya-senpai, pero a veces es demasiado para una sola persona... realmente me gustaba despertar a tu lado, cálido y suave, tu rostro tan resplandeciente, tus gestos dormilones, algunas veces me despertabas con un ligero beso, apenas un roce, me sonreías y me llevabas a la cocina a desayunar, a probar tus tostadas quemadas, con ese rico café que solo tú sabias hacer... en ese tiempo pensé que estaría contigo por siempre, pero he visto que nada es para siempre y mucho menos el amor... cada vez que te veo en la televisión jugando, o tu imagen en alguna revista, siempre me recuerda tus ultimas palabras en el Aeropuerto... simples, cálidas pero hirientes: **"Te amo Doa'ho!!"**, a pesar de que ya habían pasado meses desde tu partida en ese transcurso de tiempo solo recibí una llamada telefónica, me hablaste entusiasmado acerca de tu primer partido oficial de Basketball en la NBA con los SPURS, recuerdo que hablaste tanto mucho más que yo que se supone que soy el que habla más, ahora era todo al revés, yo el monosílabo, solo afirmaba o negaba con simples, **"¡si!, ¡no!, ¿por qué?, aja... ¡ah! ¡oh!, ¿Que más...?", **tanta era tu emoción al hablar acercade las habilidades tan sorprendentes que tenía al que ahora admirabas, a Duncan, me dijiste de las enormes dificultades que tenías con tu ingles, los primeros días solo comías hamburguesas, ya que era lo único que podías pedir... y reías libremente al bromear y recordar aquellos momentos, yo podía escuchar tu suave risa a través de la bocina, habías cambiado tanto y me sentí irremediablemente celoso, ya que imaginaba que ahora atraerías con tu nueva personalidad mas cálida a todo mundo, enamorarías con tu simple sonreír a las personas que te rodearan... fue tan difícil aparentar alegría por ti, ya que en realidad me sentí la peor basura del mundo... aun tengo grabadas en mi cabeza tus últimas palabras que me dedicaste antes de terminar la llamada telefónica:** – ¡Doa'ho!... ¡te extraño mucho Doa'ho!... me siento muy solo aquí sin ti!... te... te amo tanto!... –** susurro para luego colgar sin recibir respuesta alguna por mi parte... esa fue la primera y ultima llamada, la ultima vez que escuchaba tu voz por el teléfono solo para mi!..._

_**°De tardes negras**_

_**que no hay tiempo**_

_**ni espacio**_

_**y nadie nunca entenderá**_

_**quedarte puedes**_

_**porque la vida duele**_

_**duele demasiado aquí sin ti°**_

_En realidad los primeros fueron horribles ante nuestra separación, te extrañaba peor que nadie en mi vida, hasta volverse esta obscura como aquellas tardes negras de lluvia, en las cuales se avecinan los enormes nubarrones negros sobre la ciudad, aquellos días fueron nublados, llenos de agua, llenos de frialdad, de tristeza como si el clima adivinara que mi corazón estaba llorando... Ayako-senpai trato de consolarme argumentando que ya debía dejarlo en el pasado que quizás fue lo mejor para ambos, él Gori me decía amablemente y con voz preocupada que no tenia ningún futuro con él, que fue la mejor decisión que pude hacer ya que había muchísimas mujeres en este mundo como para que sufriera por un hombre, yo solo sonreía para corresponder sus gestos pero es que nadie podía entender este dolor, nadie, quizás Yohei pudiera intentarlo pero jamás podría saber que es lo que siento, como me siento... ¿que será de mi?... me siento tan perdido y mal, como un corderito extraviando el camino, ahora no sé que camino tomar, mi mente me reprocha el hecho de que tu pudiste quedarte en Japón, permanecer a mi lado, ser felices y aquello solo seria una efímera pesadilla, pero no lo hiciste, decidiste cambiarme por tus sueños, sueños de niño, sueños de adolescencia, sueños de adulto... mi mente me hace ponerte como el malo, por aquello, pero es que al final yo fui el que decidió dejarte ir, ahora yo solo tengo la culpa... deje que me cambiara por sus sueños, llegar a ser un profesional de la NBA... duele tanto mi corazón, duele tanto mi pecho... ahora solo me queda esperar impaciente que cierren las heridas hechas por nuestro amor, me queda acostumbrarme al vació que hay en mí por ti!..._

_**°Aquí yo estoy y tu no estas**_

_**Y me distrae la publicidad**_

_**Entre horarios y el trafico**_

_**Trabajo y pienso en ti**_

_**Entre puerta y teléfono**_

_**Tu foto me hablará°**_

_Solo en Tokio, solo en el mundo... comprendimos ya muy tarde nuestros sentimientos, por ello estoy aquí solo, por ello me dejaste..._

_Algunas veces la enorme publicidad y mercadotecnia que rodea a la Gran y resplandeciente ciudad asota tan duramente mis sentidos que me distrae, llaman mi atención momentáneamente para olvidar todo este dolor... aquellos anuncios espectaculares que brillan sin cesar por toda la ciudad, dándole una vida nocturna, el Tokio que no descansa cuyos habitantes caminan por sus calles sin el mayor interés de la vida, en tanto por la Televisión suenan los nuevos rumores infundidos a lo artistas con mas renombre ,ó comentando la horrible situación del país, los políticos corruptos, la guerra inminente entre naciones dañando ó matando a la población más débil tan solo por que sus gobernantes luchan por su orgullo, el caos completo del mundo visto a través de los medios de comunicación, a través de aquella pantalla luminosa que proyecta imágenes, o por las sonantes radios, uno de los mas antiguos medios, las revistas, los periódicos todos ellos me aleja de todo, de mi vida, de mi mundo, el trabajo me mantiene alejado del dolor, por ello me estoy sumergiendo en el, tratando de que este me ayude a flotar entre el mar de confusión en el que me encuentro, me ayude a sostenerme ante las enormes olas que son la realidad que me comen y hunden... estoy tan apurado, mis horarios han cambiado, a hora no solo conduzco **Punto rojo**, sino también un programa llamado **Fake**, hablo principalmente de música actual... hablo con el publico, todo en la tarde y mañana, así solo me queda la noche, pero a veces llego tan cansado a casa, que doy gracias a Kami- sama por no dejarme tiempo de pensar en ti, en lo desastroso de mi vida... pero algunas veces traspasas mi mente tan fácil que no puedo evitar recordarte, como lo hago ahora, aquí en medio de este trafico, en medio de estas tantas personas que como yo sufren por una persona... Fotos, ahora que recuerdo, no tengo siquiera foto alguna de ti, todo el mundo tiene alguna fotografía tuya, tus admiradoras, las varias empresas comerciales que usan tu imagen como el nuevo Super Rookie, el novato del año... Nike, los perfumes de marca y elegantes trajes, los periodistas, las Empresas de bebidas energéticas, las revistas deportivas y ¿yo?... yo que fui tu amante, el hombre que mas te amo en este mundo no tengo nada de ello..._

_**°De tardes negras**_

_**que no hay tiempo**_

_**ni espacio**_

_**y nadie nunca entenderá**_

_**quedarte puedes**_

_**porque la vida duele**_

_**duele demasiado aquí sin ti°**_

_Duele tanto, mas de lo que parece... acaso jamás dejare de sufrir por las personas, ya sean chicas o un simple hombre... mi vida esta marcada para ser siempre como una amarga y obscura tarde negra, sin luz, sin esperanza, sin brillo, tú pudiste ser aquella ángel que me salvara y diera alivio del dolor pero nuevamente te vas como lo hicieron también las otras 51 chicas que te precedieron ..._

_**°Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el**_

_**Y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos**_

_**Y si me quieres tu ya no me veras**_

_**Si menos me quieras y mas estaré allí**_

_**Y si me quieras tu ya no me veras**_

_**Si menos me quieras y mas estaré allí**_

_**Y mas estaré allí, allí, allí**_

_**Lo juro....°**_

_Algunas veces cuando estoy en mi departamento, hablo solo, como un vil loco, hago de cuenta que tu estas ahí a mi lado, en mi cama como antes solo escuchando mis monólogos, hablo con el silencio para que este no me ahogue, para que no me mate, aunque parece que tu no estuvieras, ya que es igual a ti , callado y silencioso, durante las noches te extraño tanto, me acostumbre tanto a dormir junto a ti, a abrazarte durante las noches, a que me abrazaras, a escuchar tu respiración sobre mi pecho... algunas veces solo en la oscuridad que me ofrece la noche, me abrazo a mi mismo, tratando de aparentar que eres tu... el que me rodea y me ama... es cierto, al final confesaste amarme pero ya ambos habíamos tomado una decisión, así que ya no me veras en tu vida, o quizás también en algún momento de nuestra vida, nuestros destinos se crucen reencontrándonos, pero yo ya no sentiré nada por ti, bueno... a quién quiero engañar, jamás dejare de quererte, pero queda la posibilidad de que con el tiempo disminuya hasta extinguirse, como Haruko, te convertirás solo en un triste recuerdo como siempre un fantasma en mis memorias de lo que fuimos, ahora te amo con todo mi ser, pero en el futuro solo seremos dos conocidos, el tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, y prometo hoy que si algún día volvemos a vernos yo no te volveré amar... aunque sé que nunca valen la pena las promesa pero necesito comprometerme conmigo mismo para olvidar a Kaede, esa será mi promesa para ti Kitsune, ahora solo viviré para mi!, sé que suena egoísta, pero esa es la naturaleza del ser humano... como puedo ir contra mi propia naturaleza... ya no quiero ser rebelde con esta ya que solo me trajo dolor al alma._

_**°De tardes negras**_

_**que no hay tiempo**_

_**ni espacio**_

_**y nadie nunca entenderá**_

_**quedarte puedes**_

_**porque la vida duele**_

_**duele demasiado aquí sin ti°**_

**°°Termina por la radio la canción...°° **

_Me siento extraño, pensar en todo ello, me hace sentir mas aliviado, quizás esta canción haya sido hecha para mi, cada estrofa de esta describe un poco de mi herido corazón, en realidad duele... pero lo que me hace sentir mejor es que algún día dejará de doler, que llegará el día de mañana en el que pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos que yo ya no siento nada por ti... en el que te veré cara a cara y te diré sinceramente que ahora solo eres un mal recuerdo de mi mente, que ya no me importa tu vida, que te convertiste en una sombra en mi pasado, pero mientras llega... trataré de recuperarme, sufriré pero como el amor, nada es para siempre, quizás me consolare con cualquier persona que me deje entrar en su vida, en su cama... alguna de aquellas personas me hará olvidar pero se que también me hará sufrir como ahora, realmente algunas veces he pensado que soy masoquista, ya a pesar de todo el dolor experimentado en mi vida no dejo de tener esperanzas en que algún día podré encontrar al verdadero amor... Haruko, Kaede... ambos murieron para mi aquella tarde, aquel día, aquella mañana... ahora solo están presentes sus sombras, por lo que fueron... Haruko adorable y muerta por la drogas, Kaede tan atractivo e inalcanzable como una estrella, siempre lo supe, jamás estarían a mi alcance... pero trate de brincar tan alto para aunque sea fugazmente pudiera tocarlo pero al final me quede solo, y el ahora también esta muerto... ya no importa, ya no me importaran dejaré que se vayan a mi pasado, ahora estoy en el presente y basta de sufrir por ellos, basta de hacerme el mártir, ellos no me amaron lo suficiente, aun debo encontrar quien lo haga y será difícil y se que sufriré mucho mas de lo que ahora lo estoy haciendo, pero prefiero arriesgarme a quedarme solo y frustrado..._

_**°°Fin del POV Hanamicho°°**_

- ¿Que les pareció chicos?, bonita y triste, ¿no?... todos sufrimos, eso es bien sabido por todos y sino pregúntenme a mi que lo sé perfectamente... pero al final del camino de penas y dolores, solo te queda aceptar tu derrota con la frente en alto, debes aprender de tus errores pasados y no dejar de luchar ya que al final la felicidad espera por nosotros, un lugar preparado solo para aquellas personas que la defienden inconteniblemente, ferozmente... suena quizás ridículas mis palabras pero son verdaderas, lo que no duele no es suficiente, todas aquellas personas que me escuchen y entiendan a lo que me refiero sabrán que es mejor seguir adelante a pesar de que siempre se vea nublado el cielo, nunca podrá ser así eternamente, y verán llegar el momento en el que salga el sol, acariciándolos con su calor, alumbrando su vida... ¡No pierdas la esperanza amigo mío, Tensai!, verás que existe un roto para un descosido!, jeje... – Hanamichi se sintió conmovido por las palabras de Ayako-senpai dirigidas a él, sus amigos se sentían angustiados por su actitud fría e indiferente y por fin entendió completamente que siempre se sufrirá, a lo mejor por ahora se dedique a llorar y a sentir dolor, pero en algún momento el llegara a la cúspide de la felicidad después de tanto dolor y dirá orgulloso al mundo que el logro con su propio esfuerzo...

"_Tienes tanta razón Aya-senpai...no siempre será negro, alguna vez será blanco, tu eres un claro ejemplo, sufriste tanto que ahora tienes tu recompensa... serás madre y esposa, y ambas al mismo tiempo... jeje quizás yo algún día como Aya-senpai seré feliz, mientras solo viviré esta vida que Dios me ofreció y regalo..." _pensó sonriente, por fin después de tanta agonía, había aceptado todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo su vida, ya fuera bueno o malo, que más daba si al final él sería el que decidiera aquello.

Un ruido lo saco de sus profundos pensamientos, era el auto de atrás que pitaba ruidosamente su volante -PIPPPPP... PIPPPPP!... – había olvidado que estaba en medio del tráfico y vio que la fila ya había avanzado quizás desde hace un buen rato... sonrió satisfecho después de tanto tiempo, mientras hacia un señal de calma al conductor del auto siguiente... y así condujo sintiéndose libre de una gran pesadez que existía en su ser, rumbo a hacia su nueva vida... en donde no existirían los fantasmas que siempre le abrumaron...

- ¡Adios Kaede!, ¡adios Haruko!... les ame tanto, pero nada es para siempre... hoy por fin decidí seguir con mi vida... jamás los olvidare por que es inevitable hacerlo, pero ya no quiero que ese amor que les tuve me lastime, ya no más... hoy viviré solo para mí!... – declaraba alegre mientras pisaba el acelerador para avanzar, no mucho.. pero después de tantos meses de depresión se sintió por fin feliz y libre de aquella pesadez que le agobiaba...

**OWARI. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Ahora sí... por fin, después de muchos capítulos, dramas, lemon's y otras cosillas por fin doy por terminado este fic creado por mis locos sentimientos hacia estos dos atractivos chicos... estoy segura y podría afirmarlo con total seguridad que este epílogo no les ha gustado... algunas me recordarán a mi Mami en estos momentos... pero usualmente no soy de ese tipo de chicas que hacen finales felices, donde vivieron juntos por siempre... nop, yo soy más a lo dramático y casi rayándole con lo angustioso, en fin dejaré aquellos finales a las demás autoras que lo hacen muy bien n.n pero como dije cn anterioridad haré mi luchita y haré un epílogo, el segundo que será happy... eso espero, además se preguntarán por que solo di el punto de vista de Hana aquí, pues es simple... casi todo el fic, di a notar más al lindo kitsune con sus problemas emocionales e inseguridades, dejando todo el paquete de ser fuerte y valiente a Hanita, pero para que vean que él también siente y que es un simple humano como nosotros con todo este rollo del sentimentalismo... ¿Acaso ustedes se atreverán a mentirme, que jamás han hecho algo similar... que cuando terminan con alguien los primeros días son fatales, pero llega un momento en el que por fin te ves tan patético y miserable, que te das pena a ti mismo, como si él mundo entero no importará sin aquella persona especial, sin el amor de esta... lloras y sufres, pero llega un momento en él cuál tu mente piensa ya bien las cosas y te preguntas: "Que diablos he estado haciendo? O que estoy haciendo?" y decides que fue suficiente de llorar, de sentir pena por ti y tratas de olvidar... tratas de salir de ese bache tan profundo... yo en particular, no se si seré masoquista pero me gusta ese punto de fractura entre tu dolor y el raciocinio que tiene uno, es como el gran despertar de un gran sueño triste, cuando por fin se te aclaran las ideas y piensas verdaderamente... donde te das valor para seguir... cuando ves que hay un mundo allí afuera para ti sin él (ella), JAJAJA claro cuando recién terminas quieres ir con tu mejor amiga a tomar por tus penas, el alcohol no ayuda eh!, u.u' pero bien que te hace feliz cuando uno se siente de la peor forma del mundo, además las canciones de Paquita pues te llegan al alma y empiezas a cantar contra ellos, jajajaja y más a dueto... ay! no!!, no es cierto... solo lo hice una vez y me arrepiento, eso si fue vergonzoso ¬-¬', jajaja cuando empiezas a maldecirlo y a coquetear, ahí si ya se te paso de alcohol... jajaja eso es lo divertido, llorar y sonreír... cantar amargamente... todo es sano cuando no te excedas bueno, bueno que digo... si ustedes seguro ya lo experimentaron... jaja claro que todo mundo pasa y pasará por ahí, y algunas como yop... pues jejeje jamás olvidan... yo siempre quedo traumada con todas mis relaciones... y a pesar de que diga que ya no me importa pues siempre se sentirá algo especial por aquella persona... en fin... solo quiero darles las **GRACIAS A TODA AQUELLA GENTE QUE HA SEGUIDO ESTA LARGA HISTORIA SALIDA DE LA LOCURA DE MI MENTE, GRACIAS A ESTA PUDE CONOCER A GENTE MUY LINDA Y MARAVILLOSA... PERO ESPERO QUE ESTA NO SEA MI ÚLTIMA Y PRIMERA HISTORIA, EN SÍ SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS!!... además creo que nos veremos en el epílogo 2, y creo que ahí si se terminará esta historia, que hasta ahora se me ha hecho larguisisima.... uf!!!...pero en fin, lo que nunca me cansaré de escribir es el Gracias a todos!.**

Atte: Deed chan )

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Blue chan:** Como siempre gracias por al apoyo, ya sabes me gusta ser dramática, y pues lo notaste en este epílogo, ahora solo me queda el segundo epílogo y podré estar en paz con mi lama, oye disculpa que no te haya enviado un email, jejeje realmente pensé que seria mas fácil si te contestaba desde aquí... pero no te preocupes ya te envié uno, ok, ok, muchas gracias ya sabes por tu apoyo.

**Elian:** Muchas gracis por tu apoyo... jeje ya temía por mi vida con tu cierra, pero mejor ve y mata a los de Terra, ojalá que se vayan directa al averno los muy hi... ejem, ejem, bueno eso no se puede decir, pero en sí muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, jojojo y para los que dicen que no leemos libros, pues has de cuenta que mi fic fue un mini libro de 100 páginas al puro estilo Yaoi... jajaja llorar y llorar, créeme que muchas se lo pasaron así con estos últimos capítulos... yo también, sniff... snif... llore... como es posible que haya hecho algo tan horrible, no lo se??... además al final era el tiempo de las reconciliaciones... Hana le debía una disculpa a mi Katou, mirá que tratarlo de esa manera... y pues mi Katou no es grosero hasta acepto de buena manera las disculpas, ay!!! Imaginármelos juntos hace que me emocione y hasta piense en orgías...jaja pero que mente tan perversa tengo, nop? -.-' pero en fin... ok, muchas gracias y me dices que te pareció este epilogo miyo, el original jeje.

**Tanu chan y Kitsu:** Hello niñas... como andan... oi!!, oi!! Tanu chan, no entendí lo de abusivo??, quien?, Iwaki o Katou kun?... O.o'... jajajajaja ustedes siempre son tan lindas y graciosas... jajaja Tanu chan enséñame como le hiciste para aparecer vestida asi y luego desaparecer???... seria grandioso hacerlo en mi escuela, así me temería ese mendigo tonto, torpe con cara de menso de Victor... jajaja se nota que lo quiero tanto nop??... ah!!! Son tan cute que ya me las imagino vestidas de Guerreras Yaoi!!!... yo me une, yo me uno, yo me uno... sip!!!...mhh... aunque como me voy a unir si es mi vida la que esta en peligro... ah!! Y yo que me quería poner uno de sus lindos trajes... que tristeza u.u' ... bueno en fin, no se puede tener todo en esta vida... Oi!!! Tanu chan me alegra que por fin este arreglado tu problemilla con la escuela, Felicidades, Felicidades en este día lleno de dicha... jajaja estoy cantando eh!!... así que no se tapen los oídos... me parece tan genial, Kitsu te extrañaria mucho, aunque eso de las vergüenzas pues ya ni modo es natural, es mejor disfrutarlas, por ejemplo yop... cuando hago mis enormes Osos, como hablarle a la gente desconocida de mi escuela por que los confundo con mis compañeros es natural...jajaja solo me rió de mis tonterías, aunque mis amigas dicen que como es posible que sea tan despistada... yo nunca lo sabré, pero ya hasta tengo amigo en el ultimo año semestre de mi escuela...jaja es bueno hacer amistades asi...jajaja ... y lo del Fic... díganme cuando lo publican, quiero leerlo, leerlo... quiero ser la primerita en dejar revius, jajaja como suena... sip, díganme, ya me dio curiosidad... siento que soy un gato a punto de ser muerta por este... -.-' , Que les pareció este epílogo??, aburrido... bueno eso me dijo Bren, sniff... Sniff... me dijo que no esta bueno... díganme la verdad aunque duela, sip??... u.u


	15. Epílogo: Happy Ending ParteI

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

**°-°-°-° Epilogo °-°-°-°**

**Segunda oportunidad...**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

** Hotel Vimasa, 20:34 hrs... **

- Mhh... mhpp... no!... haa!!... aquí no!...- susurro complicadamente ante las caricias cada vez más intimas de su acompañante, estas le incitan al deseo de fundirse en el calor de sus cuerpos, a disfrutar del las delicias de aquellas manos invasoras y tan bien conocidas que le recorren sin piedad, a observar como la imagen de aquel hombre de cabellera rubí cuya boca parecía adherida a su cuello era distorsionada en el frío metal con las que fueran hechas las puertas y paredes de aquel ascensor, él como sus cuerpos unidos reflejados en aquel gris metal era deformado por aquel gran ascensor que pronto los llevaría a aquel piso y cuarto donde los ha albergado durante los últimos años en sus rápidos encuentros, resguardando su secreto de amor, su pasión aprisionada durante los días de rutina...

Poco a poco el elevador se deslizaba silenciosamente hacia el piso noveno de aquel lujoso Hotel llamado Vimasa... el indicador luminoso encendiendo al instante para corroborar el número de nivel de planta ascendido era contemplado con impaciencia por el joven moreno, que entre excitado y asustado esperaba que nadie en ese preciso momento prescindiera del servicio del ascenso, aunque renuente ante las caricias de su amante, se dejaba tocar libremente dejando escapar de entre sus labios nítidos suspiros y protestas...

esperan impacientes el número noveno, para luego caminar hacia el cuarto 914 de aquel refinado Hotel... de aquel lugar creado para ellos.

- Vamos... mhhh, para!!... ahhh!!- trata de detener sus manos sin éxito alguno... tiene aquel ardor en su piel, el también desea aquello, pero no en ese lugar, en ese momento... el elevador anuncia por aquella rítmica campanilla que han llegado al piso deseado y con cierta molestia empiezan a separarse, tan solo por compromiso, para aparentar un nada...

- Ya!!... déjame, déjame... ya llegamos...- se separa ligeramente para salir con impaciencia del elevador al abrir este lentamente sus puertas y dejar ver su pasillo cubierto de cuadros y pequeña estatuillas de mármol negro, además de otro tipo de decoración, el olor suave a perfume de jazmín llega a sus sentidos, Kaede puede aspirarlo muy cerca de una mesilla donde se encuentra un florero lleno de esta bella flor, camina despacio siempre seguido muy de cerca de su acompañante, hasta ahora no se habían topado con personas, eso fue un alivio para el, ya que los nervios lo invadían en cada visita a aquel lugar...

Por un instante caminaron silenciosos sobre la alfombra carmesí que aligeraba sus pasos atravesando el largo pasillo, haciendo casi inexistente su visita... uno con un porte varonil y un elegante abrigo acogedor para ese clima tan extremamente frío, en tanto el otro un poco más cómodo y deportivo traía puesta una gruesa chamarra bicolor, blanco y azul... pero ambos con él mismo propósito, con las mismas ansias de ese momento casi prohibido; uno alcanza los dedos del otro, suave contacto, apenas un ligero entrelazo... es su amante que le toma de la mano tan esporádicamente, tan sutil como la leve caricia de una blanca pluma, la estrecha apenas con vigor y así siguen juntos ese camino rojo...

La llave dorada abre aquel portal que los conduce a sus deseos, les deja entrar con libertad a aquel cuarto lujoso que ellos solo utilizaban con un simple motel de paso... apenas fue cerrada la puerta, ellos empezaron con frenesí, una lucha entre besos y caricias, las ropas caían inertes una tras otra al suelo, mientras se dirigían a la suave cama matrimonial...

Uno guía los deseos mientras él otro se entregaba a ellos sin reserva... la obscuridad del cuarto los alberga gustosa, dejando a dos simples amantes quererse en aquel tiempo de blanca nieve...

Cayendo rendidos al lecho semidesnudos, solo portando la ropa interior, tratando de explorar entre la noche sus cuerpos, de volver a recorrer el camino de sus pieles, de recordar cada textura, cada sabor de esta... el moreno besa con ferocidad el cuello de su compañero, mientras este jadea entre su excitación y el cálido aliento de él otro, su mano explora el abdomen, tocando con delicadez aquella firme piel cubierta por sus músculos resaltados, bajando lentamente hasta su vientre donde desliza entre el bóxer sus dedos para acariciar su suave bello pubico y tomar su sexo en plena erección... el chico de ojos azules sesgados solo se limita morder levemente su apiñonado cuello, deseando dejar marcas sobre aquella epidermis de fragancia hechizante, sobre aquella tierra visitada por pocas personas, dejar la huella de que él estuvo ahí... suave y excitante así lo hacia en contestación a sus fuertes caricias... sintiendo como aquel ardiente pelirrojo le masturba lentamente mientras quitaba completamente aquella única ropa que portaba aun en su cálido cuerpo, se aparta ligeramente para apreciarlo con la frágil luz de los anuncios que rodean a la ciudad, le mira ahí desnudo, tan atractivo como siempre y tendido en la cama a su merced, jadeante, su mirada azul taladra la suya con fervor y desosiego, su piel blanca desprende aquel aroma casi imperceptible a deseo, casi como un animal en celo... mientras Hanamichi permanece callado, observando cada detalle de aquel hermoso cuerpo lechoso, recorriendo cada mínima parte casi como si quisiera encontrar algún cambio realizado desde la última vez que le vio... en un súbito impulso su amante le atrapo con un abrazo haciéndolo caer nuevamente a la cama, mientras susurraba tímidas palabras...

- No me veas así Hanamichi!... ya que siento que soy presa de un cazador nocturno cuyos ojos castaños brillan intensamente entre esta negrura, siento que desfallezco con tu mirar lleno de lujuria... siento que me haces el amor con tu simple mirada... me siento más excitado con ello...déjame sentirte! Por favor!...- con trémula excitación hablaba, los besos no se hicieron esperar mientras las caricias toman aquel lenguaje de amor entre amantes...

Sakuragui solo sonreía complacido, tal efecto en su compañero le alentaba a seguir con aquel juego de toqueteos, aún acariciando el sexo de Kaede besa sus mejillas acaloradas, su cuello enrojecido por la marcas hechas por sus labios, bajando hasta su pecho, donde lame sin pudor los excitados pezones rosas, apenas la punta de la lengua hace contacto haciendo temblar al otro, solo sintiendo la cálida humedad sobre estos, la succión es suave principiando para convertirse en sutiles aprensiones, cuyo dolor de alguna manera le inspira aún más...

El pelirrojo lamió y beso a vehemencia cada parte de su cuerpo, descendiendo peligrosamente sobre su amante, hasta llegar a la orilla de aquella blanca cama; sus rodillas tocaron el suelo alfombrado, flexionándolas inevitablemente... aquella pose tan parecida a la de una disculpa ante su amor, como alguna suplica de perdón por algún error cometido, una falta imperdonable a su corazón, pero ¡no!... no era ello, solo era placer... quedo frente a la virilidad de su compañero, le miro con paciencia y pasión desde esa posición... lo veía ajetreado, su pecho inhalando un sin fin de veces y a una velocidad casi voraz e increíble aquel elemento vital de vida, el aire encerrado en aquella habitación de lujo, los gemidos sobrepasando las paredes beige, su miembro erecto desafiando toda Ley natural de Gravedad.

... Entre cuidado y brusquedad le abre las piernas para besar con cierta perversidad el interior cálido de sus muslos, desea provocarle una cierta agonía sexual, evitar por el momento un contacto directo sobre su parte más íntima, hacerle sufrir momentáneamente hasta que gritará con cierta desesperación que le tomará sin compasión con un arrebato de impaciencia y ferocidad, un ruego e invitación a que le masturbará, que lo lamiera con perseverancia...

- Mhppp!!... haaa!...más... más... – gimió suavemente, sus labios temblando por el insípido placer en sus muslos, respirando aceleradamente, tratando de evitar que se vuelvan en unos fuertes quejidos... desea más de aquel contacto de la caliente boca de su amante, de sus suaves labios sobre su piel, de su humedad sobre su sexo... desea sentirlo a cada segundo que moría a manos del momento...- haaa!! aaaha!!!... Haaa...naaa!!... Hana... ya deja eso... Por favor!! Hazlo... hazlo ya!!- gimoteo lastimosamente y extasiado por aquel pequeño dolor en su entrepierna, necesitaba de aquella ruin boca del pelirrojo para que explorara toda la parte baja de su cuerpo, su pene pedía atención urgentemente mientras sus testículos tan duros como rocas pedían leves caricias, y con vehemencia trato de acariciarse él mismo, tomar su pecho, apretujar y masajear sus dos pequeños bolita erectas, tenue satisfacción... y así lo hizo, se toco y se manoseo como un chiquillo de 13 años al empezar a aprender de su cuerpo, sus manos llegaron mas allá del vientre, acaricio ligeramente su sexo que a esas alturas de su pequeño orifico empezaba a expulsar sin control aquel líquido aperlado, el pre-semen... pero otra mano le intercepto e interrumpió en aquel toque tan sensual, le negó aquel pequeño placer... su amante de cabellos rúbeos creaban una perfecta combinación con aquélla tersa piel, tomando el placer y el dolor que empezaba a nublar torpemente la visión de Kaede, se sentía desesperado, Hana solo miraba aquellos gestos tan seductores que su amante de únicos ojos azules hacia ante aquel deseo sexual, de cómo un simple toqueteo le excitaba hasta ese punto...

Con misericordia tomo sus piernas desde los tobillos, elevándolas en el aire, una se aferro a su hombro , mientras en la otro hundía su cara en la profundidad que esta le brinda, devora y besa el interior de sus suaves muslos tan fervorosamente y dedicadamente, su sentido olfativo pude disfrutar de aquel olor tan natural que el desprende, de aquel aroma a masculinidad... desde aquella magnífica posición puede ver perfectamente aquella entrada prieta que permanecía fuertemente cerrado, aquella entrada al más profundo placer carnal, puerta al infinito éxtasis...

- Mhhpp... Hana, por favor!!... déjame... tocarme... ah!!- pidió entrecortadamente, sus manos se aferraban a aquel cobertor blanco de la cama, las tomaba con fuerza, las estrujaba hasta sentirse que podía romperlas en cualquier momento... levemente se recargo en sus codos para alzar su vista y verlo... ahí estaba entre sus muslos, besándole, podía sentir su mojada lengua dejando un rastro a su paso, producto de su saliva... en un súbito cambio tan inesperado, su amante le abrió aún más la piernas, tan fuerte que le empezaron a doler sus extremidades...

- Ah!!!... ¿que estas haciendo? haa!!- le miró interrogantemente, pero no hubo contestación, solo una suave invasión en su ano... era la lengua de él que empezaba a acariciarle y a jugar en ella, sintió un cosquilleo, aunque al primer contacto se contrajo este, pero con la ayuda de sus dedos logro lentamente dilatarla, hasta acostumbrarse a ese hurgamiento... Hana parecía fascinado ante ello, aún no conseguía acostumbrase del todo a aquel sabor agrio, pero con insistencia lamió sus paredes internas, haciendo círculos que a Kaede le excitaron más, gemía mucho más fuerte mientras por inercia empezaba a consolarse y acariciarse nuevamente...

– ahhh!!... ah!!!... mhpp - recorrió cada parte de su bien formado abdomen, jugando con su pequeño ombligo, aquel que alguna vez lo enlazo con su madre durante los primeros nueve meses de formación... imaginó que aquel cuerpo era él de su amante, que aquellos músculos eran de él, que aquella firmeza era de él, que aquella sudoración pegajosa era por el placer infundido en él...

Bajo nuevamente hasta su vientre, donde trato de aliviar algo de su ansia, rodeo la anchura de su sexo con sus largos dedos blanquecinos, y lo empezó a mover en un acto de frenesí absoluto, un vaivén constante propiciado por el ritmo propio de sus caderas, sintió el placer naciente de su miembro... Hana le detuvo nuevamente con dolencia, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos para alejarlo... y con cierta perversidad se permitió verle de nuevo desde su posición, hincado ante él chico de cabello color ébano... indefenso le pareció, la calidez de sus piernas le rodeo mientras dejaba ver que de entre ellas se mantenía su sexo en alto...

... él moreno libero sus manos, para recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo, esta vez acaricio el interior de sus muslos con fiereza, sus dedos se enterraron en la calidez de esta para luego rasguñarlos con sutil fuerza, tal cual como si quisiera arrancarse la piel de aquella terrible ansia al placer y el dolor que devoraba su ser, su carne... gemía frustradamente, mas penosamente...

- Mhpp... ya!!... basta... yaaa!!!... haaa! No puedo... ya! Hana!, Por favor!!- la aspereza de su voz ahogando un poco de clemencia, sentía que moriría si no tenia aquel contacto esperado, el pelirrojo le miro satisfecho con lujuria, eso era lo que deseaba que casi rogara por él... y como si aquello fuera una recompensa a sus buenos actos, su mano tomo su sexo, sus dedos rodearon el fabuloso grosor y vio que de este empezaba a emerger el salado liquido vital... aproximo su boca, extendiendo su lengua para el primer contacto con la cabecita hinchada, la succionó como si se tratará de un rico caramelo rojo, sus papilas degustaron aquel sabor bien conocido, mientras lo atrapada de la cadera... la sensación deliciosa de aquel acto hizo gritar sin ningún pudor al moreno, sus jadeos se escucharon fuertes y sonoros, quizás atravesaron más allá de su cuarto, hasta llegar al pasillo...

- Si!!! Vamos... más... más Hana!! Haanaaa! Más... si!!!- movía sus caderas suavemente, mientras sus dedos se encajaban en la profundidad y sedosidad de los cabellos rubí de su amante, los acarició con benevolencia o cuando sentía que el placer llegaría en cualquier momento, los jalaba sutilmente... levanto su rostro llevado por una extraña necesidad de admirar a su Doa'ho, su cabeza moviéndose de arriba para abajo adquiriendo un ritmo único con aquella sensual boca, sus labios rodeando y masajeando su sexo, los ojos entrecerrados brillaban cautivadoramente para regalarle aquel máximo placer, se excito aún más con verlo, no por la situación o su acción, sino por que veían verdaderamente atractivo y sensual su amante...

- ahhh!... ha!!!... ya!! me vengo... Hana, aléjate... ah!!! me ven... goo!!!!- reprimió como suyo el suspiro antes del climax, su cabeza estirándose hasta hundirse lo más posible en la suave cama, el arqueo de su cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo fue prueba de ello, el pelirrojo alcanzo ligeramente a apartarse pero sus labios y mejilla quedaron impregnadas al salir expulsada la semilla de su Kitsune, con su dedo limpio el que se encontraba contenido bajo su barbilla...

- Mhhhn... ¿recuerdas esto?..- pregunto con sensualidad, mientras le mostraba su largo dedo bronceado cubierto por su semen, no pudo distinguir mucho entre la obscuridad, pero el aperlado color resaltaba entre esta... Hana lo llevo sin censura a su boca para comerlo en tanto trepaba sobre su amante hasta alcanzar sus labios donde se fundieron en un beso apasionado, en uno fuerte donde se podría decir que se libraba una batalla entre sus lenguas, la espesa saliva caí de la comisura de sus labios, ambos compartiendo el sabor salado y agrio proveniente de la boca del pelirrojo... Kaede fue el primero en ceder, entre suspiros y jadeos trataba de contener el aliento... – Mhh... el Impuro... sa...bor de Dioss... ah!!- dijo entrecortadamente, Sakuragi solo sonrió cómplicemente.

- Ah!!!... Hana te amo!!- hablo nuevamente con debilidad le había dejado cansado después de aquel torrente de placer, su mano se poso en la mejilla de su amante para atraerlo y así brindarse a un nuevo beso...

- Yo también Kitsune... te amo, te amo tanto que por eso estoy así de excitado de tan solo tocarte...- dijo al separarse, mientras tomaba la mano pálida de Ru, para guiarla hacia su miembro erecto, este solo le toco sintiendo la calidez que de este provenía... lo jalo fuertemente, para hacer gruñir a su compañero – Grr!!.. haa!!... Kae déjame tomarte!.. ya no aguanto más...- comento entre suspiros ruidosos nacientes de su garganta...

- Tonto Doa'ho... ¿¡por que diablos me preguntas!?, Si tu sabes mejor que yo... – le susurro al oído -... que lo deseo tanto como tu!- rió pícaramente... con un suave empuje, aventó a su amante al lecho, mientras con cierta seducción se coloco sobre él, su figura imponente se elevo entre la oscuridad... Sakuragi sintió la leve presión de su cuerpo en su vientre mientras Kaede buscaba el mejor ángulo para la penetración, manoseo con descaro su sexo para colocarlo en su entrada y dejarse caer en él, entro con algo de dificultad, a Kae le dolió tremendamente aquella invasión...

- ah!!!... grrrr!!... ha!!! – Hana miro aquellos gestos dolidos en su rostro, se sintió preocupado por ello aunque sumamente excitado por la acción, era la primera vez que él mismo empezaba a hacer algo así, que tomaba la iniciativa... tomo sus caderas, mientras sentía como era apretujado su sexo entre aquellas cálidas paredes, Kaede tardo segundos para acostumbrarse, para que se amoldara a él... a esa sensación de sentirse lleno...

- Kae!! por favor.. muévete... no se cuanto aguante... muévete... mué... vete!!!- pidió gimiente...

Así Rukawa empezó un suave ritmo primero, para luego convertirse en una salvaje cabalgada mientras jadeaba por el, la agitación de sus cuerpos, el arrebato de salvajismo los llevaban a un cielo más allá del terrenal, a uno solo conocido por aquellos que contemplaban el sexo y sus placeres... Hana le sostuvo siempre de sus caderas guiaba al otro para llevar un ritmo marcado por su frenesí absoluto...

- Ah!!!.. ah!! más... más Kae!!- exigió gimoteando, disfrutando de la estrechez que solo su Kitsune le ofrecía.

- Ahh!!... - la respiración de Kaede se agito, en tanto su pené empezaba a cobrar nuevamente la dureza característica, en tanto el único ruidos que prevalecía en aquella habitación por sobre los constantes gemidos era el sonido de sus glúteos golpear sobre los muslos y caderas de su amante, el sonido de sus carnes chocar al unirse, el ruido del sexo.

- ah.. ah!! me corro!!... mas fuerte Kae...más fuerte!- movía sus caderas para poder sentir más profunda aquella penetración, mientras su amante se acaricia sin contemplaciones, se masturbaba frente a él... la cabalgada se hizo más potente y rápida... le miró nubladamente pero maravillado por aquella escena tan erótica, su amante frente a él masajeando con fiereza su sexo, la piel lechosa brillando por la sudoración de sus actos pecaminosos, la expresión de placer en su rostro, los bellos ojos cerrados fuertemente y la aspiración exagerada de su boca, los jadeos proveniente de esta que salían rítmicamente como su salvaje vaivén... lo vio moverse con desesperación entre sus piernas, disfrutando de él... y con esa imagen no aguanto más, el momento cumbre se manifestó en su orgasmo y en la sodomía de Kaede...

- Ahhh!!, Kae!!...- grito locamente, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorrió sin piedad su atlético cuerpo canela, aquella que empezó en su columna vertebral y finalizo en alguno de los pequeños dedos del pie...

- Haanaa!!- le secundo con ansias liberando por segunda vez su semilla manchando el vientre y abdomen de su amante de hermoso cabello rojo... inmediatamente se dejo caer rendido sobre su pecho bronceado, su respiración agitada, el calor inminente que le embargaba, las gotas de sudor de su frente, el contacto casi pegajoso del cuerpo del pelirrojo con el suyo provocado por la semilla y transpiración de este, aquello era el resultado de su plena satisfacción...

Quedaron quietos unos minutos, tratando de controlar su aliento, Ru perezosamente se levando de su amante, saliendo por completo de él... le encantaba aquella sensación, primero sentirse lleno para luego sentir un vacío casi incomodo en su entrada... se ajusto a su lado, sintiendo aún la calidez del semen de su pelirrojo en su ano dilatado, para salir y escurrirse tal cuál como un delincuente sobre sus muslos y por fin caer sobre la suave colcha, manchándola, marcándola tal cuál como si dijeran aquí nosotros tuvimos el mejor sexo del mundo...

... Nunca tuvieron mucho cuidado en ello, preocupándose por no ensuciar el lugar, nunca le importo mucho manchar las sabanas o el piso, dejar la huella de su semilla sobre la alfombra color vino... perdían la cabeza siempre en sus encuentros ocasionales, no les interesaba mucho el mundo a su alrededor cuando ambos estaban juntos, como diablos entonces se iban a preocupar por limpiar la habitación de sus constantes encuentros, donde hacían el amor de manera salvaje y hasta como vulgarmente de dice; como conejos... de hecho nunca utilizaron protección en toda su relación y no es que fueran ignorantes, sino que su primera y única vez que lo intentaron no les dejo una buena experiencia... a Hanamichi le frustro aquello, ya que a pesar de su habilidad al colocárselo desaparecía por alguna razón al estar junto a su amante de ojos sesgados, las ansias lo carcomían nublando sus acciones y así terminaba por romperlo o tirarlo en el suelo... ese día Kae termino riendo como loco ante las acciones inequívocas y torpes de su pelirrojo... que solo terminaba diciéndole con burla °°- Eres un Doa'ho!, jaja-°°, cuando por fin, después de algo de raciocinio logro colocárselo y así hicieron el amor, ninguno de los dos sintió el verdadero placer al corredse, aquella calidez y estrechez que les brindaba ambos... y desde ese momento Hanamichi se rehusó rotundamente a volver a usarlo argumentando con lujuria, mientras le susurraba al oído: **_°°- Quero sentir como me rodeas al penetrarte y no que una maldita capa de látex se interne en medio de tu suave calor!-°°... _**

- ah!!!... Kae!!!...- suspiro con cansancio- ... nunca habías hecho algo ... así... ante...rior...men...te!- hablo tan débilmente que pareció aquello un susurro, estaba somnoliento el pelirrojo, el sueño le embargo principiado por aquel fatigoso viaje en avión para luego seguirle aquella actividad agotadora, después de ello hasta el energético Hanamichi se doblegaba sin piedad... sus ojos adquirieron una pesadez increíble, sus párpados se entrecerraban entre varios segundos, inútilmente trataba de no perder la razón ante el sueño, pero era casi imperdonable no hacerlo...

- Je... ¿sueño?...- pregunto incrédulo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amante, nunca pensó que la energía de ese monito pelirrojo fuera a acabar algún día- ... duerme un poco, te despertaré antes del alba...- le hablo muy cerca del oído, sus labios atraparon su lóbulo, para lamerlo y después seguir besando su mejilla hasta llegar y rozar ligeramente los gruesos labios del otro...

- ¡¡No!!... ¡no!... nooo quiero!, pero... pero solo... los cerrare... unos... cuantos...segun...dosss!!- dijo por fin venciéndose al sueño, a Kaede le hizo gracia sus palabras, él dijo solo unos segundos... pero estaba seguro que esos segundos se prolongarían en horas que pronto se transformarían en el alba y así terminaría su noche de fantasía, cada uno volviendo a su vida... así que era mejor no despertarle; después de todo aquellos viajes de avión para luego trasbordar eran agotadores, el mismo terminaba cansado cuando sentía la necesidad de verle y se marchaba hacía su Patria, por lo que le comprendió... tomando con cuidado una de las gruesas colchas cobijo a ambos en esta... hacía mucho frío en la atmósfera y a pesar de que habían adquirido calor sus cuerpos al hacer el amor, estos si seguían de esa forma lo perderían indudablemente ante aquel ambiente algo helado... Así ambos quedaron juntos, compartiendo su calor corporal, Kaede no tenía sueño por alguna razón extraña... así que solo se dedico a observar y pensar en su amante de hermosa piel tostada...

... le abrazo acercándolo a él, podía sentir la suave respiración en su cuello, el tenue olor de sus cabellos rubís que desprendían, así como el de su bronceada piel a una fragancia cítrica y dulce, sus pestañas cortas pero curveadas descansaban ocultando aquellas hermosas pupilas castañas... simplemente tan sensual como atractivo era su monito tonto.

Y se sumergió en la profundidad de su mente, aquella que provocaba sus pensamientos coherentes y algunas vez irracionales, pensó en aquella situación casi ridícula de cómo ambos se habían convertido en amante a tan larga distancia... la razón por la que había empezado aquello... acaso eran tan adictivos sus cuerpos al grado de hacer el amor tan salvajemente cada 3 meses o cuatro... como si aquello fuera una aventura, pero estas suelen ser pasajeras, nada duraderas, entonces ¿como es que habían durado en aquella precaria situación desde hace 5 años?...¿Su historia no termino en la cruda despedida que les ofreció el destino a ambos en aquel Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio?.. ¡no!, al parecer esta se transformaría más tarde en simples encuentros sexuales... tantas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta fiable a contestarlas, la confusión termino volviéndose recuerdos algo añejos y nublados... que lo remontaron a recordar sucesos pasados...

**°.°-° Flash back °-°.°**

Fue justo el 1ro de Abril que todo había empezado de nuevo; escasos 5 ó 6 meses habían transcurrido desde su llegada a los Estados Unidos, para cumplir sus sueños, apenas se estaba adaptando a aquellas costumbres occidentales tan extrañas y ajenas para él, pero lo que mas le incomodaba era que todos le llamaban por su nombre, siendo que en Japón solo lo hacen aquellas personas con cierta afinidad de tiempo compartido o familiares adultos, ya que cuando uno en su tierra natal se refería a alguien por su nombre de pila sin conocerle o apenas fueron recién presentados, esto se tomaba como una enorme falta, una grave falta de respeto... pero ahí en América todos estaban acostumbrados a tanta familiaridad, sus costumbres y mentes eran totalmente diferentes a las suyas, así que resignado solo le quedo acostumbrarse a todo aquello, bueno eso fue lo que le dijo su Entrenador Damon.... la casa, el modo de vida, todo en occidente era un poco mas abierto, mas liberal, mas confianzudo... en si, aquello lo llego a desconcertar muchísimo los primeros días...

... justo ese día después de salir del arduo entrenamiento a los que los sometió su duro entrenador Damon, aquel hombre cuyo carácter energético y feroz asustaba a todos, aunque tenía buenas razones para ello, ganar el Campeonato, ser el uno de los mejores equipo de la NBA, era tan ambicioso que si fuera posible vendería su poca alma al demonio a cambio de que este les concediera a su equipo y a él fama, además de una grandeza casi insuperable, ser mejores que el propio Michael Jordan, o él dirigente del mejor equipo Kobe Bryant junto al invencible Shaq, es decir los Lakers ...metas gigantescas para tan solo un pequeño hombre de 1.65 mts.

Kaede siempre quedaba exhaustos después de cada práctica, aún así no dejo de pensar en aquello que había planeado desde hace dos días, dedicarle una llamada a aquel chico torpe que significo mucho en su vida en Japón, al cual había dejado para cumplir sus anhelos... llamo a su departamento desde su celular pero nadie contesto, llamo al mismo celular y tampoco nadie le atendió... parecía que no podría comunicarse con él, y Kaede que quería y deseaba felicitarlo en aquella fecha tan especial, por su cumpleaños... así que resignado se marcho junto a sus compañeros de equipo que lo esperaban impaciente para salir de parranda ó a buscar como ellos lo decían vulgarmente: _"Una lindas nenas para follar"_, entiéndase como admirados dispuestas a todo por ellos, entre risas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento mientras platicaban tonterías masculinas... pero él siempre solo se limitaba a reír o asentir a cualquier payasada... pero justo cuando creía Rukawa que aquel día sería como cualquier otro, sin más preámbulo... al doblar la esquina para internarse en los niveles bajos del edificio en el cuál se encontraba el Gimnasio de Sn. Antonio, lo visualizo ahí, caminando lentamente pero seguramente, llevaba unas gafas obscuras, un traje café oscuro, la corbata color carmesí desanudada y cayéndole alrededor de los hombros, su cabello revuelto por el aire y sobre sus labios sosteniendo un cigarrillo a medio acabar expulsaba el humo blanco con serenidad... Kae se sorprendió de ello, cuando lo vio ahí podría jurar que su corazón latió tan aceleradamente que casi podía sentirlo salir por su garganta, camino entre emocionado e incrédulo hacia él con paso acelerado... pensó falsamente en una ilusión paradójica de su mente pero cuando froto con dureza sus ojos por segunda vez supo que su razón no le engañaba y que ese hombre alto y pelirrojo estaba ahí...

Mientras caminaba para aproximársele, una alegría le albergo y justo cuando sus distancias de acortaban, Kaede pensó que este le hablaría como siempre, con familiaridad y burla... pero Hana no detuvo él paso y le paso de largo, el moreno solo sintió una suave ráfaga de viento mover sus cabellos negruzcos, mientras la incertidumbre se apoderaba de él... era como si no le hubiera visto o ignorado por completo, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca mientras permanecía estático a lo ocurrido, tratando de razonar aquello... Sus amigos al ver que su más prolífico jugador extranjero se quedaba rezagado, le apuraron y entonces con nerviosismo Ru solo se limito a decir..

- Yo... yo...he olvidado algo en el Gimnasio, los veo mañana chicos!!... Bye – con apuración dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, con urgencia corrió tratando de alcanzar los pasos dados de aquella figura casi fantasmal y tan parecida a la de su Amante, su vista recorrió por todo el lugar tratando de localizarlo, hasta que visualizo su alta figura internándose en el Gimnasio...

Camino con paso presuroso para alcanzarle mientras las dudas llenaban su cabeza color ébano, se pregunto con ansiedad deductiva:_ "Quizás lo estay confundiendo con alguien más, pero quien puede ser tan semejante a ese pelirrojo, al Doa'ho... nadie en este mundo se compararía con él..." _

Para cuando llego no vio a nadie por los alrededores, en las gradas, en la cancha, en los vestidores, se sintió extraño y hasta estúpido en pensar que se había dejado llevar por una tonta alucinación y se decepcionó de aquello,¿ acaso eran tantas sus ganas de volver a verle que ya hasta los soñaba despierto??, se pregunto con confusión, suspiro rendido mientras sus dedos peinaban inútilmente el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos, ahora solo le quedaba llegar a casa...

- ¡Doa'ho!... – susurro con penumbra, pero algo extraño sucedió, alguien le abrazo por detrás, se asusto primeramente de aquel contacto, para luego tratar de zafarse inútilmente de aquello, pero los brazos que lo envolvieron eran más fuertes... y pensó en un asalta o algo por el estilo, un secuestro, en tanto forcejeaba con aquella figura extraña que lo ataba su mente se encargo de llenar de pensamientos horrendos aquella situación.... solo una suave humedad le tranquilizo al sentirla sobre su cuello, el cosquilleo que provocaban unos tibios labios, convirtiéndose en un beso que solo sabía hacerlo el pelirrojo.

- Si!... aquí estoy Kaede... – susurro cerca de su oído en contestación para seguir besándolo, su lengua jugo con su lóbulo, mientras Kaede se sintió simplemente feliz.

- ¿¿Como es que...?, ¿Qué haces aquí??... bueno, no es que me incomode o algo así, pero tú... ¿aquí?, se me hace todo tan fantasioso..- finalizo el moreno confundido.

- Jeje... ¿acaso no te alegra el verme aquí?, me sentiré ofendido si dices que no... – su tono sensual, tan coqueto como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba junto a él. El joven deportista se permitió recargar su cabeza en el hombro del otro, mientras acariciaba los brazos de quien lo contenía, hasta alcanzar los dedos y entrelazarlos...

- Mhhh... para nada, al contrario me siento fascinado por esta repentina sorpresa... – sonrió ligeramente...- te he extrañado tanto Doa'ho... . – hablo tan sinceramente, mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños besos en su cuello y mejilla

- Me too... por que crees que he venido!! Jeje... eres una droga Kaede Rukawa, me has hecho adictivo a tu sabor, a tu amor... no puedo vivir sin ti!... jaja, suena tan romántico esto, que si no fuera por que se que eres hombre consideraría esto una estúpida imagen melosa.... jaja...- rió con presura

- Jajaja tienes razón... aunque si lo piensas es la verdad!!... ¿Hana?- le llamo, soltándose de sus brazos, volteo para mirarle a la cara... el pelirrojo solo le miro con algo de duda

- si!...- respondió con cierta gallardía.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Doa'ho!...- sonrió tan cristalinamente y le abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando aquel olor entremezclado entre su fina colonia a mar, su tan natural fragancia cítrica, el tabaco y el olor que su ropaje adquirió de la calle...

- Te acordaste Kitsune!!... bueno creo que es hora de darme mi regalo, ¿no crees? - pregunto con sarcasmo...mientras correspondía al abrazo...

- ¿Y que es lo que deseas de regalo?- dijo con abrazándole por el cuello.

- Me conformo con un Kitsune real de tibia carne y suave piel blanca... y, que tengo entre mis brazos en este preciso momento...jeje- ambos rieron ante el comentario, para luego besarse suavemente... desde entonces, desde ese día todo empezó, aquellas visitas de continente a continente, atravesando países no antes vistos tan solo para estar juntos, siempre viajando por tantas horas en un avión para luego trasbordar y así llegar finalmente y todo para tan solo quedarse un día o si tenían suerte una noche completa con aquel ser a quien amas y deseas, aquella situación ridículo para ellos era emocionante, era la constante batalla contra el tiempo impaciente que recorría sus vidas, la batalla para que este no marchitara su amor...

**°.°-°.°Fin del Flash Back°.°-°.°**

Así fue como Kaede se remonto a aquel recuerdo y de nueva cuenta lo vio, ahí junto a él, tan pacifico, tan acogedor, sus sueños le hacían verse así... Hanamichi durmiendo tranquilamente en aquel hotel lujoso, entre las suaves sabanas y el grueso cobertor, simplemente entre los brazos de su amor..

- Siento melancolía... siempre me siento tan feliz y nostálgico a tu lado!!.... – hablo con calma, sus dedos atraparon un mechón rojizo para jugar traviesamente con el, enredarlo entre sus dedos, sentir su sedosidad en sus yemas -... será por que extraño tanto los viejos tiempos en Japón... cuando éramos amantes, cuando dormíamos juntos diariamente... cuando te escuchaba por la radio hablando siempre tantas idioteces pero que cálidamente me hacían sonreír, cuando despertaba a tu lado y te sorprendía viéndome dormir... el tiempo donde no nos importo nada, solo la calidez del deseo, mezclado y cubierto con amor... realmente extraño esos días Hana!...- finalizo, acercando su rostro al de su amante, sus labios se rozaron apenas creando un delicado beso...

"_... extraño aquellos días de mi juventud, donde me sentía en plenitud con mis apenas 21 años... tan joven, tan inmaduro... no sabía nada de los sinsabores y alegrías de la vida a esa edad, siempre permaneciendo al margen de aquellas emociones humanas, solo me importaba mi anhelo, mi sueño... pero todo cambio cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, la forma del mundo que visualice desde niño cambio drásticamente, mi mundo ya no era cuadrado y con forma siempre definida... esta fue reemplazada por la forma redonda y azulada de la Tierra, con todos aquellas nuevas experiencias, con todo lo que este mundo esférico me ofrecía, la verdadera realidad de las cosas... tanto me cambiaste Hana... tan bruscamente como extrañamente me sentí feliz a tu lado..."_

Dejo de acariciarle, el frío empezaba calarle en la piel...y entonces se sumergió en lo cálido de aquel cobertor, y abrazo con sutil cuidado a su amante, no quería despertarle, le abrazo para robarle su calor, para que este con bondad lo compartiera con aquel cuerpo claro como la nieve...

"_... si todo era tan perfecto Hana!, ¿¿como es que llegamos a este punto tan ruin de nuestras vidas??... ¿¿como sucedió esto sin darme cuenta??... en que momento empezamos a jugar tontamente entre nosotros este juego benigno... ocultándonos como criminales entre la oscuridad en estos hoteles de cinco estrellas... sin importar o prescindir del tiempo... fugaces escapadas de nuestra realidad cada cuatro o cinco meses, algunas otras más cortas, manifestándose en tres meses o si la urgencia era más fuerte que la razón solo unas semanas... esto era como una extraña recompensa a nuestra repudica rutina, a soportar lo cotidiano de nuestras vidas... cada uno siguiendo su propia línea de la vida, su propio destino que ridículamente estos en contadas ocasiones de volvían a encontrar, a cruzar..."_

Y le abrazo con protección temiendo como si él fuera a desaparecer como un sueño líquido entre sus dedos en cualquier momento, al acercarlo pudo distinguir su nítido aroma, aquel olor proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser, que solo era expuesto por la morena piel, se había enamorado de aquella fragancia que la naturaleza le brindo a su compañero... de su cítrico olor y sabor, aunque siendo sinceros no es lo único que le ha gustado de él... y entre noches de desvelo en los cuales su único objetivo era verlo dormir, pudo encontrar todos aquellos rasgos y diferencias que le encantaban, como su cuerpo que aunque parecido al suyo, este era mas fuerte y resistente, era un poco más alto que él, y aunque burdo suenen estas palabras, eran insignificantes los pocos centímetros que los separaban que para los demás paso inadvertido mientras que para él estos eran gigantescos, muchos dirían que sus miradas chocaban a la misma altura, pero el graciosamente elevaba sus pupilas ligeramente hacia arriba para verle frente a frente, pequeños detalle que nadie podría apreciar, solo él, solo un enamorado... la suave piel apiñonada, muchos envidiaban el color pálido de su piel, pero él hasta cierto punto le molestaba aquello, nunca le gusto el tono que su epidermis adquirió desde su nacimiento, aquella que le fue heredada por su Madre, además de que era más delicada al contacto del sol, no soportaba mucho tiempo estar bajo este enorme astro sin sentir una leve quemadura, a él le parecía enferma, pálida sin vida o gracia en cambio la de él era bronceada tan perfectamente, como si su cuerpo entero hubiera sido esculpido por bronce, tan bello y exquisito, sobresalía de los demás, de él... su piel se antojaba acariciar, tocar, besar, morder tal cual como un suave dulce... su voz grave, varonil, fuerte, la forma en la que pronunciaba pausadamente y calmadamente sus ideas le hacían parecer elegante e inteligente (jojojo para que vean que mi Hanita tb piensa, eh!!! P ), la forma en que tomaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y sus labios, si se ponía mucha atención a aquel detalle que le hacia ver galante, se podría decir que casi le hacía el amor a aquel pequeño papel lleno de tabaco, tal sensual era al fumar para él, sus castaños ojos, color nada singular, hasta podría decirse que en ellos no había algo que los definiera de los demás, la tonalidad idéntica a muchas otra pupilas, el tamaño, pero cuando se proponía a proyectar aquella energía vital o su despampanante pasión proyectada hacia su trabajo estos hechizaban tal cual como magia divina, su olor cítrico, sus cabellos rojos, color de la sangre, tan hermoso y singular, aquella pigmentación que definía sin duda a su portador, a su dueño lleno de una personalidad arrebatadora, de un carisma único... sin duda todo en el le gustaba hasta aquella cicatriz que cubría parte de su cintura y de la espalda baja, aquella que le recordaba cada vez que hacían el amor el sueño olvidado de Hanamichi durante su adolescencia, esta le recordaba que tenia un compromiso fuertemente con él. Cumplir sus sueños a como diera lugar, en fin; ser un profesional de la NBA.

-... Ser un profesional del Basketball... integrarme a las filas de la NBA en alguno de sus equipos, cumplir el sueño de ambos, mi sueño dorado y tu anhelo desecho... por eso me esforcé mucho, quería que te sintieras satisfecho y orgulloso con mis logros, quería que ellos los hicieras también tuyos... por ti luche, por ambos, aunque con ello, nos separáramos, nos despidiéramos... y lo conseguí, después de 5 años de arduo trabajo donde abandone y sacrifique el amor y mi amada patria, por fin se hizo realidad este sueño líquido, en uno palpable, la fama a tocado y rodeado mi ser por fin, mis logros son reconocidos... por fin soy un verdadero jugador de basketball, reconocido no solo en esta nación americana sino en todo el mundo. Mis sueños infantiles he logrado hacerlos mi vida... ¡Mi vida!- dijo con alegría apagada, se sentía extraño en reflexionar todo aquello después de 5 años de no hacerlo, de años en los cuales no se pregunto razones o motivos, solo actuó conforme a su instinto...

- Ja que patético soy... te abrazo a mi cuerpo para sentirme protegido, para sentir que no es un sueño, pero mañana cuando despertemos nos despediremos nuevamente...y solo estoy aquí observándote dormir, sumergido en aquel extraño lugar al que no puedo llegar ni comprender, tu mente indomable, un lió de ideas... la noche nos cubre, nos rinda su protección la luna y nosotros hoy nos amamos como siempre lo hacemos en nuestras fugaces visitas... – reflexiono cada palabra dicha, y aunque su mente poco a poco empezaba a juntar y recolectar todas las piezas de aquel rompecabezas llamado para ellos "Amor y Vida", algunas piezas cuya forma deforme no cuadran del todo o se amoldan a esa perfecta figura, le hacen quedar con más dudas, a preguntarse de aquellos acertijos que le hicieron sumergirse lentamente en aquella realidad creada por ellos...

"_... Engañamos a todos, como lo hacemos con aquellas mujeres que hoy nos esperan en casa impacientes para celebrar el nuevo año juntos, como si de verdad las amaramos con locura, tu tan precipitado has tomado este vuelo fugaz a los EU, tan solo para verme, para acariciarme, para amarme, ni siquiera le has avisado a aquella chica que es tu pareja, tu novia de esta repentina ida del país, debe estar preparando la cena o quizás esperando en casa para que ambos vayan a un restaurante fino y caro a celebrar, pero ella seguirá esperando, ya que por hoy este monito atolondrado y pelirrojo me pertenece, hoy es el único día después de meses de no vernos que puedo abrazarlo... pero él es tan inconsciente del dolor infundado en aquella chica que duerme tranquilamente, como si no le importara nada, sin remordimientos... y aunque suene cruel, es solo la absoluta verdad cuando ambos estamos juntos olvidamos la realidad, nuestras vidas...yo también soy un descarado, aquella chica rubia de bellos ojos claros, que seguro en este momento me espera junto a mis amigos en mi casa para celebrar el Año Nuevo, me parece tan insignificante como siempre lo ha sido, no se como diablos terminamos involucrándonos con otras personas si nos amamos, será la distancia y el tiempo, acaso en el transcurso del tiempo que no nos vemos debemos sacar toda la tensión de la vida en el sexo que nos proporcionan ellas, seria como usarlas, como unas prostitutas particulares y es que simplemente todo es tan ridículo..."_

"_... y cuando trato de hablar contigo sobre ello, tu me rehuyes diciendo o hablando de cualquier tontería: ** ° – Que bonito esta el día de hoy, ¿¿no crees??**- ó **- ¿Sabes que hoy es un día extrañamente nostálgico? - ** ó simplemente y descaradamente me dices lo que mas hiere el alma:** – ¿Podrías acompañarme a una tienda para comprarle algo bonito a ella?, para que no se enoje conmigo y me corra a patadas de la casa jeje... – ** ; para luego sonreír crudamente, así provocándome aquel sentimiento de vacío cuando lo acompaño a comprar todo tipo de cosas para ella... podía negarme a ese capricho suyo, pero no puedo... sé que no es justo, pero seria sano..."_

"_... y juntos recorríamos por horas aquellas grandes tiendas Departamentales o Centros Comerciales, yo sufriendo con la agonía de tu descaro mientras era atormentado por aquellas personas que lograban distinguirme como una estrella del Deporte y que llegaban hasta mi con halagos pidiendo un mísero autógrafo, yo solo sonreía tratando de sobrellevar la situación, nunca me han gustado los lugares atestados de gente pero con el tiempo y gracias a la ayuda de mi agente Marie pude controlar mi histeria hacia el público, ahora era cortes, hablaba y daba Gracias a todos aquellos admiradores que había ganado desde mi llegada a esta Nación... y mientras él, solo me veía regalándome una sonrisa esperando hasta que toda aquella gente empezara a disiparse o algunas otras visitabas aquellas tiendas cercanas para matar el tiempo... Y sinceramente esos momentos fueron los más difíciles para mi, aunque aún recuerdo que tu siempre solías ser aventurero y tomabas mi mano sin importar quién nos viera o en las futuras consecuencias, yo luchaba contra ella, a veces la manoteaba en forma grosera pero al final cedía a ti... aferrabas mi mano en todo momento ante mi inquietud, pero esta desaparecía al verte sonreír tan seguro y me decías al oído un sencillo "¡Ai Shiteru!... ¡Te amo!"... y así sucumbía, olvidaba todo y nos dedicábamos a observar en aquellas tiendas de lujo los perfumes cuya fragancia supuestamente única cuyo matiz y olor era tan parecido para mi al de los otros, solo cambiando el frasco de forma ó color, las brillantes joyas de esmeraldas, diamantes, rubíes, zafiros cuyo valor era exorbitante, los abrigos exhibidos proclamando ser hechos por las pieles de los animales más finos de este mundo y que paradójicamente estaban a punto de extinguirse de este planeta..."_

"_Así su ultima disculpa ante ella se manifestó en un vestido de tirantes, del color de la noche, hecho del más fino satín, cuyo decorado era naciente por hermosas piedrillas preciosas que iban en forma diagonal desde la parte del pecho hasta rodear y llegar a la cintura y empezar a caer en forma desordenada por todo el ondulado de la tela que se elevaba al caminar, era sencillamente hermoso, tal cuál como tu argumentabas presumiendo que ella se vería de igual forma con el puesto, mientras susurrabas que ese color era su favorito... Ese día no termino así de sencillo, tu aún tuviste el valor de coquetearle animosamente a la empleada, me sentía renegado, en tanto tú siempre haciéndose él gallardo, fue tan duro que con el tiempo termine acostumbrándome a ello... yo solo me dedicaba a verlo actuar de esa manera sensual, mientras en mi mente solo pensaba en lo desafortunada que eran todas esas chicas al ilusionarse con él, al darte su número telefónico para esperar algún día tu llamada, así de cautivador eres cuando sonríes, tan sensualmente y así las dejas, abandonadas y con esperanzas... me dan hasta cierto punto lástima ya que nunca sabrán que aquella tarjetas con sus nombres y dirección serás tiradas al cesto de basura por él, o simplemente la guardaras en tu bolsilla para olvidarla por siempre ya que ha sido otro juego mas para ti, donde mis celos tratan de apoderarse de mi cordura, pero se que siempre sueles ser así... siempre ilusionando para luego dejarnos caer..."_

- Ah!! y somos tan inconscientes del dolor de quienes nos rodean... – suspiro intranquilo, las ideas empezaron a entornarse acerca de su existencia, su vida, su fama, su trabajo, su chica... separándose de aquel cuerpo que permanecía impávido, rodó hasta darle la espalda y quedar mirando la tenue luz que provenía del exterior del balcón y que iluminaba suavemente los muebles de caoba, las paredes de una tonalidad amarillo pálido y el techo blanquecino con su marquesina.

"_...Ambos sabemos de la existencia de ellas cuando tenemos sexo... no!, cuando hacemos el amor... pero es burdo esto ya que la conciencia no nos remuerde o nos hace extrañamente culpables de nuestros actos pecaminosos ante esta infidelidad hacia ellas... y ahora que recapacito es raro y singular como todos los periódicos Deportivos y las Revistas de Moda y Sociedad de mi nueva nación, los EU, se enteraron tan rápidamente de mi compromiso con ella, el como obtuvieron aquella foto, donde salgo yo; abrazando a mi prometida, es absurdo en que momento en mi vida llena de irracionalidad yo me comprometí con ella, no lo se... no lo recuerdo, es como si aquel recuerdo no existiera en mi mente ó como si nunca hubiera sucedido; solo recuerdo muy bien aquel momento en el que salí del Gimnasio de San Antonio, estaba tan cansado, agitado y adolorido por la practica hecha para la Nueva Temporada de Invierno, mis sentidos se alteraron al ser interceptado de tan dura manera, aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos miles de periodistas furicos por la nota, me preguntaban incesantemente: ** °- ¿Cuando es la boda? °– °¿Es cierto que están comprometidos?°- °¿Es verdad que esta embarazada tu novia y por ello le pediste su mano en matrimonio?° - ¿En que país será tu Boda?°- ¿Será aquí en USA o en tu patria, Japón?°- °¿Cuantos hijos piensan tener?- ¿Es cierto el rumor de que la amas con tanta locura que si ella te lo pidiera abandonarías tu carrera?° – °¿Harán pública la boda?-° ** ..."- _cerro sus ojos azules automáticamente , mientras trataba casi inútilmente de sacar de su cabeza el eco de aquel horrible momento, aquel en el que fue invadido por una mar de periodistas que lo atacaban con ferocidad para tan solo preguntarle cosas insignificantes, las palabras americanas de cada uno de ellos retumbaban en sus oídos tan fuertemente, que pensó que en algún momento reventarían sus tímpanos sensibles... tratando de calmarse por un minuto, llevo su mano a la frente para aclarar sus ideas... sentía un leve dolor en su sienes y las masajeo con sumo cuidado para eliminarlo... pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse realmente, siempre odiaba pensar en ese instante tan abrumador para él, en el que casi literalmente se podría decir que fue comido por un mar insaciable de personas...

- Mhpf!!...- expulso el aire con exasperación mientras su vista trataba de aclararse nuevamente - ... tantas preguntas hechas por ellos y lo pero fue que cada una que era expulsada por sus gargantas casi afónicas, algunas graves y otras tantas tan agudas... cada uno mas incoherente o estúpida que la anterior y fue cuando reaccione a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, le había pedido su mano en matrimonio a ella y yo aún no me había dado cuenta de tan grave error... parecía todo aquello un sueño, un extraño dejavu... el anuncio llego a todo el mundo y dudo que aquella noticia no haya llegado a mi patria, donde fue observado por él, donde fue leído por él... él es periodista por lo que el rumor de mi próximo matrimonio debió llegarle aún más rápido que a todos los demás... y yo en la siguiente visita y escapada de ambos, sentí miedo... sentí que me reprocharías aquello, que me odiarías por ello, pero nada de eso sucedió... tu llegaste como siempre silencioso, y me hiciste el amor como siempre, me dijiste las mismas palabras que siempre adoraba escuchar de tu boca, las bromas aún estaban ahí, tus sonrisas amables y sensuales para mí... era como si nada hubiera pasado... – dijo, como si aquel relato fuera dicho y escuchado solo para él, se sintió patético al hablar consigo mismo como un vil loco, pero le pareció gracioso...

"_... Pero al parecer mi temor si fue muy bien fundado, ya que antes de que te marcharas, quedaste quieto frente a la puerta blanquecina de madera de nuestra habitación, tomaste el pomo dorado con inseguridad, podía ver como tus dedos temblaban y me preocupe, cuando justo iba a preguntarte si te sentías bien, tu solo dijiste:** ° – ¡Felicidades por tu próximo matrimonio!–° **... y entonces desfallecí, la poca cordura se desvaneció, y me sentí la peor basura del mundo, ¿como es que había llegado a lastimarnos a ambos así?... todo fue un desastre los meses y días transcurridos fueron un tormento para mí, no deseaba ver a nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie..."_, aún recordaba aquellos días en los cuáles se deprimió, todos lucían preocupados por su salud, su novia se desvivió por él esos días de extrañeza, mientras él se debatía entre llamarle a su monito o dejar toda esa situación tal y como estaba, su entrenador Damon se molesto tan gravemente con él, ya que habían perdido un partido de semi-clasificación muy importante por su distracción y él, solamente quería hundirse en la soledad...

"_... Todo fue pésimo para mí esa temporada, el remordimiento me acosaba, mientras pensaba que él ya sabia quien era mi novia, conocía su rostro, su voz por medio de entrevistas, la forma en que vestía, su figura con esas curvas definidas, la perfecta sonrisa, la personalidad... mientras yo aun desconocía el rostro y cuerpo de aquella que dormía con el diariamente... sabia por rumores de Akira, ya que él sí visitaba muy seguido Japón que era hermosa, cuya cabellera de un negro absoluto contrastaba armoniosamente con la pálida piel, sus ojos de una tonalidad gris la hacía cautivadora y la bella sonrisa tierna... su carácter muy afable, muy alegre y vivaz... justo como él era, ella parecía haber sido hecha para Hana, ya que su personalidad era simplemente arrolladora según palabras de Aki y entonces me sentí casi rabioso, los celos me llenaron... en tanto algo en mi me hacía sentir desplazado, yo jamás tendría en esta vida ni en la anteriores tanto carisma como él de ella... todo me pareció efímero, eran novios, amantes, podían caminar por la calle tomados de la mano sin necesidad de esconder su relación, sin ser visto con malos ojos... para la sociedad Nipona conservadora, ellos eran una pareja para admirarse, perfecta... para él que había conseguido un éxito y fama abrumadora en nuestra Patria, en Japón, ella debe ser conocida por todo Japón como la novia de Sakuragui, un famoso locutor y entrevistador..."_

- Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que la siguiente vez que nos vimos, yo pensé que estaría molesto y que no podría verle a la cara de nuevo, en cambio él parecía tan tranquilo y alegre, tal cuál como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros... en cambio él me sonrió y me beso con pasión, mientras ambos nos desvanecíamos en aquella bruma llamada deseo...- dijo con cierta sorpresa, hablaba suavemente, aún así sus palabras podían ser escuchadas perfectamente en toda la habitación, mientras el ruido del exterior con un ambiente de fiesta llenaba sus oídos...

- Y en estas Fiestas Navideñas... justo antes de Año Nuevo, a ti se te ocurre venir hacía acá... jeje siempre siento tan impulsivo mi Doa'ho!- hablo con alegría, recordando como lo había encontrado a las afueras del Gimnasio, recargado en una de las tantas jardineras que decoraban el exterior del edificio en donde de encontraba su lugar de Entrenamiento, ahí estaba semi-cubierto por algo de nieve, abrigado con una gabardina negra y gruesa de lana que le llegaba justo arriba de los tobillos con aquel traje sastre oscuro que se podía entrever en la abertura y botonera de su abrigo, siempre luciendo una hermosa sonrisa que junto al usual humo del cigarrillo que desprendía aquel papelillo blanco de tabaco que se elevaba por el cielo hasta desparecer, sus cabellos rubíes despeinados y revueltos, se le veía tan fatigado, quizás por el largo y extenuante viaje... pero en cuanto vio salir a aquel chico de mirada azul que le hacía suspirar como un adolescente, este se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza sin importarle lo que los compañeros de Kaede pensarán sobre ellos, estos solo curiosos veían de reojo la escena de ellos, parecían tan buenos amigos ante los ojos de los demás... pero aún así Hanamichi no era tonto, y tomo por excusa y motivo que aquel abrazo fue para felicitarle y desearle por un Nuevo y Buen Año, Kaede entre asustado y aliviado se aferró a su espalda, dándole pequeñas palmadas en son de agradecimiento... y así de simple fue como ellos en ese momento estaban así acostados en una cálida cama de Hotel, durmiendo después de hacer el amor...

- Aquí estamos como dos locos resguardando nuestro amor del mundo entero, este Hotel no ha albergado durante tantos meses, tantos años, todo ha sido tan discreto y cómodo en este Hotel... todo es perfecto ya que estos encuentros ocasionales no han sido manchados por torpes paparrazi's, y aunque fuera así, yo jamás me arrepentiría de esto, ya que bien podría dar meses de mi vida rutinaria y común, por estas fugaces escapadas, para querer volver a vivirlas de nuevo...-

"_... Pero aún la pregunta más difícil no ha sido contestada o reflexionada... ¿Por que seguimos así?, si yo en verdad creo que nos amamos, yo se que lo haces, por que me lo dices cuando hacemos el amor, por que se que lo sientes tan intensamente como yo lo siento, por que me lo dijiste justo antes de queme marchara de Japón... ¿acaso lo que nos une es el amor?, pero entonces por que actuamos de esta manera, tan estúpidamente... ya no somos adolescentes jugando a quien será mi amor... por que yo estoy tan seguro que tu lo eres, ¿entonces solo somos tan egoístas?...pero al final, ¿por que este juego?, en el cual hemos arrastrado a dos bellas mujeres que nos aman sin razón... le hemos dado a ambas alas para que vuelen tan alto, acaso es verdad aquello?..."_

- La verdad no se hacia donde nos lleve nuevamente nuestro destino... o lo que nos tenga planeado, pero mientras estés a mi lado no me importa...- hablo suavemente para no despertarle, mientras nuevamente se acercaba a acariciar a su Doa'ho, su mano toco la mejilla, los labios gruesos entrecerrados, no deseaba dormir, quería admirarle dormido, quería imaginar que mañana no se marcharía de nuevo a Japón para disfrutar con su novia el año nuevo... no quería dejarlo ir nuevamente.

- No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo Hana... me siento prisionero de esta vida, cada vez que tu desapareces de esta... como cuando hacemos el amor, ese momento cumbre y especial para ambos por fin me siento libre, sin restricciones puedo gritar que te amo y te adoro con locura... o con aquel temor de equivocarme al decir tu nombre con emoción justo cuando el orgasmo me sucumbe, tal cuál como si fuera algo prohibido para ambos... hacer el amor como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho en Japón, tal como desesperados por sexo, acaso eso se nos tiene negado?...- reclamo con desaire a la vida, tal cual como si esta fuera a responderle a sus caprichos.

"_... Y lo peor es que jamás sabré la respuesta a mis dudas y preguntas... ya que las olvido cuando me entrego a ti sin reservas, cuando me haces tuyo cada noche después de milenios de no vernos, entre jadeos digo con frenesí tu nombre, mientras tu me besas y me dices con tu voz ronca por la pasión los constantes: °-°.¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!... ¡Te amo con locura!... ¡Te amo Kaede!...°.-° " _

"_...Y yo solo me remonto a permanecer admirándote, viendo cada parte de ti, observando cada imperfección que te hace aun mas perfecto para mi, por que conlleva mi sentir de que eres un simple humano, y no de un mezquino Dios de piel dorada, de que no eres un patético sueño vulnerable, sino en verdad un cuerpo cálido y excitante... por que se que estas aquí conmigo, por que eres mío, como yo soy tuyo..."_

"_... pero hoy la nieve me parece más cálida a tu lado, la ventisca helada no me toca por tu estas conmigo abrazándome, queriéndome como yo lo hago contigo... aún mi mente me hace insistir como un necio en que esta situación es extraña... caer como cotidianamente en lo mismo, jugar con nuestras propias mente, le hacemos daño al corazón de manera perversa, quizás sea por que hemos adquirido con este tiempo lo que uno llama aquel aprecio al dolor, ¡no lo sé realmente!... solo puedo imaginar en sí, el daño que ocasionamos a las personas que nos rodean sin mucho interés..."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Epílogo: Fin Parte I**_

_**Continua...**_


	16. Epílogo: Happy Ending ParteII

"**Not for you in the Radio"**

By. Deed Bluer

**°-°-°-° Epílogo °-°-°-°**

_**PARTE II**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El invierno tan impecable y frío... tan hermoso y congelador, aquel corazón azul y helado que cubre a la ciudad entera durante la última estación del año que parece ser adornaba por un bello abrigo blanco... todos se emocionan con la nieve, los pequeños niños juegan a hacer hombres de nieve, se revuelcan en la helada agua fría para hacer angelitos con sus brazos y piernas, para otras es una excusa perfecta, para comprar abrigos finos y caros... las mujeres vanidosas caen ante este pecado, algunos viejo hablan solos mientras maldicen esta fría estación que congela y entume sus huesos y músculos decrépitos, para otros una usual molestia por el tráfico de los coches o los constantes accidentes por la nieve congelada en las carreteras y calles de la gran Urbe, que provoca que los autos patinen lentamente hasta lograr estrellarse con algún otro que se encuentre varado... aguantar la baja temperatura de este clima, la ciudad tan activa, a pesar del letargo que provocaba en ellos esta cubierta de nieve... la ciudad siempre viva con aquellos anuncios espectaculares cubiertos por nieve que proyectan el constante capitalismo con el cuál se mueve ese país, aquel cuya economía lo hacía una de la primeras potencias mundiales y que como muchos alberga a miles de personas confusas por sus vidas, otros solo manteniendo a amantes que se aman entre la noche justo cuando el tiempo parece detenerse... justo cuando la nostalgia vuelve hacia ellos...

- ¿Por me siento tan deprimido?, ¿será por el frío?, ó ¿por estas fechas tan melancólicas? ó quizás por que sé que al final, como siempre... cuando los primeros rayos del Sol se asomen por el Horizonte azul, nosotros seremos dos hombres diferentes que regresarán a su rutina, olvidando el viejo momento y rostro conocido con el que han pasado toda la noche entera durmiendo... al amanecer olvidaremos que estuvimos aquí, tú olvidaras que me hiciste el amor, olvidaras este viaje... olvidaras mi nombre tal cuál como un repentino sueño... mientras duermes tranquilamente en aquel avión moderno que te llevará de nuevo a Japón, y para cuando despiertes solo dirás: _ °-**fue un simple sueño, solo ello...-° **_ , y yo también desapareceré caminando e internándome en la profundidad de esta calles llenas de nieve y diré como siempre_; ** °- Fue solo una mala ilusión hecha por mi mente, una mala jugada del destino...-° **_ ; y cada quién regresará con su chica, que seguro nos esperaran con impaciencia, sus nervios al tope al no tener noticia alguna de ambos por toda la noche... cuando lleguemos nos regañaran, pero nosotros con simples palabras y caricias calmaremos a aquellas lindas mascotas que tenemos en casa y que casualmente ambos llamamos **_"°- novias-°"_** ...- sonrió con amargura al decir con sarcasmo lo último, ¡acaso consideraba una linda mascota a su prometida y a la novia del Doa'ho?, o solo serían simples celos de la realidad...

- Te necesito junto a mi cada momento, a cada instante, suena egoísta, pero realmente lo soy... solo te quiero para mí... - con cierta frustración se aleja de aquel tibio cuerpo que permanecía abrazándolo, mientras sentimientos de culpa lo embargaban, necesitaba desahogarse, tener un poco de aire fresco y despejar aquellas tontas ideas posesivas acerca de su amante... ¿Tan obsesivo había llegado a ser?.

Con delicadeza abandona lo cálido del lecho para caminar lentamente sobre la alfombra carmesí, sus pies sienten esa suavidad y aspereza, la blancura de su cuerpo desnudo llama la atención de la indiscreta noche que le brinda como un ritual, que su lechosa piel resalte entre su negrura, su cuerpo perfecto recorre la habitación sin inhibición, mientras el frío le rodea al alejarse de aquel tibio cuerpo, sus movimientos lo llevaron hasta el ventanal cristalino del balcón, para quedar estático frente aquel muro transparente que lo separa de la cándida habitación y la fría nieve de invierno que se ha resguardado sobre las losetas grises y el barandal de madera oscuro del balcón... desde ese lugar, desde ese noveno nivel de aquel Hotel lujoso la vista era maravillosa, podía contemplar con tranquilidad a la ciudad que cobraba vida debajo de él, a aquella ciudad iluminada por un sin fin de luces multicolores, iluminándose tratando de combatir la negrura del manto nocturno, con cada parte de este adornado y decorado con motivos bicolores, verde/rojos, cosas navideñas inundaban la ciudad, los muérdagos debajo de la entrada principal de cada casa y algunos comercios, mientras los copos caían tan suave como el nítido baile en el aire de estos para caer y quedar quietos, para abandonarse y acumularse alrededor de los edificios, casas y calles de esta gran urbe...tan blanca y pura... Su piel tembló, un escalofrío le embargo al sentir el frío clima que empezaba a rodearle, su cálido cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, a perder aquella calidez que su amante la había proporcionado... pero aún así con el frío llenándole quería quitarse de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos de lo que pasaría el día de mañana... el reloj llamo su atención, aquel viejo y dador del tiempo, empezó con su suave repique, la primera campanada...y Kaede le miró, observo la hora, justo la medianoche, el tiempo exacto para que todos recibieran felices y brindando con champagne al Nuevo Año, las 12 campanas sonaron y el cielo se ilumino de luces fugaces de colores y los ciudadanos gritaron sin parar, todos sonriendo, todos bailando o celebrando con su familia... un Nuevo Año, el tiempo ha corrido tan largamente, tan rápidamente que se le escapaba por las manos...

Se abrazo a si mismo tratando de retener su poco el calor corporal ante el inclemente frío... era hermosa la vista que le ofrecía ese cuarto, la ciudad festejando a las faldas de ese enorme edificio, el cielo nocturno brillando creando un ficticia luz solar, mientras la nieve caía suavemente...

- ¿No tienes frío?- fue susurrado cálidamente detrás de su oído, creando un corto cosquilleo en su cuello, un suave calor le abrigo, era su Doa'ho abrazándole junto a la gruesa colcha que compartieron anteriormente, Hanamichi le abrazo protectoramente aferrándose a la suave cintura de su amante, este solo se acuno y disfruto de el calor de aquel cuerpo bronceado y desnudo que se le pegada a al de él como una segunda piel...

- Feliz Año nuevo Doa'ho!!!...- dijo ligeramente, para luego posar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y mirarlo con sumo cuidado

- Mhh... Feliz Año Kae!!!... la ciudad se ve hermosa con esta hermosa capa blanca que la cobija, tal cual como lo hago ahora contigo!!... ¿¿que hacías aquí desnudo lejos de mi, eh??...además es extraño te noto más delgado que de costumbre, puedo rodear tu diminuta cintura sin problema, tu suave piel... eres tan delicioso...- sonrió para abrazarlo mas fuerte, para acunarle...

- No hagas eso... parece que le hablas a una mujer, sabes que no lo soy!!... no me compares con una de ellas, con delicadeza, no me toques con fragilidad... sabes que no me gusta ello!!- le reprocho con cierto enojo, mientras lo empujaba levemente con su antebrazo, rompiendo aquella cálida unión...

- Jaja No enojes Kaede, se muy bien que no lo eres, ya que tu eres mucho más alto que una de ellas...- dijo pensativo con aquella mueca deductiva- ...además de ser más tosco y fuerte, más agresivo... tus rasgos más maduros, aunque hay algo en lo que no puedo mentir y es que eres más atractivo que una de ellas...- acaricio su mejilla sonrojada, mientras volvía a abrazarlo, este impuso algo de resistencia pero al final cedió- ... no eres frágil o débil, solo que cuando estas enamorado tratas de hacer todo lo posible por que esta se sienta siempre se encuentre bien a tu lado...por ello lo hago – hablo tan maduramente

- No digas tonterías Torpe!!!- hablo con molestia fingida y entonces recordó todos aquellos demonios resguardados y pensados en los últimos momentos – Oye Hana...- le hablo

- Mhh... ahora que hice??- pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Que ha pasado entre nosotros??...por que estamos en esta situación... – dijo mirando el horizonte iluminado

-Pues... no es lógico, estamos aquí haciendo el amor como desesperados jaja, además estas fiestas me inspir...-

- No tonto!... yo no estoy hablando de esto, tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... deja de ignorar mis suplicas de una explicación, siempre haces lo mismo, solo te desvías del tema en cuestión... ¿por que tratas de evadirlo?... dímelo!... quiero aclarar las dudas, necesito saber que es esto?? – un suave empuje le sucumbió – ...no es que no disfrute estos encuentros, este instante en el que me siento plenamente feliz contigo... pero... – titubeo -... pero esta duda se ha formado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo!, solo quiero que me otorgues una simple respuesta... solo ello te pido! – dijo mas calmadamente, evito en todo momento su mirada castaña que le veía con algo de sorpresa e incertidumbre entremezclada, un acto impulsivo hizo que Hana le abrazará nuevamente con mas fervor, con más posesión...

- Oye... que te pasa...?? – comento Kaede algo turbado...

- Kaede! ¿Sabes que eres más deseable cuando te pones de esta manera tan sincera?.. ahora has hecho que me enamore más de ti... no te quiero soltar por nada de este mundo, no te dejare ir nunca mas... se que quieres una explicación, se que siempre lo he evadido... pero todo fue por miedo...- confeso con cierto recelo, desnudaba su alma ante aquel duro juez que amaba, ante aquel único amante querido.

- ¿¿Miedo??... ¿a que te refieres?... durante 5 años he vivido con esta duda... se que te amo, no lo dudo... y tampoco me ha molestado estos encuentros, cada vez que vienes siento que por fin es valiosa mi vida...pero, pero... ¿Puedes explicarme como nuestras vidas se salieron de control?, te amo tanto y tu me amas... se supone que por ello deberíamos estar juntos, entonces dime, ¿Como es que me encuentro comprometido con una mujer que no quiero, que no deseo? ¿Y tú atado con una novia?... ¿¿acaso le amas??... dime la verdad Doa'ho, dímela aunque esta duela...- le enfrento con valentía, su inseguridad, su cobardía fueron relevadas por aquel sentimiento de dudas y una valentía estúpida.

- Jajaja... – rió sin mesura, molestando inconscientemente a su amante de cabello ébano - ...crees que si la amara estaría aquí junto a ti, en esta fecha tan importante, separados por el más viejo continente de este mundo... un continente ajeno a mi!... además mi trato con ella ha culminado, ha perdido vigencia en mi vida y mi cuerpo...- su suave risa desapareció para dar paso a una seriedad casi inexplicable en él -... Kaede, siento haber evadido esto durante tanto tiempo, pero tú jamás habías insistido tanto o mostrado algún interés en las explicaciones... pensé cruelmente que esta situación te agradaba, la excitación del este momento de locura... pero también lo hice por miedo, cuando te comprometiste con aquella chica me sentí morir... sabía que no podía reclamarte nada, después de todo cada uno busco el calor de un cuerpo femenino que le ayudara a sobrepasar la soledad de la vida, a calentar la cama de cada uno por la noches... así que solo me resigne, si tu te casabas con ella, yo solo sería tu amante... tuve, ¡no!, tuve no es la palabra es tengo miedo de que esto acabe con tu futuro compromiso... que me abandones por ella o que solo me retengas como amante... por ello nunca dije nada, por ello me resigne a no pensar...- recargo ligeramente su cabeza en la de su Kitsune, sus mechones rojizos al igual que su cuello encontraron refugio en el suave mar negro de Kaede, su cabellera ébano.

- Tonto Doa'ho!!... como diablos iba a hacer eso contigo si a ti es a quien amo!!... – su mano acaricio los sedoso cabellos de su amante, los revolvió como si fuera un suave cariño -... pero, ¿Hana?... ¿a que te referías con que a concluido tu Trato con ella?... ¿ acaso hiciste uno? – preguntó con curiosidad felina, aunque dentro de él tenía una ansiedad que lo carcomía por querer saber más de aquella mujer que había atrapado por tanto tiempo a su monito... aquella mujer que se interponía entre ellos.

- ¿¡Sabes Kae!? que he sido tan egoísta por este amor que me trauma, por este amor que profeso hacía ti... lastimo a las personas a diestra y siniestra sin importarme y todo es por ti... tu sabes muy bien que hace 5 años, dos jóvenes se dijeron un Adiós definitivo en aquella Terminal Aérea de Tokyo, ambos contenían un enorme cariño el uno al otro, pero fueron cegados por la deslumbrante luz de las oportunidades, de los deseos y sueños hechos realidad, así que tontamente se separaron ... – susurro con melancolía aún escondiendo su rostro en el blando cuello -... uno en EU y el otro en aquella ciudad del país conocido por aquel símbolo del Sol Naciente... yo... yo... y yo trate de olvidarte, de hacerte a un lado, me ahogue de trabajo para no recordarte, durante las noches me daba miedo mi Departamento, por que al llegar a este yo sabría que tu no estarías ahí esperándome, te extrañaba tanto que me sumergí en una Depresión casi imperceptible, en el trabajo y con mis amigos aún sonreía como el Tensai, pero dentro, muy dentro de mi me sentía solo como Hanamichi el ser humano... y poco a poco fue decayendo, olvidaba comer, dedicaba mi tiempo a dormir... jaja ¿desde cuando yo dormía mucho?, ¿cuando descansaba de esa manera, cuando estaba lleno de energía?, nunca lo supe... entonces ella llego a mi vida, como un ángel... como una bella plegaria hecha por mi ante Dios, como una salvación a la muerte inevitable de mi corazón, tan bella, tan sincera, tan atenta, tan humilde, tan buena como nunca ninguna mujer lo fue con conmigo... no podría decir nada malo de ella por que simplemente para cualquiera es perfecta, una bella Diosa reencarnada en un cuerpo humano... llego a mi vida tendiéndome la mano para que me pudiera levantar de aquel dolor en el que estaba inmerso y así surgió aquel Convenio, aquel trato... -

-... ella siempre preocupándose por mi... durante todas las noches me daba su protección, me ayudo tanto con aquel dolor que cargaba en mi al perderte, ella fue mi punto de apoyo... yo solo quería confort y ella con una suave sonrisa me la brindo no importando el tiempo, si fuera día o noche, por ello me arrepiento de mi pecado... la dañe tan gravemente tan solo por amarme, dio todo de ella sin recibir nada... Así hicimos un pacto que hasta ahora la a llevado a la desgracia... se enamoro de quien jamás debió hacerlo...- Hana guardo silencio unos momentos, el recordar le dolía, el saber que provocó tanto dolor... el moreno solo escuchaba atento.

-... El pacto fue simple y desastroso, un convenio firmado con nuestros cuerpos, ella durante las agobiantes noches me daría gozo, mientras yo solo le daba la oportunidad de quitar tu recuerdo, 5 años ella a luchado fervorosamente contra viento y marea... por quitar de mi mente, de mi corazón tu esencia y nunca lo logro, solo la he hecho infeliz con este pacto egoísta, la herí y lastime por tantos años que mi conciencia no me deja en paz, ya no deseo ello... y por fin el tiempo ha sucumbido, le he dado el Adiós a nuestro pacto por fin vencido; ella nunca logro su cometido mientras yo solo la dañe... aún la recuerdo tan sonriente y con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos negros mientras me decía con dureza y dolor: _ ° – Lo siento... creo que jamás... es más ni siquiera pude competir con su recuerdo, en tu corazón solo habita aquella persona que te dejo destrozado, pero no se porque la vida es así de injusta... esa persona te hizo la vida imposible, y ahora tu lo haces conmigo... ¿acaso es una jugarreta de la vida?... amar a otra persona sin que te ame en verdad, mientras quien te ama con locura tu la ignoras... ¡es el chiste del destino!... hoy se acabo ya todo para mí, mi cuerpo no te satisfago tanto como el de esa otra persona, mi alma no pudo ayudarte, mi belleza no te pareció tan bonita o extravagante... pero soy mujer de palabra, y debo ante todo, por mi orgullo cumplir, te dejo libre, ve con quien tu desees, con aquella persona si te es posible y dile que le amas, que has abandonado a una pobre mujer aquí en Japón por el... por ella... no se quien sea... pero díselo por mi, lucha por mi... no dejen que es inmenso amor el tiempo lo destruya... ve y se feliz Hana!... créeme que jamás tú abandonaras mi corazón, ahora eres la sombra con la cual mediré a cada amante, novio o pareja que tenga... hasta que esa persona alcance todo aquello que tu me brindaste, no seré feliz... ve y cumple este capricho mío, Adiós Hanamichi... ¡adiós!... este es un Adiós, por que el Hasta luego son para enamorados...-° _

- Algunos deseos son prohibidos, algunos otros son imposibles de alcanzar... y nosotros unos tontos afortunados hemos cumplido con nuestros sueños, además de que ambos nos tenemos, por que uno de mis deseos tu lo has cumplido con tu simple existencia... por que yo desee a alguien a quien amar, y tu lo eres... por que te amo Kaede! – hablo con seguridad mientras abrazaba al moreno que solo quedaba inquieto ante sus palabras.

- Yo también te amo!... – dijo tímidamente mientras se resguardaba más, se sentía extrañamente cohibido con aquella actitud segura y sincera de su compañero, sus palabras tan reales y tan ciertas, tan razonables para ellos.

- ...cinco años en los cuales ambos hemos sido atrapados por los lazos susceptibles de la desgracia, el destino no has jugado cruelmente... pero al final si creo que existen los finales felices...ja- siguió hablando con aires de poeta Hanamichi, mientras reía por lo dicho, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de sus palabras, sonó como si aquello hubiera sido dicho por otra persona.

- Gomen ne!...Realmente se me salió de las manos aquello... lo siento...- dijo disculpándose Kaede mientras volteaba para abrazarle, sus manos le atraparon del cuello, mientras las mirabas se entrelazaban la una con la otra, pareciendo algo extraños y ajenos - ... yo nunca quise comprometerme con ella, pero todo fue tan rápido que ni quiera me di cuenta de cuando paso esto, no sé como diablos llego tan lejos este juego con ella... solo viene a mi memoria aquel anuncio que fue publicado en todos los periódicos, en aquellas revistas de Moda y Clase, el acoso de los paparazzi... yo no le amo!... solo es cariño, solo ello... créeme!. Por favor créeme cuando te digo que solo hay alguien a quién yo aprecio tanto en esta vida... y que esa persona eres tú!...- inclino su rostro en el hombro que le albergo sin contratiempo, escondiendo aquella vergüenza surgida de aquel acontecimiento relatado por él.

- te creo!, por lo que no hay necesidad de que me pidas el que te crea... se que son sinceras tus palabras, la forma en la que lo dices, la forma en la que me miras con temor cuando hablas de aquello... por ahora solo quiero abrazarte...- finalizo, mientras acto seguido lo hizo, le rodeo con fuerza con su brazos, cubriendo sus cuerpos con aquel suave cobertor blanco cuyo aroma floral por el suavizante les acariciaba el sutil sentido olfativo, y así quedaron por un tiempo casi indefinido, unidos, pensando confusamente acerca de las palabras obtenidas como resultado de aquella conversación en forma de confesión, el sonidos de los constantes fuegos pirotécnicos explotar en el cielo aún habitaban en la atmósfera, el repique de las campanas y el murmullo en general que existía bajo las faldas de aquel enorme edificio en el que se encontraban inundo sus oídos en ese corto periodo de silencio...

- Kaede...- dijo en murmullo, su voz parecía temblar desde que nacía de la garganta, apenas un suave llamado que rompió con el silencio -... yo... yo... Por favor olvida esa promesa hecha, ese compromiso que te alejará de mi...- Ru le miro por el rabillo del ojo, ahí a su lado estaba con una desilusión en su rostro su amante, él se sorprendió por ello eran pocas las veces que su cara seria aparecía, su mirada obscurecida oculta bajo los mechones rojizos de su copete le daban un aire bastante abrumador -... Se que suena egoísta que te pida esto!... es como una exigencia a mis caprichos, lo siento! pero... pero es inevitable no serlo cuando uno ama... tengo celos de esa mujer que día a día esta a tu lado, que comparte el lecho contigo por las noches, a la que le hablas de tus problemas, a ella que le muestras esta bella sonrisa embrújante... tengo tantos celos de ella... que yo... yo... no sé!...- Unos suaves dedos le acallaron de inmediato... interrumpiendo aquella confesión de su sentir...

- Sh!!... Hana yo me siento de la misma forma o quizás peor... odie pensar como hacías tus idioteces para que esa mujer de la me hablaste fuera y se encontrara feliz, odie imaginar como le haces el amor tan fervorosamente con aquella llama de pasión que solo a mi me muestras al hacerlo, ó mi loca obsesión me hace pensar que aún eras más excitante con ella, odie saber que tus manos la acarician con ternura... que le decías cuando ambos llegan al orgasmo que la amabas... mi ser se llena de inseguridad, de temores y celos... pero lo que más odio es esto!... esta situación sin explicación o motivo... esto que carcome mi alma, por que cuando ambos nos decimos que nos amamos seguimos separados, viviendo y haciéndoles el amor a otras personas, a ellas que ni siquiera tienen culpa de nuestra locura!...- callo abruptamente, después de tanto tiempo podía liberar aquellas palabras de su garganta, de su mente fastidiada y se aferró mas al abrazo de su monito... este solo le tomo una de sus manos, para estirarla, verla, tocarla y acariciarla... la elevo al cielo, donde con la tenue luz del exterior del balcón vieron el brillo de aquella argolla que portaba Kaede en su dedo, aquel que fue el regalo de su novia para recordarle su promesa de amor, aquel compromiso que jamás pudo recordar claramente, Rukawa que se entristeció al recordar aquello, su compromiso ante esa chica tan bella y amable, pero que estaba seguro que jamás habitaría en su corazón...

- Kitsune... olvida ese compromiso y...- acaricio aquel frío metal con sumo cuidado, mientras lentamente lograba sacarlo de su delgado dedo pálido, Ru solo le miraba curioso -... acepta una nueva propuesta, acepta mi propuesta... quizás no de matrimonio, pero si de un amor eterno de mi hacia ti!- susurro sensualmente, mientras ambos dejaban caer la argolla, el ruido al impactarse al suelo nunca llego pues la alfombra absorbió su sonido, su existencia y en un súbito impulso el hombre ojos azules miro a aquel joven que le estaba proponiendo un nuevo convenio...

- ¿Que estas tratando de decirme Hana?- le miro interrogante, Sakuragi solo le miro con ternura.

- Estoy solo tratando de decirte que te amo!... que abandones ese compromiso y que te quedes conmigo, junto a mi por siempre... ya nada me ata a Japón, solo mi trabajo, pero ninguna persona me espera para este Año Nuevo, rompí con todo por que simplemente quiero estar a tu lado. Mis temores a perderte nuevamente volvieron hacia mi convertidos en ese compromiso con aquella chica... no puedo pedir tu mano en matrimonio mas no porque seria ridículo, sino que a mi me basta con hacerte una promesa de amor, un sello que mantendremos los dos si lo deseas... si quieres estar conmigo por siempre... bueno realmente aquella palabra es ridícula ya que nada es por y para siempre, pero en sí, solo quiero decir hasta que la muerte me separe de tu lado ó hasta que ames a otra persona...- hablo, mientras su mejillas se abochornaban, sintiendo un enorme calor en ellas, casi convirtiéndose en un ardor, aquella propuesta que le pareció en cierta forma cursi nunca pensó que le haría avergonzarse de esa manera.

- Hana!.. tu, tu me estas diciendo que... que...yo...- se sentía confundido, todo aquellos parecía una lejana ilusión recientemente alcanzada en su mente, mientras acto seguido un escalofrío recorrió su piel al sentir el contacto de una frío metal rodeando su blanco cuello... era Hana que con algo de impaciencia le abrochaba una hermosa cadena plateada, Kaede le miro con estupor, la brillantes hermosa, tomando entre sus dedos el pequeño dije, un hermoso adorno en forma de pluma, cuyo labrado podía sentir en sus yemas al acariciarlo...y le miro asombrado...

- Jeje realmente no sabía que obsequiarte para este momento tan importante, no quería que fuera un anillo algo que quizás todos tomarían a mal o que tu pensarás que te estaba trataba como a una chica, tampoco podía ser una ropa o suéter, perfume o reloj, son tan insignificantes para este momento tan valioso para ambos... así que cuando estuve viendo en los aparadores de todas esas tiendas de la Zona Comercial Norte de Tokio, lo vi... tan deslumbrante, tan hermoso como tú y pensé que era perfecto, mira yo tengo la otra mitad...- enseño con alegría su dije, era otra pluma plateada - ... así que cuando lo vi pensé en ambos, en la libertad plena de ambos, mi libertad al dejar a Aya, tu libertad al dejar tu compromiso...detrás de cada pluma hay un grabado que te he dedicado a ti!- dijo explicando cada detalle de aquel bello regalo - ... la inscripción esta en japonés, pensé que sería lo más correcto y dice sencillamente "Ai

Shiteru"...- sonrió al finalizar sus palabras, tan simple y sencilla aquellas palabras pero cuyo significado era aún más enorme que el mundo entero.

- Doa'ho... me siento tan feliz... me siento tan feliz que tengo miedo que sea un sueño como siempre... Hana acepto tu propuesta, y tu acepta la mía... mi amor de mi para ti!, por siempre, para siempre y hasta que la muerte nos separe...- dijo, sus palabras dichas parecían tan extrañas, nunca imagino aquellas palabras sonarán como un promesa casi matrimonial... simplemente surgió así con sinceridad, las facciones sonrientes, felices le hacían aún más atractivo y Hana solo le beso, sellando aquella promesa de amantes, de novios...

- Gracias zorrito, me has hecho tan feliz... de hoy en adelante jamás te volveré a dejar, ya no quiero esta vida... quiero formar una nueva contigo...- dijo entre beso y beso.

- Yo también Hana...yo también!- le abrazo con cariño.

- ...Además zorrito, parece que eres olvidadizo...- le dijo a Kaede, que solo quedo enigmático nuevamente...

- ¿Olvidadizo?, ¿Por qué?...- pregunto confundido ante aquella palabras concretas de su monito.

-... ¡Zorrito!... ¡Zorrito!, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Zorrito!...- le llamo con delicadeza, mientras su mano acariciaba la blanca mejilla..

- eh!!, ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?...- pregunto nuevamente confuso en tanto recordaba con cierta sorpresa aquella fecha tan importante para él, el día en que vio por primera vez hace 26 años atrás la intensa luz de la realidad al salir del cálido vientre materno - ... ah! Gracias Hanamichi...Gracias por recordarlo!...- dijo cohibido al verse en aquella tonta situación, el haber olvidado algo tan importante, se sintió algo descuidado -... Y gracias por quedarte a mi lado Hana!.- dijo con alegría, se sentía ciertamente enternecido por aquel detalle y torpe por su descuido, pero aún así se dejo acariciar, disfrutar aquel nítido contacto de las yemas de esos dedos sobre su pálida piel, abrazarse aún más a ese cálido cuerpo... y permitirse soñar con un espléndido futuro para los dos, tal cuál como el bello amanecer que les esperaba ese día, aquella señal de luz que vislumbraría el cielo marino ese día, no sería un augurio de separación para huir como cobardes hacia sus vidas hechas, ¡No!, esta vez no sería así, esta vez ellos recibirían al nuevo día juntos, contemplándose sin vacilaciones, viviendo por fin una nueva vida en donde uno estaría siempre a lado del otro, unidos como enamorados, unidos por fin después de años de ausencia...

_°.°.° Owari °.°.°_

Deed: Uf!!!... Oh!! My God!!... pero que cursi me salió todo esto, además que estuvo bastante largo... creo que hasta yo me aburrí ¬.¬' , juró que nunca volveré a escribir algo tan cursi y tan malo, bueno a mi parecer fue bastante meloso, quien sabe si lo fue pa' todas ustedes, JAJAJA si ya sé les había prometido todo miel, pero me quedo entremezclado con todo, algo de angustia por parte de Kae, él y sus preguntas existenciales por eso mejor ni piensen y hagan preguntas acerca de la mortalidad del cangrejo, eh!... también hubo algo de indecisión, ya saben por que ambos eran amantes, también hubo lemon, uy!! Lemon... pero estuvo hasta cierto punto dulce, jajaja más les vale decir que si, si no me traumo, JAJA odio esto, no sé escribir finales felices, me siento decepcionada de mi misma... -.- pero en fin... mejor me rió de este epilogo tan chafa, entiéndase mal elaborado, no creen??... JAJAJAJAJA ( es una risa ruidosa, han visto la risa de Ayame de Fruti Basket, pues hagan de cuenta que así), ejem... ejem como decía antes de empezar a irme por la tangente, pues como decía al principio soy patética para los Happy ending, no pude hacerlo acaramelado y con mucha felicidad, NO PUEDO!!, NO PUEDO!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!, LO SIENTO!!!!, NO QUISE HACERLO!!!... GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIII!!!!!... YA LO SÉ. NO TENGO DERECHO A RESPIRAR EL MISMO AIRE QUE TODAS USTEDES RESPIRAN Y TAMBIEN QUE SIENDO UNA PERSONA POCA CREATIVA TENGO QUE HACER ESTE HORRIBLE FINAL... AH!!!! LO SIENTOOOOO! PIDO DISCULPAS A TODO EL MUNDO MUNDIAL!!! SIENTO HABERLAS HECHO LEER ESTO!!, LO SIENTOOOOO!!!!!!! LO LAMENTO!!!!!!!! LOS SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!, ejem, ejem... Gomen nasai otra vez por lo anterior me ha dado una extraña obsesión con los personajes de Furuba, JAJAJAJA... erg!!, como decía antes de toda esta loquera... mhhh ya notaron que no hubo Boda como muchas querían, pues... jejeje es que no creo en las Bodas, yo creo que a mi parecer con una simple promesa de amor eterno entre los enamorados es bastante y suficiente, para que hacer votos antes otras personas o un padre si al fin y al cabo se quieren, se aman ante todos, claro ese es mi punto de vista y pues como que una Boda Gay no queda en este fic, bueno si queda pero yo siento que como no... jaja ni yo me entiendo, pero bueno... tampoco pueden quejarse mucho jejeje pues al final quedaron juntos como muchas querían, nop??... así que no fue tan malo y pues también quedo con un final abierto, así que yo ya los junte , ahora ustedes imaginen que será de su vida después de esto, a lo mejor como muchas quieres se pueden ir a casar, o quizás decidan vivir juntitos o pues no se... jajaja ya se los dejo a su imaginación y bueno ante todo, nuevamente GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTUVIERON AL CORIENTE CON ESTE FIC, EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DIERON Y SIN DUDA LES ANUNCIOO QUE HABRA SECUELA DE ESTE FIC, JAJAJA SOLO QUE SERÁ DESDE EL OTRO EPILOGO, DONDE NO QUEDARON JUNTOS Y PUES POR EL MOMENTO ME TOMARE UNAS VACACIONES POR HAWAI... jaja ya quisiera, pero sip... ahora quiero relajarme, miren que esto exprimió mi cerebro y luego ya no tengo tiempo, si no miren que me tarde muchisisisisimo con este epílogo, lo sé y pido disculpas a todo el Mundo Mundial JAJAJAJA, pero quedo largo y espero que eso recompense la espera, aunque a mi parecer quedo algo aburridillo...ok, ahora sí que Nos vemos en el próximo fic, y muchas gracias a todas y todos....

Atte: Ayame JAJAJAJA, ejem.. ejem... digo Deed chan. P

°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°.--.°

**Agradecimientos:**

**Blue chan: **Uf!! Después de años de espero, por fin regreso y bueno que puedo decir, pues lo único que siento en verdad, te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo incondicional gracias por creer que soy una autora buena, y pues en cierta forma esto me alienta muchisisimo, realmente no tienes idea, ya que al ser este mi primer fanfic publicado, las expectativas que tenía sobre este y los comentarios de todas ustedes me han servido para seguir escribiendo mis loqueras, y espero seguir leyendo tus criticas, sugerencias y comentarios en mis futuros fic's mientras tato solo me queda darte las Gracias. ) : D

**Angeli Murasaki:** Hello!, realmente creo que el final y el epilogo anterior a este fue así, con un sentimiento vacío, como algo sin concluir pero que al final si esta terminado, pero claro no en las condiciones que tu esperabas o deseabas... jejeje soy malita, lo sé!!, pero espero que este epílogo, según yo feliz si haya sido de tu agrado jeje.

**Dark: **jejeje ya ves, la tristeza es tan necesaria como la alegría sino no habría equilibrio, y yo creo fielmente en lo neutro, y pues todos de hecho somos felices, tenemos derecho a serlos solo que nosotros mismos nos ponemos baches y pruebas casi inhumanas para creer alcanzarla, somos ciegos a la verdad, recuérdalo... y muchas gracias por darme siempre tus opiniones, créeme que atesoro todas y cada una que llegan a mis lindas pupilas, bye!.

**Hikaru Itsuko: **Jejeje pues mi Kato, digo nuestro Kato lo hice sufrir mucho al principio, y pues creo que se merecía la sincera disculpa de este monito pelirrojo tan impulsivo, era lo de menos después de tan humillante forma de tratarlo jejeje además como se dice "el que ríe al último ríe mejor", por lo que al principio sufrió, pero mira que al final él se quedo feliz y contentito con Iwaki san, en cambio otros (Hana), se quedaron como el perro de las dos tortas, sin nada JAJAJA que comparación, nop?...y claro se supone que hay que vivir siempre para nosotros, al fin y al cabo nacemos y morimos solos, y aunque algunas veces se nos alborote la canica por el amor, es también natural, pensar que las promesas de eternidad surjan por ello, pero nada es por siempre eh!!... jeje lo de Shu chan, mira que me dejo intranquila, no se si realmente actué así, solo e leído pocos fics sobre esta serie y no estoy segura de que su comportamiento sea como el que yo escribí... bueno ante todo, solo quiero darte las gracias por haber llegado junto con mi historia al final, muchas Gracias y espero seguir leyéndote en los siguiente, te cuidas... Ja ne!.

**Kinyoubi:** Hello girl!!!, cuanto tiempo sin leerte (JAJAJA lo digo como si hubieran sido siglos, JAJAJAJA toy bromeando, eh!!), ejem... como decía es lógico y justo, además de que necesario y se supone que debía infundir ese sentimiento de melancolía este epílogo, ah!!! aún recuerdo la melancolía de aquellos días de tenue lluvia que embargaba mi pobre mente insana, para causar y dejar libres aquellos recuerdos de mis vivencias, memorias hermosas pasadas que me gustaría se repitieran, ó que aquellas personas que se han alejado de mi lado volvieran con mas fuerza y destello alumbrando mi camino nublado, mis memorias convertidas en febriles demonios que dejan al aire mis temores... la añoranza de aquello que tuve y que ahora ya no esta conmigo... jojojojo ejem, pues me salió cursi esto, pero según fuentes muy valiosas (es decir Bren), eso es lo que se supone que debe reflejar mi final triste, jajajaja todas quieren matarme, lo sé... es lógico, además como digo a veces es necesaria la tristeza... aunque para el final, pues es mejor la melancolía, es mejor recordar con buenos ojos lo que se obtuvo en ves de verlo con ojos de odio o con el típico, "si Hubiera", es fácil imaginar ello, pero es mejor seguir tu vida con todos sus riesgos y complicaciones, después de todo ello te hace madurar, eso es lo que me dijo una vez alguna persona muy importante de mi vida, pero de la cuál ya no recuerdo su rostro, es mejor recordar lo bueno a fantasear en lo que hubiera pasado, no crees?? ñ.ñ ... ese es mi pto. De vista, además no creas que abandonare este fic de mis lindos konekos, JAJAJA ya verás que final les pongo a todos... jajaja y por supuesto como Ayame san reiría, JAJAJAJAJAJA "El impuro sabor de Dios" seguirá muy presente en mis fics... ante todo muchas gracias por tu sincero apoyo y pues que más se puede decir en estos casos de leve nostalgia?, ah!! ya sé... que Dios no me mande al infierno por semejante sacrilegio, por el ... ejem, ejem... JAJAJAJA EL IMPURO SABOR DE DIOX!!!!... : D Soy una diablilla Jajajaja...

**Tanu chan y Kitsu: **Hola!!!!!... Guerreras yaoi!!!, yo quiero ser uno de sus miembros, jajaja para proteger y hacer alucinar a todas las chicas fanáticas del yaoi con lemon's y mucho pero mucho romance varonil... yo que lucho por el amor y la justicia!!!, soy Sailor Moonnn... ejem, ejem... no, no! eso no era...creo que me piratee la frase de las Sailor's --' , como decía... Yupi!!! Yo quiero entrar, además quiero ponerme uno de sus bellos uniformes, sip?,sip?, me aceptan!!... además si quieren pongo de victima a mi amiga Bren y pues aunque fallemos en protegerla pues no va a haber mucha perdida JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... (ouch!!! 0( no me golpees Brendita fue bromita... ah!!! Bren me pego!!! Buaaaaa!) (nota/Bren: No imites a Momiji y mira que mendiga vieja me saliste!!, yo que me preocupo por la salud mental de mi amiga y tu tan desconsiderada tratas de hacer que me maten y para acabarla dices que no va a haber perdida!! u.ú si vieras que sin mi el mundo sería un caos nacional, haber dime que harías tu sin mi!!!, seguro te me echas a la perdición... si ya me lo imagino, tomando con exceso, siendo una facilota, tomando capuchino a cada Martes y Viernes, pervirtiéndote, siendo una fumadora compulsiva, alucinando a cada instante con el yaoi y por sobre todo cantando como loca en los billares!!! ú.u, nop, nop te irías a la perdición y mira que con este epílogo que has escrito estoy empezando a dudar de si tomaste Coca con aspirinas, eh!!! ¬.¬' ) (n/Deed: Oi!!! Oi Bren... pero, o.O ' pero que no, eso es lo que hacemos cada fin de semana??... además tu eres la que inicia cantando... y tu me invitas a los cafés y siempre pides un cubetazo en los billares y compras los cigarros y... ) (n/Bren: o.O Basta! Basta ya no quiero escuchar... además shhhh!!! Esa es información confidencial, nadie debe saberlo sino que pensarían de ti!!, dirían que estas desquiciada por todos aquellos vicios que te corrompen... -.-' pobre de ti, lo siento tanto ya no puedo llevarte por el buen camino!) (n/Deed: ¬.¬' Mira quién lo dice... mi mejor amiga la viciosota!, jajaja) (n/B: Ya cállate y sigue, mira que seguro tus amigas estarán molestas por esta intromisión Viciosota que eres tu! u.ú) (n/Deed: Mhhh... desde cuando tan amable, eh??, bueno...) ejem, ejem... como decían antes de sufrir este ataque físico y psicológico, espero que no hayan leído lo anterior, miren que no estuvo muy cuerdo, pero... yo me uno a ustedes, y Graciax Tanu chan por el reloj, mira que me ha servido para hacer travesurillas a un chico torpe y tarado llamado Victor, además tu idea fue muy buena, aunque mi madre me mira feo por cargar ese traje jejeje, es que no es normal llevarlo en la micro jeje... Wiiiiiii!! Wiiii!!! Sip... sip, yo me pongo a cantar contigo, hacemos dueto, trío si quiere Kitsu jajaja cantamos hasta el amanecer, aunque creo que recibiremos muchos zapatazos, pero así los coleccionamos hasta que llegue el par, jajajaja, mira que canto en los billares (n/Bren: chicas, chicas, por su seguridad personal y más auditiva les advierto que se arriesgan a reventar sus tímpanos con ella, parece gato desentonado maullando en la azotea jajaja ne!) jojojo tu también cantas así Bren, jajajaja... (n/Bren: ¬.¬' mhhp... quien te dijo eso??, si mi voz es angelical ñ.ñ) (n/Deed: no te diré quien me dijo... no te diré que fue Victor!!! Ups! Jajaja p ) (n/B: Mendigo desgra"#$ hij# de su p&&#"#$ ) (n/Deed: Calla Bren, mira que de por si piensan que estas loca y ahora lepera jajajaja),ejem... ejem... como decía, cuando quieras cantamos, seguro seriamos famosas jajaja... además estoy de acuerdo con lo de Kato, jajaja imaginen que abuse de él??... oh!! Eso sería un perfecto lemon!!! Bababa lemon! Lemon!! Lemon!!(n/Bren: ves!! Estas desquiciada y además pervertida eres, solo piensas en los Lemon!!! Y aparte babeas, ah!!!! Diox... o.o ) (n/Deed: jejeje en eso estoy de acuerdo, toy loca y toy demente, me gusta el lemon!!! Jojojo) (Bren: aparte te crees Santa Claus!! O.o , ahora entiendes por te digo que estas mal!!) ejem... ejem... otra vez, bueno lo de Suichi, pues se me hace muy lindo, pero a mi me gusta más Yuki, ah!! que hermosos ojos... a babababa lo quiero en mi cama, jojo junto a Kae y Hanita y Kato... oh!! Dios un orgía de bishounens , ah!! me sangra la nariz... (bren: ah!! pervertida, aunque no suena mal la idea jaja...) lo ves tu también tienes una mente enferma u.ú , bueno, bueno realmente yo también me siento feliz de que gracias a este fic las pudiera conocer, me siento muy alegre por este suceso, en realidad espero seguir viéndolas en mis siguientes fic y claro que esperare con impaciencia el suyo, y pues que mas puedo decir que sinceramente se me hacen una lindas personitas y espero que esa amistad suya siga viento en popa, las amigas son invalorables y apreciables, son pocas la personas que verdaderamente llegan a tener una amistad sincera y bonita como la suya, ah!!! se me hacen tan adorables.... ah!!! que bonito!!... son tan lindas!.. ah!! que si las tuviera delante mío las abrazaría, no se, se me hacen como Momiji, ese niño tan tierno y hermoso de Fruti basket... jejeje, ok, solo quiero darles las gracias, Muxas Graxias por todo y pues no vayan a creer que estoy loca, las notas anterior con el n/Bren, es que ella leyó este epílogo primero, fue la primerita, sipi y pues me dijo que me ayudaría a contestar sus comentarios, por ello me alargue, mucho, espero no haberlas fastidiado, jejeje es que es mi best friend, bueno cuídense mucho, Bye, las quiere mucho Deed y la desconocida y linda Bren..

**Amor yaoi**

**AgRaDeCiMiEnToS:**

**Nian: ** Gracias Nian... a mi me esta gustan mucho tu fic de Pasión de otoño, espero y le sigas, jejeje mira que siempre me dejas con ganas de leer más... y por supuesto que quiero de Hanita tenga de amante a Kae, oh!! Como me gusta esa pareja, los Sendoh/Hana pues no mucho, pero claro siempre es la elección de las escritoras, jejeje además sorry por lo de la canción, pero tu hazlo, al fin y al cabo no te creo que nadie se de cuentita jejeje, Gracias por leer mi fanfic. ñ.ñ

**Ran: **Tienes toda la razón, nadie termina de olvidar ese gran amor que sintió alguna vez por una persona, pero gracias al tiempo esta logra disminuir hasta hacerse solo un recuerdo, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones, pero como se dice, la vida aún continua y esta no descansará solo por uno que sufre, al contrario no debes dejarte caer o retrasarte con el ritmo de vida del mundo entero, es bueno llorar, y sentirte tremendamente triste, pero creo que es mejor levantar la frente y seguir adelante al fin y al cabo hay miles de personas en este mundo y alguna será la correcta, no crees??...el tiempo es cruel, pero justo... es como un duro juez de la vida... el brinda y quita vida, el da y roba amor... el tiempo es así de simple y eterno, ya que si este fuera humano, no creo que su conciencia lo dejará en paz... jeje, bueno me dices que te pareció este epílogo.

**Mizuki:** Hola, espero no haberte desilusionado, creo que esperabas un final muy feliz y con mucho lemon, aunque creo que solo hubo lo segundo, pero terminaron felices, nop??... jejeje muchas gracias por decirme todas esas cosas bonitas, muchas gracias por decir que te gusto mi historia.

**Sakura chan: **Jejeje no hay problema con la inexpresividad el epílogo anterior, se que no fue lo que esperaban todas, pero creo que para mi, estuvo justo, era necesario que Hana se reconciliara con él, después de todo lo malo que le sucedió, se dio una oportunidad de que sol brillará nuevamente en su mundo... jejeje, ok, espero no haberte decepcionado en este epílogo, jeje. Gracias por leer.

**Eliza: **Jajajaja, creo que después de todo tus suposiciones no fueron totalmente incorrectas, parece que hice dos finales Dark, verdad?... pero este parecía dark en el principio, pero apoco no te gusto el final??, jejeje gracias por el apoyo, jejeje realmente lo de Shuichi me dejo insegura, no sabía muy bien de hecho si era así su forma de ser y pues le deje todo ese rollo hablador, además a mi me encanta más Yuki, oh!! Diox que hermosos ojos, son tan gatunos, tan penetrantes, tan ardientes, ah!! me desmayo x.x ..., ejem.. ejem como decía jajaja gracias por lo de ingeniosa, en realidad me agradan mucho tus comentarios, mira que para que imprimieras mi fic y luego me dijeras Maldita, jajajaja ha sido tan bueno, en realidad siento que este fic me ha dejado muy buenas amigas, espero que aún sigas leyendo mis historias y me sigas llamando maldita jajaja...bueno me dices que te pareció este epílogo final, el último y pues en sí muchas gracias por seguir mi fic hasta el final...

**Aya chan: **No todo es triste, y ya lo comprobaste en este epílogo, hasta en el más obscuro día nublado, tarde o temprano el Sol saldrá victorioso entre los nubarrones, derrotará con esa espada de luz, su rayo a las nubes grises, donde obtendrá la victoria y nos alumbrará nuevamente la vida... jejeje es triste, pero el final valió la pena, eso dice mi amiga Bren... jejeje y además estoy de acuerdo con ello de que lo bailado nadie me lo quita, además mi Ma' debería estar orgullosa de que su hija llega muy temprano a casa, jajaja en la madrugada es temprano, nop??... ñ.ñ, además creo que el 1ro y dos de Noviembre pues queda el dicho: de que no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda, Jajaja mi madre quiere matarme ahora si de verdad, mira que festejar desde el viernes no es sano jajaja. Bye

**Edo:** Lemon's!! Lemon's!!, lemon's!!.... quiero lemon´s!!, uy!!! Si, me encantan y solo deberías ver los que hace Alex sensei, son magníficos, grandioso, estupendos, espectaculares, realmente a lado de sus lemon's yo siento que los míos son una basura, jeje la admiro... si quieres te doy la dirección de su página para que lo compruebes, ella es mi modelo a seguir jeje.


End file.
